Cuando pase el temblor
by Pajaritoazul
Summary: La guerra ha terminado y Katsura es el nuevo emperador. Le debe su triunfo a Battousai por lo que decide hacerlo gobernante de gran parte del Japón. En el viaje por sus territorios conoce a mujeres que se volverán importantes para él; entre ellas la serena Tomoe y la valiente Kaoru. Pero también se encontrará con enemigos que harán lo que sea por verlo sufrir.
1. Prologo

Este es mi primera historia, espero que les guste :)

**Los personajes le pertenecen a ****Nobuhiro Watsuki ****pero yo me he enamorado de casi todos ellos, por eso los tomo prestados.**

**PRÓLOGO:**

Después de la prematura muerte del emperador Okubo, en 1863, el imperio del Sol Naciente se sumió en una sangrienta lucha por la sucesión. Él no había tenido hijos varones por lo que diferentes nobles reclamaron como legítimo su derecho al trono. Pero sólo 3 lograron hacerse de la simpatía de los señores que gobernaban las diferentes regiones del imperio.

Por un lado estaba Kogoro Katsura, él era el esposo de la única hija de Okubo, Ikumatsu; señalaba que al ser Ikumatsu su hija legítima y por tanto él haber ingresado a la familia real como hijo le correspondía legítimamente el trono. 6 regiones le apoyaron, entre ellas Edo , la capital del imperio y la más fuerte política y militarmente y Choshu, región de la cual procedía Katsura.

Por otro lado se encontraba Yutaro Okubo, sobrino del fallecido emperador, quien apelaba a su cercanía sanguínea para reclamar el título. Habían 5 regiones apoyándolo, la principal era Hokkaido, la región más grande y con mayor población del Japón.

Y desde una tercera vertiente se encontraba Isami Kondo, proveniente de una familia de antiguos emperadores que siempre había tenido fuertes inclinaciones para recuperar el poder perdido. Este hombre contaba con el apoyo de 5 regiones: Toyama, Nara, Kanto, Otsu y Mie.

Por otra parte se encontraba la región de Kyoto, que tenía ambiciones independentistas y que había decidido mantenerse al margen de la lucha por la sucesión.

Después de años de luchas en las que el poder parecía mantenerse en equilibrio y en las que el Japón estaba fragmentado, apareció un hombre, un hombre cuyo poder fue capaz de inclinar la balanza. Ejércitos diezmados gracias a su habilidad sobrenatural lo hicieron merecedor de los más llamativos sobrenombres; Battousai (Ya que era maestro de la técnica de desenfundar la espada a alta velocidad, estilo conocido como Battojutsu), el diablo rojo o el demonio de Katsura, y se convirtió en una leyenda viviente. Su primer objetivo fue recuperar la región de Hokkaido. Cuando finalmente lo consiguió Yutaro Okubo decidió suicidarse: lo hizo con honor, abriéndose el estómago ante la presencia de Katsura y de Ikumatsu. Previamente había ordenando a sus generales que juraran lealtad a sus primos y fue así como 11 regiones pasaron a estar del lado de Katsura. La guerra continuó sin tregua y tanto Katsura como Kondo situaron sus ojos en Kyoto, la perla negra del japón, Kyoto no pudo mantener su neutralidad y aunque no dio su apoyo explícito a Kondo, luchó contra el ejército de Katsura.

Un año después del suicidio de Yutaro, Kondo y todo su clan fueron asesinados, murieron a manos de Battousai al tiempo que el ejército de Katsura entraba a las ciudades rebeldes. Una vez que se supo la muerte de Kondo los señores que gobernaban estas regiones, incluída Kyoto, declararon su rendición absoluta.

Inmediatamente Katsura mandó mensajeros a las 6 regiones para detallar las condiciones a las que debían someterse sus señores.


	2. Los pactos y matrimonios

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki pero yo me he enamorado de casi todos ellos, por eso los tomo prestados.**

**Los pactos y matrimonios:**

Habían 3 personas sentadas en torno a una pequeña mesa de madera, una de ellas era una hermosa mujer de cabello y ojos castaños, sonrisa amable y gestos suaves. Parecía alegre mientras servía sake a los dos hombres que la acompañaban. Uno era alto, moreno, de mirada serena y ojos profundos, también parecía de buen humor y sonreía amigablemente al joven pelirrojo que estaba frente a él. El joven pelirrojo parecía tranquilo, y aunque su actitud era mucho menos alegre que la de los otros 2, en su mirada se podía apreciar la reverencia que este joven de ojos color violeta sentía por la pareja que estaba frente a él. Los nombres de estas personas eran Kenshin Himura e Ikumatsu y Kogoro Katsura.

Katsura habló:

- Los señores de las 6 regiones han aceptado someterse a mis condiciones. Por eso te he pedido venir, serás parte importante para que estas se cumplan.

- ¿A que se refiere Katsura-sama?

- Te explicaré, pero antes quiero que sepas que mis condiciones no son negociables, son una orden también para ti.

- Explíqueme por favor

- Bien, te convertirás en el gobernador de las 6 regiones que acabamos de recuperar.

Kenshin hizo un gesto de desagrado y luego dijo:

- Pero Katsura-sama, usted sabe que yo no estoy instruido para gobernar, para lo único que sirvo es para matar.

- Eres un joven muy talentoso Himura-san, y pese a tu habilidad para asesinar nunca disfrutaste haciéndolo, eso habla muy bien de tu cordura. Eres una persona justa y eso es lo más importante a la hora de gobernar sobre otras personas, lo demás es sólo cuestión de aprendizaje - dijo Ikumatsu, quien luego de sonreír agregó - además, no tendrás que molestarte en pequeñeces, para eso tenemos hombres de confianza que saben administrar muy bien los recursos de cada región. A ti se te requerirá para asuntos más trascendentales.

- Agradezco sus palabras Ikumatsu-dono - dijo Kenshin haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Katsura continúo:

- Bueno, tú serás el gobernador y deberás supervisar la labor de los actuales señores de esas tierras. El mensaje que les envié decía que aceptaba mantenerlos en sus posiciones bajo 3 condiciones. La primera es que me juren lealtad, la segunda es que te juren lealtad y que te acepten como gobernador, la tercera es que sellen el pacto entregándote a una mujer del clan en matrimonio.

Los ojos de Kenshin casi se salen de sus órbitas, las palabras "6 regiones, 6 clanes de señores, 6 esposas" lo hacían sentir mareado. Katsura continúo:

- Si no aceptan todo su clan será condenado por traición y tendrán que morir, ya sea a través de la muerte digna de un samurái o por ejecución

- ¡Pero señor! ¡6 esposas! yo creo que con una sería suficiente, además… no creo que sea justo obligarlas a casarse con un hombre al que de seguro le tienen miedo

- Himura, querido -dijo Ikumatsu- cada miembro de un clan de samuráis tiene claro cual es su papel: su única responsabilidad es servir a su señor, importa poco si es en el campo de batalla o en la cama

Kenshin se sonrojo ante las palabras de Ikumatsu, quien después dijo:

- Además, no iba a permitir que se metieran a la cama de Kogoro.

- Himura, gracias a ti hemos ganado esta guerra, eres el único en quien confío para esta responsabilidad, si tus matrimonios son fructíferos la paz estará asegurada a través de los lazos familiares y, espero, sanguíneos.

- Entiendo, pero…

- No te preocupes por ellas - continúo Katsura - tú mismo harás que se den cuenta de que pese a ser una leyenda viviente gracias a tus asesinatos no eres ningún demonio

- Aún así…

- Es una orden Himura

Kenshin asintió con una breve reverencia. Katsura continúo:

- Ya he enviado hombres de confianza a las 6 regiones, son hombres preparados para la administración de de una región, ellos estarán bajo las órdenes de los señores que mantengan el trato pero su lealtad estará sólo contigo. Estarán esperando a que llegues a las diferentes regiones, te explicaran todo lo que debes saber y organizarán tu agenda para las diversas actividades en las que participarás a tu arribo, incluido tus matrimonios.

- Como ordene mi señor. ¿Cuándo debo partir?

- En una semana te dirigirás a Toyama.

- Así será.


	3. Antes de partir

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki pero yo me he enamorado de casi todos ellos, por eso los tomo prestados.**

**Antes de partir:**

Kenshin estaba sentado en en el salón de su casa, la semana había pasado rápidamente y al día siguiente, muy temprano, saldría hacia Toyama. Las órdenes de Katsura, quien finalmente había sido coronado como emperador, no eran de su agrado, pero sabía que no tenía más opción que cumplirlas, después de todo él había sido fundamental en su ascendencia al trono y lo mínimo que podía hacer era ser él primero en ponerse a su disposición.

- Últimamente estás muy pensativo, amigo.

Dijo un joven más alto de lo habitual, de ojos cafés y desordenados cabellos castaños. Kenshin miró a su amigo y le sonrío:

- Mañana partiremos a Tomaya, es raro partir cuando ni siquiera logro acostumbrarme a mi nuevo hogar

- Bueno, después de haber estado tanto tiempo años viviendo en campamentos y pensiones, deambulando de un lado a otro, es extraño instalarse en un lugar fijo

- Sí, sobre todo uno como este

- Es cierto, para mi también es extraño a pesar de que no habitaré en la casa principal. Nunca imagine a Kenshin Himura viviendo como un señor en un castillo

- Nunca lo quise Sanosuke

- Lo sé

- Siempre imaginé que al terminar la guerra podría vivir como agricultor en alguna zona rural, o en las montañas como cuando vivía con mi maestro

- Katsura no dejará que estes lejos de él, pese a que la guerra acabó la inestabilidad perdurará por un tiempo, y necesita que tu figura no desaparezca, eres una de las principales causas de su victoria y quiere que todos sepan que aún estás a su lado

- Lo sé

- Al menos podemos seguir viajando por un tiempo. Me han dicho que Tomaya es una ciudad bonita y con bellas mujeres ¡como de seguro será tu primera esposa! - bromeó

Kenshin miró con disgusto a su amigo, quien le sonrió y luego agregó:

- Se que la idea no te gusta, pero ya decidiste obedecer

- No es que tenga mucha opción, ahora ya es el emperador

- Pues me alegro de no estar en tu pellejo amigo. Siempre quise ser tan poderoso como tú, pero ahora agradezco ser sólo un tipo fuerte y no Battousai

Kenshin suspiró, luego dijo:

- Agradezco que hayas decidido quedarte conmigo en Edo

- Ser el capitán de la guardia de Battousai me parece divertido, estoy seguro de que no faltará acción - espetó guiñandole un ojo

Un hombre alto, delgado, de ojos celestes y cabello azabache se acercó a ellos y los saludo. Kenshin respondió al saludo con una leve inclinación y dijo:

- Bienvenido Aoshi

- Ya está todo listo para nuestra partida. En Toyama ya están enterados de la fecha de llegada y el hombre que envió su excelencia se puso a disposición del señor Takeda sin mayores inconvenientes

- ¿Takeda? - preguntó Sanosuke frunciendo el entrecejo

- Sí - respondió Aoshi - el clan Takeda ha gobernado la región de Toyama los últimos años. El señor de Toyama es Kanryu Takeda, un hombre poco confiable que tiene contactos con los traficantes de armas, su clan fue el que abasteció a Kondo durante la guerra. En mi opinión no deberíamos confiar en ellos, es más, sugiero que nos deshagamos del clan Takeda lo antes posible

- No podemos hacer eso Aoshi, ellos han jurado lealtad al emperador y yo me emparentaré con ellos muy pronto - dijo nervioso Kenshin

- Lo sé, pero estoy seguro de que si los vigilamos de cerca encontraremos más de algún motivo para acusarlos de traición, si ese es el caso tú mismo puedes decidir qué hacer con la que será tu esposa; te divorcias para que comparta el destino de su clan, o la proteges con tu apellido y le das un futuro diferente

- Estoy de acuerdo con Aoshi - dijo un sombrío Sanosuke - Kanryu Takeda es un hombre sin honor

- ¿Lo conoces? - preguntó Kenshin

- No en persona, pero hace algunos años lastimó mucho a una muchacha que conocí

Kenshin, y también Aoshi, miraron sorprendidos a Sanosuke, que por un momento parecía estar preso de recuerdos tristes. No obstante, sólo fue un momento, luego volvió a sonreír y dijo con vehemencia:

- Allá voy Toyama, y más te vale tener cuidado Kanryu Takeda porque al primer error te cobraré por todos los demás.


	4. Toyama y el clan Takeda

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki pero yo me he enamorado de casi todos ellos, por eso los tomo prestados.**

**Toyama y el clan Takeda:**

Kenshin se sorprendió cuando al llegar a Toyama fue recibido por Yoshimi, un joven que había conocido durante la batalla de Hokkaido, y al cuál le había salvado la vida:

- Me alegra mucho encontrarte aquí, no esperaba que fueras el hombre que envió el emperador

- Así es Himura-san, todo fue gracias a usted. Cuando me reclutaron para la guerra sabía que no duraría ni una semana vivo, pero usted me salvó y le pidió al emperador que me recibiera en el palacio para labores menos peligrosas

- Eres un chico inteligente, no valía la pena sacrificarte en combate cuando tenías otras cualidades que nos podrían ser útiles

- El emperador también vio en mí cualidades que merecían la pena ser entrenadas, además, al ser recomendado por usted me dio su plena confianza y es por eso que ahora estoy en Toyama. He sido bien recibido aquí, pero puedo notar el recelo que les genera el saber que, pese a estar a las órdenes del señor Takeda, no pueden hacer nada sin mi supervisión y aprobación. Aquí seré como sus ojos y oídos Himura-sama.

- Me alegra escuchar eso Yoshimi - dijo Kenshin sonriéndole al muchacho.

Toshimi guió a Kenshin, Sanosuke y Aoshi hasta la oficina del señor Takeda, este se inclinó para saludarlos, los otros respondieron al gesto de la misma manera:

- Es un honor recibirlo en mi casa Himura-sama. Y a sus hombres también

- Agradezco su hospitalidad - respondió Kenshin mirándolo con frialdad. Algo en ese hombre no le gustaba nada

Takeda tuvo un escalofrío al ver esa mirada "_sin duda la mirada de un asesino" _pensó: frío y despiadado, sus ojos buscaron la de los acompañantes de Kenshin y se encontró con los de Aoshi, la misma frialdad, sin emociones, y los de Sanosuke, que parecían tranquilos pero en los cuales se podía distinguir ira. Tembló, sin duda esos hombres le causarían problemas si en el futuro no se conducía con cautela. Sólo deseó que se fueran pronto de Toyama.

- Llevaré a los señores a sus habitaciones - dijo Yoshimi algo nervioso por la situación, había captado las miradas que se le habían dado a Kanryu y hasta él se estremeció al ver la mirada de Kenshin, esa mirada asesina que ya conocía, pero que agradecía nunca había sido dirigida hacia su persona.

- Claro - respondió Takeda - deben estar cansados por el viaje. Lo más adecuado es que descansen hasta la hora de la cena. Además los días en Toyama serán agotadores para Himura-sama: es poco el tiempo para que se ponga al corriente de la situación de la región y un matrimonio también tiene sus complicaciones, aunque espero que mi hija sea su agrado y se convierta en un refugio agradable para usted.

Kenshin no dijo nada, sólo asintió inclinando su cabeza. No dijo nada, pero una sensación de malestar le recorrió el cuerpo. Salió siguiendo a Yoshimi seguido por Aoshi y Sanosuke, una vez fuera Yoshimi exclamó

- ¡Me han puesto los pelos de punta!. Menos mal que hemos salido de ahí.

Kenshin sonrió y Sanosuke gruño:

- No confío en ese tal Kanryu Takeda

- Yo tampoco - afirmó Yoshimi mientras los guiaba hacia los cuartos de huéspedes - sé que le juró lealtad al emperador, y probablemente esté tranquilo por un buen tiempo, pero no me cabe duda de que más temprano que tarde volverá a sus negocios sucios. He descubierto que la mayor parte de su riqueza la ha hecho a través del contrabando de armas y opio, ayudado por la impunidad que le ha dado siempre el hecho de ser del del clan soberano de Toyama.

- No entiendo, viene de una familia noble, son los señores de Toyama, y aún así se involucran en esa clase de negocios - dijo Sanosuke con enfado

- Eso es lo que pasa cuando el poder está en manos equivocadas, nunca es suficiente, y el dinero por más que tengas tampoco, se vuelve un vicio el acumularlo y usarlo para aumentar la sensación de omnipotencia que te da - dijo Aoshi con frialdad.

Siguieron el camino en silencio. Aoshi y Sanosuke entraron a sus habitaciones y Kenshin, al llegar a la suya dijo a Yoshimi:

- Por favor entra, quiero que me pongas al día de mi agenda

- Claro

Yoshimi entró y puso sobre un escritorio un cuaderno de anotaciones. Lo abrió y dijo:

- Himura-sama, como el cierre del acuerdo es su matrimonio el señor Takeda ha pedido que la boda se efectúe mañana mismo. Por lo que me informó la señorita Tsubame llegó hace dos días

- ¿Tsubame?

- Sí, ese es el nombre de su prometida

- ¿No vivía aquí?

- No, la señora Ran, esposa de Takeda, me explico que la Tsubame-dono prefería los lugares cerca del mar y que por eso había abandonado este lugar, vivía en una casa más sencilla junto a una mujer mayor de su confianza y una pequeña guardia. Yo no he podido verla ya que me han dicho que el viaje fue agotador y prefiere recluirse hasta el día de la boda. Además, por lo que he oído, es una mujer tímida y no quiere encontrarse con usted hasta después del matrimonio

- Bueno, no creo que conocerla cambie mucho las cosas si la boda se celebrará mañana…

La boda se celebró la tarde siguiente en un templo privado que se encontraba dentro de la propiedad de los Takeda. Cuando Kenshin llegó, Tsubame se encontraba ya dentro del templo, arrodillada al lado del sacerdote y vestida completamente de blanco, tenía la cabeza inclinada y una especie de velo le cubría el rostro. Atrás de ella estaban sus padres, y más atrás otros miembros del clan y algunos pocos invitados.

Kenshin llegó acompañado por Aoshi, Sanosuke y Yoshimi. Sanosuke al ver a la novia dijo a Kenshin al oído:

- Ya me parecía raro que nadie la hubiese visto, y ahora tan cubierta, debe ser muy fea, tal vez tenga algún defecto en su rostro y por eso la mantenía alejada.

- La verdad eso no me importa - dijo Kenshin tratando de mantener la seriedad

- Claro, si tendrás 6 que una sea fea da igual - dijo Sanosuke con aire de poca importancia. Kenshin lo miró con seriedad y dijo:

- Será mejor que entremos.

Kenshin caminó por el templo en dirección a su novia, seguido por los otros 3 hombres. Se sentó frente a Tsubame y sus amigos tras él. La boda transcurrió con normalidad y finalizó una media hora después de que Kenshin llegó al lugar. Él y Tsubame salieron juntos, seguidos por los demás. Se dirigieron a la sala principal de la casa de Kanryu Takeda en la que había una pequeña recepción, Kenshin había exigido una boda sencilla por lo que eran algunos pocos invitados, algunas cosas para comer, beber, y música por si alguien deseaba bailar.

Kanryu Takeda se veía animado, estaba cerrado el acuerdo y ahora se sentía seguro al haber emparentado con Battousai, incluso abrió el baile junto a su esposa Ran, quien también sonreía a los invitados.

Por otra parte estaba Kenshin junto a sus amigos. Sanosuke estaba visiblemente contrariado por la actitud de Kanryu y le costaba mantener la calma. Kenshin por su parte mantenía la atención en Tsubame quien permanecía sentada en un rincón del salón, tuvo la intención de acercarse a ella pero temió incomodarla. Aún no veía su rostro, pero se imaginaba que su expresión era triste, y le dolía saber que en gran medida era culpable de su sufrimiento.

De pronto 3 mujeres entraron al salón y se dirigieron a Tsubame, quien luego las siguió fuera del lugar. Aoshi dijo a Kenshin:

- Vinieron a buscarla para prepararla para ti. Eso quiere decir que en media hora más, aproximadamente, ella estará esperándote en su habitación

Kenshin se sonrojo y dijo:

- Esto me pone mal, no sé cómo sobreviviré a 6 bodas

- Te acostumbraras - contestó Aoshi

- No quisiera acostumbrarme, no me gusta tener que jugar este rol, y menos que se trate a las mujeres como si fueran meros objetos para mi satisfacción

- Kenshin - dijo Aoshi mirándolo directamente a los ojos - no puedes manejar lo que está sucediendo ni las implicaciones políticas de tus matrimonios, pero tienes pleno control de lo que pase dentro de tu alcoba y sólo tú verás si las tratas como tus objetos o no. Ten presente que si no fuera contigo las venderían a algún otro por razones similares, tal vez que seas tu es bueno ¿no?

- Gracias Aoshi - dijo Kenshin, el quien asintió inclinando levemente su cabeza

Pasados 45 minutos Kenshin decidió subir a su habitación, sabía que no valía la pena postergar el encuentro y que tampoco era justo dejar a Tsubame en la incertidumbre. Cuando se retiró los invitados comenzaron a cuchichear sobre lo que pasaría en la habitación. Sanosuke se sintió muy enfadado y apretó los puños

- Yo me voy de aquí - dijo

- Yo también - dijo Yoshimi

- Y yo, este lugar apesta a ratas - dijo Aoshi despectivamente.

Los 3 salieron y decidieron ir a beber sake a algún lugar de la ciudad, Yoshimi parecía conocer algunos sitios tranquilos y aunque Aoshi no apreciaba el sake decidió acompañarlos sólo para no quedarse en ese lugar.

Mientras tanto Kenshin ya había llegado hasta su habitación, miró la puerta por algunos momentos y luego de tomar aire la abrió.


	5. La dulce niña Tsubame

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki pero yo me he enamorado de casi todos ellos, por eso los tomo prestados.**

**La dulce niña Tsubame:**

_Me encontraba esperando a mi marido. Temblaba de miedo al escuchar cualquier ruido, por más mínimo que fuera, pensando que podía ser él acercándose. Sabía que tarde o temprano él entraría por esa puerta y tal vez sería mejor que no demorará para salir pronto de este trago amargo, sin embargo; no quería, no que quería que llegara... tenía tanto miedo. Mi padre, si es que puedo llamarlo así, me contó cosas horribles de mi marido... parece que disfruta viendo mi temor. Cuando finalmente la puerta se abrió cerré los ojos con fuerza, como si al no ver las cosas desaparecieran, estaba arrodillada en el futón y una lágrima se deslizó desde mis ojos mientras inclinaba la cabeza, aceptando mi destino. _

Cuando la puerta se abrió Kenshin se encontró de frente a Tsubame, ella estaba arrodillada, con la cabeza inclinada y su cabello castaño cayendo sobre su rostro. Le pareció verla temblar y pensó que se encontraba frente a un corderito que iba voluntariamente a la pira del sacrificio. Cerro las puertas y la habitación quedó en penumbras, decidió acercarse a las cortinas para abrirlas, una hermosa luna llena brillaba en el cielo e iluminó el lugar, después, Kenshin se arrodillo frente a Tubame, quien se estremeció al sentirlo tan cerca.

- Por favor no me tengas miedo. Sé que has debido oír muchas cosas sobre mi persona, y algunos sobrenombres a los que no le tengo ni el más mínimo afecto, pero no quiero hacerte daño, créeme por favor Tsubame-san, no haré nada para lastimarte ni te obligaré a hacer algo que no desees.

Tsubame sintió que las palabras del hombre eran sinceras, además sabía que no tenía sentido que la engañara, después de todo era su marido y tenía derecho ha hacer lo que quisiera con ella. Se sintió un poco más tranquila y decidió mirar, por primera vez, al hombre que ahora era su esposo. Levantó la vista y se encontró con los gentiles ojos violeta de un hombre que le sonreía.

- Gracias por sus palabras, esposo.

Kenshin al verla se llenó de asombro, "_¡pero por dios! ¡es una niña",_ pensó. Unos infantiles ojos cafés lo miraban temerosos y por primera vez pudo observar su cuerpo tras el vestido de encajes, era un cuerpo de niña. Sintió que la ira se apoderaba de él, pero trató de mantenerse sereno para no asustarla, se obligó al autocontrol y preguntó:

- ¿Qué edad tienes Tsubame?

- Yo… tengo 12 años señor

- ¡Cómo ese sujeto se atrevió a hacerte esto! ¡Lo mataré! - dijo Kenshin poniéndose de pie con violencia

Cuando Tsubame comprendió lo que iba a suceder se lanzó a los pies de Kenshin y lo detuvo aferrándose a él, suplicó:

- Por favor mi señor no haga nada, yo acepté, no quiero que nadie muera por favor, por favor, se lo ruego mi señor

Kenshin sintió ternura por la pequeña que lloraba a sus pies y se detuvo, se arrodilló junto a Tsubame y la abrazó:

- No te preocupes pequeña, ahora yo cuidaré de ti

- Eso quiere decir que me acepta - dijo Tsubame mirándolo a los ojos, sus lágrimas aún le cubrían el rostro

Kenshin la miró como si no entendiera exactamente qué quería decir con eso, entonces sintió los labios de la pequeña sobre los suyos, una vez pasada la sorpresa, Kenshin la tomó con suavidad de los hombros y la alejó de sí, entonces le dijo:

- No Tsubame, no puedes hacer eso, eres muy pequeña para encontrarte en esta situación y es mi culpa por no haberme dado cuenta antes, lo siento, por favor perdóname

- Señor, por favor, si me rechaza todo el clan Takeda desaparecerá, esta boda es la condición para que el trato se cierre, no me rechace

- No te preocupes Tsubame, no voy a devolverte a tu padre, ya te dije que cuidaré de ti y cumpliré mi palabra, pero consumar este matrimonio iría en contra de mis principios y supondría un perjuicio al que no te quiero exponer. Pero no te preocupes, nadie tiene porqué saber lo que pase o deje de pasar en esta habitación y la verdad no me interesa lo que piensen los demás

- Usted no es como me contaron mi señor

- Sí lo soy, pero también hay cosas de mi que no se reflejan en los cuentos que andan en boca de la gente. No tengo que comportarme siempre como si estuviera en el campo de batalla ¿verdad?

Tsubame asintió, extrañamente este hombre la hacía sentir segura. Mucho más más que el que se decía su padre.

- Tsubame es hora de que duermas, puedes ocupar el futón, yo estoy acostumbrado a dormir en cualquier parte así que me buscaré un lugar en la habitación donde me pueda acomodar

- Sí, la verdad es que hace un tiempo que ya no duermo tranquila y necesito descansar, buenas noches mi señor

- Puedes llamarme Kenshin

- Buenas noches Kenshin-san

- Buenas noches - dijo Kenshin sonriendo

Tsubame se metió dentro del futón y se quedó dormida sin dificultad, Kenshin veló su sueño mientras reflexionaba:

- Aoshi tiene razón, el clan Takeda debe desaparecer. Tsubame ya no pertenece a los Takeda ahora es una Himura así que no tendré piedad.

Tsubame despertó al sentir los primero rayos de sol entrando por la ventana, se sorprendió al no ver a Kenshin allí así que decidió buscarlo fuera, abrió la puerta de la habitación y caminó unos pasos por el pasillo, una mano se posó en su hombro

- Kenshin-san - dijo volteandose, pero se encontró con su padre

- ¿Cómo amaneciste querida hija? - dijo el hombre con cinismo

- Padre yo… - dijo la niña temblando

- Espero que lo hayas dejado contento, sabes bien que tengo muchos planes para este matrimonio

- Sí, yo haré lo que pueda, pero por favor padre no lastime a Yahiko

- Ese mocoso sólo recibió su merecido por entrometerse en los asuntos de sus señores, pero no te preocupes por él, lo mantendré vivo para recordarte siempre quien pagará las consecuencias si me fallas ¿entendido?

- Sí, entiendo yo… yo haré lo que me pida, padre

Kenshin venía de darse un baño por lo que traía suelto y mojado su largo cabello rojizo, Takeda se paralizó al verlo aparecer de la nada y tuvo miedo de que hubiese escuchado la conversación que tenía con su hija, lo miró tratando de ocultar su temor y le dijo

- Buenos días, señor. Espero que haya tenido una buena noche. Vine ver como estaba mi querida hija, espero que no le moleste que me haya acercado tan temprano

- Claro que no - dijo Kenshin con una sonrisa - y ya puede ver que ambos estamos bien

Takeda se relajó al ver la actitud de Kenshin, se veía tranquilo y su mirada no era tan fría como lo había sido cuando se conocieron, "_supongo que la chiquilla lo dejó contento"_ pensó, "_al parecer no es tan inocente como aparenta la mosca muerta_". Kenshin beso a Tsubame en la frente y acariciándole la mejilla le dijo:

- Esperame en el cuarto

Tsubame asintió y entró a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella. Kanryu Takeda sonrió y dijo:

- Veo que mi querida hija ha congeniado bien con usted, me alegra ver que ella es de su agrado.

- Sí, ella sí me agrada - dijo Kenshin dándole una mirada que asustaría hasta el más valiente - pero me sorprende que un padre deje que su hija de 12 años entré en la cama de un asesino

- No me juzgue mi señor - dijo Kanryu tratando de disimular el temblor de su cuerpo - además, es usted quien compartió la cama con ella ¿no?

La furia se dejó ver en los ojos violetas de Kenshin, destellos dorados parecían salir a través de su mirada, pero se contuvo, cerró los ojos y se volteó para entrar en la habitación.

Una vez dentro de la habitación Kenshin se sintió más tranquilo, le pidió a Tsubame que se sentará frente a él y le dijo:

- Tsubame necesito que me digas toda la verdad

- ¿A qué se refiere Kenshin-san? - preguntó la niña con preocupación

- Escuché la conversación que tenías con tu padre, quiero saber quien es Yahiko y que es lo que te ha pedido que hagas

Tsubame enmudeció, bajo la mirada y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar

- Vamos Tsubame, ya te dije que no voy a lastimarte, sé que no tienes malas intenciones pero tu padre sí y creo que tengo que protegernos de él, pero necesito saber la verdad

- ¿Usted protegerá a Yahiko? - le dijo la niña mirándolo con esperanza

- Te lo prometo

- Yo soy hija ilegítima de Kanryu Takeda y nací del abuso que ese hombre cometió contra mi madre. Ella era una dama de compañía la señora Ran, la que cuando supo que estaba embarazada de su marido la expulsó a la calle, mi madre le pidió ayuda a mi padre pese a lo que él le había hecho; lo hizo por mi, pero fue peor… él la encerró en una casa y la sometió a todo tipo de abusos hasta que yo nací. Fuí prematura y madre murió en el parto, la pobre ya no pudo más. Mi padre me puso en los brazos de una mujer mayor y ella cuido de mi todo este tiempo, él le enviaba dinero para mí mantención pero yo apenas lo conocía. A pesar de todo yo le quería, pensé que si no me había dejado morir abandonada era porque algo le importaba, aunque fuera muy poquito. Por eso cuando fue a buscarme me puse contenta, él dijo que quería que viniera a vivir con él pero finalmente me encerró con una mujer que dijo que tenía que enseñarme a comportarme como una señorita, ella me enseñó los modales la nobleza y yo al principio pensé que era para no avergonzar a mi familia. Después supe la verdad, mi propio padre me lo dijo; esa noche escapé, no quería volver a la casa donde me crié porque me encontrarían de inmediato, entonces cometí mi peor error, corrí a pedir ayuda a Yahiko, él es un amigo, crecimos juntos, es huérfano y su vida ha sido dura pero es un buen chico e intentó ayudarme; me defendió cuando vinieron tras de mi, le dieron una paliza y ahora le tienen encerrado en alguna parte cerca de aquí - Tsubame paro para tomar aire, se limpió las lágrimas que caían sobre su rostro y continúo - la verdad es que yo no entiendo bien lo que mi padre quiere, me explicó que el matrimonio era necesario para sellar un acuerdo con el emperador y que no iba a vender a una de sus hijas verdaderas para esa misión, me dijo que debía alegrarme por poder servir al clan del cual provenía. También dijo que mi objetivo era satisfacerlo a usted, que debía encontrar la manera de que gustase de mi para así poder acercarse más y entablar otro tipo de negocios con usted

- ¡Es un tipo despreciable!

- Por favor Kenshin-san no vaya contra él, es mi padre después de todo y yo ya soy su esposa, usted es mejor hombre de lo que pensé estaré bien a su lado y cuando sea mayor podré cumplir con mis obligaciones de esposa, no hay para qué sacrificar a nadie más. Yo lo único que quiero es liberar a Yahiko, es lo único que le pido Kenshin-san

- Lo siento Tsubame no puedo dejar que un tipo como Kanryu sea el señor de estas tierras por más tiempo, es un hombre sin escrúpulos y mientras ostente poder lo usará contra los más débiles. Además, aunque lo dejara en paz por ahora tarde o temprano caería, su ambición sin medida lo haría volver a sus negocios sucios y sería acusado de traición, en ese caso él y todo su clan morirían de todos modos. No te preocupes más por ellos tú no eres parte del clan Takeda, ahora eres una Himura y te daré un destino diferente al de ellos. Lo otro si te lo puedo conceder: encontraré a Yahiko y no estará solo nunca más; seremos su familia también.

- Gracias Kenshin-san - dijo emocionada Tsubame.


	6. Contra los Takeda

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki pero yo me he enamorado de casi todos ellos, por eso los tomo prestados.**

**Contra los Takeda:**

Kenshin, Aoshi, Sanosuke y Yoshimi se encontraban reunidos en el escritorio contiguo a la habitación de Kenshin. Él ya les había contado la situación de Tsubame y estaba esperando la reacción de sus amigos.

- Es un mal nacido - dijo Sanosuke dando un puñetazo a la pared - quiero golpearlo por favor déjenme darle una paliza

- Si bien me gustaría verte dándole una paliza no creo que sea la mejor manera de solucionar este problema - dijo fríamente Aoshi

- Maldición no sé cómo puedes mantener la calma - gruñó Sanosuke

- Lamentablemente no hay modo de acusarlo de traición, todos sus delitos son anteriores a jurar lealtad al emperador y por el momento no hay nada contra él. La única solución sería devolver a Tsubame-san y alegar que él lo engañó ya que es una hija ilegítima, pero en ese caso ella correría el mismo destino que el resto del clan - dijo Yoshimi con un dejo de amargura

- La única solución es que se suiciden - dijo tranquilamente Kenshin

- ¿Y cómo piensas convencerlos de que lo hagan? - dijo sarcástico Sanosuke

- No tengo que convencerlos, puedo asesinarlos de tal manera que parezca seppuku, o jigai… maldición quiero acabar con todos los Takeda, que no quede ninguno vivo - contestó Kenshin que en su mirada dejaba escapar brillos dorados

- Puedo falsificar una carta en donde Kanryu Takeda explique que no soporta la culpa de haber entregado a su hija a Battousai y que por tal motivo no puede seguir sirviendo a su señor. Y bueno, la consecuencia directa de eso es el seppuku no habría que darle mayores vueltas - dijo resuelto Yoshimi

- ¿Y la chica? - preguntó Sanosuke - ¿la conservarás como esposa pese a su edad? ¿has pensado en otra alternativa?

- Sí - dijo Kenshin - para eso necesito de tu ayuda Aoshi

- Claro, dime en qué has pensado

Tsubame estaba dentro de la habitación que ahora compartía con Kenshin, se encontraba arrodillada al lado de una mesa donde tenía servido un té verde que bebía mientras mantenía su mirada fija en la puerta de la oficina donde los hombres se encontraban reunidos, sabía que estaban hablando de su situación y le daba escalofríos pensar en lo que estarían planeando.

Cuándo los hombres salieron se despidieron de ella con una leve reverencia, que fue contestada por ella de igual manera. Cuando se quedaron solos ella dijo:

- Estoy preocupada Kenshin-san

- No debes estarlo Tsubame las cosas estarán bien ya lo verás. Además eres una niña todavía nosotros lo resolveremos.

Los días siguientes transcurrieron con normalidad, Yoshimi se dedicó a enseñarle a Kenshin todo lo relativo a la administración de Toyama y Kanryu Takeda se sentía más tranquilo, Kenshin lo trataba con cierta indiferencia pero no podía decir que lo tratará mal además suponía que era lo normal tratándose de Battousai; las historias que se contaban de él atemorizaban a cualquiera y agradecía no haberlo conocido cuando eran enemigos. Ahora sólo le cabía esperar el momento adecuado para ofrecerle otro tipo de negocios; si era un asesino a sangre fría que gracias a la sangre que había derramado ahora se encontraba en la posición social que ostentaba no debía tener escrúpulos a la hora de negociar en los márgenes de lo legal, o incluso fuera de ellos, pensaba Takeda.

Tres días después de la reunión en la que Kenshin les contó lo sucedido con Tsubame se volvió a reunir con sus amigos, Aoshi dijo:

- Tengo todo lo que me pediste. En primer lugar la información sobre la familia Takeda: Kanryu Takeda tiene actualmente una esposa, pero tenía otras dos, las mujeres murieron en extrañas circunstancias sin darle hijos, mis informantes se atreven a asegurar de que fueron asesinadas por la señora Ran, quien nunca estuvo de acuerdo con los otros matrimonios de Takeda. Con ella tiene 1 hijo y 2 hijas pero antes de que llegaras los envío a una propiedad que tienen en el límite con Nara. Sólo una de sus hijas está casada, pero aún no tiene hijos, al parecer su marido marchó a la guerra poco después del matrimonio y sólo se reencontraron después de que Toyama se rindió. Según sé toda la familia está al tanto de los negocios sucios de Kanryu Takeda y estuvieron de acuerdo en lo de Tsubame-san

- Revisé la correspondencia de Takeda y puedo asegurar que sus hijos volverán el próximo viernes - intervino Yoshimi

- El mismo día de nuestra partida - sonrió Kenshin

- Yo ya sé dónde tienen a Yahiko, por lo que me contaron el chico está débil pero fuera de peligro ¡no puedo creer lo habladora que se vuelve la gente con un poco de sake! - rió satisfecho Sanosuke

- Falta lo más importante - dijo Aoshi, quien entregó un portafolio negro a Kenshin - aquí están los documentos que pediste

- Te lo agradezco - dijo Kenshin haciendo una reverencia

Kenshin abrió el portafolio y leyó los documentos que contenía. Miró a Aoshi y dijo

- Están perfectos

- Claro, eso es porque no son imitaciones conseguí documentos perfectamente legales, aunque lo que diga ahí no sea cierto - dijo Aoshi no sin cierta satisfacción

- ¿Quién es Kikyo? - preguntó Kenshin

- Es una oniwabanshū, ya me puse en contacto con ella y está de acuerdo, será buena tenerla cerca es muy hábil con las armas, bella y con muy buena educación por lo que no tendrás problemas. Ella se encuentra en Kyoto pero estará en Edo para cuando regresemos.

- Me parece perfecto. Llegaremos a Kyoto después de pasar por Nara y Kanto. Tú conoces bien al señor de Kyoto y supongo que te reconocerán inmediatamente

- Por supuesto no hace tanto tiempo que me fui, tengo lazos sanguíneos con el señor de Kyoto y aunque no son tan cercanos crecí bajo su protección

- ¿Se enfadarán cuando te vean a mi lado?

- No lo sé, yo dejé Kyoto antes de que se involucrará activamente en la guerra y me sentí libre de intervenir como me pareció mejor. Soy el líder de los oniwabanshū y actué en consecuencia; si bien procedemos de Kyoto ahora estamos extendidos por todo el Japón así que tenía que hacer lo mejor para garantizar nuestra sobrevivencia. Okina en cambio no tiene esa responsabilidad, si bien el mismo es un oniwabanshū su responsabilidad como señor de Kyoto es muy diferente

- Hay algo que no entiendo - dijo Sanosuke interviniendo en la conversación - si él es un oniwabanshū debería tener lealtad hacia ti ¿no? no obstante tuvieron posiciones diferentes en la guerra

- Cuando me fui de Kyoto los oniwabanshū se dividieron en dos secciones, una más pequeña que le sirve como guardia del señor Okina, ellos viven en el castillo de Kyoto y no tienen ninguna responsabilidad para conmigo, y la otra sección que es el grupo que actúa a lo largo del Japón que es la que yo lidero - respondió Aoshi

- Ya veo - dijo Sanosuke con sorpresa

- Volviendo a lo anterior, el plan está en marcha, el día viernes acabaremos con Kanryu Takeda y su clan - dijo Kenshin poniéndole fin a la reunión.

Las cosas siguieron igual hasta que llegó el día de su marcha. Kenshin, Tsubame, Aoshi, Sanosuke y el resto de la comitiva que les acompañaba se despidieron de Yoshimi y los Takeda antes del mediodía

- Mi señor, espero que su estadía haya sido agradable y pronto tener noticias suyas - dijo Kanryu Takeda haciendo una reverencia a modo de despedida

- Sabrá de mi antes de lo que se imagina - respondió Kenshin con una leve sonrisa

Y partieron.

Después de cabalgar sin prisa durante todo el día y sólo parar brevemente para comer. Kenshin y su comitiva establecieron un campamento cerca de un río. Al anochecer, sin ser vistos por nadie más, Kenshin, Sanosuke y Aoshi se alejaron de sus compañeros.


	7. El fin de Kanryu Takeda

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki pero yo me he enamorado de casi todos ellos, por eso los tomo prestados.**

**El fin de Kanryu Takeda:**

El salón principal de la mansión Takeda se encontraba dispuesto para dar la bienvenida a los hijos de Kanryu, la mesa estaba puesta y las copas servidas con vino caro; Takeda gustaba de las costumbres occidentales y todo había marchado según el plan. Kenshin Himura se había mostrado conforme con la administración de Toyama y al parecer había quedado satisfecho con Tsubame, así que había que celebrar.

La familia Takeda entró alegre a la estancia, todos tomaron asiento y comenzaron a comer mientras conversaban animadamente.

- Parece que al final nos fue beneficioso que tuvieras a esa bastarda - dijo una de las hijas de Kanryu

- Yo hasta pensé en tenerle lástima a la pobre pero me arrepentí - dijo su segunda hija

- ¡Lástima! pero si es la primera esposa del gobernador de 6 regiones tiene hasta mejor situación que nosotros - le replicó su marido

- Bueno cuñado pero eso es sólo de papel, tal vez que perversiones practicará con ella ese asesino - dijo el hijo de Takeda en tono burlón y haciendo reír a los demás

- Esa niña no me interesa en lo más mínimo, lo único que me importa es que gracias a ella estamos en paz con el emperador y tenemos cerca a Battousai - dijo Ran

- Eso es lo más importante, si Battousai se interesa en nuestros negocios podemos seguir amasando fortuna sin que nadie no moleste - dijo confiado Takeda

De pronto la conversación se fue apagando; las personas que tan alegremente conversaban comenzaron a sentirse mareadas, la vista se les nubló, intentaron ponerse de pie pero sólo consiguieron caer al suelo. Kanryu Takeda, él único que no había sido afectado por esta extraña sensación, se levantó rápidamente para llamar a algún sirviente pero antes de llegar a la puerta fue detenido. Aoshi Shinomori se encontraba en el umbral. Takeda tembló, el hombre parecía tener dos cubos de hielo en lugar de ojos y su inexpresividad le parecía aterradora.

- No tiembles todavía al que le debes temer es a él - dijo Aoshi señalando un lugar tras Kanryu.

Kanryu volteó y vio a Kenshin que se encontraba al otro extremo de la habitación junto a la ventana. Takeda miro sus ojos y no fue capaz de sostener esa mirada, no podía describirla, sólo podía pensar que esos ojos color ámbar eran los ojos de un asesino.

- Mi señor, yo… yo no sé qué significa esto… qué, qué los ha hecho volver - balbuceo Takeda

- Esa interesante conversación que sostenían hace unos momentos - dijo Kenshin esbozando una sonrisa

- Mi señor no sé qué habrá escuchado pero yo puedo explicarle más tarde, mi familia, mi familia necesita atención médica creo, creo que algo en la comida no estaba en buen estado

- En realidad ha sido el vino - dijo Aoshi

- ¿Qué es lo que quieren hacer con nosotros?

- De momento tomarás asiento - dijo Kenshin indicándole un sillón que estaba en uno de los rincones de la estancia.

Kanryu Takeda caminó hasta el sillón acompañado por Aoshi que se ubicó tras él. Kanryu lo sentía muy cerca y sabía que cualquier movimiento podía costarle la vida, apenas se atrevía a respirar.

Kenshin trasladó uno a uno a los demás miembros de la familia Takeda y los puso de rodillas frente a Kanryu. Estaban aterrados, incapaces de hacer nada, su cuerpo no les respondía pero estaban conscientes y sabían que serían víctimas de la furia de Battousai. Aoshi tiró un saco a los pies de Kenshin, él lo recogió y sacó una daga kaiken. Miró a Kanryu y dijo:

- Te detesto por muchas cosas, también por lo que haré ahora. Los hombres a los que he asesinado tenían honor, arriesgaban su vida por un ideal, por eso siempre fue de frente y en combate… pero tú y los tuyos son unas ratas que no se merecen contemplaciones.

Se acercó a una de las hijas de Kanryu, se agachó tras ella y la jalo del pelo dejando su cuello totalmente expuesto. Le dijo:

- Tienes razón en no sentir lástima por Tsubame, ella se encuentra segura y yo me encargaré de protegerla, me aseguraré de que sonría todos los días y me esforzaré en cumplir sus deseos. Ahora mantente así, me será más fácil y tu muerte será rápida, si intentas mover tu cuello tal vez falle y la agonía será dolorosa.

Ella comenzó a llorar mientras que sus ojos imploraban piedad. Kenshin soltó su cabello y tomó sus manos, le puso la daga entre ellas e hizo que la tomara con firmeza, luego movió sus brazos y fue acercándose lentamente a su cuello. Takeda intentó ponerse de pié, pero fue detenido por las kodachis de Aoshi. Una a cada lado de su cuello, lo suficientemente cerca para que pudiera sentir el frío de la navaja, pero lo suficientemente lejos para no herirlo. Se resignó; se quedó en su asiento apretando sus ojos y sus puños mientras la daga se incrustaba en el cuello de su hija, la muerte fue casi instantánea, casi sin dolor, ya que una vez que la daga estuvo lista para entrar en la carne Kenshin hizo un movimiento rápido, seguro y preciso. El cuerpo de la mujer cayó sobre él. Kenshin lo acomodó en el suelo, su víctima aún se aferraba a la daga: cualquiera que lo viera estaría seguro de que había sido jigai, como lo haría una mujer samurái con honor.

Kenshin fue en búsqueda de un tantô, se acercó al esposo de la mujer y le dijo:

- Lo lamento pero a ti no te puedo asegurar poco dolor.

Se arrodilló al lado izquierdo del hombre, puso el tantô entre sus manos y empujó con fuerza movió la hoja hacia la derecha, volvió rápidamente al centro y subió hacia el esternón. El hombre comenzó a agonizar dolorosamente. Kenshin se puso de pie y le dijo

- Te ahorraré más sufrimiento.

Sacó una Katana del bolso de Aoshi ya que no quería usar la suya, y de pie junto al hombre, con un veloz movimiento cortó su cabeza con una precisión tal que esta se mantuvo sobre sus hombros. Cortó para provocar una muerte instantánea pero se aseguró de que la cabeza no rodara por el suelo. El cuerpo del hombre cayó al suelo después de unos breves momentos.

Kenshin repitió con la otra hija de Kanryu y con su madre lo mismo que con la anterior. 4 cuerpos yacían en el piso cuando se acercó al único hijo de Takeda. A él le dijo:

- No me gustó tu manera de referirte a Tsubame y a mi. Si hubieses aprendido a expresarse con respeto de las otras personas tal vez ahora no te encontrarías en esta situación. Tsubame es una niña pura y me aseguraré de que lo siga siendo, juro por mi vida que nunca más será obligada a hacer algo en contra de su voluntad y que nadie la tocará hasta el día en que ella sea capaz de decidir con qué persona desea estar.

Repitió con él exactamente el mismo "Seppuku". Sólo quedaba Kanryu. Kenshin le arrojó el último tantô y le dijo:

- ¡Hazlo!

Takeda recibió el tantô y tembló. Se arrodilló y lo acercó a su vientre, miró suplicante a Kenshin pero no obtuvo respuesta; su familia estaba muerta, el apellido Takeda destruído, no le quedaba nada, la muerte era la única opción, sin embargo, sin embargo era un cobarde y no se atrevió a asestar el golpe, bajó sus manos y su cabeza. En ese momento la puerta se abrió, entró Yoshimi junto a Sanosuke quien traía en sus brazos un niño inconsciente. Kenshin se volteó a mirarlos y Takeda al darse cuenta se lanzó contra él, Kenshin lo esquivó y lo golpeó en la espalda con la funda de su katana, Kanryu cayó al suelo. Sanosuke rió y dejando al niño en un sofá dijo:

- ¡Vaya! Llegué a tiempo para la diversión

Kenshin le dejó el camino libre, Sanosuke jaló a Takeda por el cuello de su camisa y le propinó un golpe en el estómago. Takeda cayó al suelo estrepitosamente y un hilo de sangre cayó desde su boca.

- Este tipo no aguanta nada - dijo decepcionado - pero me alegro de poder haberle dado un buen golpe, es la única manera de relajarme cuando estoy molesto - sonrió

Aoshi se acercó a Takeda y rápidamente le enterró una aguja justo en el cuello, le dijo:

- Ya que eres un cobarde te estoy inyectando lo mismo que consumieron tus familiares. En unos momentos tu cuerpo no reaccionará y te sentirás rígido, pero tu conciencia no estará para nada alterada; verás y sentirás todo.

Una vez listo Kenshin repitió lo mismo con Takeda, fue un Seppuku limpio, sin embargo, cuando Takeda agonizaba espantosamente acercó a él la katana aún cubierta de sangre de su hijo y le dijo:

- Lo siento pero en estos momentos no queda nadie que pueda ser tu segundo, tendrás que soportar el dolor hasta morir.

Kenshin salió del salón seguido por Sanosuke que volvió a tomar al niño en brazos. Aoshi se quedó un tiempo más para asegurarse de que la escena fuera perfecta, incluso ató las piernas de las mujeres para que no hubiera duda del suicidio colectivo. Yoshimi, a su vez, dejó la carta falsificada en un lugar visible cerca de los cuerpos. Cuando estuvo todo listo y salieron del salón, Kanryu continuaba agonizando.

Aoshi y Yoshimi se reunieron con Kenshin y Sanosuke en el jardín de la mansión, Yoshimi dijo:

- Mañana temprano enviaré un mensajero al campamento avisando del suicidio y pidiendo instrucciones.

- Ten todo en orden para cuando llegue el nuevo señor de Toyama. En cuanto llegue el mensajero al campamento lo enviaré a donde se encuentra el clan Saitou; el mensaje será que al desaparecer el clan Takeda estaríamos muy complacidos con contar con ellos para el gobierno de la región y que no tenemos más condición que su lealtad para conmigo y el emperador - dijo Kenshin

- Hajime Saitou será el nuevo señor de Toyama, es un hombre muy honorable así que confío en que no te dará problemas Yoshimi, al contrario, creo que puedes aprender mucho de él - dijo Aoshi

- Espero que después de la escena que viste puedas dormir amigo, hasta pronto - dijo Sanosuke

- Hasta pronto muchachos - dijo Yoshimi, los demás hicieron una reverencia a modo de despedida y se marcharon.

Tsubame derramó lágrimas de felicidad y preocupación cuando vio a Yahiko. Llegaron al campamento al amanecer y lo primero que hicieron fue despertar a Tsubame, después a Gensai, el médico que les acompañaba, para que atendiera al chiquillo. Yahiko se encontraba bien, sólo un poco débil ya que había sido mal alimentado durante el último periodo, pero era un muchacho fuerte. Despertó ese día por la tarde y se sorprendió al ver a Tsubame a su lado, ella le ayudó a comer mientras le contaba todo lo que le había sucedido. Estaban conversando solos en la tienda que servía como enfermería cuando entró Kenshin, Yahiko hizo una reverencia y dijo:

- Muchas gracias por ayudarme señor

- Mi nombre es Kenshin - respondió amablemente. Se sentó con ellos y dijo

- Cuando te encuentres más repuesto enviaré a Tsubame a Edo, me gustaría saber si quieres ir también Yahiko

- ¿Puedo? - preguntó Yahiko incrédulo. Kenshin le sonrió y dijo

- Claro que puedes Yahiko. Tsubame me contó que eres huérfano así que pensé que tal vez podrías aceptarme como tu familia.

- ¡Di que sí Yahiko! - pidió Tsubame

- Yo… es cierto que no tengo familia pero no sé si quiera ver a Tsubame a su lado señor - dijo Yahiko sonrojándose un poco. Kenshin entonces les mostró uno de los documentos que le había traído Aoshi y dijo

- La única razón por la que no anulé el matrimonio con Tsubame es porque no quería que corriera el mismo destino del clan Takeda, además quería darle una familia, pero gracias a Aoshi he podido modificar el lazo que me une a ella. En este documento dice que Tsubame es Tsubame Himura, mi hermana pequeña. Si bien los datos que aparecen ahí no son verdaderos es un documento legal por lo que nadie podría negar ese parentesco, Tsubame ahora figura como soltera, como lo debería ser cualquier niña de su edad. Lamentablemente no hay una edad legal mínima para casarse, y eso queda como decisión del padre… creo que ya tengo una primera propuesta de ley para el emperador; ninguna chica debería casarse antes de los 16. Yahiko, si así lo quieres, cuando te encuentres totalmente repuesto puedes viajar a Edo con Tsubame y Sanosuke, yo estaré de viaje por un tiempo largo pero regresaré a Edo antes del final de año.

- Acepto - dijo Yahiko con una sonrisa llena de esperanza, por fin tendría un lugar estable donde vivir, y una familia.


	8. La viuda de Nara

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki pero yo me he enamorado de casi todos ellos, por eso los tomo prestados.**

**La viuda de Nara:**

Cuando Yahiko se restableció completamente se levantó el campamento de Kenshin. Antes de partir se despidió de Sanosuke, Yahiko y Tsubame:

- Espero que su viaje a Edo no tenga inconvenientes

- Yo espero que no demores mucho Kenshin-san - dijo Tsubame con un poco de tristeza en la mirada - yo… yo quiero … - se echó a los brazos de Kenshin y le dijo - gracias por todo - Kenshin le acarició el cabello

- Muchas gracias - dijo también Yahiko haciendo una leve inclinación.

- Nos vemos luego amigo - dijo Sanosuke sonriente

- Sí, por favor Sano, entrega esta carta al emperador - dijo Kenshin entregándole una carta

- Esta bien - dijo Sanosuke con una mueca de disgusto

Sanosuke, Tsubame y Yahiko partieron hacia Edo, mientras que Kenshin y sus hombres continuaron su viaje a Nara.

El camino fue tranquilo y arribaron a Nara una semana después de que se despidieron de Sanosuke y los demás.

Llegaron una mañana soleada de verano y fueron recibidos en el despacho de la mansión por Aritomo Yamagata, uno de los hombres más cercanos a Katsura, Kenshin ya había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo. Lo saludo amablemente:

- Buenos días Yamagata-san, no esperaba encontrarlo aquí

- Buenos días Himura-san, su excelencia el emperador dispuso que me hiciera cargo de la administración de Nara

- He sabido que la familia que gobierna Nara es muy querida en la región - dijo Aoshi, quien estaba acompañando a Kenshin

- Aquí gobierna el clan Sekihara, pero el señor y su yerno murieron en la guerra, la señora Tae y sus hijas son las únicas sobrevivientes del núcleo de la familia Sekihara, por lo que espero órdenes suyas para saber qué hacer. Hay hombres de otros clanes nobles que han empezado a enviar peticiones de matrimonio, piensan que una mujer no puede estar a la cabeza, y hay algunos parientes lejanos que quieren instalarse en la mansión, yo he respondido a todo diciendo que usted, Himura-san, decidirá el futuro de la región y que nada se haría hasta su llegada

- Me gustaría hablar con la señora Tae cuanto antes para tomar una decisión al respecto - dijo Kenshin

- Por supuesto señor, ella también lo está esperando. Acompáñeme.

Yamagata llevó a Kenshin a un salón cercano. Aoshi decidió esperar a Yamagata para interesarse por los aspectos administrativos de Nara. Mientras caminaban, Yamagata dijo:

- Señor Himura, yo no sé qué opina usted sobre las capacidades de las mujeres pero ella está muy instruida y entiende perfectamente el funcionamiento de la región

- Gracias por su opinión Yamagata-san, la tomaré en consideración

Yamagata dejó a Kenshin en la puerta del salón donde se encontraba Tae, cerró la puerta y Kenshin se acercó a ella, se encontraba arrodillada al lado de una mesa en la que tenía una tetera con té verde. Tae se inclinó y dijo:

- Bienvenido mi señor, por favor, acepte tomar el té conmigo

- Claro Tae-san - dijo Kenshin inclinado su cabeza también. Se acercó a ella y se sentó también.

Kenshin observó a la mujer que le servía el té, tenía el cabello de color café claro y ojos color miel, era mayor que él y se veía madura, tranquila e inteligente.

- Mi señor, quisiera preguntarle que opina sobre que una mujer gobierne una región

- No me parece mal. Tae-san yo no tengo prejuicios al respecto, conozco el lugar que se le ha asignado a las mujeres en nuestra sociedad pero también he conocido mujeres que son mejores que muchos hombres en tareas que no se consideran propias de su sexo, por lo que entiendo que es sólo una cuestión de educación y no de naturaleza.

- Me alegro de que piense así. Señor, hay algunos nobles que han enviado solicitudes de matrimonio pero yo no quisiera casarme con alguien que piense que soy incapaz o menos inteligente que él sólo por ser mujer. Tampoco quiero que venga alguno de los familiares que ha escrito solicitando tomar el lugar de mi padre por lo mismo, no confío en el juicio de ese tipo de personas.

- No te preocupes más por eso. Si así lo quieres tendrás mi respaldo para que sigas gobernando Nara.

- Se lo agradezco mucho mi señor.

- Tae-san, hay otro tema que quisiera hablar contigo. La verdad no es algo de mi agrado pero es una orden directa del emperador y no la puedo desobedecer…

- La boda

- Sí

- He oído que ya contrajo matrimonio en Toyama. ¿Ha traído a su esposa?

- No. Ella marchó para Edo cuando salimos de Toyama

- Mi señor, yo soy mayor que usted y tengo dos hijas pequeñas, sin embargo, nunca me perdonaría el pedirle a otra muchacha del clan que contraiga matrimonio con alguien que no ha escogido. Por eso quisiera pedirle que acepte casarse conmigo - Tae inclinó la cabeza para esperar la respuesta

- Sería un honor tenerla por esposa Tae-san - respondió Kenshin. Quién continuó diciendo - después de la boda puedes quedarte aquí si lo deseas. Pero el emperador quiere que al volver a Edo le presente a mis esposas por lo que te pediré que para esa fecha ya estés allá. Personalmente no tengo problemas en que visites Nara las veces que consideres necesarias para llevar a cabo tu gestión, yo también deberé venir de vez en cuando ya que soy el gobernador. No obstante, el único que tomará tu lugar cuando estés lejos será el señor Yamagata quién aún así nunca podrá tomar decisiones delicadas sin tu consentimiento

- Quedo muy agradecida mi señor

- Responderé personalmente todas las cartas que han llegado, no permitiré que nadie más interfiera en la administración de Nara.

Tae sonrió, a pesar de que siempre lució tranquila, en el fondo tenía miedo, era muy consciente de la fama del samurái que tenía frente a ella, y aunque el señor Yamagata le había contado que fuera del campo de batalla era un hombre bastante tranquilo y amable, no se había convencido totalmente de aquello hasta ahora. Dijo:

- Yamagata-san tenía razón sobre usted, la verdad es que yo le tenía miedo

- Ese es un problema al que ya me he acostumbrado - dijo Kenshin esbozando una sonrisa. Después dijo - Tae-san me siento en la obligación de pedirle disculpas por las circunstancias de nuestra boda.

- No se preocupe mi señor, los matrimonios siempre se han usado políticamente. De todos modos ahora que lo conozco no tengo quejas, habría sido peor tener que contraer matrimonio con alguno de esos nobles estúpidos que esperan que dedique mi vida a servirlos y nada más

En ese momento dos pequeñas niñas se asomaron por la puerta, la más grandecita dijo:

- Mamá, ¿podemos entrar? Suzume se lastimó

Tae miró a Kenshin quien le sonrió, entonces asintió. Las niñas pasaron, Suzume tendría unos 4 años y su hermana mayor, Ayame, alrededor de 6, la más pequeña venía llorando, se sentó en las piernas de su madre y dijo:

- Estábamos jugando y me caí - Tae la abrazó y le hizo cariño.

Ayame miró a Kenshin con curiosidad, sin atreverse a decirle nada. Kenshin le sonrió y le dijo:

- Hola, me llamo Kenshin Himura

- Soy Ayame señor - respondió ella con una sonrisa tímida

La boda se celebró tres días después, en el templo de la ciudad. Los invitados fueron pocos y la ceremonia breve. Luego se retiraron a una pequeña recepción en la mansión Sekihara. Kenshin se encontraba conversando con Yamagata y Aoshi, Tae conversaba con algunos invitados y la niñas jugaban en un extremo de la habitación, de pronto dos mujeres entraron y Tae se fue con ellas, Kenshin se dio cuenta y supuso que pronto tendría que retirarse. Una sirvienta se llevó a las niñas diciendo que era hora de dormir y los invitados comenzaron a retirarse, despidiéndose de Kenshin con extrema cordialidad. Poco tiempo después Kenshin se retiró.

_Me encontraba arrodillada en el futón, perfumada y arreglada para él. Cuando mi marido murió nunca pensé que me encontraría en esta situación tan pronto, y menos las circunstancias en la que se daría mi nuevo matrimonio. Y es que mi padre era un hombre adelantado para su época y me permitió escoger el hombre que yo quería para estar a su lado, en cambio ahora estaba ahí por la orden de un emperador que quería asegurar la lealtad de nuestros pueblos ligándonos al hombre que se conoce como su demonio… ¡cuánto miedo me dio cuando supe que él sería el novio! y cuanto me alegra comprobar que es un hombre gentil, aunque algo me dice que no quisiera conocer su otra faceta; esa que lo hizo famoso como Battousai el diablo rojo, el asesino de Katsura. Me siento cómoda con Kenshin-san y hasta ha sido paciente con Ayame y Suzume, pero me duele saber que soy un objeto para la satisfacción de dos hombres; de Katsura y sus ambiciones, y de Kenshin-san que ahora es el dueño de mi cuerpo… finalmente, esto ha sido como una transacción en la que el emperador puso el precio y yo accedí a venderme..._

Cuando Kenshin entró a la habitación vio a Tae arrodillada en el futón. estaba con un kimono sencillo, blanco con flores violetas y el cabello suelto, cuando él entró ella inclinó la cabeza, él se arrodillo frente a ella y le dijo:

- Tae-san, cualquier hombre se sentiría orgulloso de tener una esposa como usted, sin embargo, sé que esta no es una boda escogida por lo que no quiero que te sientas presionada a hacer cosas que no quieres. Si así lo prefieres puedo retirarme

Tae se sorprendió por las palabras de Kenshin, luego de reflexionar un poco dijo:

- Las mujeres nos acostumbramos a vernos, en muchos casos, como mercancía, tal vez porque se nos ha asignado ese rol; el de pertenecer siempre a alguien más, al padre, al marido… la verdad nunca me cuestioné si deseaba o no pasar la noche con usted porque se supone que no tengo derecho a opinar sobre eso… ya que incluso si no quisiera y me forzaras yo no podría hacer nada, tienes derechos sobre mi cuerpo ahora

- Pero yo rechazo cualquier derecho que no me ofrezcas voluntariamente. Hay cosas que no puedo cambiar, como este y los otros matrimonios que me ordenó el emperador, pero al menos en privado puedo decidir como actuar

- Eres mejor hombre de lo que pensé

- Gracias - dijo Kenshin sonrojándose, Tae rió al verlo. Ella entonces le dijo

- Me siento cómoda contigo Kenshin-san, pero creo que por el momento aceptaré tu ofrecimiento, después de todo enviudé hace poco y creo que me sentiría rara entregándome a otro hombre. Te agradezco mucho que seas una persona comprensiva al respecto - Tae se inclinó y Kenshin repitió el gesto. Después se puso de pie y salió de la habitación.

Kenshin estaba sentado en el jardín, bebía sake mientras miraba la Luna llena, Aoshi se acercó y le dijo

- ¿Estás un poco nostálgico?

- Recordaba cuando vivía en la montaña con mi maestro, en ese entonces mi única preocupación era volverme más fuerte. Ahora no sé si podría volver a mirarlo a la cara… debe estar muy decepcionado de su estúpido pupilo

- Si quisiera verlo sabes que lo puedo encontrar

- Lo sé, ustedes son los mejores

- ¿Quieres que investigue Kanto?

- ¿Has oído malos rumores?

- Al contrario, el clan que gobierna Kanto es respetado y ha dado los mejores médicos de Japón

- Entonces no creo que sea necesario

- ¿Cuándo partiremos?

- En dos semana, quiero descansar un poco antes de tener que pasar por otra boda, además, después de lo que paso con los Takeda este lugar me parece bastante apacible.

- Lo es, Tae-san es una excelente mujer

- Sí.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Tae fue a la habitación de las niñas se dio cuenta de que estas ya no estaban, las buscó hasta que las encontró en el jardín; estaban jugando con una pelota, pero no estaban solas, Kenshin parecía disfrutar del juego, sonreía alegremente incluso cuando Suzume lo regañaba por no hacerlo bien. Tae sonrió y pensó que Kenshin se veía como el hermano mayor de las niñas. Los 3 parecían llevarse bien y eso la tranquilizó; en algún momento había pasado por su cabeza la idea de que tendría que separarse de sus hijas cuando tuviera que vivir en Edo pero ahora sabía que podía llevarlas con ella.

Kenshin pasó dos semanas agradables en Nara, hasta que llegó el momento de su partida. Ayame y Suzume lo despidieron con lágrimas en los ojos, entonces él les prometió llevarles regalos a Edo y que se encontrarían allí antes del final de año. Tae y Yamagata se despidieron deseandole lo mejor. Y así, Kenshin, Aoshi y el resto de los hombres de Kenshin se pusieron en camino, rumbo a Kanto.


	9. La bella mujer de Kanto

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki pero yo me he enamorado de casi todos ellos, por eso los tomo prestados.**

**La bella mujer de Kanto:**

Llegaron a Kanto dos semanas después de salir de Nara, el viaje lo hicieron sin prisa y llegaron al palacio cuando estaba anocheciendo. Fueron recibidos por unos sirvientes, quienes llevaron a Kenshin y Aoshi al despacho de su señor. El primero en aparecer fue Kaito, un joven moreno de actitud tranquila que los saludo con mucho respeto:

- Bienvenidos a Kanto señores, los he estado esperando desde que el emperador me envió a supervisar la gestión de Tsubasa Takani

En ese momento entró un señor mayor de rostro amable y mirada serena, se inclinó ante Kenshin y dijo

- Yo soy Tsubasa Takani, señor de Kanto, y me pongo a su disposición - Kenshin repitió el gesto y dijo:

- Por ahora sólo le agradecería una habitación, el viaje ha sido largo y ya mañana podremos discutir sobre los asuntos de Kanto

- Así será - dijo Takani.

Kaito acompañó a Aoshi y a Kenshin hasta sus habitaciones, por el camino entregó a Kenshin tres cartas que habían llegado para él. cartas que abrió una vez estuvo solo en su habitación, la primera era de Tsubame

_Querido Kenshin-san:_

_El viaje a Edo estuvo tranquilo. Sanosuke-san y Yahiko se llevaron muy bien, aunque discutían a menudo. Cuando llegamos tanto Yahiko como yo nos quedamos sorprendidos por el enorme castillo que es su hogar, pensamos que nos costaría mucho andar sin perdernos, pero ya nos hemos acostumbrado. El jardín es muy hermoso, y los caballos también. Esta todo tan tranquilo y ya me gusta que me traten como su hermana, me gustaría serlo de verdad, estoy segura de que hubiese sido mucho más feliz. Ahora soy feliz, gracias a usted._

_Espero que regrese pronto,_

_Tsubame Himura_

La segunda era de Sanosuke

_Kenshin:_

_Todo va bien, los niños están contentos. Entregue tu carta y esperé respuesta, la envió junto con esta. Nos vemos en Kanto._

_Sano_

La tercera era del emperador

_Himura-san_

_Acabo de leer tu carta, las noticias del suicidio de los Takeda ya habían llegado a mis oídos, como también que fue después de tu matrimonio y que decidiste conservar a tu esposa después de todo. Me enoja saber que te dio a una hija ilegítima en matrimonio, pero ya que se han suicidado respetaré tu decisión de conservarla y darle un destino distinto a la de esa familia. _

_Con respecto a Hajime Saito, me parece que ha sido una buena decisión concederle el señorío de Toyama, es un samurái honorable._

_Katsura Kogoro_

Kenshin respondió las cartas de Katsura y Tsubame y las guardó en un escritorio que había en la habitación que le asignaron

- Mañana temprano las enviaré

Era aún temprano cuando se reunieron en el despacho de Takani, Kenshin entregó las cartas a uno de sus mensajeros y en cuanto él se retiró quedaron los 4 hombres reunidos en el despacho; Takani, Kaito, Aoshi y Kenshin

- Himura-san, he organizado su agenda y en unos minutos más conocerá a su prometida la señorita Megumi Takani, sobrina del señor Tsubasa; la boda está fijada para mañana por la tarde. El día de hoy tenía pensado llevarlo a la ciudad para que la conociera y pasado mañana tenía pensado explicarle todo sobre el funcionamiento de Kanto, aunque también hice una carpeta con alguna documentación por si quisiera comenzar a estudiarla desde ya - dijo Kaito.

Mientras Kaito hablaba la mirada de Takani se volvió sombría, Kenshin se dio cuenta y le dijo:

- Takani-san, ¿se encuentra usted preocupado? - Takani lo miró y le dijo

- Oh no mi señor, siempre he administrado Kanto lo mejor posible confío en quedará satisfecho con mi labor

- No me refería a eso, preguntaba por su sobrina la señorita Megumi - Takani bajó la cabeza, para Kenshin fue claro, le dijo:

- Takani-san, se todas las cosas que se cuentan de mí y aunque no puedo negarlas le recuerdo que mi casa no es un campo de batalla y su sobrina no es mi enemiga, yo me comprometo a proteger a la señorita Megumi y a tratarla con respeto y amabilidad.

- Gracias por sus palabra mi señor. Desde que Megumi llegó luego de quedar huérfana, ha sido la luz de esta casa, cuando quedé viudo fue mi único apoyo; yo no pude tener hijos pero ella es como si fuera mi hija. No podría perdonarme si esto la hiciera infeliz

- Pondré todo de mi parte para que no sea así - dijo Kenshin inclinando la cabeza

Minutos después Kaito acompañó a Kenshin a un salón cercano, al entrar la vio, ella estaba sentada junto a la ventana y unos rayos de sol caían en su pálido rostro. Era una mujer muy hermosa, de largo y liso cabello negro, cutis perfecto como si fuera porcelana, ojos almendrados color marrón y unos hermosos labios rojos que contrastan con su piel. Kenshin pensó que pocas veces había visto una mujer tan bella. Se sentó frente a ella y Megumi se inclinó, Kenshin se inclinó también y dijo

- Es un gusto conocerte Megumi-san

Megumi lo miró a los ojos y la verdad no sabía qué decir, estaba conociendo al novio con el que contraería matrimonio al día siguiente y era de esperar que quisieran saber algunas cosas el uno del otro, pero era difícil saber por dónde empezar. Además, le habían recomendado comportarse pasiva y sumisamente, algo que no iba con ella, pero sabía que la recomendación tenía que ver con la leyenda que se tejía alrededor del hombre que tenía delante, sin embargo, él le sonreía y no parecía querer atemorizar a nadie, e incluso era atractivo. Sin saber bien por qué e ignorando sus propias reflexiones le dijo:

- Himura-san, estoy dispuesta a casarme con usted porque creo que es lo mejor para mi querido Kanto y sus habitantes, sin embargo, yo quisiera pedirle un favor

- ¿Qué necesitas Megumi-san?

- Yo quiero ejercer la medicina, aprendí del mejor; mi padre, y no quisiera renunciar a mi sueño de ser doctora

- Esta bien Megumi-san yo no deseo que seas infeliz a mi lado, quiero que puedas seguir haciendo las cosas que te gustan, y si la medicina es tu sueño jamás te pediría que renunciaras a ella

- Se lo agradezco Himura-san, la verdad es que ya había decidido renunciar a la medicina, después de todo no se espera que una mujer sea médico y una vez casada mi única responsabilidad es dedicarme a servirlo. Pero cuando me sonrió pensé que no era tan terrible como me habían contado y que no perdía nada con preguntar

- Me alegra que lo hayas hecho, quiero que sepas que no espero tu servidumbre, eres una persona a la que siempre consideraré mi igual. Lo que sí espero es tu sinceridad respecto a lo que deseas o necesitas, también sobre lo que te molesta, sé que nuestro matrimonio no ocurrirá en las mejores circunstancias pero quisiera que nos llevemos bien

- Esta bien Himura-san, tendré en cuenta tus palabras

- Megumi-san, puedes llamarme Kenshin si así lo prefieres

- Kenshin-san no me gusta… ¿Puede ser Ken-san?

- Esta bien - dijo Kenshin sonriendo

Al día siguiente se celebró la boda, fue en un pequeño templo que estaba dentro de la propiedad de los Takani, estaba poniéndose el sol cuando los novios salieron convertidos en esposos y se dirigieron al salón de la mansión a presidir la mesa donde se sirvió la cena. Estaban comiendo cuando llegó Sanosuke, Kenshin le había reservado un lugar cerca de él puesto que sabía que era probable que llegara.

Sanosuke entró al salón y vio que Kenshin se encontraba a la cabecera de la mesa junto a una mujer a la que no alcanzaba a verle el rostro ya que se encontraba conversando con el hombre que estaba a su lado, ese hombre era Tsubasa Takani, al lado de Kenshin se encontraba Aoshi, y al lado de Aoshi había un puesto libre, Sanosuke supuso que era para él y se acercó a la mesa, al llegar dijo:

- Veo que llego tarde amigo

Kenshin sonrió y Megumi miró al recién llegado, cuando se miraron Sanosuke no pudo disimular la sorpresa

- Eres tú - le dijo le dijo con una mirada que expresaba que no estaba seguro de lo que decía

- ¿Se conocen? - preguntó Kenshin

- No - se apresuró en decir Megumi - me debe haber confundido con alguien más

- Probablemente fue eso - dijo Sanosuke acomodándose en su asiento

Sanosuke no dijo nada más durante la comida pero de vez en cuando le lanzaba miradas a Megumi quien trataba de ignorarlo y conversaba amablemente con los demás invitados, sin embargo estaba tensa y Kenshin podía notarlo. Kenshin se acercó a Aoshi y le dijo en voz baja

- No creo que Sanosuke la haya confundido con alguien más, ella está muy tensa

- Le diré a Han'nya que investigue

- Gracias Aoshi

Cuando terminaron de comer pasaron a otro salón, en el cual algunas parejas bailaron mientras los demás seguían conversando, Kenshin saludó a muchos nobles que querían presentarles sus respetos y Sanosuke se dedicó a beber sake mientras no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Megumi, Aoshi dio algunas instrucciones a sus hombres y luego se acercó a Sanosuke

- No te parece que ya has bebido suficiente

- Es una fiesta ¿no? y yo no soy como tú que prefieres la ceremonia del té

En ese momento entraron unas mujeres a buscar a Megumi, quien para salir del salón pasó por al lado de Sanosuke, sus miradas se cruzaron; en los ojos de Megumi había súplica y en los de Sanosuke enojo.

Las mujeres llevaron a Megumi a la recamara que compartiría con Kenshin, la ayudaron a cambiarse de ropa, le retocaron el maquillaje y le cepillaron su hermoso y largo cabello negro, luego se fueron dejándola sola, ella se arrodillo en su futón matrimonial; temblaba y hacía enormes esfuerzos por no llorar.

_Aquí estoy, esperando mi destino, esperando que Sanosuke se apiade de mi y no le cuente a mi marido nada sobre mi pasado ni sobre lo que sucedió entre nosotros. Tengo terror de que se de cuenta de que no es el primero; puede disponer de mi vida y de la de mi familia... mi pobre tío, que decepcionado estaría de mí_

Sanosuke había salido del salón poco después de Megumi, siguió a las mujeres hasta la habitación y se quedó cerca hasta que las vio salir, Megumi se había quedado sola… se quedó un tiempo rondando la puerta de la habitación hasta que se decidió a entrar

Cuando la puerta se abrió Megumi se sobresaltó, primero pensó que era Kenshin y se inclinó para esperar a su marido, pero fue Sanosuke quien llegó hasta su lado, la cogió del brazo y la levantó

- Sanosuke ¿qué haces aquí? - dijo una aterrada Megumi al ver que era él quien la ponía de pie - acaso no te das cuenta de que él puede llegar en cualquier momento

- Pues mejor, así se entera de una buena vez de quien es Megumi Takani

- Por favor Sanosuke perdóname

- ¿Qué es lo que Sanosuke te tiene que perdonar Megumi-san? - dijo Kenshin desde el umbral de la puerta

Megumi cayó al suelo y se puso a llorar, Kenshin entró y cerró las puertas, Sanosuke caminaba de un lado a otro, se veía realmente alterado. Kenshin se acercó a él y le dijo

- Amigo tranquilízate, tú si me conoces ¿no? no tienes porqué quedarte callado

- ¡Es que esa maldita mujer me engaño! - dijo furioso - me dijo que me amaba, se entregó a mi y después desapareció

- ¡Callate! Acaso no te das cuenta de lo que puede pasar conmigo después de lo que has dicho - gritó Megumi desesperada

- ¡¿Y qué me importa lo que te pase?! - contestó Sanosuke cogiéndola con fuerza por los hombros

Kenshin se acercó a Sanosuke y le puso la mano en el hombro, le dijo

- Sano creo que es mejor que te vayas, estás muy alterado y ella está asustada. Necesitas calmarte, después hablaremos

Sanosuke soltó a Megumi y salió de la habitación. Megumi estaba de rodillas llorando con las manos en el rostro. Kenshin se arrodillo frente a ella y le cogió las manos dejando que sus ojos y los de ella se encontraran, entonces le sonrío y dijo

- Megumi-san no estés así de desesperada no hay motivos te lo juro

- Pero yo… él dijo la verdad, yo me entregue a él, ya no soy pura

- Eso depende del concepto de pureza que tengas

- Aún así, ya no podrás ser el primero, y eso es algo que todos los hombres esperan de sus esposas. Por eso tienes derecho sobre mi vida ahora que conoces la verdad

- Megumi-san a mi eso no me importa, no creo que el valor de una mujer pueda medirse en relación a con cuántos hombres se ha acostado o por si es virgen o no. Todos esos derechos de lo que tú y mis otras esposas me han hablado yo los rechazo y espero que pronto se modifiquen. Incluso el hablar de "_otras esposas"_ me parece ofensivo para ti

- Gracias por tus palabras Ken-san. Creo que serás un buen marido, ya lo estás siendo

- Necesitas descansar Megumi-san, ahora que estás más tranquila me retiraré para que puedas dormir. Mañana arreglaremos las cosas con Sanosuke - Megumi asintió y Kenshin le dio un beso en la frente, luego se retiró.

Kenshin salió de la habitación de Megumi y se encontró con Sanosuke que esperaba en el pasillo, Kenshin entonces le dijo

- Vamos a otro lugar Sanosuke, Megumi-san necesita descansar y nosotros conversar

- Sí

Los dos hombres salieron al jardín, se sentaron alrededor de una mesa para jugar go que había cerca de una fuente y Kenshin dijo:

- Megumi-san estaba muy alterada así que no quise preguntarle nada

- Conocí a Megumi hace 5 años, la guerra todavía no estallaba aunque el ambiente ya era tenso, ella tenía 18 años y era tan bella como hoy… me la encontré un día de lluvia, estaba empapada y temblaba, unos hombres la perseguían y decidí ayudarla rompiéndole un par de huesos a esos mal nacidos. Ella se desmayó en mis brazos y yo la lleve a casa. Cuando despertó me dijo que esos hombres habían intentado violarla y que ella había huido, me dijo que era huérfana y que no tenía parientes… vivimos juntos, al principio como amigos pero nos enamoramos, o al menos yo me enamoré de ella y ella fingió quererme, de todos modos yo la respeté, hasta que una noche ella entró a mi cuarto y me dijo que quería que le hiciera el amor. Cuando desperté la mañana siguiente ella ya no estaba, la busqué te juró que la busque pero ni siquiera me dijo su verdadero apellido así que después de un tiempo me rendí… Ella me había contado que los hombres que la perseguían el día que la conocí eran hombres de Kanryu Takeda, me contó que ese hombre había obligado a un médico que conocía a fabricar opio y que cuando ella se enteró la habían tratado de matar quemando la casa en la que vivía. Luego sus padres murieron en extrañas circunstancias y ella decidió huir.

- Ya veo, que problema, no quería casarme con la mujer que amas Sanosuke

- Ya no amo a esa maldita mujer, ella me utilizó y luego me tiró

- No creo que ninguna de esas dos cosas sea cierta, pero sí creo que hay algo más que no sabemos

- Puede ser, tal vez eso explique porqué se marchó de esa manera

- Aoshi ya le pidió a Han'nya que investigue así que pronto sabremos la verdad amigo, y después vemos como solucionamos las cosas

Megumi estaba acostada pero no podía dormir. Había empezado a recordar el tiempo que había pasado con Sanosuke y como crecieron en ella los sentimientos de amor por él, y esa noche, la última que pasaron juntos, la noche más maravillosa de su vida, recordarla había sido por mucho tiempo como un bálsamo para su alma pero ahora la hacía sufrir, tan cerca estaba nuevamente de aquel hombre y a la vez tan lejos, casada con un hombre que por muy amable que fuera también era un asesino, y un hombre al que Sanosuke llamaba amigo; ¿podía existir una situación peor?.


	10. Los sentimientos de Sanosuke

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki pero yo me he enamorado de casi todos ellos, por eso los tomo prestados.**

**ADVERTENCIA LEMON**

**ESCENA DE SEXO**

**Los sentimientos de Sanosuke:**

Durante el día siguiente Megumi no salió de su habitación, dijo que probablemente algo le había sentado mal en la cena y que prefería descansar, Kenshin fue a verla pero Megumi no quería hablar de lo sucedido y él decidió no molestarla más. La otra persona que fue a verla fue su tío, se preocupó mucho por ella y entró en su habitación, estaba acostada, se acercó a ella y le acarició el cabello, le dijo:

- Hija, ¿es que acaso ese hombre te lastimó?

- No tío, él no me hizo nada… anoche cuando entró a la habitación notó que no me sentía bien y se retiró para que yo pudiera descansar, él ni siquiera me tocó para no perturbarme o hacerme sentir peor, es un hombre muy gentil

- Me tranquiliza escuchar eso, la verdad es que me cuesta confiar en él y me siento responsable por cualquier cosa que te suceda

- Tío tú no tienes la culpa, sabes que no teníamos otra opción más que aceptar este matrimonio… es nuestro deber como clan samurái servir a nuestro amo ¿no es así?

- Sí - dijo su tío suspirando - nuestro destino no nos pertenece

La mañana siguiente Aoshi pidió a Kenshin y a Sanosuke reunirse en privado. Estuvieron en el despacho que Kaito les proporcionó. Sanosuke dijo

- ¿Han'nya ya averiguó la historia de Megumi Takani?

- Sí

- ¡Qué rápido!

- Han'nya es el mejor por eso se lo pedí a él

- Cuéntanos qué fue lo que averiguó, por favor - intervino Kenshin

- Sí. El padre de la señora Megumi era un médico destacado que vivía en el norte de Kanto, en una ciudad fronteriza con las regiones de Nara y Toyama. Él tenía algunos aprendices incluida su hija Megumi. Un día ella descubrió que uno de estos médicos aprendices usaba la clínica de su padre para fabricar opio. Probablemente ella quiso denunciarlo pero en ese momento la casa de Megumi-san se incendió. El médico que fabricaba opio se suicidó y Megumi-san fue secuestrada y obligada a seguir con la fabricación de opio. Los padres de Megumi-san fueron amenazados con matarla si decían algo, pero ella escapó, seguramente quería pedirle ayuda a su tío quien al ser el señor de Kanto algún poder podría tener para protegerla, pero entonces la encontraron y trataron de llevarla de regreso, fue en ese momento cuando se encontró contigo Sanosuke. Ella decidió quedarse a tu lado y cambió su apellido, tal vez pensó que así estaría segura pero la organización de Takeda la encontró y le informó sobre la muerte de sus padres… probablemente la amenazaron con matarte a ti también si no regresaba Sanosuke, y por eso marchó sin despedirse. Ella hizo el viaje de regreso con unos hombres de Takeda, pero cuando estaban cerca de la frontera de Kanto volvió a escapar y se refugió aquí, probablemente la dejaron tranquila por la posición de su tío y porque en ese entonces, además, estalló la guerra

- Sanosuke - dijo Kenshin - Takeda a muerto y Megumi-san nunca más será molestada ni amenazada, sin embargo, esto sí es importante para que solucionen su relación y los rencores que pudieron quedar. Sabes que valoro mucho tu amistad y que jamás sería un impedimento para que ustedes se entendieran; siento que sus sentimientos están muy vivos aún.

- Hablaré con ella - dijo Sanosuke poniéndose de pie y retirándose del lugar

Megumi se encontraba cerca de la ventana de su cuarto, aún estaba con ropa de dormir, por segundo día consecutivo no tenía ganas de salir de su cuarto. Miraba hacia el jardín cuando la puerta de su cuarto se abrió, era Sanosuke, él tenía la llave del cuarto, la mostró a Megumi con un gesto pícaro y cerró las puertas con llave

- Nadie podrá interrumpirnos - dijo sonriendo

- Sanosuke perdóname si te lastimé pero ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y ahora estoy casada, por favor déjame vivir en paz - dijo en tono suplicante Megumi

- ¿Realmente quieres que te deje en paz? - dijo Sanosuke acercándose a ella y acariciándole el rostro. Estaban frente a frente, arrodillados en el piso mirandose. Sanosuke dijo

- Te perdonó Megumi-san. Aoshi es el líder del mejor grupo de espías e informantes que hay en el Japón, el averiguo todo de ti pero yo... yo quiero escucharte a ti diciendo que no me engañaste, que te entregaste a mi por amor, que te fuiste por miedo ¿es así?

- Es así Sanosuke, vinieron a decirme que habían asesinado a mis padres y que si seguía contigo te matarían también, me dieron una fecha límite en la que me iban a estar esperando a las afueras de la ciudad y yo… yo no sabía cómo despedirme, yo no era capaz de decirte adiós, por eso esa noche decidí entregarme a ti; quería mostrarte todo mi amor antes de marcharme. Pero yo no fui capaz de volver no quería seguir fabricando opio, entonces volví a huir y esta vez llegue donde mi tío, le conté una versión diferente de las cosas; le dije que Takeda quería obligarme a fabricar opio aprovechándose de que ahora era huérfana pero nada más. Él no sabe que estuve secuestrada ni que ellos mataron a mis padres, se reunió con Takeda y de alguna manera solucionó las cosas, la guerra estalló y pronto mi tía murió… y pasó el tiempo. Siempre te recordé Sanosuke y tenía la esperanza de volverte a ver pero ahora ya es tarde para nosotros

- No, ahora que te encontré no te dejaré escapar de nuevo

- Pero estoy casada

- ¡Y a mi eso que me importa!

- Sanosuke

- ¿Me amas? es lo único que me interesa saber. Dime que no me amas y te dejaré en paz, pero no aceptaré ninguna excusa más

Sanosuke la miró directamente a los ojos y Megumi no pudo escapar a esa mirada, quería decirle que no lo quería que sus sentimientos habían cambiado... pero era imposible mentirle mirándolo a los ojos, le dijo:

- Durante estos años, recordar esa noche ha sido como un bálsamo para mi tristeza, te sigo amando Sanosuke

Sanosuke la abrazó y la besó apasionadamente, Megumi se entregó a ese beso y su cuerpo se estremeció al recordar la cercanía de esos brazos y de esos labios que tanto había anhelado. Ambos cayeron tendidos al suelo y Sanosuke atrajo a Megumi sobre él, sentía el peso de su cuerpo mientras recorría su espalda con sus manos. De pronto Megumi se separó él como si hubiese recordado algo importante, entonces le dijo:

- No podemos Sanosuke, si él se entera de nuestra traición yo no sé que nos va a pasar, tú lo conoces mejor que yo ¿o es que acaso son falsas esas historias que se cuentan sobre él?

Sanosuke se sentó en el suelo frente a Megumi, que se había acomodado primero, entonces le dijo:

- Al enfadarse o estar en el campo de batalla Kenshin es un asesino por completo. Cuando tiene una espada en la mano es un verdadero demonio, he visto muchas peleas en mi vida pero jamás he visto a nadie pelear como él; la verdad es que los relatos no le hacen justicia. Pero es más pacífico de lo que podrías imaginar, es muy gentil con quienes lo rodean y es muy comprensivo con la gente que estima o que le parecen buenas personas. El entiende perfectamente nuestra situación, sabe que estoy aquí contigo y es consciente de lo que vine a buscar. No debes temer Megumi, Kenshin está de nuestro lado y eso significa que tenemos al mejor espadachín dispuesto a morir por nosotros si hace falta.

Entonces Sanosuke le sonrió y dijo

- ¿Dónde habíamos quedado preciosa?

- Aquí - dijo Megumi lanzándose a sus brazos y quedando nuevamente sobre Sanosuke que la volvía a besar apasionadamente.

Sanosuke la desnudó delicadamente y luego la tomó en sus brazos, la acostó sobre el futón y se quitó la ropa también, se acomodó sobre ella y comenzó a recorrerla con sus manos y con sus labios, le dijo:

- No sabes cuánto soñé poder volver a hacer esto Megumi

- Yo también Sanosuke, me encanta lo que me haces sentir

Sanosuke sonrió mientras seguía disfrutando del sabor del cuerpo de Megumi, la besó entera para luego concentrarse entre sus piernas. Megumi arqueaba la espalda al contacto de la lengua de Sanosuke con su clítoris, realmente le parecía que este hombre la estaba llevando al cielo, y así fue; él no se detuvo en su afán hasta que sintió que sus piernas se tensaron y un orgasmo invadía el cuerpo de Megumi. Sanosuke levantó su rostro y miró a Megumi, sonriendo le dijo:

- No hay nada más hermoso que tu rostro con esa expresión de placer. No quiero dejar de verlo nunca

- Yo también quiero ver el tuyo Sanosuke - dijo Megumi con una sonrisa pícara

Sanosuke se acomodó entre las piernas de Megumi y entró en ella con cuidado y hasta el fondo, la abrazó con ternura y se mantuvo quieto mientras la miraba y jugaba con su cabello, le dijo:

- Había perdido la esperanza de estar así contigo nuevamente

- Yo la mantuve por mucho tiempo pero cuando se acordó el matrimonio decidí no torturarme más pensando en eso y acepté mi destino. Nunca esperé que fuera justo ahora cuando reaparecerías en mi vida

- ¿Estás cómoda Megumi?

- Sí, puedes moverte, estoy bien

Sanosuke comenzó a moverse lentamente y Megumi se aferró a su cuello mientras le seguía el ritmo, poco a poco aumentó el ritmo hasta que se derramó dentro de ella. Después se acostó sobre el futón y Megumi se acomodo sobre su pecho

- No te vayas a dormir Megumi Takani, pronto estaré listo para una segunda parte - dijo Sanosuke acariciándole el cabello. Megumi sonrió y dijo

- Eso quiero verlo

Sanosuke la subió sobre él y le dijo

- Vamos Megumi, a ver que puedes hacer para ayudarme

- Acepto el reto

Megumi puso sus manos en el pecho de Sanosuke mientras besaba su cuello, mordía sus hombros mientras sus manos le recorrían hasta el vientre. Sanosuke enredaba sus dedos en el cabello negro de Megumi mientras disfrutaba de las caricias ella, que cada vez se hacían más intensas. Estaba totalmente excitado nuevamente, Megumi rió al notarlo y miró a Sanosuke con malicia

- Tú tienes el control ahora Megumi

Ella se acomodó y de a poco introdujo el pene erecto de Sanosuke dentro de su vagina, una vez que lo tuvo dentro comenzó a moverse, le gustó mucho imponer su ritmo y lo fue variando para saber como le gustaba más. Sanosuke puso unos dedos en el clítoris de Megumi, pero respetó el ritmo que ella imponía para masajearlo, con la otra mano le acarició el cuello y luego sus senos, jugó con sus pezones y se maravilló por la hermosa mujer que tenía sabré él. Megumi se movía lento, le gustaba y le desesperaba, quería ir más rápido y comenzó a aumentar el ritmo, los dedos de Sanosuke presionando su clítoris la estremecían; cada vez se movía más rápido y de pronto comenzó a sentir que perdería el control sobre su cuerpo, quería esa sensación nuevamente y no se detuvo para alcanzarla, se sentía desesperada por alcanzarla, se movía rápido y estaba casi sin fuerzas cuando nuevamente su cuerpo se tensó, sus piernas se endurecieron y su espalda se arqueo; se había abandonado a esas sensaciones exquisitas que gobernaban su cuerpo y cuando pensaba que estaban llegando a su fin Sanosuke se sentó abrazándola con fuerza y comenzó a moverse rápidamente dentro de ella, Megumi sintió nuevamente esa ola de calor invadiéndola y tensándola; cuando pensaba que no podía resistir más, nuevamente vino esa sensación, y no fue sólo para ella Sanosuke también gimió por el orgasmo que le hacía derramarse nuevamente dentro de Megumi, ella hundió sus uñas en la espalda de Sanosuke mientras un gemido de placer se le escapó desde lo más profundo de su ser. Ambos cayeron exhaustos, Megumi sobre Sanosuke, sonrojada, sudando, sintiendo el aroma del cuerpo de Sanosuke que le gustaba tanto y que ahora era más intenso, estaba feliz y por unos momentos había olvidado todo lo demás, sólo existían ellos y su amor.

Después de estar un largo rato abrazados Sanosuke dijo

- Megumi, me está dando hambre

- A mi también, pero ya deben estar por servir el almuerzo. Baja tu primero, yo iré pronto.

- Esta bien, pasaré a lavarme rápido y luego te esperaré con los demás

Sanosuke se vistió rápidamente y salió con cuidado del cuarto de Megumi.

Cuando Megumi bajó vio que Sanosuke se encontraba con Kenshin y Aoshi "_ese hombre me pone los pelos de punta" _pensó "_sus ojos son tan fríos como un témpano de hielo, aunque su color celeste es muy hermoso"_. Se acercó a ellos y saludo con inclinando la cabeza

- Me alegra que estés más tranquila Megumi-san - dijo Kenshin sonriendo - Sanosuke nos contó lo que pasó

- ¡Qué! - dijo Megumi poniéndose roja y mirando con furia a Sanosuke

- Lo siento, no quise decir eso, no entró en detalles sólo nos dijo que se reconciliaron - dijo un apenado Kenshin

- Tú eres la que malinterpretó sus palabras - dijo Sanosuke riendo

- Ken-san, quisiera hablar contigo a solas - dijo Megumi mirándolo con seriedad

- Claro, ya nos llamaron a almorzar, después de comer conversaremos

El almuerzo estuvo animado, todos conversaron alegremente, menos Aoshi que no era muy expresivo, pero que de todos modos parecía tranquilo e intercambiaba algunas palabras con Kaito. Tsubasa se sentía contento a ver a Megumi animada, los miedos del día anterior habían desaparecido al verla sonreír y tratar con naturalidad a su marido, incluso se permitió algunas bromas que fueron bien recibidas por él. No sabía si su sobrina sería completamente feliz o si se enamoraría alguna vez de ese hombre pero al menos no parecía que fuera a sufrir a su lado, era gentil con ella y la había respetado cuando no se sentía bien, lo que hablaba bien de él

Una vez terminado el almuerzo Tsubasa invitó a todos a beber sake a su despacho, pero Kenshin se excusó diciendo que dormiría siesta con su mujer, Megumi y él se retiraron, los demás aceptaron el ofrecimiento aunque Aoshi pidió cambiar el sake por té verde.

- Nunca lo he visto beber alcohol - le confidenció Sanosuke a Tsubasa

Megumi y Kenshin entraron en la habitación de Megumi, que era la que se había destinado para la pareja, Megumi contó a Kenshin lo que había sucedido en su pasado y le dijo:

- Se que el señor Aoshi ya se los había dicho, pero quería que lo escucharas de mi boca

- Te lo agradezco Megumi-san, sé que no es agradable para ti recordar esas cosas

- Pero al fin me siento segura, Takeda ya no existe y aunque me es difícil creer que se suicidó lo importante es que está muerto

-Un hombre sin honor como él jamás habría cometido Seppuku - confidenció Kenshin

- ¿Entonces, tú…? - preguntó Megumi incrédula

- Sí, pero no es algo que me enorgullezca, fue lo mejor dadas las circunstancias nada más

- Entiendo, y tienes razón, ese tipo perjudicó muchas vidas y el mundo está mejor sin su presencia

- De todos modos es algo que no debes comentar con nadie más

- No lo haré

Megumi agachó la cabeza un momento, quería hablar pero no sabía por dónde empezar, Kenshin se dió cuenta y se lo facilitó

- Megumi-san, no te compliques tanto, soy consciente de lo que sucedió entre tú y Sanosuke y no quiero más explicaciones que saber de sus sentimientos. Te dije que rechazaría cualquier derecho que no me concedieras voluntariamente así que no tengo nada que reclamar

- Aún así eres mi marido y te traicionamos

- Cuando Sanosuke vino esta mañana yo sabía lo que podía pasar entre ustedes y no lo detuve ni vine con él. Eso es porque respeto sus sentimientos y no hay deslealtad de ninguna de las dos partes, ni tuya, porque no me elegiste como marido, ni de él, porque siempre me mostró con claridad cuáles eran sus sentimientos e intenciones

- Eres un hombre excepcional, y muy atractivo por lo demás... si Sanosuke no existiera creo que habría sido feliz a tu lado

- Gracias por tus palabras Megumi-san - dijo sonrojándose el pelirrojo

Megumi sonrió divertida al ver el sonrojo de Kenshin, lo miró a los ojos y pensó "_definitivamente eres un hombre del que podría enamorarme Ken-san" _


	11. Viaje a Edo

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki pero yo me he enamorado de casi todos ellos, por eso los tomo prestados.**

**Viaje a Edo:**

Por la noche Kenshin estaba reunido con Sanosuke y Aoshi, les dijo:

- Quería contarles que mañana voy a Edo

- ¿A Edo? - preguntó sorprendido Sanosuke

- Sí, necesito hablar con el emperador, quiero convencerlo de que anule mi matrimonio con Megumi-san.

- El emperador es terco Kenshin, creo que te costará mucho obtener una respuesta positiva - dijo Aoshi

- Lo sé, pero debo intentarlo

- Entonces quiero pedirte un favor - dijo Aoshi mirándolo fijamente

- Claro, dime - le dijo Kenshin mirándolo con curiosidad

- Hace unos días confirmé quién es la novia que te espera en Kyoto, se llama Misao y es una chica muy especial para mi

- Entiendo - dijo Kenshin - haré lo posible

- No tiene fiebre - dijo Sanosuke poniendo su mano en la frente de Aoshi

- ¡Pero qué te pasa! - exclamó Aoshi quitando su mano de encima

- Nunca esperé que tuvieras esos esos sentimientos cubo de hielo - le dijo Sanosuke divertido

- Más te vale que dejes de decir tonterías - dijo Aoshi mirándolo con su acostumbrada frialdad

- Chicos basta - dijo Kenshin

- Está bien, está bien - dijo Sanosuke sin darle mucha importancia

- Bueno, les pediré que me esperen aquí, será una visita rápida, si mañana salgo temprano y voy a toda velocidad en tres días estaré allá, no creo que me quede en Edo más de uno o dos días, quiero regresar pronto.

- Aquí estaremos - dijo Sanosuke con una sonrisa

- Sano, quiero pedirte que seas discreto, no sería nada bueno que se esparcieran rumores sobre Megumi-san

-No te preocupes amigo, lo seré

A la mañana siguiente Kenshin salió temprano, se despidió de los demás afirmando que el emperador lo había mandado llamar pero que volvería pronto. Kenshin cabalgó a toda velocidad, paró sólo para comer y dar descanso a su caballo. Durmió lo estrictamente necesario hasta que llegó a Edo al tercer día, entrada la madrugada. Sólo los guardias que custodiaban su palacio lo vieron. Entró al establo a dejar a su caballo y luego se retiró a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente todos se quedaron sorprendidos al verlo, se levantó temprano y se sentó a la mesa, cuando Yahiko y Tsubame bajaron a desayunar y lo vieron sentado a la mesa sonrieron y se lanzaron a sus brazos. Kenshin los recibió con cariño y les acarició la cabeza

- Estoy muy contento de verlos, Tsubame y Yahiko

- ¿Por qué no nos avisaste que vendrías? - preguntó Tsubame

- Porque lo decidí ayer. Tengo un asunto importante con el emperador pero estaré sólo dos días por aquí

- Tan poco - dijo Tsubame entristecida

- Sí, pero mañana saldremos a pasear. Hoy después del desayuno voy donde el emperador y no sé a qué hora volveré, pero mañana les dedicaré el día a ustedes dos - dijo Kenshin sonriendo

Después de desayunar Kenshin se puso en camino para ver al emperador. Katsura lo recibió con alegría y le invitó a tomar el té con pastelitos. Kenshin entonces le dijo

- Katsura-sama he venido a Edo porque quiero pedirle un par de favores

- Habla

- El primero es que anule mi matrimonio con Megumi Takani

- ¿Y el segundo?

- Que permita que cambie mi lugar con Aoshi Shinomori con la novia de Kyoto

- ¿Megumi Takani no es de tu agrado? ¿Tiene algún defecto que la haga insoportable? ¿O acaso no quieres que su tío siga siendo el señor de Kanto y por eso piensas rechazar a la mujer que te ofreció?

- No, ninguna de esas es la razón

- ¿Entonces?

- Está enamorada de Sanosuke Sagara, ellos se conocían desde antes. Sanosuke no sabía que ella sería la novia, se enteró después del matrimonio

- No me parece motivo suficiente, mantenlos alejados y se les pasará o se conformarán

- Pero mi señor, Sanosuke Sagara, al igual que Aoshi Shinomori, le sirvieron lealmente. Sanosuke, como líder de la tropa Sekijo, fue muy importante para nuestra victoria, en Hokkaido consiguió que los campesinos apoyaran a nuestro ejército; nos brindaron alimento y medicinas. Además tomaron varias ciudades. Y la información que conseguimos gracias a Aoshi Shinomori y los oniwabanshus fue de vital importancia también, fueron ellos los que consiguieron la ubicación exacta de Isami Kondo para nuestra emboscada, y eso sólo por dar algunos ejemplos

- Tienes razón en lo que dices y por eso les concederé tierras y el derecho de tener varias esposas si lo desean, pero no puedo echar pie atrás en mis órdenes

- Pero Señor, insisto en que sería lo mejor. El señor de Kanto es una persona mayor, Sanosuke y Megumi-san serían una buena pareja y gobernarían con honradez y lealtad en la ausencia de Tsubasa-san. En cuanto a Aoshi, él es familiar lejano de Okina-san, quién también es mayor y necesita a alguien preparado para ocupar su lugar, es el mejor esposo que puede haber para la joven Misao nieta de Okina-san

- En dos años

- ¿Qué?

- Hace poco terminó la guerra, la situación en el país es inestable y en estos momentos no puedo mostrar debilidad modificando mis órdenes sólo por hacer un favor a alguien que aprecio, pero en dos años volveremos a discutir este asunto, y si así lo quieres todavía, anularé tu matrimonio con Megumi-san y con Misao-san también

- Mi señor

- Y no se hable más del asunto, es mi última palabra Himura

Kenshin reconoció ese tono solemne que había en Katsura y sabía que no conseguiría nada más que esa promesa de liberarlo de sus votos matrimoniales dentro de dos años, hasta entonces no había nada más que hacer. Kenshin se inclinó aceptando las palabras de su emperador. Katsura entonces, cambiando el tono por uno más alegre le dijo:

- Estoy conforme con tu actuación en Toyama y Nara, y creo que tienes razón en cuanto a los proyectos de ley que me enviaste.

Katsura hizo un gesto y uno de los hombres que se encontraban en la guardia salió y regresó rápidamente con dos pergaminos que puso en las manos del emperador

- Esta es la ley que prohíbe los matrimonios con niñas menores de 16 años, está firmada y con mi sello, sólo falta que se reparta. Hoy un mensajero llevará las copias a los señores de las distintas regiones de Japón. Tienen un mes para que entre en vigencia.

Kenshin la leyó y sonrió, dijo

- Muchas gracias Katsura-san - dijo Kenshin inclinándose

- Y esta es la modificación a la ley de sucesión - dijo Katsura entregando otro pergamino a Kenshin - las mujeres tendrán asegurado el derecho a heredar cargos importantes desde ahora.

- Esto me alegra mucho señor - dijo Kenshin leyendo el pergamino. Entonces Katsura le dijo

- Ikumatsu está embarazada, y si fuera niña no quiero que le pase lo mismo que a ella, quiero que acceda al trono por derecho propio y no que tenga que ascender su marido y ella como consorte

Kenshin salió alegre del palacio del emperador. Pese a que su petición había sido rechazada por el momento al menos le había conseguido la promesa de que en dos años podía arreglar su situación "_ya nos las arreglaremos por el momento" _pensó optimista. Además le hacía feliz que sus propuestas de ley hayan sido bien recibidas por Katsura, y aunque ver su nombre en el pergamino de la ley lo hacía sonrojarse un poco estaba orgulloso de que fuera en leyes que mejoraron un poco la situación de la mujer "_aunque falta mucho todavía si se sigue pensando en las esposas como una especie de premio",_ pensó un poco apesadumbrado. Pero bueno, no podía cambiar las cosas de la noche a la mañana así que suspiró y volvió a sentirse contento.

El resto del tiempo que pasó en Edo lo dedicó a Yahiko y Tsubame, anduvieron a caballo, fueron a pescar y Kenshin les mostró algunos lugares bonitos que quedaban en el bosque que rodeaba la ciudad. El día en que se fue el desayuno estuvo tranquilo aunque Tsubame no quería que se fuera y tenía una expresión de tristeza. No obstante se despidieron con tranquilidad y Tsubame le deseo buena suerte al igual que Yahiko. A las 10 de la mañana Kenshin ya galopaba de regreso a Kanto.

Llegó al anochecer del tercer día, Aoshi y Sanosuke lo esperaban en el despacho de Kaito, en cuanto llegó se reunió con ellos

- Se que vienes cansado Kenshin, pero estamos ansiosos por saber como te fue con el emperador - dijo Sanosuke con impaciencia

- Yo también quiero que me cuentes - dijo Aoshi con seriedad

- Las cosas no salieron como esperaba Katsura-sama dice que las cosas están muy inestables como para cambiar órdenes sólo como favor personal - respondió Kenshin

- Maldición - dijo Sanosuke dándole un puñetazo a la pared

- Pero me ha prometido que en dos años volveremos a hablar del tema, y que si aún lo deseo me concederá la nulidad tanto de Megumi-san como de Misao-san, podemos arreglárnoslas por el momento Sanosuke - le dijo en tono conciliador al hombre - saben que yo no seré ningún obstáculo para ustedes - dijo dirigiéndose a los dos hombres - y que tampoco reclamaré derechos sobre ellas

- Lo sé amigo - dijo Sanosuke - pero quería amarla libremente sin guardar las apariencias

- Yo por mi parte estoy conforme - dijo Aoshi - lo único que me interesa es que no le pongas las manos encima a Misao

- Claro que no lo haré - dijo Kenshin algo nervioso - con lo que sí me fue bien - dijo cambiando de tema - es con las peticiones de ley que formulé, miren - Kenshin les entregó las copias de los pergaminos - se las traje a Tsubasa-san para que las difunda y las haga cumplir

Los muchachos leyeron los pergaminos y Aoshi dijo:

- Me parece bien, Megumi-san y Misao podrán heredar el señorío de Kanto y Kyoto por derecho propio

- Y ninguna niña como Tsubame se verá obligada a casarse, te felicito amigo - dijo Sanosuke con una sonrisa


	12. La joven Oniwabanshu, Misao Makimachi

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki pero yo me he enamorado de casi todos ellos, por eso los tomo prestados.**

**La joven Oniwabanshu, Misao Makimachi:**

Después de una semana del regreso de Kenshin él y sus hombres partieron rumbo a Kyoto, Megumi los acompañó. No tenían prisa así que el viaje fue tranquilo. Llegaron al medio día de un día miércoles y fueron recibidos por un sirviente de Okina, él llevó a Kenshin, Sanosuke y Aoshi al despacho donde se encontraba Toru Okawa, el hombre que había enviado el emperador para supervisar la administración de Kyoto. Los recibió con amabilidad y envío a pedir té verde para ellos.

Megumi fue llevada a otro salón, ahí se encontraba una chica de poco más de 16 años practicando tiro al blanco con unos kunais, llevaba una ropa que a Megumi le pareció extraña: una camiseta manga corta y unos pantaloncitos que le llegaban sobre la rodilla, no era una chica fea; era delgada, de grandes ojos verdes y largo cabello negro trenzado, pero no se veía nada femenina. Cuando la chica la miró, Megumi se inclinó a modo de saludo, la chica le devolvió el saludo y dijo

- Buenos días, ¿Quién eres tú?

- Buenos días, mi nombre es Megumi Takani, soy la tercera esposa de Kenshin Himura

- Ya veo… ¿Y las otras?

- No han venido, tengo entendido que se dirigirán directamente a Edo

- Uhm... eso quiere decir que tú eres su favorita, no me sorprende tú si que eres una belleza - le dijo la chica mirándola por todas partes, Megumi se sonrojó y dijo

- Por favor no me mires así

- Yo soy Misao Makimachi, nieta del señor de Kyoto, soy la novia que mi clan entregará a ese hombre - Misao puso una expresión de desprecio, entonces Megumi le dijo

- Ken-san es una buena persona

- ¡Buena persona! ¡Pero si dicen que su cabello se tiñó de rojo por la sangre de todos sus muertos!

- No me dirás que crees en esas tonterías chiquilla

- ¿Acaso no tiene el cabello de ese color?

- Los pelirrojos son escasos en Japón, pero existen, y nada tiene que ver con las tonterías que cuentan las personas ignorantes

- Aún así su sobrenatural habilidad con la katana y sus incontables asesinatos no son cuentos ¿verdad?

- Pese a eso, es una persona muy gentil

- Bueno, eso ya lo veremos… ¿Quieres que mande a pedir algo para beber?

- Te lo agradecería, estoy algo sedienta

Okina llegó al despacho de Okawa y saludo a los hombres que ahí se encontraban, su vista quedó fija en Aoshi, quien se inclinó y dijo:

- Buenos días Okina-san, es un agrado volver a verlo

- No esperaba verte en estas circunstancias Aoshi. Aunque me alegra y Misao estará feliz de verte pues es quien más te ha extrañado. Lamentablemente sus sueños de niña no se harán realidad y supongo que estás consciente de ello

- Lo estoy - respondió Aoshi con su acostumbrada inexpresividad

- Himura-san - dijo Okina mirando a Kenshin - confiaré en usted ya que Aoshi lo acompaña. Le entregaré lo más preciado que tengo, mi nieta, no es plato de buen gusto para mi hacerlo pero ella es la única mujer del clan soltera y en edad de contraer matrimonio y pese a que es una chiquilla aún infantil e impulsiva tiene un gran corazón y entiende que es una decisión política que beneficia a todo nuestro pueblo

- Prometo cuidar de ella y tratarla con amabilidad y respeto Okina-san - dijo Kenshin inclinando su cabeza

- Entonces será mejor que la conozcas de una vez, le pido que le tenga paciencia - dijo Okina

Okina le pidió a un sirviente que llevará a Kenshin al salón donde se encontraba Misao, cuando entró vio a Megumi sentada bebiendo un té frío mientras charlaba con la chica que seguía practicando con los kunais, cuando Misao vio a Kenshin le pareció divertido recibirlo lanzándole los 4 kunais que tenía en su mano derecha, Kenshin los esquivó todos y Misao rió.

- Pero en qué estabas pensando chiquilla tonta - le dijo Megumi saltando de su asiento. Misao rió y dijo

- ¡Vamos! si él es Battousai es obvio que no le sería difícil esquivar eso

Misao se acercó a Kenshin y le dijo:

- Imaginé que serías diferente - lo miró por todos lados, Kenshin se sintió algo incómodo y le dijo

- Lamento no cumplir con tus expectativas - luego se dirigió a Megumi y le dijo - Por favor Megumi-san quisiera hablar un rato a solas con Misao-san

Megumi salió de la habitación y Misao recogió más kunais, miró a Kenshin y le dijo:

- Espero que no le moleste a mi señor que a su novia le gusten las armas

- Claro que no Misao-san, yo no pretendo que seas una persona distinta de la que eres

- Eso es muy bueno porque creo que sería muy infeliz si tuviera que comportarme como una esposa modelo

Misao miró a Kenshin y le dijo:

- Y no se trata de que no cumplieras mis espectativas, al contrario, cuando oía hablar del demonio de Katsura no me imaginaba a alguien de apariencia agradable y serena como tú

- Gracias Misao-san

- Megumi me habló bien de ti por lo que pensé que podía darte una oportunidad para que nos conociéramos mejor

- Me gustaría que nos lleváramos bien Misao-san

- Y discúlpame por lo de los kunais fue un impulso irrefrenable

- No te preocupes

Misao tomó un mechón del cabello de Kenshin, él imagino lo que estaría pensando la muchacha y le dijo:

- Mi madre tenía el cabello del mismo color y te aseguro que ella jamás asesinó a nadie

- Debes pensar que soy una tonta - dijo Misao riendo - pero nunca había visto un cabello como el tuyo… de todos modos me recuerda más al color del cielo cuando cae el sol o a las hojas de los árboles en otoño que a muertos y sangre. Eres una persona muy exótica - dijo apuntando a sus ojos violetas

- ¿Eso es un halago?

- Podría decirse que sí - rió ella nuevamente

- Misao-san, con respecto a la boda yo…

- Yo tengo mis condiciones - se apresuró a decir Misao - en realidad es una petición - sonrió algo nerviosa

- Dime

- ¡Que me tengas paciencia! Tienes más esposas, como Megumi que es mucho más bonita y sensual que yo… ¿puedes dejar la noche de bodas para cuando me acostumbre a ti?, por favor

- No pretendo obligarte a nada Misao-san, nuestro matrimonio es una cuestión política por lo que no siento que tenga ningún derecho sobre ti. Lo único que sí me gustaría de esta relación es que seamos buenos amigos

- Esta bien, eso sí puedo intentarlo - dijo Misao sonriendo. Kenshin entonces le dijo

- Quiero presentarte a unos amigos, pasaremos mucho tiempo con ellos a partir de ahora, son el capitán de mi guardia y el jefe de seguridad e informaciones, creo que te llevarás bien con ellos - Kenshin sonrió imaginando la cara de Misao al ver a Aoshi

- Esta bien

Kenshin abrió la puerta y le pidió al sirviente que lo había llevado junto a Misao que le pidiera a sus compañeros que viniera a saludar a su novia. Poco tiempo después tocaron a la puerta. Kenshin la abría mientras decía

- Ellos son Sanosuke Sagara y Aoshi Shinomori

Misao abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar ese nombre y su mirada quedó fija en la puerta por donde entraba el joven alto y tras él… En cuanto Misao lo vió se le cayeron los kunais que aún tenía entre sus dedos, no supo como reaccionar; quería reír, llorar, correr a sus brazos… pero se quedó quieta

- Es bueno volver a verte Misao - dijo Aoshi mirándola fijamente

Al escuchar su voz las lágrimas corrieron sin control por sus mejillas, y dijo

- Yo estoy muy feliz de verlo nuevamente señor Aoshi

Misao se acercó a Aoshi, cuando estuvo cerca de él lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió, Aoshi esbozó una sonrisa y sus ojos parecieron suavizarse mientras la miraba. Ella no se contuvo más y lo abrazó, le dijo

- Lo extrañé mucho

Aoshi se sorprendió un poco por el abrazo, pero también la abrazó


	13. Ocultando sentimientos

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki pero yo me he enamorado de casi todos ellos, por eso los tomo prestados.**

**Ocultando sentimientos:**

Era ya de noche, Aoshi estaba sentado en el porch de la casa con una taza de té entre sus manos. Misao se sentó a su lado, le dijo:

- Me imaginé que podía encontrarte aquí

- Necesitas algo Misao

- Que me explique, supongo que ya sabía que yo sería la novia de Himura-san

- Así es

- ¿Entonces?... señor Aoshi usted sabe muy bien cuales son mis sentimientos

- Himura será un buen esposo para ti

- ¿Sólo eso dirá? ¿No hablará con él para que no se case? ¿No escaparemos juntos?

- No Misao, te casarás con él, respetarás el acuerdo y Okina-san podrá seguir en el señorío de Kyoto

Aoshi se puso de pié y dejó a Misao sola. Mientras caminaba se encontró con Kenshin quien lo miró sorprendido, lo siguió hasta que se alejaron y le dijo:

- ¿Por qué no le explicas?

- Porque no quiero tenerla pegada a mi todo el tiempo. Aún es una chiquilla, fue muy consentida por todos por ser la única nieta de Okina-san y es muy inmadura. La verdad prefiero que se case contigo y esperar a que crezca un poco más

- Te entiendo, pero debes tener cuidado, sus sentimientos podrían cambiar

- Soy consciente de eso, pero aún así prefiero esperar a que pasen los dos años que acordaste con el emperador. Confío en que cuidarás bien de ella

- Respeto tu decisión, intentaré ser un buen amigo para ella y la cuidaré y trataré como si fuera una hermana

El día de la boda llegó, Misao y Kenshin contrajeron matrimonio en un pequeño templo ubicado a las afueras del palacio de Okina. Luego dieron una recepción a los invitados, no muchos, sólo los más cercanos y algunos miembros de la nobleza que querían presentar sus respetos al nuevo gobernador. En esta ocasión no hubo mujeres que se llevarán a Misao para prepararla, pero ambos estuvieron juntos todo el tiempo y despidieron a los invitados como si fueran una feliz pareja. Kenshin acompañó a Misao hasta la puerta de su habitación y le dijo

- Buenas noches Misao-san, fue agradable pasar la velada en tu compañía

- Para mi también fue agradable, ten una buena noche

Kenshin se despidió con una leve inclinación y se dirigió hacia la habitación que estaba ocupando con antelación.

Misao entró en su cuarto y dijo

- El señor Aoshi apenas me ha mirado desde la última vez que hablamos, fui una tonta al pensar que un hombre como él se arrojaría a mis brazos y me invitaría a huir con él sin importar las consecuencias… ¡pero no me daré por vencida! ¿qué felicidad habría en olvidar a la persona más importante para mi?.


	14. Emboscada

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki pero yo me he enamorado de casi todos ellos, por eso los tomo prestados.**

**Emboscada:**

Una semana más tarde emprendieron el viaje a Otsu. Misao decidió viajar con ellos y se mostró muy alegre de acampar y caminar por senderos montañosos o cabalgar por el bosque, se notaba que disfrutaba del aire libre

- Yo podría vivir así siempre, de un lado a otro, sin un lugar fijo, me encanta despertar en un lugar sin saber dónde estaré mañana - le comentó alegre a Megumi

- Me gustaría tener tanta energía como tu Misao, aunque lo bueno de este viaje es que hemos encontrado muchas plantas medicinales, el doctor Genzai está contento, me ha enseñado sobre algunas plantas que no se dan en Kanto y me ha prometido que cuando estemos en Edo podré ser su ayudante en su clínica ¡eso me hace muy feliz!

Pararon para comer y descansar un poco, Kenshin les dijo:

- Estamos muy cerca de Otsu, si seguimos a este ritmo llegaremos al atardecer a la frontera, y mañana durante el día al palacio del señor de Otsu

Entonces Han'nya apareció de la nada y habló con Aoshi, también le entregó unos documentos para luego desaparecer tan rápido como había aparecido

- ¿Ocurre algo? - preguntó Kenshin

- Debemos hablarlo en privado - respondió Aoshi

- ¡Qué! ¡y nos dejarás con la duda! - le dijo Misao mirándolo con ojos suplicantes - no es justo

- Lo siento, pero no es tu asunto - respondió Aoshi

- ¡No es justo! - reclamo Misao

Kenshin rió y luego se alejó acompañado de Aoshi y Sanosuke. Misao dijo a Megumi

- No es justo que si pueda ir ese cabeza de chorlito y no yo

- No le digas así a Sanosuke-san, se más respetuosa

- Mejor vamos al río que vimos antes de detenernos, nos vendría bien refrescamos un poco

- Sí, vamos

Sentados los 3 en un lugar apartado del bosque Aoshi dijo

- Creo que tendremos problemas en Otsu

- ¿Acaso son como los Takeda? - dijo Sanosuke frunciendo el entrecejo

- No - respondió Aoshi - la familia Yukishiro es una familia respetada, ellos gobiernan Otsu con honradez

- ¿Entonces? - preguntó Kenshin

- Tomoe Yukishiro, hija del señor de Otsu y ahora tu novia, fue la prometida de Akira Kiyosato

- ¿Akira Kiyosato? - preguntó Kenshin

- Sí, él era de la guardia de Isami Kondo - respondió Aoshi

- ¿Estaba con él el día en que lo asesiné?

- Sí

- Entonces yo maté al prometido de Tomoe-san

- Así es

- Esto no es nada alentador - dijo Kenshin bajando la mirada

- Dudo que la familia de Tomoe-san quiera involucrarse en planes de venganza, pero el hermano de Akira, Enishi, es un hombre bastante desequilibrado y probablemente quiera atacarte de alguna manera. Han'nya piensa que quiere usar a la chica para tenderte una trampa

- Rechaza el matrimonio, el emperador comprenderá que tienes motivos suficientes para pensar que están conspirando contra ti - dijo Sanosuke

- Si hago eso los estaría condenando a muerte por traición - respondió Kenshin

- ¿Entonces? - preguntó Sanosuke

- Aoshi, agradecería que estuvieras atento a los acontecimientos. No diremos nada y continuaremos actuando como hasta ahora, esperaré a ver como se dan los acontecimientos, pero estaré prevenido por cualquier cosa

- Una cosa más, es muy probable que nos ataquen antes de llegar a Otsu, sugiero que avancemos rápido para evitar que sea durante la noche - dijo Aoshi

- Vámonos inmediatamente entonces - dijo Kenshin poniéndose de pie

Continuaron el viaje, los 3 iban adelante, atrás Megumi y Misao y después el resto de los hombres. Cuando cruzaron la frontera con Otsu, Misao se adelantó un poco y dijo:

- Hay algunos ninjas en los árboles de más adelante

- Ya lo habíamos notado Misao-san, dejaremos que ataquen primero, por favor mantente atenta - respondió Kenshin

Misao volvió a su posición y Sanosuke se retraso un poco, tenía a Megumi a la vista cuando los primeros kunais los atacaron, Aoshi, Misao y Kenshin saltaron de sus caballos y Sanosuke, unos segundos antes se cambió de caballo para tomar a Megumi y bajar con ella, la dejó en el suelo, detrás de él. Estaban los 5 juntos y más atrás los demás hombres puestos en guardia. Misao entonces dijo:

- Tengo a los ninjas localizados y traigo kunais de sobra

- Confío en ti - respondió Aoshi

Misao dio un salto y quedó de pie sobre su caballo entonces saltó nuevamente y dio un giro en el aire mientras lanzaba sus kunais, 6 hombres cayeron de los árboles y Misao aterrizó de pie en el suelo junto a Megumi

- Ahora vienen unos samurais - dijo Kenshin - por favor manténganse juntas - dijo mirando a las mujeres - ¿tienes más kunais?

- Sí - respondió Misao

Sanosuke, Aoshi y Kenshin se pusieron en guardia, Misao más atrás también, Megumi estaba atrás de ella. Misao le dijo:

- Mantente a salvo mira que después tendrás mucho trabajo curando heridas

- Sí - dijo Megumi

Fueron atacados por una gran número de samurais, pero los hombres de Kenshin lucharon valientemente pese a estar en inferioridad numérica. Aoshi y Sanosuke no tenían mayores dificultades en detener a quienes iban por ellos y Misao lanzaba kunais a cualquiera que intentara acercarseles

- Son demasiados, se me acabaron los kunais - le dijo Misao a Megumi - pero no te preocupes que todavía me queda el kempo

Misao derribó a dos hombres, pero un tercero la sujetó por la espalda

- Suéltala - dijo Kenshin

- ¿Y qué me darás a cambio de soltar a tu joven esposa? - preguntó el hombre

- Una oportunidad de atacarme - le dijo Kenshin sonriendo

- Eres un maldito engreído - respondió el hombre - sin embargo, eres un maestro de la espada enfundada

- Pero mi mano está bastante lejos de la empuñadura de mi espada ¿aún así no te atreves? - preguntó

El hombre soltó a Misao y atacó, Kenshin desenfundó tan rápido que nadie pudo ver el movimiento hasta el choque de espadas, las espada del hombre salió volando, Kenshin quedó atrás de él dio un giro y atacó, su espada dio un golpe mortal en la espalda del hombre. El hombre cayó al suelo y Kenshin se puso delante de las mujeres, sacudió la sangre de su espada y varios hombres lo atacaron. Kenshin se deshizo de todos sin dificultad; su habilidad, velocidad, fuerza y determinación en el combate sorprendieron a las mujeres. Poco tiempo después la batalla se acabó, la mayoría de los atacantes murieron y otros pocos huyeron. Megumi buscó al doctor Genzai, quien se había ocultado durante la batalla, y ambos se pusieron manos a la obra para ayudar a los hombres heridos. El resto de los hombres armaron el campamento y entraron a los heridos dentro de las carpas en espera de atención.

- ¡Eres increíble! - dijo Misao a Kenshin visiblemente emocionada - fuiste demasiado rápido, él te atacó y de pronto sus espadas chocaron, creo que ni él se dio cuenta de cuando desenvainaste. Y después ¡todos esos hombres que derribaste!

- Gracias Misao, tú también eres muy buena

- Qué esta chiquilla no se asusta con nada - dijo Sanosuke mirándola con curiosidad

- ¡Miedo! miedo sentiría si él fuera mi enemigo - dijo divertida Misao apuntando a Kenshin - bueno, iré a buscar a Megumi, tal vez pueda ayudar en algo - dijo Misao alejándose de los chicos

Kenshin miró a Aoshi que miraba a Misao alejarse, le dijo:

- Ella es realmente buena

- La entrené desde muy pequeña, los kunais siempre han sido sus armas favoritas

- ¿Que haremos Kenshin? hay muchos hombres heridos - interrumpió Sanosuke

- Enviaré un mensajero a Otsu explicando la situación, pediré que envíen más hombres por si nos atacan de nuevo ya que no podemos movernos hasta que los que estén más grave puedan soportar el viaje - respondió Kenshin

- Mientras tanto iré a interrogar a los ninjas que hirió Misao - dijo Aoshi

- No me gustaría estar en el pellejo de esos desgraciados - dijo Sanosuke poniéndose pálido

- A mi tampoco - dijo Kenshin, quien gritó - ¡Aoshi no seas cruel por favor! - Aoshi quien ya se había alejado respondió

- Lo necesario

Misao limpiaba la herida de uno de los hombres que estaban en la carpa donde Megumi atendía a los heridos, no era nada grave, pero Megumi si tenía un caso difícil, la hoja de una espada incrustada en el abdomen y estaba sola porque Genzai operaba a otro hombre que estaba desangrándose.

A la mañana siguiente Misao fue a llevarle el desayuno a Megumi y a Genzai, ambos habían trabajado muy duro durante la noche atendiendo a los hombres que estaban graves. Misao les dijo:

- Por favor coman y descansen un poco, yo me quedaré aquí, si noto cualquier cosa extraña les aviso

- Esta bien - dijo Genzai - pero sólo un momento, después Megumi y yo nos iremos turnando

Genzai y Megumi salieron de la tienda y fueron a desayunar donde se encontraba Kenshin, Sano y Aoshi. Kenshin los miró y les dijo:

- Están muy cansados, les agradezco mucho el esfuerzo

- ¿Han sabido algo sobre quienes nos atacaron? - preguntó Genzai

- El hermano loco de uno de los guardias de Isami Kondo a quien Kenshin asesinó - respondió Aoshi - según los ninjas envió a todos sus hombres a emboscarnos, así que por el momento no hay riesgo de un nuevo ataque

- Iré a ver cómo le va a Misao - dijo Megumi poniéndose de pie, mientras se alejaba Kenshin se puso de pie y dijo:

- Yo también iré, después de todo son mis hombres los que están heridos

Megumi entró a la tienda, Misao la vio y le dijo

- ¿Por qué regresaste tan pronto Megumi?

- Comí rápido, la verdad prefiero estar aquí

Kenshin entró y fue saludado por algunos de los hombres que se recuperaban en el lugar, él se acercó a ellos y les agradeció por su valor. Habían dos hombres inconscientes, Kenshin se acercó a Megumi y preguntó:

- ¿Crees que esos dos se recuperaran?

- Sí - respondió Megumi sin mirarlo - será lento, pero están fuera de peligro

- ¿Puedes acompañarme un momento Megumi? - preguntó Kenshin, quien sin esperar respuesta salió de la tienda. Megumi salió tras él.

Una vez afuera Kenshin observó a Megumi, ella miraba el suelo esperando que Kenshin hablara

- ¿Ocurre algo Megumi? - preguntó Kenshin - desde ayer que apenas me hablas y ya ni me miras

- No ocurre nada - respondió Megumi

- Dime por favor

Megumi levantó la cabeza y le miró, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y Kenshin se alarmó

- ¿Megumi te ha ocurrido algo?

- No, es sólo que… perdóname, sé que sólo nos defendiste Ken-san, pero me dio mucho miedo verte así… es como si te convirtieras en otra persona, hasta el color de tus ojos cambia

- Lo siento, no fue mi intención asustarte

- Lo sé

- Haré todo lo posible porque nunca más tengas que verme así, pero por favor recuerda que jamás te voy a lastimar. Es cierto lo que dices; soy consciente de que cuando desenvaino mi espada me veo muy diferente, pero sigo siendo el mismo, el mismo que siempre querrá protegerte Megumi

- Gracias por tus palabras Ken-san, fui una tonta… lo siento

- Te prometo que nunca desenvainaré mi espada mientras pueda evitarlo

Megumi asintió y le sonrío.


	15. Blanca Tomoe, que parece hecha de nieve

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki pero yo me he enamorado de casi todos ellos, por eso los tomo prestados.**

**Blanca Tomoe, que parece hecha de nieve:**

Al medio día un contingente de hombres con banderas de Otsu llegó hasta el campamento de Kenshin, él junto a sus amigos y el Doctor Genzai que aún estaba con ellos recibieron la comitiva. Se acercó a ellos un hombre de aproximadamente 40 años, se inclinó ante Kenshin y dijo

- Mi señor, soy Kazuo Yukishiro señor de Otsu, he venido en cuanto me he enterado de lo ocurrido

- Lamentablemente murieron 3 de mis hombres y varios resultaron heridos, 2 de ellos de gravedad, por lo que no podremos movernos del campamento por el momento - dijo Kenshin

- He traído a mis mejores hombres para que les protejan en caso de ser necesario y un médico por si lo requieren

- Sí, el doctor Genzai - dijo Kenshin señalando al médico - y mi esposa, Megumi Takani, atendieron a los hombres heridos; pasaron la noche en vela y necesitan descansar un poco

- Yo puedo llevar al médico a la tienda que dispusimos como enfermería, la señora Megumi se encuentra ahí, pero sería oportuno que durmiera un poco - dijo Genzai

- Claro - respondió Kazuo llamando a un hombre de su misma edad, quien acompañó a Genzai hasta la tienda enfermería.

Los hombres que trajo Kazuo se dispusieron rodeando el campamento, entonces Kenshin se percató de la existencia de un palanquín, lo miró extrañado, Kazuo se dio cuenta y dijo:

- Mi señor, mi hija insistió en venir. Pero le he pedido que no baje del palanquín sin su autorización, tal vez sea una molestia para usted…

- Me gustaría conocerla - respondió Kenshin

- Si gusta puede entrar al palanquín, así decide si le permite bajar o si prefiere que vuelva al palacio de Otsu

- De acuerdo

Kenshin entró al palanquín y se sentó frente a Tomoe. Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron sintió un vuelco en el corazón.

Tomoe lo miraba con sus hermosos y profundos ojos negros, su cabello largo, también negro, estaba tomado por una coleta baja, y mechones largos sueltos a ambos lados de su rostro lo cubrían parcialmente: era un contraste maravilloso porque su piel parecía porcelana. Kenshin la contemplaba sin decir nada, sólo sentía la calma y serenidad que esta mujer proyectaba. Estuvieron en silencio por largo rato, sólo mirándose, hasta que Tomoe inclinando la cabeza dijo:

- Mi señor, espero no haberlo molestado con mi presencia, pero soy su prometida y pensé que debía estar con usted en un momento así

- Te agradezco el gesto

- ¿Cómo se encuentran sus hombres?

- Lamentablemente 3 murieron y varios resultaron heridos, dos de ellos graves; pero ya están fuera de peligro

- Siento sus pérdidas señor, espero que los demás se recuperen pronto

- Yo también, de momento nos quedaremos aquí

- Quisiera pedirle que me deje acompañarlo, podré ser útil en la enfermería

- Agradezco tu preocupación, y acepto el ofrecimiento

Kenshin no supo por qué aceptó tan rápido el ofrecimiento de Tomoe, pero sintió la necesidad de que se quedara cerca de él.

En la enfermería se dispusieron turnos para cuidar enfermos. Tomoe quedó en el turno nocturno como asistente de Megumi. Sirvió té para ambas y le dijo:

- Estoy contenta por poder ayudar en algo Megumi-san

- No seas tan formal, después de todo seremos como hermanas

- Es cierto. ¿Las demás esposas de Himura-san también están aquí?

- Sólo Misao Makimachi, de Kyoto. Las demás llegaran directamente a Edo

- Misao es una joven muy alegre ¿no?

- Así es, y muy buena con las armas, derribó a 6 ninjas utilizando sus kunais y a algunos samuráis también

- Ustedes me sorprenden. Parecen contentas, lucen tranquilas… ¿Acaso nos le ha afectado este matrimonio? Yo quise venir para conocerlo de una vez, tenía miedo y quería enfrentarme a él lo antes posible para tener una idea de que me espera

- ¿Sigues teniendo miedo?

- No lo sé, un poco, pero él no luce tan aterrador como imaginé. Me puedes contar tu experiencia Megumi, por favor.

- La verdad es que estaba aterrada, cuando supe que él sería mi novio creí que me perdería para siempre; todos comenzaron a decirme que debía ser sumisa y complacerle en todo para no enojarlo y que olvidara mis sueños y me dedicara sólo a servirlo para mantenerlo tranquilo. Supongo que esos consejos me los daban con buenas intenciones, después de todo es el asesino más terrible de Japón. Pero cuando lo conocí fue tan diferente a lo que imaginé, fue tan gentil y amable conmigo que me atreví a hablarle de mi sueño de ser doctora, él me sonrió y dijo que yo podría hacer lo que deseara, que jamás me pediría que renunciara a mis sueños. Me dijo que no deseaba mi servidumbre porque me consideraba su igual

- Entonces, pese a ser un asesino es mejor que muchos hombres - dijo Tomoe con un poco de tristeza

- Sí… la verdad es que cuando lo vi pelear me asusté, él lo notó y se disculpó conmigo… pese a que la que actúo como una tonta fui yo ya que él sólo nos defendió

- Yo pensé que mi destino era ser una mujer infeliz, ¿crees que podré tener un poco de felicidad si intento quererlo y que me quiera aunque sea sólo un poco? - preguntó Tomoe mirando a Megumi

- Creo que cualquier mujer podría enamorarse de él, y estoy segura de que él respondería con cariño a los sentimientos de cualquiera de nosotras. Creo que si quieres ser feliz a su lado, mientras no seas muy celosa, puedes serlo

Tomoe y Megumi sonrieron.

A las 6 de la mañana entró el doctor Genzai a la tienda, les dijo:

- Ya he llegado señoras

- Que bien, necesitamos descansar - dijo Megumi

- Pero antes tienen que comer algo - dijo Kenshin entrando a la tienda - les he preparado desayuno, vengan a comer

Las chicas se miraron sorprendidas y salieron siguiendo a Kenshin, él las llevó a otra carpa donde tenía el desayuno servido; sopa de miso, arroz y vegetales. Ambas comenzaron a comer y Megumi dijo:

- Cielos Ken-san, te ha quedado muy bueno, no sabía que sabías cocinar

- Es cierto, esta delicioso - dijo Tomoe mirándolo sorprendida

- Hay muchas cosas que aún no saben de mi - dijo Kenshin guiñando un ojo

Los 3 estuvieron un rato charlando y luego Megumi y Tomoe se fueron a descansar, entraron a la carpa que compartían con Misao, ella las escuchó entrar, se sentó en su futón y dijo:

- Hola chicas ¿cómo pasaron la noche?

- Fue pesada por momentos, pero se pasó rápida, Tomoe y yo conversamos bastante - respondió Megumi

- Apuesto que de cierto marido nuestro - dijo Misao mirando con picardía a Tomoe. Tomoe se sonrojó y dijo:

- La verdad es que estaba asustada por la boda y le pedí a Megumi que me hablara más de él.

- No tienes que tener miedo Tomoe, él es un hombre amable, además respeta nuestra manera de ser y eso es algo que no hacen todos los hombres con sus esposas - dijo Misao

Pasaron 2 semanas antes de que todos los hombres de Kenshin estuvieran listos para partir al palacio de Otsu. Tomoe pasó todo ese tiempo con ellos, se desenvolvía bien y a Kenshin le gustaba estar cerca de ella. Tomoe era una mujer de un carácter mucho más calmado y sosegado que el de Megumi y Misao, sus gestos y su voz eran suaves, no mostraba sus emociones fácilmente e incluso parecía algo fría, pese a que sonreía amablemente cuando le pedían algo o bromeaban con ella. Era elegante y muy femenina, no había expresado ningún deseo en particular y parecía cómoda con el destino de esposa obediente que le habían impuesto. Kenshin no sabía que le atraía de ella, pero sentía mucha paz cuando estaba a su lado, una paz que le hacía falta al asesino que habitaba en él.

Después de las 2 semanas se dirigieron finalmente al palacio de Otsu, fueron recibidos por Takeshi Mike, enviado del emperador a Otsu. Él hizo una reverencia y dijo:

- Sean bienvenidos. Señor - dijo mirando a Kenshin - lamento no haber ido a saludarlo al campamento, los asuntos de Otsu me reclamaban en el palacio. No obstante, Yukishiro-san me ha mantenido al tanto de todo

- No se preocupe, Kazuo Yukishiro me ha mostrado los informes que usted preparó para mi y me ha parecido que han hecho un excelente trabajo

- Gracias mi señor

Se instalaron en el palacio, y 3 noches más tarde Kenshin y Tomoe contrajeron matrimonio. La boda fue muy similar a las que había tenido antes. Sencilla, pero con varios nobles que querían saludar a Kenshin y ganarse un poco de su simpatía. Pasado algún tiempo las mujeres fueron por Tomoe y Kenshin suspiró pensando que ansiaba que sus "_noches de boda" _terminaran pronto.

Tomoe fue ayudada a cambiarse de ropa a un kimono de dormir nuevo, fue perfumada y le cepillaron su largo cabello negro dejándolo suelto caer por su espalda, cuando se quedó sola se arrodillo en el futón esperando a Kenshin

_No sé cómo debería sentirme en estos momentos, hasta hace poco al soñar con mi noche de bodas veía otro hombre entrando por esa puerta y cuando él murió nunca pensé que contraería matrimonio tan pronto. Nunca imaginé que el hombre que entraría por esa puerta sería el hombre que robó la felicidad que había alcanzado, ¿acaso el mismo podrá devolvérmela? _

La puerta se abrió y Tomoe vio la figura de Kenshin entrando a la habitación.


	16. Noche de bodas

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki pero yo me he enamorado de casi todos ellos, por eso los tomo prestados.**

**ALERTA DE LEMON  
>ESCENA DE SEXO<strong>

**Noche de bodas:**

Kenshin se arrodilló frente a ella, Tomoe se inclinó esperando sumisamente lo que ordenara su marido. Kenshin se estremeció al ver su silueta, sus manos blancas y ese cabello negro que caía sobre su rostro pálido, ocultando sus hermosos ojos negros. El aroma a ciruelo blanco inundaba la habitación, y él se sentía embriagado de deseo por esa mujer; no recordaba haberse sentido así por nadie más. No sabía exactamente qué de ella lo hacía sentirse así; era hermosa, sí, pero no más que Megumi… tal vez era su serenidad, esa paz que transmitía y que tanta falta le hacía al Hitokiri que habitaba dentro de él, tal vez sus ojos, tan negros y profundos, tan fríos y cándidos. No podía dejar de mirarla y luchaba por no atraerla hacia él y besarla apasionadamente, no era correcto, lo sabía, entonces le dijo:

- Tomoe-san, yo… yo quiero que sepas que no reclamaré ningún derecho sobre ti, no pretendo obligarte a me retiraré para que puedas descansar

- Me rechazas marido - dijo Tomoe mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

- No, claro que no - dijo Kenshin apresuradamente - pero sé que no escogiste este matrimonio y no quiero que te sientas forzada a nada

- Pero eres mi marido, no importa como se dieron las cosas; somos esposos. Tú eres el hombre con el que tendré mi familia… ¿Es que acaso te desagrado? ¿Hay algo en mi que no te guste?

Los ojos de Tomoe estaban fijos en él, lo miraba inquisitivamente, pero también con algo de duda y tristeza. Kenshin negó con la cabeza y dijo

- No es eso Tomoe-san, claro que me agradas... eres perfecta… tú, tú me gustas mucho

- Entonces no me rechaces marido, por favor, no me hagas sentir que no soy deseable para ti

Tomoe se sonrojó violentamente cuando dijo la última frase y bajó la mirada. Kenshin no sabía qué hacer; por un lado no quería hacerla sentir rechazada, sobre todo porque la deseaba desde que la vió por primera vez. Pero por otro lado dudaba, Aoshi le había dicho que era probable que la quisieran utilizar para tenderle una trampa y si realmente era así estaba utilizando su cuerpo para esos fines, entonces… ¿Cómo podría estar seguro de sí disfrutaba de la noche con él o si sólo fingía? Le horrorizaba pensar que hacerle el amor la podía dañar de alguna manera y si se entregaba a él sólo por un plan de venganza ciertamente la dañaría. Pero ahí estaba ella, tan hermosa, pidiéndole que no la rechazara. Tomoe volvió a levantar la vista, en sus ojos no pudo ver ver temor, ni rencor y confiando en que aquellos ojos no le mentían tomó su decisión.

Kenshin se acercó más a ella, puso sus manos en el rostro de Tomoe y le dijo:

- Permíteme Tomoe, que está noche sea dedicada completamente a ti

Tomoe se estremeció, notó que su voz era distinta y que sus ojos violeta brillaban con mayor intensidad, mostrando todo el deseo que había estado conteniendo. Tomoe tembló cuando los labios de Kenshin se posaron en los suyos, la beso tan tiernamente que parecía destilar miel, Tomoe se entregó al beso, que poco a poco fue más intenso, menos delicado y más pasional. Se separaron cuando ella necesitó tomar aire, respiraba agitadamente. Kenshin comenzó a besar su frente, los párpados de sus ojos, sus mejillas, su cuello, cuando se detuvo en su cuello Tomoe volvió a temblar, Kenshin sonrió al descubrir lo sensible que era ese lugar de su cuerpo, enredó sus dedos en el cabello de Tomoe y ladeó un poco su cabeza para dejar su cuello totalmente expuesto para él. Tomoe se sorprendió, él le besaba el cuello a veces con tanta ternura, y con una suavidad que la llenaba de una sensación cálida y placentera, y otras veces tan salvajemente que se estremecía violentamente.

Kenshin le quitó el kimono que llevaba sin dificultad y la recostó desnuda sobre el futón, Tomoe se sonrojó y se cubrió con sus manos. Kenshin estaba arrodillado a su lado, acarició su rostro y mirándola a los ojos le dijo

- Eres tan hermosa que no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte Tomoe

Tomoe le sonrió, tan honestamente que Kenshin se conmovió. La contempló unos instante para después proceder a besarla nuevamente. Besaba su pecho, sus manos, su abdomen, sus piernas, sus pies. Recorrió y besó todo su cuerpo, concentrándose en las partes que le eran más sensibles a ella, sus caricias y sus besos hicieron gemir a Tomoe, Kenshin sonrió y se acomodó entre sus piernas, entonces besó su abdomen y lentamente comenzó a bajar, el rostro de Tomoe se enrojeció nuevamente cuando sintió la lengua de Kenshin recorrerla entre las piernas, pero no protestó, era una sensación tan placentera que enredó sus dedos en el largo cabello rojo de su marido y le ayudó a encontrar el ritmo que más placentero le resultaba. Kenshin jugaba con su clítoris mientras masajeaba sus caderas. Se dió cuenta de que Tomoe se movía; comenzó lentamente para ir aumentando el ritmo gradualmente, él aumentó la presión de su lengua contra el clítoris y la ayudó con sus manos a mover las caderas. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Tomoe se sintió invadida por sensaciones desconocidas, empezaron en su clítoris, tan concentradas que la incomodaban, hasta que se liberaron por toda la extensión de su cuerpo haciéndola gritar de placer y moverse involuntariamente hasta que las sensaciones disminuyeron, y su cuerpo se relajó. De a poco el ritmo de su respiración se normalizó, Kenshin se sentó a observarla en el futón "_Eso no pudo ser fingido" _pensó. Tomoe se sentó y limpió el rostro de Kenshin, quien rió divertido

Todavía no termino contigo Tomoe

Kenshin tomó a Tomoe en sus brazos y ella quedó sentada sobre él. Kenshin beso sus manos y masajeó sus senos. La acercó más a su cuerpo y recorrió su espalda mientras besaba sus hombros. Tomoe rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y acomodó su rostro en el pecho de Kenshin, sentía su aroma y su calidez. Kenshin bajó sus manos hasta sus caderas y sus muslos, la acariciaba con cariño mientras besaba su frente, se concentró en la parte interior de sus muslos y luego subió un poco hasta llegar a su entrepierna, Tomoe tembló, Kenshin sonrió y dijo

- Me gustas mucho Tomoe

Kenshin soltó un poco el abrazo y comenzó a besar sus senos mientras movía sus dedos en su clítoris, poco a poco fue introduciendo sus dedos dentro de la vagina de Tomoe, los movía y hacía que ella se estremeciera. La masturbó con delicadeza y concentró su mirada en su rostro, quería ver cómo cambiaban sus expresiones mientras seguía dándole placer; mantenía su dedo pulgar rozando su clítoris mientras movía otros 2 dedos dentro de su vagina. Cuándo sintió que ella se movía nuevamente aumentó el ritmo de sus dedos y presionó con mayor intensidad sobre su clítoris… Tomoe nuevamente se abandonaba a un orgasmo que la invadía completamente.

Kenshin la miró con paciencia hasta que su cuerpo se relajó, le dijo:

- Tu sabor es delicioso y muy intenso Tomoe, quiero que lo pruebes tú también

Kenshin acercó sus dedos a la boca de Tomoe y ella separó sus labios para dejar que sus dedos entraran, su lengua los saboreo, Kenshin jugueteo con la lengua de Tomoe mientras le sonreía y la miraba a los ojos. Puso su frente sobre la frente de ella, cerró los ojos un momento mientras sentía la calidez de su cuerpo. Entonces le dijo

- Te voy a masturbar hasta que tu cuerpo no resista más

Tomoe lo miró a los ojos y le dijo:

- Pero marido ¿Y tú? ¿Acaso no quieres…?

Kenshin la besó y le dijo

- Prometí que esta noche sería sólo para ti

La volvió a besar y volvió a masturbarla. Tomoe se entregó a nuevos orgasmos, Kenshin no le daba descanso, hasta que fue ella quien lo detuvo

- Creo que llegué a mi límite

- Pero sólo por esta noche - le dijo él mirándola intensamente

- Sí - respondió ella atrapada en sus intensos ojos violeta

Kenshin la recostó con suavidad, la cubrió y le besó la frente, luego se puso de pie

- No te quedarás conmigo marido - le dijo ella con tono decepcionado

- Claro que sí - respondió él - pero primero debo ir a lavarme, vuelvo enseguida

Kenshin se dirigió al cuarto de baño donde lavó sus manos y su rostro, pero también relajó su cuerpo antes de regresar con Tomoe. Realmente había requerido mucho autocontrol de su parte tenerla así para él y no poseerla por completo, pero pensó que era demasiada intromisión para su primera noche, además, no podía ignorar las palabras de Aoshi "_más allá de toda duda razonable puedo afirmar que intentarán usarla para vengar la muerte de Akira Kiyosato"_ Kenshin volvió a mojar su rostro y pensó "_y yo me dejaría matar por esa mujer" ._

Kenshin volvió al cuarto que ahora compartía con Tomoe y se acostó junto a ella, su piel estaba tibia, se acomodó cerca de ella y la abrazo. Pronto se durmieron.

Cuando Tomoe se despertó se encontró con los hermosos ojos violeta de Kenshin, la miraba con ternura, Tomoe puso su mano en la mejilla de Kenshin y la acarició, él cerro sus ojos mientras ella lo tocaba y jugaba con los mechones de cabello que caían sobre su rostro, le dijo

- No conozco a nadie más con un cabello como el tuyo, es algo exótico

- ¿Y te gusta?

- Mucho

- ¿Has escuchado los rumores sobre su color?

- Sí, pero sería una tontería pensar que son ciertos

- Mi madre tenía el cabello así, me parezco mucho a ella

- Entonces era una mujer muy hermosa

Kenshin besó las manos de Tomoe y le dijo:

- Perdóname si has sufrido a causa de esta guerra. Te prometo que dedicaré mi vida a devolverte la felicidad

Tomoe se conmovió ante la sinceridad de sus palabras y le dijo:

- Perdóname tú a mi, yo…

- ¿Qué Tomoe?

- Nada

Kenshin la tomó por el mentón y la miró directamente a los ojos, le dijo:

- No quiero que tengas miedo de mi, puedes decirme cualquier cosa Tomoe. Confía en mí, por favor

Kenshin vió la duda en sus ojos, pero no quiso presionarla, le acarició la cabeza y jugó con su cabello, besó su frente y luego aspiró el aroma de su piel acercándose a su cuello.

- Me encanta tu aroma Tomoe

- Pronto servirán el desayuno marido, tenemos que bajar

- No te dejaré salir de aquí hasta que hagas algo por mi

- ¿Qué deseas?

- Llámame por mi nombre

- Kenshin

- Suena bello en tus labios

- Kenshin, Kenshin… me gusta

- Debemos bajar

- Sí, tengo hambre


	17. Enishi y la confesión de Tomoe

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki pero yo me he enamorado de casi todos ellos, por eso los tomo prestados.**

**Enishi y la confesión de Tomoe:**

- Han'nya ha confirmado que quién informó de nuestra ruta y del día en que llegaríamos a Otsu a Enishi Kiyosato fue Tomoe Yukishiro

Dijo Aoshi, quien se encontraba reunido con Kenshin y Sanosuke. Kenshin se encontraba sentado en un sofá, con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza inclinada. Después de unos momentos de silencio dijo

- ¿Después de que nos atacaron ella a vuelto a ponerse en contacto con él?

- No - respondio Aoshi

- Te encargo que la vigiles por si Enishi quiere contactarla nuevamente - dijo Kenshin mirándolo con sus ojos color ámbar destellantes

- Ya oíste Beshimi, tú serás el encargado - dijo Aoshi. En ese momento se escuchó la voz del hombre que estaba oculto en las sombras:

- Cómo usted ordene mi señor

- Estos si son ninjas, nunca supe que estaba por aquí - dijo Sanosuke sorprendido

- Recuerda que yo soy el maestro de los cuatro Oniwabanshus de elite que siempre están cerca de mí - dijo Aoshi

- Y no eres para nada modesto - dijo Sanosuke

- ¿Qué pretendes hacer Kenshin? si ella y Enishi se ven creo que tendría que interrogarla - dijo Aoshi

- Creo que eso es algo de lo que me quiero encargar personalmente - respondió Kenshin

- ¿Y cuánto tiempo estaremos en Otsu? - preguntó Sanosuke

- El tiempo que sea necesario, recuerda que murieron 3 de mis hombres y eso no se quedará así - respondió el pelirrojo

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta, era Tomoe que traía té para los 3 hombres, cuando entregó la taza a Kenshin se sobresaltó al ver su mirada dorada, pero no dijo nada y se retiró del lugar rápidamente. Cuando salió se fue a buscar a las chicas que estaban en el jardín, Misao lanzaba kunais a un árbol y Megumi tomaba una limonada sentada en una banca, Tomoe se sentó con ella y le dijo

- Fui a llevarles el té a Kenshin-san y a sus amigos y nunca lo había visto así

- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Megumi

- Sus ojos brillaban de color dorado y su mirada era fría

- Seguramente esta enfadado por algo - dijo Misao sin darle mucha importancia

- ¿Ya lo habían visto así? - preguntó Tomoe

- Una vez - dijo Megumi - cuándo fuimos emboscados

- Probablemente ahora quiere matar a la persona que hizo eso, deben estar hablando del tema y por eso lo viste así - dijo Misado arrojando un kunuai y saltando de alegría - ¡Fue un tiro perfecto! - grito

- Parece como si no te importara - dijo Tomoe mirando a Misao. Ella se acercó y dijo:

- Soy una oniwabanshu, este tipo de cosas no me impresiona. Además es lo lógico; mataron a 3 de sus hombres y nos pusieron en riesgo a todos. Siendo quien es no puede hacer como si aquí no hubiera pasado nada

- Yo también pensé que la sangre se paga con sangre - dijo Tomoe mirando hacia el suelo - pero ahora…

Había llegado la noche, y Tomoe estaba en su habitación terminando de coser la basta a un kimono. Se sorprendió cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió y vio a Kenshin entrar, Habían pasado 3 noches desde la noche de bodas y él no había vuelto a buscarla

- Perdón marido, no sabía que vendría esta noche - dijo Tomoe dejando a un lado lo que estaba haciendo

- No te preocupes - respondió él sentándose cerca de ella - Yo, yo quería preguntarte algo

- Escucho mi señor

- No me llames así por favor Tomoe

- Esta bien, Kenshin

Kenshin sonrió

- Cómo me gusta mi nombre en tus labios - dijo mirándola con dulzura. Tomoe se relajo un poco, había estado tensa por el brillo dorado que había descubierto en sus ojos y también por la actitud distante que había estado teniendo con ella

- ¿Y qué es lo que querías preguntarme, Kenshin?

- Tengo la sensación de que me estás ocultando algo Tomoe ¿Es así?

Kenshin vio el miedo en los ojos de Tomoe, ella le dijo:

- ¿Por qué piensas eso?

- Tomoe, no te obligaré a decirme nada que no quieres, pero no me mires así, no quiero ver temor en tus ojos. Te prometo que bajo ninguna circunstancia te lastimaría.

Kenshin puso sus manos en el rostro de Tomoe y la besó tiernamente

- Nunca Tomoe, nunca te voy a lastimar otra vez

Tomoe lo miró con una expresión de sorpresa y duda al escuchar ese "_otra vez"_. Entonces Kenshin la volvió a besar, la abrazó con fuerza y hundió sus dedos en su cabello

- Tomoe me gustas tanto, amo tu aroma, tus ojos, tu piel, la paz que me transmites. Podría estar toda la vida abrazándote, podría dejarme matar por ti.

Tomoe sintió un vuelco en su corazón al escuchar esas palabras, lo miró sobresaltada y le dijo:

- No vuelvas a decir una cosa así. Yo no deseo ningún mal para ti, créeme, por favor

- Sí - dijo Kenshin mirándola y sonriéndole con cariño

Al día siguiente Tomoe salió del palacio, Beshimi la siguió, fue hasta una casa ubicada en los límites de la ciudad. Tomoe tocó la puerta y entró. Le abrió un joven alto, de cabello blanco alborotado. La invitó a pasar y ambos se sentaron frente a frente. Él entonces le dijo:

- Lamento que te hayas tenido que casar con ese hombre - hizo una mueca de disgusto - debe ser terrible para ti compartir la cama con ese asesino mi querida Tomoe...

- Enishi - le interrumpió ella - debes marcharte, es peligroso que te quedes

- No Tomoe, yo debo vengar a nuestro Akira lo antes posible. Hubiese preferido que no pasaras por esto pero eres una mujer hermosa, estoy seguro de que puedes volverlo loco por ti si te esfuerzas en ello, tú te convertirás en su debilidad y yo acabaré con él

- Enishi, él no es como imaginamos, yo ya no quiero lastimarlo

- ¡Qué! ¡Es que acaso te has olvidado de Akira tan rápido!

- Yo nunca me olvidaré de él, pero nada de lo que hagamos lo revivirá; los muertos no quieren venganza, lo que quieren es que sus seres queridos sean felices

- ¡Felicidad! ¡Ese hombre te robo la felicidad! - dijo furioso Enishi

- ¿Y por qué Akira se marchó? ¿Por qué no pensó en mí y en mis sentimientos? Él sabía que no era un buen espadachín como Kenshin o como tú ¡y aún así se marchó!, y lo decidió por su cuenta, sin preguntarme nada

- ¡Lo hizo para que estuvieras orgullosa de él!

- ¡Yo ya lo estaba! él era un hombre bueno, gentil y trabajador, eso era suficiente para que lo estuviera, no necesitaba que se expusiera de ese modo, ni que se volviera un samurái famoso por quitarle la vida a otras personas. Si se hubiese quedado a mi lado él estaría vivo

- Si tú no quieres lo haré solo, pero juro que acabaré con Battousai

- No Enishi, vete por favor. Olvídate de la venganza e intenta rehacer tu vida en otro lugar, por favor, no quiero que te lastimen

- ¡Vete! vete y no vuelvas mas, traidora

Tomoe regresó cabizbaja, cuando entró al palacio se encontró con Sanosuke, Aoshi y Beshimi, que llegó sólo un momento antes, pero que ya había informado a Aoshi y Sanosuke que Tomoe había ido a ver a Enishi Kiyosato. Sanosuke la tomó por el brazo y le dijo:

- ¿Qué hacías con ese hombre? ¿Qué pretendes hacer con Kenshin? - Tomoe lo miró asustada y sin decir nada. Aoshi la miró con sus ojos fríos y le dijo:

- Será mejor que hables

- Creo que había dicho que me encargaría de esto personalmente - dijo Kenshin acercándose a ellos.

Sanosuke soltó a Tomoe, ella estaba asustada, tembló cuando Sanosuke la sujetó del brazo y quedó paralizada cuando Aoshi la miró con esos ojos tan fríos y que tan bien ocultaban sus emociones. Estaba de pie mirando el suelo sin poder moverse cuando de pronto Kenshin, comprendiendo el estado en el que se encontraba, la tomó en brazos y comenzó a caminar, alejándose de los muchachos. Al principio Tomoe no se atrevió a mirar a Kenshin, tenía miedo de encontrarse con un par de ojos color ámbar, entonces Kenshin le dijo:

- Tomoe, ya te he dicho que no me temas. Yo voy a protegerte, siempre

Tomoe levantó su cabeza y se encontró con los bellos ojos violeta y la sonrisa dulce de su marido, entonces le dijo:

- ¿Estás enfadado conmigo?

- Estoy molesto por no haber logrado que confiaras en mi. Pero no contigo, sé que no debe ser fácil

Kenshin entró al cuarto de Tomoe, aún con ella en brazos, la miró directamente a los ojos y dijo:

- Ahora me lo contarás todo ¿de acuerdo?

- La muerte de tus hombres fue culpa mía, si quieres castigar a alguien por eso tienes que hacerlo conmigo.

- Sé que le diste nuestra ruta y fecha de llegada, pero si no lo hubieras hecho habría buscado el modo de atacarnos de todos modos, no debes culparte por eso

- Kenshin, tenía mucho miedo de ti, y estaba enojada también, tú …

- Yo te robe la felicidad - dijo él con tristeza

Tomoe se puso a llorar, era la primera vez que lloraba después de la muerte de Akira Kiyosato. Cuando le dieron la noticia quedó paralizada emocionalmente, como si le hubiesen robado la capacidad de sentir, se sentía vacía. Por mucho tiempo no logró ni siquiera sonreír, luego comenzó a fingir algunas sonrisas leves para calmar la preocupación de su padre; quién tenía miedo que se volviera loca, sobre todo cuando les informaron que el gobernador y nuevo prometido de su hija sería Kenshin Himura, él estuvo a punto de negarse al acuerdo, pero Tomoe lo detuvo, le dijo que si él moría por traición ella no huiría y moriría con él. Tomoe le relataba estas cosas a Kenshin mientras él le limpiaba algunas lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos. Ahora estaban sentados en el suelo, ella entre las piernas de Kenshin y él abrazándola por la espalda. Tomoe se detuvo por unos momento, luego siguió:

- Yo sabía que Enishi reclamaba venganza, por eso cuando llegó el mensajero diciendo cuando llegarían y por dónde entrarían a Otsu lo busqué. Te odiaba porque mataste a Akira, y tenía mucho miedo de convertirme en tu esposa. Pensé que serías un hombre cruel como cuentan las historias; que no te importarían mis sentimientos y que me tratarías como a una cosa de tu propiedad. Pensé que no soportaría estar contigo.

- ¿Y ahora qué piensas? ¿Me odias?

- Cuando te conocí me sentí confundida, cuando conocí a Megumi y a Misao más. Ellas parecían estar felices y tranquilas. No imaginaba cómo era posible que pudieran verse así, cómo si la boda contigo no fuera un problema. Entonces empecé a ver tu otra cara, esa que no es de leyenda, pero que a mi me gusta más, entonces… empecé a pensar que tal vez tú mismo podrías devolverme algo de la felicidad que perdí. Hoy fui a ver a Enishi para pedirle que olvidara su venganza, que se marchara y que comenzara nuevamente en otra parte. Yo no te odio Kenshin, tú eres mi segundo amor.

Kenshin la abrazó más fuerte y la beso, jugaba con su cabello y le sonreía, Tomoe también rió, acarició su rostro y soltó su cabello, jugueteo con los mechones que cayeron sobre su rostro y dijo:

- Te amo Kenshin

Kenshin la miró a los ojos, puso sus manos en las mejillas de Tomoe, acercó su frente a la de ella y cerrando los ojos le dijo:

- No merezco la felicidad que con tus palabras me das, te amo también Tomoe

Tomoe derramó lágrimas de felicidad, se aferró al cuello de Kenshin y le susurró:

- Hazme el amor Kenshin

Kenshin sonrió y le dijo:

- Cuantas veces quieras

Ya era tarde cuando comenzaron a hacer el amor. Y se durmieron cansados por la madrugada, no obstante, Kenshin se levantó antes de que saliera el sol. Tomoe se sintió repentinamente intranquila durante sus sueños y despertó angustiada, buscó a Kenshin a su lado, pero encontró el espacio vacío. Se vistió rápidamente y salió, tenía el presentimiento del lugar al cual Kenshin se dirigía.

Kenshin caminaba con Aoshi y Sanosuke, Sano dijo:

- Entonces decidiste creerle a la chica

- Le creo Sanosuke, y espero que ustedes confíen en ella también

- Beshimi ha corroborado lo que ella dijo sobre su conversación con Enishi - dijo Aoshi - para mi ya está claro, no la molestaré más

- Yo confío en el juicio de ustedes dos, si creen que esta bien confiar en ella, confiaré - dijo Sanosuke

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Enishi notaron que estaba solo, los pocos hombres que sobrevivieron a la emboscada huyeron lejos ya que no querían volver a encontrarse con Kenshin, y Tomoe, a quien quería utilizar para ir contra Kenshin, se había negado a participar de su plan. Estaba enfadado, pero a su vez, confiaba en su habilidad para la espada. Cuando se encontró con los 3 hombres en medio del patio de su casa les dijo:

- Veo que esa perra les dijo donde encontrarme

- No voy a permitir que insultes a Tomoe - dijo Kenshin dando un paso adelante

- Entonces ven y callame si puedes Battousai, estoy solo, te reto a un duelo. PEro te advierto que no soy como mi hermano! yo sí sé luchar

- Acepto - dijo Kenshin.

Kenshin atacó primero, pero Enishi se defendió muy bien y contraatacó, las espadas chocaron. Pasaron unos minutos en que las cosas seguían igual, sus espadas chocaban y no se causaron daño. Pararon por unos segundos, Kenshin enfundó su espada y dijo:

- Efectivamente no eres un mal espadachín, pero si no tienes algo más la próxima vez que desenfunde mi espada morirás

Enishi se enfureció al escuchar a Kenshin y corrió hacia él, Kenshin desenfundó su espada, pero sorpresivamente no fue con la espada sino con la funda que asestó el primer golpe, Enishi, sorprendido por esta técnica, recibió el golpe de lleno en su abdomen, pero antes de que pudiera recuperarse vino el segundo golpe, este sí asestado por la espada, también en el abdomen. Enishi cayó de rodillas al suelo, se sujetaba fuertemente la herida y sangraba también por su boca. Kenshin levantó la espada y dijo:

- Prepárate a morir Enishi

- Alto - gritó Tomoe agitada por tanto correr.

Kenshin se detuvo y la contempló, ella se acercó y se puso entre Kenshin y Enishi, dijo:

- Detente por favor, Enishi y yo crecimos juntos, lo quiero como si fuera mi hermano

- Él asesinó a mis hombres, puso en peligro a Megumi y a Misao, yo…

- ¡Tú mataste a su hermano! tú mataste a Akira y yo te perdoné, por favor, por favor los 2 deténganse, más muerte sólo producirá más dolor

Kenshin sacudió su espada y la enfundó, Tomoe le sonrió y dijó mirando ahora a Enishi:

- Akira no querría que fueras infeliz a causa del odio y la venganza, él era un buen hombre y preferiría que intentaras vivir en paz, por favor, honra su memoria y empieza nuevamente lejos de aquí

- Al parecer - dijo Enishi mirándola con odio - si te has vuelto importante para él

Enishi usó las energías que le quedaban y en un rápido movimiento tomó su espada y la dirigió hacia el cuerpo de Tomoe, Sanosuke se dio cuenta y protegió Tomoe mientras que Aoshi daba una fuerte patada directo en el cuello de Enishi

- ¿Sanosuke-san está bien? - preguntó Tomoe alarmada

- Sí, es solo un rasguño - respondió Sanosuke riendo y cayendo al suelo

Sanosuke se recuperó pronto de la herida que Enishi le ocasionó en la espalda, Megumi se esmeró mucho en sus cuidados y el Doctor Genzai también, aunque Sanosuke prefería los cuidados de la bella doctora.

Tomoe sintió lástima por Enishi, y creyó que efectivamente su deseo de venganza lo estaba trastornando, ellos habían crecido juntos y le costaba creer que el niño que siempre vio como un hermano se hubiese convertido en el hombre que intentó matarla.

Ese día, salieron tan rápido de la casa de Enishi para brindarle atención médica a Sanosuke, que de momento no les importó si Enishi vivía o moría. No obstante, siempre había un oniwabanshu cerca de Aoshi; Beshimi se quedó esperando a ver que sucedía con Enishi y pudo ver a una mujer curarlo y cuidarlo durante días. Cuándo Sanosuke estuvo repuesto, Enishi seguía inconsciente

- ¿Qué haremos? - preguntó Aoshi - Beshimi ha estado observando a Enishi por 10 días ya y no hay grandes cambios en su estado

- Lo dejaremos en paz esta vez - respondió Kenshin - esa será mi manera de pagar mi deuda por lo de Akira Kiyosato. Pero sólo será una oportunidad, si vuelve a aparecer en nuestro camino no tendré más consideraciones

Dos días después Kenshin y sus hombres decidieron partir a Mie, se acercaba el fin de año y Kenshin había prometido estar en Edo para las fiestas. Al despedirse, Kazuo Yukishiro abrazó con fuerza a su hija, sus ojos estaban húmedos y Tomoe también derramó algunas lágrimas, le dijo:

- Te extrañaré padre, pero debes estar tranquilo, estoy contenta con mi matrimonio y estoy segura de que podré ser feliz después de todo

- Hija, por favor escríbeme siempre - luego miró a Kenshin y le dijo - por favor señor, permitale a mi hija visitarme de vez en cuando, desde que su madre murió es lo único que tengo

- Tomoe podrá venir cada vez que así lo quiera Kazuo-san, y usted también será bienvenido en nuestra casa. Nos gustaría mucho que viniera a Edo a pasar las fiestas de fin de año ¿verdad Tomoe? - dijo Kenshin

- Sí, por favor padre, te estaremos esperando - dijo Tomoe sonriendo

Y así, emprendieron su viaje a Mie


	18. La kendoka de ojos azules

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki pero yo me he enamorado de casi todos ellos, por eso los tomo prestados.**

**La kendoka de ojos azules:**

Una bella mujer, de aproximadamente 17 años, se encontraba en el dojo de su tío entrenándose en el kendo con una bokken, su largo cabello negro estaba tomado en una coleta alta y sus ojos azules lucían concentrados. De pronto, otra mujer de mediana edad entró y le dijo:

- No deberías estar aquí, el mensajero de Himura-san informó que llegarían hoy, deberías estar arreglandote para él, es tu novio y deberías causarle una buena impresión.

- Tía Midori - respondió la joven - sabes que no me interesa, no me voy a casar con el amor de mi vida y aunque lo fuera ¿no te parece que debería aceptarme tal cual soy?

- Pero si tú eres una chica dulce y con un fino gusto por los kimonos ¿no será que prefieres mostrarte en ropas de entrenamiento sólo para causarle una mala impresión?

- Tal vez… en todo caso amo el kendo y quiero que lo sepa, no renunciaré a la técnica que aprendí de mi padre sólo para volverme una esposa modélica que caminé tres pasos atrás de él

- Mi señora ya llegaron - dijo una sirvienta interrumpiendo a las mujeres, ambas salieron, Midori tuvo que resignarse a ver a su sobrina en traje de entrenamiento y algo sudada por el ejercicio.

Se acercaron a la puerta principal, ahí estaba Hiroshi Kamiya, tío de Kaoru. Él la miró y rió al verla en ese estado, se quedaron ahí unos momentos hasta que vieron a 6 personas acercándose a ellos; Sanosuke, Megumi, Kenshin, Tomoe, Misao y Aoshi. Midori miró a Misao y dijo a su sobrina:

- Bueno, si deja que esa chiquilla de trenza ande vestida así, aún tengo esperanzas de que le agrades. Aunque las otras dos mujeres son realmente bellas

- ¡Tía! - exclamó Kaoru en tono reprobatorio

Cuando Kenshin llegó hasta donde lo esperaba Hiroshi, él le dijo:

- Bienvenido mi señor, los estábamos esperando

- Gracias

- Supongo que vienen algo cansados, pasemos a tomar algo, enviaré también para el resto de sus hombres que deben cansados y sedientos - dijo amablemente Midori

- Sí, se lo agradecería mucho - respondió Kenshin

Los 9 entraron al palacio, Midori se puso al lado de Kenshin mientras caminaban y le dijo:

- Mi señor, mi sobrina Kaoru es una excelente kendoka, por eso luce así, pero también es una chica dulce y muy guapa. Ya lo verá cuando la vea lucir uno de sus hermosos kimonos

Kenshin miró a Kaoru y pensó que ella no necesitaba vestir un hermoso kimono para verse bella, tenía unos preciosos ojos azules que miraban con mucha dignidad y valentía. Todos ellos entraron a una estancia donde los recibió Ishiro Soseki, el hombre que había enviado con antelación el emperador. Se sentaron en unos sofás de estilo occidental y tomaron limonada mientras conversaban. Ishiro hablaba de lo bien que la familia Kamiya había gobernado en Mie, aunque la guerra había empobrecido la región. Después de un rato Midori dijo:

- Yo creo que los novios deberían quedarse un rato a solas, para que puedan conversar y conocerse un poco. Nosotros podríamos ir a recorrer los jardines mientras tanto, son muy bellos

Todos, excepto Kenshin y Kaoru, se pusieron de pie y salieron. Cuando estuvieron solos Kaoru dijo:

- Siento si no te agrada como me veo, pero amo el kendo, mi padre me entrenó desde pequeña y es lo único que conservo de él. Pese a que entiendo que mi obligación de esposa es dedicarme por completo a usted yo no voy a renunciar al kendo

- oh! claro que no, si es algo que te apasiona debes seguir adelante ¿Tu padre te enseñó el oji de tu técnica?

- Sí

- ¡Eso quiere decir que ya eres una maestra! ¿Cómo se llama tu técnica?

- Kamiya Kashin Ryu

- ¿Te gustaría tener tu dojo y enseñarla?

- ¡Claro! Eso sería como un sueño - Los ojos de Kaoru resplandecieron al contemplar la idea y su sonrisa le iluminó el rostro, Kenshin sintió una agradable y cálida sensación por esa muchacha y le dijo:

- Pues está hecho, cuando lleguemos a Edo tendrás tu dojo y tu primer alumno será Yahiko

- ¿Yahiko?

- Él es un muchacho que está viviendo en mi casa, en Edo, es amigo de mi hermana pequeña y lo considero parte de mi familia

- No sabía que tuviera una hermana señor

- Se llama Tsubame, la conocerás pronto

- Señor, estoy muy agradecida, yo no sé qué decirle...

- No tiene importancia, yo no quiero que nadie viva infeliz a mi lado y si está dentro de mis posibilidades ayudarte a cumplir tus sueños no es problema

- Entonces, quiero pedirle algo más

- Dime

- Para cualquier kendoka sería un honor poder entrenar con usted señor, el mejor espadachín de Japón. Por favor, entrene conmigo.

- Tal vez te decepcionarías - dijo riendo Kenshin, pero luego vio la expresión seria en el rostro de Kaoru y se dio cuenta de que le estaba pidiendo algo importante para ella, dijo - esta bien, pero si quieres que sea un entrenamiento serio no seré delicado contigo

- ¡Gracias! - dijo Kaoru, tan emocionada que no se dio cuenta cuando se arrojó a los brazos del lindo pelirrojo, quien al tenerla tan cerca pudo sentir su aroma a Jazmines. Kaoru se sonrojo y se alejó de él, le dijo:

- Disculpe no me di cuenta, no crea que me ando arrojando a los brazos de la gente, pero me he emocionado mucho

- Esta bien, no te preocupes - dijo Kenshin riendo - también te quiero pedir algo

- ¿Qué?

- Llámame por mi nombre

- De acuerdo… pero ya que seremos esposos no veo necesidad de formalismos, te diré sólo Kenshin y tu puedes llamarme sólo Kaoru

- Sí, Kaoru

Los demás estaban sentados en el jardín, disfrutando del luminoso día de verano. Aoshi conversaba con Ishiro y Sanosuke con la Megumi, Tomoe y Midori. Misao usaba un árbol para encajarle sus kunais mientras que Hiroshi le hablaba sobre lo buena que era su técnica. De pronto Hiroshi vio a Kenshin y Kaoru cruzar el patio, y dijo

- ¿Y esos dos a dónde van?

- Parece que se han llevado bien - dijo Midori viendo a los dos caminando juntos y sonriendo

Todos miraron y se sintieron un poco extrañados. Kenshin y Kaoru parecieron no notar las miradas de los demás, cruzaron el jardín y luego entraron al dojo, Kaoru le dijo

- Yo usaré mi bokken, puedes sacar una de ahí - Kaoru apunto a la pared. Kenshin miró y había algunas boken colgadas, del otro lado también habían unas shinai, Kenshin rió y dijo:

- Creo que es mejor que use una shinai

- Dijiste que no serías amable

- Pero tampoco quiero lastimarte

- No me subestimes Kenshin Himura

Kenshin dejó su katana en el suelo y tomó la espada de bambú, se sintió un poco raro con ella ya que era muchísimo más liviana que su espada, además no tenía funda, lo que lo obligaba a descartar muchas de sus técnicas. Kaoru se puso en posición, sostenía con firmeza su espada de madera. Atacó, Kenshin la esquivó, pero ella volvió a atacar, sus espadas chocaron. A Kenshin le costó un poco acomodarse al peso de la shinai mientras Kaoru lo atacaba con agilidad, no obstante una vez que se acostumbró dejó de recibir los golpes y se puso al contraataque, a Kaoru cada vez se le hacía más difícil parar los golpes de Kenshin. Se alejaron un poco, Kaoru estaba cansada, pero volvió a atacar, cuando estuvo cerca de Kenshin él saltó y la atacó desde arriba, en la espalda. Kaoru cayó al suelo

- Maldición eso me dolió - dijo poniéndose de pie

- Eres una chica fuerte si puedes ponerte de pie después de eso- dijo Kenshin con seriedad

Kaoru volvió a atacarlo pero Kenshin podía leer sus movimientos y los esquivaba con facilidad. Kaoru se empezó a sentir molesta pues Kenshin sólo estaba esquivandola, entonces le dijo:

- No juegues conmigo

- Esta bien

Kaoru atacó, Kenshin esquivó nuevamente el golpe, pero esta vez contraatacó. Kaoru sintió 9 golpes, uno a uno, pero con una velocidad increíble, era imposible reaccionar, sólo los sintió y luego cayó al piso de espaldas. Esta vez no pudo ponerse de pie.

Kenshin se arrodilló al lado de Kaoru y preguntó

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, pero creo que tendré que quedarme aquí un momento

- Lo siento

- No, era lo que yo quería, no me gusta que me tomen a la ligera por ser mujer, aunque ciertamente no soy rival para ti

- Pero eres muy buena, mejor que muchos espadachines que conocí durante la guerra

- Lo que pasa es que tu eres excepcional ¿no?

- Lo que pasa es que tuve un entrenamiento muy duro desde muy pequeño, mi maestro era algo cruel y la espada es lo único que tuve, por muchos años.

Kaoru se sentó y le dijo

- Enséñame esa técnica que me aplicaste

- No, la verdad yo no quisiera enseñar mis técnicas a nadie

- ¿Por qué?

- No creo que sea algo bueno

- Por favor

- Cuándo logres golpearme – dijo Kenshin riendo, Kaoru le propinó un golpe de puño en la mejilla y él dijo – pero eso fue trampa, no estaba preparado, y me dolió

- Dijiste cuando te golpeara, no diste más indicaciones así que tienes que cumplir tu promesa, y no te quejes que a mi me dolió más

Los dos rieron animadamente. En ese momento entraron los demás, se extrañaron al verlos así; Kaoru lucía muy cansada y algo golpeada. Kenshin por su parte tenía un puño marcado en su mejilla. Sanosuke dijo:

- ¿Pero qué demonios estaban haciendo ustedes dos?

- Entrenando un poco – dijo Kenshin levantando la shinai


	19. Noche de luciérnagas

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki pero yo me he enamorado de casi todos ellos, por eso los tomo prestados.**

**Noche de luciérnagas:**

Kaoru se había puesto un kimono muy bonito y lucía particularmente bella aquella noche, estaba sentada frente al espejo atándose el pelo con una cinta color turquesa cuando su tía, la señora Midori, entró a su habitación

- Luces muy linda hija

- Gracias tía

- Veo que ahora que se llevaron bien quieres impresionar a tu prometido - dijo Midori con picardía, Kaoru río y dijo:

- Claro que no tía, quedé con unas amigas de ir a la orilla del río, en esta época hay luciérnagas por la noche y se ve muy hermoso

- Kaoru, ahora eres una mujer comprometida, no puedes andarte paseando sola por ahí, menos si es de noche

- Pero tía es algo que habíamos planeado hace tiempo

- Lo siento pero no puedes ir, además la última vez que fuiste eras una niña… ahora ya eres una mujer y no quisiera que algo malo te fuera a suceder

- Sabes que puedo defenderme sola

- Aún así, sería de mal gusto y causaría habladurías

- ¿Y si le pido que me acompañe? - dijo Kaoru mirando a Midori - tal vez Kenshin acceda a ir con nosotras y así estaría acompañada y protegida, como toda una noviecita frágil – dijo Kaoru con burla, pero riendo

- Está bien - dijo Midori – si él te acompaña no tengo objeciones

...

Kenshin se encontraba en el despacho de Ishiro, estaba revisando unos documentos que Ishiro había preparado para él. Entonces Kaoru abrió la puerta y dijo:

- Discúlpame Kenshin, si no estás muy ocupado quisiera preguntarte algo

- Pasa por favor, dime

Kaoru cerró la puerta tras de si y dijo:

- Bueno, tal vez te parecerá tonto, pero con unas amigas quedamos para ir a la orilla del río, en esta época hay luciérnagas y es un espectáculo muy bonito. Mi tía Midori dice que no puedo ir sola pero si me acompañas podré ir.

Kenshin miró a Kaoru y dijo:

- Si es importante para ti no tengo problema en acompañarte

- ¡Gracias! ¿Podemos salir en 1 hora más?

- Te estaré esperando aquí mismo

- Bien, gracias nuevamente

Kaoru salió de la oficina y Kenshin siguió leyendo sus documentos, aunque la sonrisa de esa bella joven no salía de su cabeza.

…..

- ¿Dónde está Ken-san? - preguntó Megumi sentándose a la mesa- Pronto cenarían y ya todos estaban, menos Kenshin y Kaoru.

- Salió con Kaoru - respondió Midori - fueron a ver las luciérnagas a la orilla del río… algo muy romántico para su primera cita - suspiró

Megumi y Misao se miraron con incredulidad, mientras Tomoe sintió un pequeño dolor en su corazón. Durante la cena Tomoe se mantuvo en silencio, aunque eso no llamó mucho la atención pues era una mujer silenciosa. Los demás conversaron amenamente; Hiroshi era un hombre bromista y hablador como su esposa; Sanosuke, Megumi y Misao le seguían las bromas divertidos. Aoshi era más serio y prefería conversar con Iroshi.

Mientras tanto, Kenshin hacía compañía a un grupo de 3 jovencitas que estaban maravilladas con las luces voladoras que revoloteaban cerca del río. Las 3; Sakura, Akane y Kaoru estaban juntas mientras Kenshin observaba con algo de distancia. Sakura dijo a Kaoru:

- Mi padre no quería darme permiso para venir, pero cuando llegaste a buscarme con tu novio cambió de opinión. Parece que es un hombre muy respetado

- Yo diría que es temido - dijo Akane - mis padres habían sentido un poco de lástima por ti cuando se anunció tu compromiso. Y hoy cuando lo vieron casi se van de espaldas

- Yo también tenía miedo de él - respondió Kaoru - pero cuando sus intensos ojos violetas me miraron por primera vez sentí que no había nada que temer. Incluso le pedí que practicara conmigo y fue algo entretenido

- ¡Qué! - gritaron ambas chicas al unísono

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Kenshin acercándose a ellas

- No - respondió Kaoru - sólo que se sorprendieron cuando les conté que practicamos juntos

- Bueno, eso también me sorprendió a mi - dijo Kenshin sonriendo

Después de un rato, las 3 chicas y Kenshin caminaron a la ciudad, entraron un restaurante y comieron ahí. Cuando Kenshin se paró un momento para ir a pagar la cuenta Sakura dijo a Kaoru

- Me ha parecido un hombre agradable

- Y es muy guapo - dijo Akane - yo me desmayaría si unos ojos como esos me mirarán con pasión, así como de seguro te mirará en la noche de bodas – dijo con picardía

Kaoru se puso roja y no pudo responder nada. Las otras dos rieron y Sakura dijo:

- Estoy segura de que Kaoru no había pensado en ese detalle Akane, pero ahora no podrá sacarse eso de la cabeza

- Es cierto - dijo Kaoru - no había pensado en eso ¿creen que será amable conmigo?

- No sé - dijo honestamente Akane, pero luego de sonreír con malicia volvió a decir - pero la verdad yo no sé si yo quisiera que fuera amable… ah, quiero un hombre apasionado para mi

- Espero que su deseo se cumpla pronto señorita - dijo Kenshin tras ella

Akane se sonrojo y no fue capaz de levantar la vista ni de seguir hablando. Al regreso las 3 caminaban juntas y Kenshin las seguía de cerca. Kaoru dijo:

- Akane, por favor, no estés así

- ¿Y cómo quieres que esté? Debe pensar que soy una… - Akane no siguió hablando, una lágrima corrió por su mejilla y dijo - tal vez te prohíba hasta escribirme de vez en cuando

- No seas exagerada - dijo Kaoru con tristeza, al final sabía que estaba muy mal visto que una mujer hablara de esas cosas o expresara sus deseos abiertamente

- Kaoru - dijo Sakura - por favor habla con él… siempre hemos estado juntas las 3, y quiero que siga siendo así

Pese a que Kenshin se encontraba unos pasos atrás de ellas y que las chicas hablaban despacio, él podía oír su conversación. Los años en el campo de batalla habían desarrollado más sus sentidos, le dio pena la pobre chica así que se adelanto y dijo:

- Akane-san podría escucharme un momento

Las 3 se detuvieron, Akane pensó que le diría que no quería que se acercará más a su novia y bajo la cabeza, Sakura puso su mano en el hombro de su amiga y Kaoru miró a Kenshin directo a los ojos, suplicante. Kenshin dijo:

- Quiero disculparme con usted Akane-san

Las 3 chicas lo miraron con sorpresa, él siguió

- Creo que fui imprudente al involucrarme en una conversación ajena y la avergoncé. No fue mi intención hacerla sentir tan incómoda y por su puesto que no tengo pensado prohibir nada a Kaoru, me gustaría que siguieran siendo buenas amigas y que nos visiten en Edo cada vez que quieran

- Gracias Himura-san - respondió Akane sintiéndose más aliviada.

Las 3 se sintieron más tranquilas y se despidieron animadamente, primero de Akane y luego de Sakura. Kaoru tomo del brazo a Kenshin para continuar el camino a casa, le dijo:

- Gracias por no pensar mal de Akane. Lamentablemente se ve mal que las mujeres hablemos de ciertos temas o expresemos ciertos deseos, una vez vi a un hombre golpear a su novia porque la escucho diciendo algo parecido

- Eso es muy triste

- Además - continúo Kaoru, respirando profundamente para inspirarse valor - ella hizo ese comentario sólo para que yo me relajara un poco, la verdad es que… estoy nerviosa, en 2 días nos casamos

- No debes preocuparte por eso – le dijo Kenshin sonriendo

- Eso lo dices porque ya tienes 5 esposas… además eres hombres quizás con cuantas mujeres has estado y a ti nadie te dice nada

- ¿Con cuantas? A ver… - Kenshin comenzó a contar con sus dedos

- ¡No seas engreído! - dijo Kaoru, él río y dijo

- Sólo estaba bromeando. Pero lo que dije antes es en serio; no te preocupes. En primer lugar porque nunca te obligaría a hacer algo que no quieres, no asumas que el matrimonio me da derechos sobre ti porque no lo veo así. Y en segundo lugar, si tu quisieras estar conmigo - Kenshin hizo una pausa y miró a Kaoru a los ojos - yo me aseguraría de no hacerte ningún daño; si quisieras estar conmigo yo sólo te pediría que me dejaras intentar que lo disfrutaras tanto como yo

El corazón de Kaoru comenzó a latir con mucha fuerza, estaban los dos solos en medio de la calle, mirándose fijamente, Kaoru se sonrojo y quiso dejar de ver esos ojos violetas que la miraban insistentemente, pero no fue capaz, estaba embrujada por esa mirada. El tiempo se había detenido y sólo podía mirarlo, era realmente atractivo, su cabello largo y rojizo era hermoso, su rostro era agradable, sus ojos un bello y tranquilo mar violeta, y su boca… su boca apetecía besarla. Sin saber cómo, sin pensarlo si quiera Kaoru cerró los ojos y lo besó.

Kenshin sonreía a Kaoru, quería que estuviera tranquila con respecto a su noche de bodas. Quería que supiera que no la obligaría a estar con él, pero tampoco quería que pensara que la rechazaba. La miraba fijamente, quería que supiera que no mentía. La miraba, cuando de pronto comenzó a pensar en lo hermosa que era todo en ella; ese largo cabello negro, el color de su piel, sus grandes y azules ojos. De pronto vio como sus ojos se cerraban y como sus labios se acercaban a los suyos. No hizo nada, sólo esperar aquel beso que llegó con suavidad e inocencia a posarse en su boca.

Kaoru lo beso con timidez, era su primer beso y sus movimientos algo torpes, pero a Kenshin le gustó que fuera así, dejó que fuera ella la que llevara el control del beso, Kaoru sintió que él le respondía y de a poco se atrevió a acercarse más, y a explorar la boca de Kenshin _"es mi novio"_ se repetía cada vez que la vergüenza comenzaba a aparecer _"es mi novio, puedo hacer esto con mi novio"_ Después del beso Kaoru se quedo mirando al suelo, se preguntó cómo se había atrevido a hacer eso y se cubrió el rostro con sus manos

- No deberías avergonzarte de las cosas que haces - dijo Kenshin riéndo. Lo que provocó aún más vergüenza en Kaoru, Kenshin lo notó y continúo - Además, a mi me ha gustado mucho

Kaoru lo miró, y a Kenshin le pareció que esos ojos azules eran transparentes y que dejaban ver con honestidad todo lo que la joven pensaba o sentía. Le sonrió y dijo

- Creo que debemos apresurarnos

- Sí - respondió Kaoru tomándolo del brazo y caminando junto a él, su novio.

…..

Cuando llegaron a casa los demás estaban en la sala de estar tomando té. Además, el tío de Kaoru les enseñaba un gramófono que había comprado en el extranjero y escuchaban música de Johann Sebastián Bach, un compositor Alemán que había alcanzado fama en todo el mundo y que según el señor Kamiya sería recordado por siempre como uno de los mejores. Cuando entraron todos se les quedaron viendo, Misao rompió el hielo diciendo

- ¿Así que en una cita romántica marido? Tendrás que llevarnos a todas si no quieres que hayan problemas de celos - Misao guiñó un ojo e hizo reír a la mayoría de los presentes. Kenshin también río y dijo

- Bueno Misao, más que una cita romántica, fui el acompañante de 3 lindas chicas

- Tenía planeado hace días ir con mis amigas a ver las luciérnagas a la orilla del río, tía Midori pensó que sería mejor que no fuéramos solas – dijo Kaoru

- Debe ser muy lindo ver a las luciérnagas – dijo Tomoe mirando a Kenshin, él se sintió algo inquieto, a diferencia de lo que pensó cuando Kaoru lo miró, los ojos de Tomoe eran siempre tranquilos, como ella que era serena, silenciosa y fría, pocas veces dejaba ver lo que había en su cabeza

- Es cierto, hace mucho que las vi, es un espectáculo maravilloso - dijo Megumi

- Mañana podríamos ir todos a verlas - Dijo Kaoru con entusiasmo

- Me encantaría - dijo Misao saltando y tomando las manos de Kaoru con alegría

- Es una buena idea – dijo Kenshin sonriendo

Al rato después comenzaron a retirarse, cuando salió Tomoe Kenshin fue tras ella. Kaoru había salido un poco antes pero había ido al cuarto de baño así que aún no estaba en su habitación, cuando se dirigía hacia ella vio a Kenshin entrando a la habitación que le habían dado a Tomoe tras ella y sintió un poco de tristeza _"qué le voy ha hacer, no seré su única esposa"_ y suspiró.

Una vez que entraron a su habitación, Tomoe dijo

- Parece que lo pasaste bien con la señorita Kamiya

- Sí, Kaoru es una chica alegre y divertida

- No como yo

- Tú no tienes por qué compararte con ella - le dijo Kenshin acercándose a ella, la abrazó y miró sus ojos negros - siento lastimarte si es que el no ser sólo para ti te hace sentir celos, pero sabes que no puedo evitar estar casado con otras mujeres, y tampoco es correcto casarme con ellas y condenarlas al rechazo

- Lo sé, y acepté a las demás… bueno, Megumi y Misao me recibieron bien y sé que son esposas también, pero verte con Kaoru-san tan animado y relajado me duele

- Perdóname Tomoe - Kenshin la besó levemente - pero quiero que estés segura de algo, el lugar que tienes en mi corazón es sólo tuyo, nadie te reemplazará jamás en el. Te dije que te amo ¿no? Y siempre será así

Kenshin y Tomoe se besaron nuevamente y luego se fueron a la cama juntos.

…..

Al día siguiente Akane y Sakura fueron a visitar a Kaoru, ella las había mandado a buscar con un mensajero después del desayuno, estaba ansiosa por hablar con ellas sobre lo sucedido con Kenshin. Estaban las 3 en el cuarto de Kaoru, ella les estaba contando lo que él le había dicho sobre su noche de bodas:

- … y dijo que no me iba a obligar a estar con él si no quería, pero que si quería se encargaría de que lo disfrutara

Kaoru se sonrojo cuando lo dijo, Sakura y Akane abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.

- ¿Y qué harás? - pregunto con curiosidad Akane

- No lo sé, por una parte pienso que sería bueno esperar un poco, conocerlo mejor y ver si podemos querernos; yo siempre quise enamorarme del hombre al que me fuera a entregar. Y por otra parte… él me gusta, yo… anoche lo bese

- ¡Qué! - dijeron sorprendidas al unísono

- Lo bese, después de que me dijo eso me miró a los ojos y yo no puede escapar de esa mirada. Empecé a observarlo, su pelo, sus ojos, sus labios y antes de darme cuenta lo estaba besando

- Me falta el aire - dijo Akane riendo - ¿Cómo fue? ¿Qué se siente?

- Estaba algo nerviosa así que creo que no fui muy buena besadora, pero él fue muy gentil y me dejo explorar su boca y sentir sus labios… me gusto, pero tengo la sensación de que puede ser mejor. Él también dijo que le gustó.

- ¡Oh! Yo no podría esperar a mañana, me arrojaría en sus brazos y…

- Cuidado Akane, no te vayan a oír de nuevo - dijo Sakura riendo ante la declaración de su amiga

- ¡Quiero casarme! ¿Compartirías a tu novio conmigo? - dijo Akane mirando con tono de suplica a Kaoru. Pero ella recordó a Kenshin entrando a la habitación con Tomoe y se entristeció

- ¿Te ha molestado lo que dije? - preguntó Akane

- No, lo que pasa es que recordé que anoche lo vi entrar al cuarto de Tomoe… pasó la noche con ella

- Bueno, ella es su esposa - dijo Sakura - Casi todos los hombres de la nobleza tienen más de una mujer, mi padre ha tenido hasta 3 al mismo tiempo, aunque mi madre murió en el parto de mi hermano pequeño, es algo a lo que debemos acostumbrarnos como mujeres nobles

- Es cierto - dijo Akane - a veces me hubiese gustado ser de una familia de artesanos o campesinos, ellos sólo pueden tener una esposa, yo creo que no soportaría tener un esposo que luego decida casarse con otra

- Bueno, pero en el caso de Himura-san no ha decidido nada - dijo Sakura - mi padre me contó que fue orden del emperador que los señores regentes de las regiones rebeldes entregaran una mujer para sellar los acuerdos, y tú eres la última.

- Así suena tan feo - dijo Kaoru - ¿Seremos para él sólo eso? ¿Un botín de guerra?

- Perdón amiga, no quería que te sintieras mal - dijo Sakura

- No te preocupes, no es culpa tuya

…..

Al anochecer fueron a ver las luciérnagas de nuevo. Kaoru recordó la noche anterior con sus amigas, la compañía de Kenshin y su beso. Tomoe brindó a Kenshin una de sus escasas sonrisas; su corazón se sintió tranquilo y alegre al ver las hermosas lucecitas recorriendo el lugar. Megumi se sintió feliz de poder volver a ver ese espectáculo y Sanosuke por verla tan contenta. Misao fue la más efusiva en mostrar su alegría, incluso mojó sus pies en el agua del rió mientras las luciérnagas jugaban a su alrededor. Aoshi la miró con afecto y también se sintió feliz por ver a su niña desplegando toda la energía y vitalidad que poseía. Kenshin se contagio del buen humor de los demás y deseo quedarse siempre así, feliz con las personas que lo acompañarían.


	20. La decisión de Kaoru

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki pero yo me he enamorado de casi todos ellos, por eso los tomo prestados.**

**La decisión de Kaoru**

Kaoru se veía hermosa con su vestido de novia y el suave maquillaje que su tía le había ayudado a ponerse. Midori dijo:

- Te ves hermosa, eres la novia más linda. Estoy segura de que Himura-san pensará lo mismo

- Tía… yo, desde que se anunció mi compromiso la veo muy contenta. ¿He sido una carga para ustedes? Además, aunque hemos visto que mi novio es un hombre amable, no podíamos estar seguros de eso… después de todo, las cosas que cuentan de él son terribles

- Kaoru, no pienses eso por favor... cuando perdimos la guerra supimos inmediatamente que el emperador exigiría un lazo matrimonial, y sabíamos que no teníamos a quien más pedirlo; nuestras hijas están casadas y sus hijas son pequeñas. Si no aceptábamos nos hubiésemos condenado todos, incluso tú. Decidimos afrontar esto con optimismo, pero si hubiesemos visto que Himura-san era el demonio de las leyendas tu tío hubiera sido el primero en cometer Seppuku, y yo lo hubiera seguido en la muerte. Nunca fuiste una carga, eres una hija más y estaremos siempre a tu lado, no importa las decisiones que tomes en el futuro, esta será tu casa y nosotros tu familia, siempre

Kaoru abrazó a su tía Midori y le dijo:

- Gracias por todo tía, tu has sido mi madre

...

Kenshin había llegado al templo, estaba a las afueras de la ciudad y conversaba con Sanosuke y Aoshi en la puerta de entrada, los demás invitados estaban adentro y sólo faltaba que llegara Kaoru con sus tíos. Llegaron en palanquines, se bajaron los tíos de Kaoru y luego la ayudaron a bajar a ella. Kenshin realmente quedó impresionado con lo bella que lucía Kaoru vestida de novia. Ella entró primero y espero a Kenshin junto al sacerdote. La ceremonia fue breve y cuando salieron el sol se estaba ocultando.

En la recepción que organizaron los Kamiya estaban las amigas de Kaoru con sus familias, que conversaron largo rato con los recién casados, Sakura y Akane derramaron un par de lágrimas pues sabían que su amiga pronto se iría a Edo. El padre de Sakura dijo:

- Disculpe a mi hija Himura-san, pero las chicas han sido amigas desde que son pequeñas, más bien diría que se quieren como hermanas

- Así es, se sentirán un poco solas ahora que se lleva a Karou a Edo - dijo la madre de Akane

- Para mi también es difícil dejarlas, siempre imaginamos que estaríamos juntas toda la vida, y que nuestros hijos crecerían juntos - dijo Kaoru con los ojos húmedos

- Se lo que significan Akane-san y Sakura-san para mi esposa - dijo Kenshin- por eso es que ya les he dicho que pueden visitarnos cuando quieran en Edo. Podían incluso ir a pasar las fiestas de fin de año con nosotros, por supuesto que ustedes también están invitados - dijo Kenshin mirando a los padres de Akane y Sakura

Los hombres sonrieron, el padre de Sakura pensó que era beneficioso para ellos estar cerca de Himura "estar cerca de él, es estar cerca del emperador" y el padre de Akane se imagino que en sus visitas a Edo su hija podría conseguir algún pretendiente dentro de la corte imperial o entre los hombres de confianza de Kenshin.

La velada estuvo agradable, hasta que vinieron por Kaoru y Kenshin comenzó a estar pendiente del tiempo, no quería hacer esperar a Kaoru, aunque él también se sentía extrañamente ansioso. Cuando se dirigía a la salida del salón Sakura se le acercó

- Himura-san

Kenshin se detuvo y miró a Sakura

- Perdóneme si le parezco impertinente pero estoy preocupada por mi amiga, ella está muy confundida y aún no había tomado una decisión con respecto a lo que usted le propuso

- No te preocupes por eso Sakura-san, te aseguro que ella sabrá que hacer llegado el momento. Y te prometo que no la lastimaré de ninguna manera

- Gracias Himura-san

Kenshin siguió su camino hasta llegar frente a la puerta del cuarto de Kaoru.

...

_Aún no sé qué hacer, tal vez fue peor que Kenshin dejara la responsabilidad en mis manos. Después de todo la mayoría de las mujeres no decide sobre estas cosas; se casan con el hombre que las escogió, o con el que su padre escoge, y ya saben que deben servirle en todo ámbito, empezando por su cama. Aceptan su destino y si el hombre en cuestión las trata con un poco de amabilidad ya se pueden considerar felices. Así es más simple..._

La puerta de su cuarto se abrió y Kenshin entró, se acercó a ella y rió divertido mientras ella caminaba sin detenerse por la habitación, entonces ella dijo

- Todavía no lo resuelvo, nunca quise que otras personas decidieran por mí, pero ahora comprendo que eso es lo más sencillo

Kenshin rió nuevamente, le divertían las reflexiones de su esposa, le dijo:

- Si te tomara por una esposa sumisa y te ordenara hacer lo que se me apeteciera, estoy seguro de que todo tu ser se revolvería dentro de ti y dejarías de decir esas cosas

- Probablemente, pero ahora siento dos impulsos completamente diferentes luchar dentro de mi y no sé que hacer

Kenshin se acercó a ella, puso sus manos sobre sus hombros y le dijo acercandose a su oído

- Tal vez te pueda ayudar a decidir

Kaoru se puso tensa y retrocedió unos pasos, Kenshin avanzó sin dejar que se separara de él; pronto Kaoru se vio atrapada entre la pared y ese hombre de cabellos rojos que la miraba con intensidad, le dijo:

- Sólo te propongo que probemos cual de tus impulsos es más fuerte. Si quieres que me detenga sólo dilo y me iré, si no dices nada supondré que el impulso de arrojarte a mis brazos fue más fuerte

Kenshin sonrió tan sensualmente que Kaoru comenzó a temblar.

- No hay nada que temer Kaoru, si me lo pides me detendré, si me lo pides me iré, en el momento que sea, tú decides

Kenshin se acercó un poco más y la besó. Fue un beso tranquilo, suave, se dedicó a explorar su boca, a juguetear con su lengua, a disfrutar de sus labios. Kaoru se entrego a ese beso dulce, tan dulce que le hacía perder la cabeza. Kenshin se separó de ella y Kaoru protesto, quería más

- ¿Te gustó?

-Sí Kenshin, por favor, quédate conmigo esta noche

Kenshin sonrió y acarició la mejilla de Kaoru, estaba caliente y colorada, mezcla de vergüenza y deseo

- Entonces, quiero saber si te gusta así preciosa Kaoru

Kaoru creyó ver ámbar en los ojos de su marido, un ámbar que destellaba impetuoso debajo del violeta. Kenshin la abrazó con fuerza y la beso nuevamente; esta vez fue un beso apasionado. Kenshin movía sus labios casi con violencia y Kaoru comenzó a sentir que su cuerpo ardía, le comenzaba a faltar la respiración, no obstante, se sentía viva, tan viva _"si con un beso me hace sentir así, cómo será... lo demás"_ pensó Kaoru estremeciéndose ante la expectativa. Kenshin se separó de ella para dejarla recuperar el aliento, puso su frente en el cuello de la chica y se llenó de su aroma a jazmines. Kaoru tomaba aire, su respiración no se normalizaba todavía_ "está tan quieto, espera que le diga si me ha gustado, si aún quiero que continúe"_ Kaoru entonces dijo

- Sí, me gusta así. Quiero más de ti Kenshin... deseo, deseo... a ti, te deseo


	21. La Felicidad

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki pero yo me he enamorado de casi todos ellos, por eso los tomo prestados.**

**ADVERTENCIA LEMON**

**ESCENA DE SEXO**

**La felicidad**

- Te deseo Kenshin

Kenshin sonreía mientras la miraba, era una mujer hermosa y sincera, más de lo que nunca pensó merecer. Se veía tan sensual con ese tenue color rojizo que pintaba su tersa piel, con esos ojos azules que brillaban intensamente y ese cabello negro que caía libremente sobre sus hombros. Sus labios entreabiertos y su respiración entrecortada le hacía hervir la sangre

- Eso suena tan bien en tus labios preciosa Kaoru. Tanto que ahora sólo puedo pensar en que me desees todavía más

Kaoru lo miraba, era realmente atractivo y tan sexy con esos mechones rojos cayendo sobre su rostro, Kaoru quiso tocar ese cabello y lo desato; cayó libremente sobre los hombros de Kenshin y ella enredo sus dedos en el. Kenshin la tomó en sus brazos y Kaoru paso sus piernas a través de la cintura de él, se besaron nuevamente y Kenshin aprisionó a Kaoru contra la pared para poder mover sus manos libremente y acariciar el contorno del cuerpo de ella. Mientras era acariciada, ella comenzó a tener sensaciones tan fuertes que le parecían irreales; no sabía exactamente que era lo que sentía o quería, pero se encontraba ansiosa, ansiosa porque Kenshin le mostrará más sobre lo que su cuerpo estaba experimentando. Kenshin notó su ansiedad y le dijo:

- Tranquila, la noche es larga y no hay porque apresurarse. Relájate y permíteme disfrutarte con calma

Los pies de Kaoru volvieron a pisar el suelo y Kenshin la giró, quedando de espalda a él, Kenshin comenzó a desnudarla y el corazón de Kaoru comenzó a latir con más fuerza; no podía evitar sentirse avergonzada al encontrarse expuesta de ese modo ante los ojos de Kenshin

- Eres hermosa - dijo Kenshin posando su barbilla en el hombro de Kaoru - pero lo que te hace realmente bella es la dignidad y valentía que hay tu mirada, tus ojos transparentes, la sinceridad y espontaneidad que hay en tus palabras y en tus acciones. Tu cuerpo es un complemento maravilloso, pero lo que yo realmente no merezco es tu alma, y aún así... aún así la quiero para mi

Kaoru sintió la calidez que provenía del cuerpo de Kenshin recorrerla completamente, entonces le dijo:

- Tómala, yo te la entrego junto con mi cuerpo, pero a cambio te pido todo lo que me puedas dar... ya te lo dije; quiero más de ti Kenshin

Kenshin comenzó a besar el cuello de Kaoru y luego comenzó a bajar por su espalda. Kaoru sentía las manos y la boca de su marido concentrarse ahí, subir y bajar masajeando y besando su espalda, era muy agradable y la ayudaba a estar más tranquila. De pronto sintió que Kenshin bajaba sus manos y acariciaba sus nalgas y sus muslos, la tensión comenzó a aumentar en su cuerpo y cuando Kenshin puso su mano entre sus piernas y llegó a rozar su clítoris; dejó escapar un gemido de placer. Kenshin presionó son firmeza pero delicadeza el clítoris de Kaoru y comenzó a mover sus dedos sobre el. Kaoru gemía sin control mientras Kenshin besaba su cuello y con su mano libre comenzaba a acariciar sus senos. La manos de Kaoru estaban apoyadas en la pared, cerradas, mientras sentía a Kenshin tras ella tocando sus partes más sensibles, de pronto entre sus nalgas sintió el miembro de Kenshin, firme, presionándola con fuerza. Las sensaciones fueron demasiadas para su cuerpo, sintió que ya no podía más y se dejó ir... fue como si su clítoris hubiera derramado un líquido caliente que ahora le recorría cada rincón de su cuerpo llenándola de placer y haciendo que sus músculos pasaran de un estado de tensión máxima a otro de relajación absoluta. Sus piernas tambalearon y Kenshin tuvo que sostenerla abrazándola desde su cintura, el cuerpo de Kaoru cayó sobre Kenshin, quien la sentía caliente y sin fuerzas. Acarició su mejilla con la de él mientras sus cabellos se mezclaban. Cuando Kaoru se recuperó se giró quedando de frente a él, lo miró con sus ojos brillando más que nunca y dijo:

- ¿Cómo es posible haber sentido eso si ni siquiera has estado dentro de mi?

- El cuerpo de las mujeres está hecho para sentir placer - dijo Kenshin sonriendo - y te mostraré algunas de las maneras en que puedes obtenerlo

La mirada de Kenshin era muy intensa; primero clavada en los ojos de Kaoru y luego recorriendo su cuerpo, Kaoru se cubrió ruborizada y dijo

- Es injusto, tú sigues vestido - su rubor aumentó después de decirlo, Kenshin sonrió sensualmente y le dijo:

- Puedes quitarme la ropa si así lo quieres

Kaoru se apoyó más fuerte contra la pared. Kenshin apoyo una mano también, cerca del rostro de Kaoru, dejó que su cabello cayera sobre su cara mientras con su nariz acariciaba la de ella, entonces le dijo

- ¿Y bien? Dejarás que siga así de vestido mientras a ti te tengo completamente desnuda para observarte cuanto quiera

Kaoru comenzó a desnudarlo, temblaba mientras lo hacía, pero no sabía si era por timidez o porque a medida que lo iba haciendo su deseo volvía a encenderse. Cuando Kenshin estuvo desnudo ella volvió a sentir su cuerpo arder, se mordió los labios mientras observaba el cuerpo de su marido, despacio acercó sus manos hasta el pecho de Kenshin y lo acarició con ternura; le gustaba el cuerpo de su esposo, pero había notado que tenía varias cicatrices y eso le dio un poco de tristeza. Acarició las cicatrices que veía y luego las beso con mucha dulzura. Kenshin sentía la tibieza de sus labios y el cariño que había en sus suaves besos, y entonces estuvo seguro de que la chica le estaba entregando algo más que su cuerpo y los deseos sexuales que despertaba en ella; la abrazó con toda la ternura de la que era capaz, beso su frente y los párpados de sus ojos, luego su boca, su cuello, sus senos. Se arrodilló y beso su vientre y más abajo. Ya podía sentir ese aroma ácido y agradable que provenía del sexo de Kaoru, le dijo:

- Por favor abre un poco tus piernas preciosa Kaoru

Kaoru obedeció y Kenshin comenzó a saborearla. Kaoru pensó que si él seguía haciendo eso perdería la cabeza, pero fue incapaz de detenerlo; le gustaba, le gustaba mucho sentir su lengua explorando, saboreando, y sus labios besarla tan íntimamente. La lengua de Kenshin jugueteaba con su clítoris lo que para Kaoru era como una deliciosa tortura que la llevó lentamente a tensarse nuevamente, sentía como si de pronto todas sus sensaciones se concentraran en ese pequeño lugar, haciéndola desesperar, no aguantaba más, necesitaba aliviarse de esa tensión y comenzó a moverse a la vez que tomaba el cabello de Kenshin y le imponía el ritmo a su boca y a su lengua

- ¡Oh Kenshin!

Exclamó Kaoru cuando se sintió presa de la oleada de calor que recorría su cuerpo y la hacía víctima de movimientos involuntarios, sintió su cuerpo caer y a Kenshin recibirlo con ternura. Kenshin la abrazó y la beso con suavidad, a Kaoru le pareció extraña la mezcla de sabores que había en aquel beso, pero le agrado sentir ese sabor tan íntimo mezclarse con el sabor de la boca de Kenshin y con el de su propia boca.

Esta vez Kenshin no espero a que Kaoru se repusiera, se puso de pie y la tomo en sus brazos abriendo sus piernas para que su pene pudiera rozar su entrepierna, la volvió a apoyar contra la pared y le dijo al oído

- Ahora quiero estar dentro de ti, ya no puedo esperar más tiempo

- También lo deseo - respondió Kaoru aferrándose con fuerza a su marido

Kenshin entró con delicadeza dentro del cuerpo de Kaoru, pero se dio cuenta de una pequeña mueca de dolor en el rostro de ella, entonces se quedó quieto, dentro de su cuerpo pero sin moverse para que se acostumbrara a tenerlo así, mientras tanto le daba suaves besos y le acariciaba la espalda. Kaoru, que se había dado cuenta de que su marido la esperaba estaba acariciando su cabello, después de unos instantes le dijo:

- Kenshin estoy bien, por favor, quiero que tú tengas un placer similar al que has dado, muéstrame como puedo ayudarte a obtenerlo

- Te mostraré muchas formas de hacerlo preciosa Kaoru, aunque por esta noche sólo te pediré que sigas el ritmo de mis movimientos; te prometo que alcanzaremos juntos ese placer

Kaoru lo besó con tanto cariño que Kenshin tembló de emoción. Kaoru lo miró con amor y le sonrió mientras dos lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos, le dijo:

- No esperaba encontrar tanta felicidad en mi noche de bodas

- Mi preciosa Kaoru, también me has dado felicidad

Kenshin comenzó a moverse dentro de Kaoru, primero lentamente y poco a poco fue aumentando el ritmo, su cuerpo comenzó a tensarse y pronto empezó a sentir la imperiosa necesidad de dar alivio a toda la excitación que había acumulado durante aquella noche. Fijo sus ojos en los de Kaoru, le había prometido que alcanzarían el orgasmo juntos y no rompería esa promesa. Sin dejar de observarla comenzó a jugar con sus pezones a la vez que abrió un poco más sus piernas para que el roce con su clítoris fuera más intenso, cuando notó que las piernas de Kaoru se endurecían aumento el ritmo y ya no se contuvo, toda su pasión se desbordó hasta que, juntos, alcanzaron el anhelado orgasmo. Kenshin gimió de placer y Kaoru gritó su nombre mientras no podía evitar clavarle las uñas en la espalda. Él se afirmo con una mano en la pared, mientras que con la otra sostenía con firmeza a Kaoru, lentamente puso los pies de ella en el piso y luego se dejaron caer al suelo. Kenshin se sentó apoyado en la pared y Kaoru estaba acomodada entre sus piernas, apoyada en su pecho. Sin darse cuenta, ella se durmió.


	22. Sentimientos incómodos

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki pero yo me he enamorado de casi todos ellos, por eso los tomo prestados.**

**Sentimientos incómodos**

Cuándo Kaoru despertó se sintió algo extrañada, se encontraba acostada en su futón matrimonial con su yukata de dormir, recordó algo avergonzada lo que había sucedido durante la noche y supuso que Kenshin la había acostado después de que ella se durmiera en sus brazos. Buscó a su marido con la mirada en la habitación, pero no se encontraba; se entristeció un poco y pensó que tal vez se había ido luego de acostarla. No obstante, en ese momento se abrió la puerta, era él, estaba vestido y llevaba el cabello suelto, algo húmedo, en sus manos sostenía una bandeja. Entró y dijo:

- Al fin has despertado, te he traído el desayuno

Se acercó a ella y dejó la bandeja a su lado. Kaoru se ruborizó al verlo y bajó la vista, pero Kenshin sostuvo su cabeza y la besó, le dijo:

- Estuve mucho tiempo mirándote dormir, pero al parecer la actividad de anoche te dejó realmente cansada - rió

- ¿Es que es tan tarde? - preguntó Kaoru

- Sí, incluso ya tienes visitas

- ¿Visitas?

- Supongo que tus amigas han querido comprobar que te he tratado bien

- ¡Esas muchachas! No harán más que avergonzarme con sus preguntas

- Se preocupan por ti. Sólo quieren comprobar que no me volví un demonio por la noche

Kaoru lo abrazó

- No digas eso, me siento molesta al pensar sobre los sobrenombres que te han puesto

- Mi preciosa Kaoru, eres una chica muy dulce

Kenshin besó la frente de Kaoru y le dijo:

- El desayuno lo cociné yo, tenía muchas ganas de mostrarte otra cosa en lo que soy bueno

Kenshin le guiñó el ojo y Kaoru se ruborizó, luego le dijo:

- ¡No seas engreído!

- ¿Engreído? Yo te vi pasarla muy bien - dijo Kenshin mirándola intensamente

Kaoru sintió que su corazón se escaparía de su pecho mientras pensaba en lo sexy que se veía Kenshin con el cabello húmedo cubriendo parte de su rostro.

- Pues... pues veremos que tal cocinas - dijo Kaoru tratando de quitarse de la cabeza las imágenes y recuerdos de la noche que ahora la asaltaban

Kaoru comenzó a comer el delicioso desayuno que Kenshin había preparado, lo miró y le dijo:

- Cocinas mucho mejor que yo

- En ese caso seré yo quien cocine para ti - Kenshin sonrió

...

Después de desayunar, Kaoru se dirigió al cuarto de baño, Tomoe salía y se cruzaron

- Buenos días Kaoru-san - dijo Tomoe mirándola fijamente

- Buenos días - respondió Kaoru - quisiera pedirte que nos tratáramos sin formalismos, después de todo ahora viviremos juntas y... quisiera que nos lleváramos bien

- Esta bien Kaoru, puedes llamarme Tomoe

- Espero no molestarte

- No me molestas

- Siento que no es así

- ¿Y por qué no te lo diría si fuera el caso?

- Por Kenshin

- Mi marido...

- Nuestro marido

Ambas se miraron fijamente, Kaoru estaba algo angustiada por la situación, pero más porque no podía saber exactamente que sentía Tomoe por ella ¿acaso la odiaba? podía sentir algo bajo su aparente frialdad y serenidad, pero no estaba segura de qué podía ser. Tomoe entonces le dijo:

- No te odio Kaoru

- ¿Cómo supiste...

- No es difícil adivinar que pasa por tu cabeza

- A diferencia de ti

- Entonces te diré. No eres tú la que me molesta, eres una persona noble y no tienes malas intenciones, pero entiéndeme, pese a ser la quinta esposa de Kenshin me sentía cómo si fuera la única. Su actitud con Misao es como la de un hermano mayor, a Megumi la trata como si fueran buenos amigos, a las otras dos no las conozco y él no habla de ellas, pero entonces te conoció - Tomoe miró a Kaoru y le dijo - Kenshin dijo que me ama y no dudo de sus sentimientos, pero sé que no le eres indiferente... lo lamento Kaoru pero me siento molesta y lastimada, no es culpa de nadie; es la situación, y eso es peor porque no tengo a quien culpar

- Yo...

- No tienes que decir nada, intentaré aceptarlo

Tomoe se fue dejando a Kaoru desconcertada, no sabía bien como reaccionar ante las palabras de Tomoe.

...

Poco rato después Kaoru se reunía con Sakura y Akane, quienes habían estado Tomando el té con Megumi y Midori. Las 3 salieron al jardín y Akane pregunto:

- ¿Y? ¿Qué decidiste? ¿Lo hicieron o no lo hicieron?

- Sí - respondió Kaoru sonrojándose

- ¿Y? ¿Estás bien? ¿Fue bueno contigo? - preguntó Sakura

- Sí... la verdad es que fue maravilloso - respondió cubriéndose el rostro avergonzada

Las chicas sonrieron entusiasmadas y Akane pidió detalles:

- Por favor Kaoru, cuéntame, ya sabes que no puedo hablar de esto con nadie más y eres la primera de las 3 en casarse... quiero saber cómo es y qué cosas se sienten

Después de muchas súplicas por parte de su amiga, Kaoru accedió y les contó sobre lo sucedido con Kenshin. Sakura y Akane escucharon con atención y sorpresa, cuando Kaoru terminó Sakura dijo:

- Me gustaría tanto encontrar un marido que me hiciera sentir esas cosas

- Y a mi - dijo Akane suspirando

- Kaoru... ¿Te has enamorado de Himura-san? - preguntó Sakura

- Cuando estábamos consumando nuestro matrimonio - respondió Kaoru - pensé que él era todo lo que yo podría desear, tan dulce y apasionado, tan sensual y amable, que decidí entregarle todo de mí, incluyendo mi corazón

- Oh Kaoru, amiga... tuve tanto miedo cuando se anunció tu compromiso... ahora me siento feliz por ti - dijo Sakura

Kaoru sintió una pequeña punzada en su corazón al recordar las palabras de Tomoe, pero no quiso preocupar a sus amigas y decidió olvidarla por el momento.

...

Kenshin se encontraba en el despacho de Ishiro cuando Tomoe abrió la puerta, dijo:

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo marido?

- Claro que sí Tomoe, pasa

Tomoe cerró la puerta tras de sí y se acercó a Kenshin, él la miraba fijamente cuando ella comenzó a hablar

- He hablado con Kaoru, ella pensó que yo la odiaba ¿Acaso has pensado algo así tú también?

- Por supuesto que no Tomoe - respondió Kenshin tomándola de la mano y atrayéndola hacia él, la sentó en su regazo y la miró con cariño - conozco la bondad de tu corazón y sé cuales son tus sentimientos

- Pero siento celos

- Lo sé - Kenshin bajó la mirada - perdóname por favor

- Quiero aceptar tus sentimientos por ella, pero es muy difícil

- Prometo que sólo quería devolverte la felicidad, perdóname Tomoe

Kenshin la abrazó con fuerza, Tomoe derramó una solitaria lágrima que Kenshin se apresuró en besar, ella entonces le dijo:

- No quiero perderte mi amor

- No me perderás Tomoe, siempre me tendrás para lo que necesites, y siempre tendrás mi amor, ya te lo dije; el lugar de mi corazón que has ocupado será siempre tuyo y nadie podrá reemplazarte jamás

Tomoe besó a Kenshin y él le desató el cabello, lo acariciaba mientras ella seguía besándolo. Kenshin comenzó a recorrer la espalda de Tomoe con sus manos e intentó bajar su kimono, entonces ella le dijo:

- No hagas eso marido, la comida ya estaba casi lista cuando vine, debemos ir a la mesa

- Esta bien, entonces vamos

Cuando llegaron al comedor se encontraron con Megumi, Hiroshi y Midori, los demás aún no llegaban, Tomoe se sentó y Kenshin espero de pie en la puerta. Llego Kaoru con sus amigas que tomaron asiento, atrás venía Misao, luego Ishiro. Al final llegaron Sano y Aoshi. Cuando ellos entraron Kenshin les dijo:

- Muchachos, esta noche iremos a beber

Sanosuke se extraño y dijo:

- ¿Eres Kenshin? ¿Tienes fiebre?

- No te burles Sanosuke - protestó el pelirrojo

- Está bien, aceptaré un trago de sake si me lo invitas tú - respondió Aoshi

- Me los tendré que traer cargando - se burló Sanosuke

- ¿Qué hacen ahí chicos? - dijo Misao llamándolos en voz alta - vengan para que sirvan la comida, tengo mucha hambre

Kenshin quedó sentado frente a Tomoe y al lado de Kaoru. Comenzó a sentirse incómodo y no pudo comer nada de lo que había en la mesa

- ¿Te sientes mal Kenshin? - preguntó Kaoru

Kenshin la miró _«cómo me pueden gustar tanto las dos»_ pensó

- ¿Kenshin? - insistió Kaoru

- Lo siento Kaoru, estaba distraído, ¿Qué me preguntaste?

- ¿Te sientes mal?

- No, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- No has comido nada

- Oh... no tengo apetito, pero estoy bien

Kenshin intentó comer un poco, pero le era imposible tragar sintiendo las miradas de Kaoru y Tomoe sobre él.


	23. El embrujo de una mirada dorada

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki pero yo me he enamorado de casi todos ellos, por eso los tomo prestados.**

**Alerta de Lemon**

**Escena de sexo**

**El embrujo de una mirada dorada**

Kenshin, Sanosuke y Aoshi se encontraban sentados en un bar. Kenshin había bebido ya algunas copas de sake cuando preguntó:

- ¿Se puede estar enamorado de dos personas al mismo tiempo?

- Veo que la linda kendoka te atrapó - rió Sanosuke

- No es chistoso amigo, realmente no sé que hacer. Tomoe me vuelve loco, me consumo en deseo por ella... y yo no sé qué de ella es lo que me fascina, pero a su lado me siento en paz conmigo mismo; quiero hacerla feliz más que nada en el mundo. Y Kaoru, para mi ella es preciosa, su sonrisa sincera y sus ojos transparentes iluminan mi alma, que se entregara a mi me hizo tan feliz, una felicidad que nunca creí alcanzar... como si la vida me hubiese regalado algo que no merezco

- Supongo que las amas porque cada una, a su modo, representan tus propias necesidades. La serenidad y el perdón de Tomoe le trae paz al alma del asesino y la alegría e inocencia de Kaoru te muestra esa felicidad que nunca te has permitido - reflexionó Aoshi

- Yo no entiendo por qué te haces tantos problemas - dijo Sanosuke - sé que según tus ideales la poligamia no debería estar permitida, pero el caso es que obedeciste al emperador en lugar de rebanarle el pescuezo como tal vez se merecía - continúo - y ya está, tienes 6 esposas... tienes suerte de que hayan _«casos especiales»_ como el de Misao que se comporta como una chiquilla y te ha pedido esperar_ «hasta que se acostumbre a ti»_ cuando sabemos que en realidad ama al cubo de hielo que tenemos aquí al lado y lo único que está esperando es que su príncipe polar le proponga que huyan juntos, o el de la misma Megumi que está conmigo esperando a que pasen los famosos 2 años para divorciarse. Pero en el fondo fue suerte que no tuvieras 6 chicas esperándote en sus camas y que por ahora sean sólo 2 - bebió otro sorbo de sake - en el fondo te has casado y debes darles a tus mujeres lo que ellas necesiten para no volverlas unas desgraciadas, y no es justo que rechaces a una por dedicarte a otra... imagínate que Megumi y yo no fuéramos pareja y ella quisiera formar una familia, tener hijos y sentirse querida por su marido ¿Sería justo que la rechazaras por Tomoe o Kaoru? Si hicieras eso la condenarías para siempre a no tener aquello con lo que ha soñado desde niña, la volverías una mujer rechazada e infeliz, y sin la libertad para buscar la felicidad en otra parte

- El idiota esta vez tiene razón - dijo Aoshi - las dos son esposas y a las dos debes entregarle lo mejor posible, pero ninguna puede exigirte exclusividad ya que se casaron sabiendo que no la tendrían. Estoy de acuerdo contigo en que no es algo justo, pero sus matrimonios se acordaron en determinadas circunstancias que ya no se pueden cambiar y tanto ellas como tú tienen que aceptarlo de una vez, o nunca serán felices

- Entonces que me comporte como si fuera de lo más normal, que de hecho parece que lo es, y me llevó los beneficios de tener dos lindas chicas sólo para mí... suena bien ¿he? - dijo Kenshin bebiendo de un sorbo su copa de sake y mirando el suelo con desagrado

En ese momento dos lindas mujeres se acercaron a los muchachos, una se sentó al lado de Kenshin y la otra al lado de Aoshi. La que estaba al lado de Kenshin dijo:

- Hola guapos, mi amiga y yo nos preguntábamos si podíamos beber sake en su compañía

- No estamos buscando prostitutas - dijo Sanosuke. La misma chica que antes había hablado rió y dijo:

- No me importan que me digan puta si eso quiere decir que puedo decidir con quien me acuesto, pero le aclaro que con mi amiga no necesitamos cobrar por pasar un buen rato con hombres tan atractivos como sus amigos

- Disculpen a Sano - dijo Kenshin - pero es raro que dos chicas estén solas en un lugar como este

- El mismo donde están ustedes - dijo la otra chica - ¿Es que sólo los hombres tienen derecho a venir por una copa de sake para distraerse un rato?

- Claro que no - se apresuró en decir Kenshin - les invitaré unas copas de sake para que nos disculpen por el mal entendido

Las chicas se llamaban Izanami y Aiko, eran muy simpáticas y lograron hacer que Kenshin se olvidara un rato de lo que lo había llevado a la taberna a beber. Izanami, que estaba al lado de Kenshin le dijo:

- Me hospedo en el hostal que está aquí al frente, te gustaría pasar un rato conmigo, a solas... te aseguro que te divertirás

- Agradezco su ofrecimiento - respondió Kenshin - pero debo rechazar su propuesta

- Es una pena - dijo la chica dando un sorbo a su copa de sake

- ¿Y que me dices tú a mi? - dijo Aiko mirando a Aoshi

- Acepto el ofrecimiento - respondió Aoshi poniéndose de pie, la chica sonrió y se lo llevó fuera de la taberna

Kenshin y Sanosuke casi escupieron el sake que tenían en la boca cuando vieron a su amigo alejarse con la chica

- ¡Oh! ella a tenido más suerte que yo - dijo Izanami dando un suspiro profundo. Miró a los chicos de nuevo y dijo - Bueno, nos queda un buen rato por aquí mientras esos dos la pasan bien - sonrío

Sanosuke pidió más sake mientras Izanami jugaba con un mechón del pelo de Kenshin que se había salido de la coleta baja que llevaba para amarrar su largo cabello, ella le dijo:

- Si fueras de por aquí ya te habría notado

- Es cierto - respondió Kenshin - sólo estamos de paso

- ¿Y hacia dónde se dirigen?

- Hacia Edo

- Entonces tal vez te vuelva a ver pronto

- ¿También van a Edo?

- En realidad no tenemos un destino claro... pero me han dado unas ganas enormes de conocer la capital

La chica sonrió y Kenshin se puso nervioso. Sólo esperaba que su amigo no se demorara mucho para volver a casa de los Kamiya.

...

Kaoru estaba despierta en su futón matrimonial. Hacia horas que Kenshin había salido y todavía no regresaba... o tal vez... Kaoru se sentó de golpe al descubrir que tal vez su marido si había vuelto pero no había ido a dormir con ella_ «tal vez está con Tomoe, o con otra...»_ La embargó un sentimiento de impotencia que la hizo querer ir por un poco de aire. Salió de su cuarto y fue a la cocina, tomo un vaso con agua y salió al jardín, se sentó en una banca y comenzó a mirar la luna.

...

Cuando Kenshin y los demás cruzaban el patio Kenshin sintió un leve aroma a jazmines, se volteó hacia el lugar del que provenían y vio a Kaoru dormida sobre una de las bancas que estaban cerca de los cerezos, le pidió a los muchachos que siguieran su camino y él se acercó a Kaoru, la contempló por unos momentos, la luz de la luna bañaba su suave rostro dándole un color pálido y hermoso que contrastaba con su cabello negro _«podría quedarme toda la noche contemplándote preciosa Kaoru»_

...

Cuándo Kaoru despertó se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo cargada por su marido, se acomodó más en su pecho y cerró los ojos nuevamente. Cuando Kenshin llegó a la habitación la puso con delicadeza en el futón y la tapó. Iba a retirarse cuando sintió que Kaoru se aferraba a su hakama, le dijo

- Quédate conmigo Kenshin

Kenshin se arrodillo a su lado y pudo observar la súplica en los ojos de Kaoru

- Me quedaré - respondió Kenshin

Kenshin se puso de pie y se quitó la ropa, luego se puso la yukata que estaba en su lado del futón y se metió debajo de las cobijas, Kaoru se acercó a él y comenzó a besar su cuello, Kenshin cerró los ojos y empezó a disfrutar de la sensación que sus besos le provocaban. Kaoru lo besaba con ansiedad y necesidad, él se percató pero no dijo nada, la dejó hacer... ella le desato la yukata y comenzó a besar su pecho mientras él acariciaba su cabello y dejaba escapar suaves gemidos que mostraban la excitación que los besos y caricias de Kaoru le estaban provocando. Ella bajó hasta a su abdomen, se detuvo ahí por unos momentos y después miró el rostro de Kenshin, le sonrío y luego siguió con sus besos ahora en la entrepierna de Kenshin; comenzó a dar suaves besos en su pene erecto y luego a pasar su lengua por toda su longitud para después concentrarse en el glande

- Kaoru, preciosa Kaoru, me vuelves loco

- ¿Te gusta?

- Sí, continúa por favor

- Di mi nombre

- Kaoru... Kaoru... Kaoru... sólo te veo a ti preciosa Kaoru, sólo a ti

Kenshin la jaló hacia arriba con delicadeza y sus ojos quedaron enfrentados

- Te amo Kenshin - dijo Kaoru para luego darle un beso suave

Kenshin le desató la yucata y luego la acomodó sobre él, la acercó a su cuerpo y la beso suavemente. El pene de Kenshin comenzó a rozar la entrepierna de Kaoru, lo que les provocaba mucho placer, tanto que pronto ella se colocó de rodillas con las piernas abiertas y comenzó a introducir el miembro de Kenshin dentro de su vagina, una vez que lo tuvo dentro estiro sus piernas y comenzó a moverse haciendo que el pene de Kenshin entrara y saliera lenta y ritmicamente de su interior, al mismo tiempo su clítoris se frotaba contra la piel de Kenshin mientras él se dedicaba a acariciar con suavidad sus senos y pezones. De a poco el cuerpo de Kaoru comenzó a sentirse tenso, como si todas las sensaciones placenteras que experimentaba en su cuerpo comenzaran a concentrarse en un solo lugar; su sexo. De pronto ya no resistió más y cayó sobre el cuerpo de Kenshin presa de una sensación cálida, placentera y tranquila. Esta sensación todavía estaba viva cuando sintió que Kenshin, en un movimiento rápido y violento se posicionaba sobre ella y la obligaba con sus caderas a abrir aún más sus piernas a la vez que aprisionaba con fuerza sus muñecas sobre su cabeza. Kaoru se sobresaltó frente la actitud de Kenshin y lo miró a los ojos; su sobresalto y su confusión aumentaron cuando vio aquel intenso color dorado brillando con lujuria y deseo, tembló, esa mirada la hizo temblar. Kenshin sonrió al ver la reacción de Kaoru y acercándose a su oído le dijo:

- Tranquila preciosa Kaoru, sólo voy a mostrarte un poco más de mí

Kenshin soltó el agarre que tenía sobre las muñecas de Kaoru pero le advirtió que no moviera sus brazos, ella sólo asintió; presa del embrujo de esa mirada dorada

Kenshin comenzó a besarla impetuosamente mientras sus manos comenzaron a recorrerla presionando con fuerza su piel. Kaoru sentía que sus manos la quemaban y que jamás podría seguirle el ritmo a ese beso que Kenshin le imponía. Él separó sus bocas y comenzó a besar su cuello, le daba pequeños pero intensos mordiscos mientras apretaba sus pezones con sus dedos y frotaba con fuerza su pene aún erecto contra la entrepierna de Kaoru; sus caricias carecían de delicadeza, incluso se podría decir que resultaban agresivas y posesivas, no obstante, él sabía manejar muy bien su fuerza para no llegar a lastimarla. Kaoru comenzó a sentir que se desintegraría en los brazos de Kenshin, que su cuerpo se quemaba y su espíritu la abandonaba; por un segundo no sintió nada, pero al siguiente todo, un espasmo sacudió su cuerpo con violencia y un grito escapó de su boca.

Kenshin sonrió complacido al ver la reacción de Kaoru y le dijo:

- Veo que así también te gusta, entonces probaré algo un poco más... intenso

Kaoru lo miró con duda, él entonces mordió el lóbulo de su oreja y después dijo:

- Sólo entrégate a mi preciosa Kaoru, sabes que yo jamás te lastimaría

- Confío en ti

Kenshin entonces penetró a Kaoru al tiempo que ponía su mano derecha sobre su cuello._ «siento que me falta el aire, es como si me fuera a desmayar de placer, pero sus embistes me mantienen consciente; son tan salvajes que hasta resulta doloroso, pero es un dolor agradable que se convierte inmediatamente en deleite»_ Kenshin mordisqueaba y succionaba los pezones de Kaoru, cada vez más fuerte, como cada vez más salvaje sus embistes y la presión que ejercía en su delicado cuello. _«siento que moriré»_ Kaoru sintió como si cayera al vacío... En ese momento Kenshin se derramó dentro de ella y soltó su cuello, fue como si de pronto el oxígeno la recorriera desesperadamente al tiempo que el calor de Kenshin entraba en ella desde su intimidad y se dirigiera desde ahí al resto de su cuerpo provocándole gozosas contracciones en su abdomen y luego en el resto del cuerpo

Kenshin se dejó caer al lado de ella. Kaoru continuaba de espaldas intentando normalizar su respiración y recuperarse de esas sensaciones que la habían dejado exhausta, cuando su cuerpo comenzaba a normalizarse se giró para ver a Kenshin, él estaba con los ojos cerrados, parecía tranquilo pero ella podía notar que su corazón latía fuerte y rápidamente, de a poco también fue volviendo a la normalidad, entonces Kenshin también se giró y la miro a los ojos. Kaoru pudo apreciar ese hermoso color violeta que la miraba con ternura, él acarició con suavidad la mejilla de Kaoru y preguntó:

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Sí

- ¿Segura mi preciosa Kaoru? Ahora no sé si fue buena idea tratarte así... tú eres tan niña todavía que yo jamás había pensado hacerlo

- Pero...

- Pero no me pude controlar

- Estoy bien bien Kenshin, fue algo intenso y placentero

- Gracias por confiar en mi, ahora debes descansar

- Sí

Kenshin acercó a Kaoru a su cuerpo y ella se acomodó en su pecho, él la acariciaba con mucha suavidad y jugueteaba con su cabello mientras que ella se dejaba vencer por el sueño.


	24. Preparándose para la partida

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki pero yo me he enamorado de casi todos ellos, por eso los tomo prestados.**

**Preparándose para la partida**

- ¿Quién es esa chica que está con Himura y el señor Aoshi? - Preguntó Misao mientras miraba por la ventana hacia el jardín

Las demás chicas miraron también, con curiosidad, ninguna sabía de quien se trataba

- No sean tan curiosas - dijo Midori, quien seguía en su asiento dedicada a su bordado - si es alguien importante ya lo sabrán, mejor continúen con sus bordados

- ¡Pero a mi no me gusta bordar! - protestó Misao

- Creo que Midori-san está empeñada en convertirnos en todas unas damas - dijo con gracia Megumi

- Pero si no ha podido ni conmigo - rió Kaoru

- Vamos chicas, no es tan difícil, aprendan a Tomoe que lo hace muy bien - dijo Midori obligándolas a sentarse a intentar bordar algo.

...

- Ella es Kikyo - dijo Aoshi presentándole a Kenshin una hermosa mujer de largo cabello negro, bellos ojos marrones y rostro suave pero con expresión seria.

Ambos se saludaron con una pequeña reverencia, entonces Aoshi continúo:

- Kikyou es huérfana e ingresó pequeña al oniwabanshū, no tiene ningún tipo de lazo afectivo o familiar con gente externa a nuestra organización ya que sus labores la han mantenido en las sombras, por eso pensé que era perfecta para tomar el lugar de tu primera esposa. Ya te expliqué que nosotros no falsificamos documentos; sólo hacemos que documentos oficiales digan lo que nosotros queremos que digan, por lo tanto Kikyo es la hija ilegítima de Kanryu Takeda y es tu primera esposa

- Espero que esto no le cause problemas - dijo Kenshin mirando a Kikyo

- No - respondió Kikyo

- Tenía entendido que nos veríamos en Edo - dijo Kenshin - nosotros ya tenemos todo listo para partir dentro de 3 días

- Así es - dijo Kikyo - mi idea era partir a Edo, pero tengo información que creí importante compartir con ustedes. Han habido reuniones entre algunos de los nobles descontentos con que Katsura-sama sea el emperador. Ellos piensan que el poder del emperador se desestabilizaría si Battousai muere por lo que han planeado una emboscada, piensan dinamitar el puente que cruza a la isla Honshu

- Eso es peligroso, y no hay opciones; si queremos llegar a Edo debemos pasar por ese puente - dijo Kenshin

- Así es, pero si dinamitan el puente cuando lo estemos cruzando la mayoría de las personas morirán y el resto serán atacados al pisar Honshu - dijo Kikyo

- No me preocupo por nosotros - dijo Aoshi - podemos arreglárnoslas bien, e incluso proteger a las muchachas, pero no creo que quieras sacrificar a todos los demás hombres

- Claro que no - dijo Kenshin

- Pensaré en algo - dijo Aoshi - ya he enviado a Han'nya con Hyottoko y Beshimi a investigar más

- ¿Crees que será necesario postergar el viaje?

- No lo sé, mañana en la noche volvamos a discutir el asunto, tendré la información y podremos decidir los pasos a seguir

- De acuerdo

...

Kenshin entró al salón donde se encontraban las chicas, tratando de bordar algo

- Buenos días, espero que hayan tenido una buena mañana

Las chicas rieron y Kaoru dijo:

- Mi tía ha estado tratando de enseñarnos cosas típicas de las damas, pero creo que somos un mal ejemplo de lo que es una dama de la nobleza... excepto Tomoe

- Tomoe es perfecta, y yo soy la peor - dijo Misao

Kenshin sonrió, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de un brillo fugaz de tristeza en los ojos de Tomoe, se acercó a ella y acarició su cabello. Entonces dijo:

- Quisiera presentarles a alguien - se acercó nuevamente a la puerta y llamó a Kikyo, cuando ella entró las chicas quedaron asombradas por su belleza, Kikyo las saludo con un gesto cortés

- Soy Himura Kikyo es un gusto conocerlas

- ¿Himura? - preguntó Misao

- Así es - dijo Kenshin - ella es mi esposa, viene de Toyama

Las chicas se sorprendieron ante la revelación.

- Pensé que te conoceríamos en Edo - dijo Megumi

- Pensé en ir a Edo directamente, pero la mujer que me crió enfermó por lo que estuve con ella durante este tiempo, lamentablemente falleció así que decidí venir donde mi esposo lo antes posible - dijo Kikyo tomando del brazo a Kenshin - lo echaba de menos

Kenshin se ruborizó un poco ante la respuesta de Kikyo, pero sonrió y le presentó a las chicas.

...

Tomoe se encontraba caminando por el jardín, el sol estaba por ocultarse y la tarde brillaba de cálidos tonos anaranjados. Kenshin la observaba desde la casa hasta que decidió ir a buscarla

- Tomoe

- Marido

- He estado un poco preocupado por ti, me pareció ver tristeza en tus ojos cuando presenté a Kikyo

- Oh, no te preocupes por eso

- Claro que me preocupo, eres mi mujer

- ¿Lo soy?

- ¿Por que lo dices así?

- Es que... hace días que ya no me buscas...

Kenshin abrazó a Tomoe

- Lo siento, no quería hacerte sentir mal

- De todos modos no venías para hablar de eso

- ¿Me lo contarás?

- Es que me he dado cuenta de que comparada con las demás yo soy tan poca cosa

- No digas tonterías

- Es cierto, Kaoru es una excelente kendoka; sueña con tener su dojo y enseñar el Kamiya Kashin Ryu. Misao es una oniwabanshu y creo que siempre estará involucrada con esas labores, además es muy buena con las armas. Megumi es una belleza, pero lo que resalta de ella ni siquiera es eso, es su carácter e inteligencia; estoy segura de que será la mejor médico de Edo... y yo... yo soy una dama inútil de la nobleza que sólo sirve para hacer inútiles bordados

- Tomoe, yo no creo que lo que dices sea cierto. Pero si pienso que las posibilidades que tuviste fueron menores que las que tuvieron las demás, es una cuestión de educación y a ti te educaron para ser una buena esposa; según los ideales de que la nobleza tiene de lo que es ser buena esposa. La parte egoísta de mi quisiera que siempre fuera así para que todos tus pensamientos estuvieran dirigidos a mi persona... pero sé que eso no es lo mejor para ti y por eso quiero que descubras cuales son las cosas que te agradan y qué sueño te gustaría cumplir. Sea cual sea yo te apoyaré porque se que eres capaz de lograr cualquier cosa que te propongas

- Oh Kenshin - dijo Tomoe abrazándolo con fuerza - gracias por tus palabras y por estar conmigo ahora, te necesito tanto

Kenshin la abrazó y acarició su suave cabello negro, Tomoe lo miró y dijo:

- Por favor marido... por favor Kenshin, quédate conmigo esta noche

Kenshin sonrió y beso con suavidad los labios de Tomoe

- Aunque no me lo hubieras pedido; esta noche no podría ni querría dejarte dormir sola

...

Era la noche del día siguiente y Aoshi se encontraba reunido con Kenshin, Sanosuke, Han'nya y Kikyo

- Si salimos en 5 días les aseguro que la mayoría de nosotros llegaremos bien a Edo - dijo Aoshi

- Hyottoko está arreglando las cosas para frenar la explosión del puente, él es un experto en explosivos y conoce a la mayoría de las personas relacionadas con ello - dijo Han'nya

- Una vez que crucemos el puente tendremos que enfrentarnos a los hombres de Kurumizawa - dijo Aoshi

- ¿Kurumisawa? - preguntú Sanosuke

- Sí, Kurumisawa es el nombre del noble que lidera la oposición a Katsura-sama - respondió Aoshi - aún no tengo los nombres de todos los nobles que lo apoyan, pero son de varias regiones de Japón. Mi red de informantes está más activa que nunca, debemos ponerle fin a este levantamiento lo antes posible si no queremos una nueva guerra civil

- Junto a la ofensiva, debemos preparar una defensa en la retaguardia, ellos pueden tener un plan b para el caso de que el puente no se destruya y seguramente nos atacarán por ambos lados - dijo Kikyo

- Aoshi, tú te encargarás de la defensa en caso de que nos ataquen por la retaguardia - dijo Kenshin - Sanosuke tú estarás al frente de la ofensiva una vez que crucemos el puente, yo estaré un poco más retrasado pero te apoyaré si es necesario.

-De acuerdo - dijo Sanosuke - Kenshin, debemos informarle a los demás

- Sí, no quiero que vayan desprevenidos

Aoshi sacó un papel y comenzó a dibujar en el, luego dijo

- Entonces primero va Sanosuke con la mayor parte de los hombres disponibles, después Kenshin con algunos hombres más deben rodear a Kaoru-san, Megumi-san, Tomoe-san y el doctor Gensai, lo mejor sería que ellos fueran en una carroza, luego estarán Misao y Kikyo, Misao con sus kunais y Kikyo con sus flechas deberan apuntar a cualquiera que se les acerque. Al final estaré junto a Han'nya, Beshimi y Shikijo. Hyottoko organizará el resto bajo el puente.

- Iré a buscar a las chicas para que le expliquemos la situación, luego yo me encargo de organizar a los hombres - dijo Sanosuke

Cuando Sanosuke salió del lugar Han'nya se retiró, Aoshi se sentó en el escritorio y Kikyo se fue a sentar junto a Kenshin, le dijo

- Himura-san quisiera que habláramos

- Por favor llámame por mi nombre, bajo la situación que sea, ahora estamos casados... no hay necesidad de formalismos

- Entonces, Kenshin, quisiera que habláramos en privado sobre nuestro matrimonio, por favor, más tarde acompáñame a mi habitación

- Esta bien Kikyo

En ese momento entró Sanosuke acompañado por Megumi, Misao, Kaoru y Tomoe. Aoshi Les explicó la situación, entonces Kaoru dijo:

- Entiendo, pero yo no quiero ir en la carroza, yo soy una maestra de kendo, quiero que me dejen participar como a Misao y a Kikyo

- Lo siento - dijo Aoshi - he podido ver antes a Kikyo, durante nuestra estadía en Toyama, y soy el maestro de Misao, además sus armas son de mediano y largo alcance no necesitan exponerse, no podemos arriesgarnos a que te ocurra algo

- Pero Kenshin si me ha visto, nosotros tuvimos un enfrentamiento de práctica - Kaoru miró a Kenshin y le dijo - no me obligues a quedarme en la carroza, yo puedo ayudarlos

Kenshin observó a Kaoru, en sus ojos vio determinación

- Si me niego te heriré ¿verdad? - dijo Kenshin mirándola fijamente, Kaoru asintió - aún así no puedes pedirme que no me preocupe, es cierto que eres buena, pero las espadas que ellos usarán no son como tu bokken

- Lo sé, pero... aún así, quiero luchar a tu lado

- En ese caso no me opondré, pero quédate cerca de mí, todo el tiempo

Kaoru asintió con una sonrisa. En ese momento Misao dijo:

- Uhm... tengo una duda... ¿Por qué ella estaba enterada ya de todo? - indicó a Kikyo

- Lo que pasa es que cuando Aoshi-san vino con ese otro sujeto extraño a contarle a Kenshin yo estaba con él ¿cierto? - respondió Kikyo acercándose a Kenshin y poniendo su mano sobre su rodilla

- Eh... sí - respondió Kenshin algo nervioso

Kikyo sonrió y se puso de pie, acercándose a la puerta dijo:

- Ya se hace tarde, iré a mi cuarto - se volteó a ver a Kenshin y le dijo - como lo acordamos, te estaré esperando esposo

Kenshin se puso rojo y respondió algo apresurado

- Claro, tenemos que seguir con nuestra conversación

- Sí, podemos continuarla... después de cosas más interesantes - Kikyo salió y Kenshin abrió los ojos que casi se le desorbitaban

"¿Por qué demonios dijo eso?" pensó llevándose la mano a su cabello. Megumi se dio cuenta de lo tenso que se volvió el ambiente después de las palabras de Kikyo. Kenshin estaba visiblemente incómodo y tanto Tomoe como Kaoru miraban el suelo sin decir una palabra... la única que parecía no darse cuenta era Misao "es sólo una chiquilla" pensó. Entonces dijo:

- Es cierto que es algo tarde y Midori-san insiste en levantarnos muy temprano para sus clases de bordado, ceremonia del té y todas esas demás cosas, creo que debemos ir a dormir ya chicas

- Esta bien, aunque odio esas labores - dijo Misao siendo la primera en salir. Tomoe y Kaoru salieron después y Megumi atrás.

- Menos mal que Megumi me hizo el favor de llevárselas - dijo Kenshin suspirando más aliviado

- Es tan linda e inteligente - dijo Sanosuke sonriendo

- Es cierto, tienes suerte de que una mujer como ella tenga esos sentimientos por ti - dijo Kenshin

- Sí, y espero nunca defraudarla - dijo Sanosuke, luego miró a Aoshi y dijo - por eso no pierdo el tiempo entrando en la cama de la primera mujer que me lo propone

Kenshin dio un salto en su asiento "¿Por qué tenía que mencionar eso?" volvió a pasarse la mano por el cabello algo nervioso. Aoshi miró con su acostumbrada frialdad a Sanosuke y respondió:

- A diferencia de ti yo no estoy acostándome con la mujer de un amigo, por lo tanto no tengo compromisos ni debo explicaciones a nadie

- ¿Y acaso crees que eso impediría que su corazón se destrozara si lo supiera?

- ¿Se lo dirás tú?

- Claro que no

- Entonces es una discusión sin sentido

- No se puede contigo

- Chicos basta, por favor - dijo Kenshin poniéndose de pie

- Yo no tengo ninguna intención de discutir con el idiota - dijo Aoshi mirando a Kenshin con seriedad

- Voy por sake, Hiroshi-san e Ishiro-san me invitaron a salir con ellos esta noche

Sanosuke salió de la habitación, Kenshin rió y dijo:

- Discúlpalo Aoshi, sé que no tenemos que meternos en tus asuntos, es sólo que Misao es una chiquilla adorable y ambos la queremos mucho y nos preocupamos por ella

- Es una chiquilla, ya lo has dicho - dijo Aoshi poniéndose de pie y retirándose del lugar

...

Kenshin entró al cuarto de Kikyo, ella lo estaba esperando sentada en el marco de la ventana, hacía calor y disfrutaba del viento suave que entraba a la habitación. Sonrió cuando vio a Kenshin y le dijo:

- Es agradable estar aquí, siéntate conmigo

Kenshin se acercó y disfruto también de la brisa fría, entonces Kikyo le dijo:

- Quiero ser clara contigo, cuando Aoshi-san me habló de ti y me propuso hacerme pasar por la hija ilegítima de Takeda me sentí feliz. La verdad es que tengo deseos de tener una familia... yo nunca la he tenido, mis padres murieron siendo yo muy niña y fui acogida por los oniwabanshus ya que mi único familiar era un miembro antiguo. Pensé que esta sería mi oportunidad para al fin tener un hogar, esposo, hijos...

- Si ese es el caso debiste buscar otro tipo de matrimonio, con alguien a quien amaras realmente - respondió Kenshin. Kikyo rió y dijo

- ¿Amar? pero si hasta dentro de los oniwabanshus la mayoría de los hombres detestan que una mujer use armas o sea tanto o más hábil en la lucha. Una vez intenté una relación pero él me pidió que dejara mis labores como espía y también quería que dejara de practicar con el yumi (arco japonés) Él, y la mayoría de los hombres que conozco, quieren que sus esposas sean como sombras que caminan tras ellos ocupándose de cuidarlos, alimentarlos y darle hijos, dejando de lado todo lo que son... jamás podría enamorarme si ese es el costo, y sólo conozco un puñado de hombres que no piensan así, y a todos ellos los quiero como hermanos porque crecí y me formé junto a ellos, incluido Aoshi-san. Es por eso que quise aceptar, además, hoy con lo de Kaoru comprobé que respetas las decisiones de tus esposas aunque no estés de acuerdo y eso me hace pensar que si quiero que seas el hombre con el que compartiré mi vida

- No sé cómo responder a eso - dijo Kenshin - la verdad es que se me hace muy difícil sobrellevar el hecho de tener más de una esposa y que me digas estas cosas me hace querer cumplir con tus expectativas pero... antes pensaba que era algo así como otra de tus misiones y que no esperabas nada de mí ni del matrimonio que legalmente formamos, pensarlo así se me hacía más fácil, lo siento Kikyo

- No te preocupes, tampoco es como si me rompieras el corazón. Dejémoslo por ahora, pero por favor, deja de pensar en mi como una oniwabanshu cumpliendo una misión y piensa en mi como tu esposa, eso es lo que soy


	25. La partida y Sobre el puente

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki pero yo me he enamorado de casi todos ellos, por eso los tomo prestados.**

**La Partida**

- Es extraño que Kenshin no haya venido a desayunar - dijo Kaoru mirando su puesto vacío

Era cierto, todos, excepto Kenshin, estaban en la mesa desayunando. Sanosuke entonces dijo:

- Seguramente anda pensando en algo, siempre que está preocupado se levanta temprano y se va a practicar.

En ese momento entró Kenshin, saludó a todos y luego se dirigió a Kaoru:

- ¿Has desayunado ya?

- Sí, ya casi termino

- Entonces ven conmigo

- Claro

Kenshin salió del salón y Kaoru lo siguió

- ¿Dónde vamos? - preguntó

- Practicaremos - respondió él

- ¿En serio? Pensé que ya no querías volver a hacerlo

- Es necesario. Esta vez quiero ver cómo te enfrentas a una espada real

Siguieron caminando en silencio hasta llegar al dojo. Kaoru se puso su traje de entrenamiento y tomó su bokken, se puso frente a Kenshin y miró sus suaves ojos violeta

- Estoy lista - dijo:

- Atácame

Kaoru asintió y atacó, pero antes de que se diera cuenta su bokken voló de sus manos

- Inténtalo de nuevo - dijo Kenshin

Kaoru fue por su bokken _"no vi su movimiento, entiendo porque dicen que su velocidad es la de los dioses, pero debo seguir intentándolo"_ Kaoru agarró su bokken con fuerza y volvió a ir contra Kenshin, esta vez no perdió su espada de madera pero antes de que se diera cuenta tenía la espada de Kenshin a escasos milímetros de su cuello, y un segundo más tarde sintió un golpe en el costado que la hizo caer al suelo _"uso su vaina con mucha fuerza, me duele mucho"_ pensó Kaoru mientras se afirmaba el costado. Kenshin se arrodillo a su lado y dijo:

- Hubiese podido cortarte la cabeza muy fácilmente, y aunque hubiera fallado ese primer golpe me das mucho tiempo para matarte mientras te lamentas por el dolor. ¿Realmente crees que estás en condiciones de luchar a mi lado?

Kaoru miró a Kenshin y comenzó a llorar de frustración. Kenshin entonces acarició su rostro y le dijo:

- No pretendo que te rindas o desistas, al contrario, quiero ayudarte a mejorar, pero tienes que estar dispuesta a que estos días sean duros. Sólo saldrás de aquí para comer y dormir ¿de acuerdo?

- Gracias - dijo Kaoru abrazándolo

...

- Seguramente Kenshin quiere entrenar con ella - dijo Sanosuke a Aoshi una vez que se quedaron solos en la mesa

- Deberíamos preparar algunas cosas para Misao y Kikyo también. Tal vez Kikyo no lo necesite porque ha estado siempre activa en sus funciones como oniwabanshu, pero Misao no participó en la guerra y ha estado siempre resguardada por Okina-san

- Aún así es muy buena

- Sí, es muy obstinada y siempre quiso demostrar que podía ser un miembro activo

- Creo que también le interesa tu aprobación

- Te equivocas, Misao no espera impresionarme con sus habilidades; ella simplemente ama este estilo de vida

- ¡Vaya!

- Practicaré algo de Kempo con ellas. ¿Podrías preparar algunos blancos móviles para que practiquen su puntería?

- Claro

...

Al día siguiente Tomoe estaba haciendo un arreglo floral en compañía de Midori-san

- ¡Tomoe! - gritó Midori

- ¿Que ocurre? - preguntó Tomoe

- Que te estoy hablando hace mucho, pero al parecer no has escuchado nada

- Lo siento Midori-san, estaba distraída

- ¿Que es lo que te preocupa?

- Nada

- ¿Nada? No me engañas. Por muy serena o fría que se vea una mujer su interior siempre será un torbellino de emociones, muchas veces confusas. Te he tomado cariño Tomoe; después de todo eres la única que no protesta cuando quiero enseñarles las cosas que me enseñaron a mi para ser buena esposa

- Me siento bastante inútil - confeso Tomoe - Megumi está con el doctor Genzai preparando materiales médicos y ungüentos mientras que Kaoru, Kikyo y Misao entrenan... yo soy la única que no puede ayudar en nada

- Claro que puedes, tanto Himura-san como las chicas necesitan a alguien que se preocupe por su bienestar, que cuide de ellos con cariño, que los alimente y repare su ropa... Tomoe, yo no creo que las esposas tradicionales sean inútiles, al contrario, es un trabajo duro y que pocas veces tiene reconocimiento; pero cuidar de los hijos y el marido o hacerse cargo de las labores domésticas es lo que les permite a ellos desenvolverse con tranquilidad en sus asuntos, si no fuera por nosotras ellos no lograrían nada. Aunque eso para nosotras sea un sacrificio porque nos condena a estar a su sombra

- Un sacrificio por su bienestar

- Aunque me parece correcto que no todas las mujeres lo hagan, después de todo cada una tiene que elegir que la hace feliz. Yo fui feliz criando hijos y cosiendo su ropa... Kaoru jamás sería feliz de esa manera porque ella tiene otro tipo de sueños. Tomoe, sólo tú puedes saber qué te hace feliz, y yo estoy segura de que Himura-san te dará la libertad de que expreses tu individualidad y decidas como quieres vivir; lo importante es que no te compares con las demás, yo no creo que tu puedas ser libre y feliz usando armas como lo es Misao, por ejemplo.

- Gracias por sus palabras Midori-san, buscaré mi lugar en el mundo sin renunciar a mi manera de ser.

...

- Tienes muy mal aspecto - dijo Tomoe a Kaoru, ella venía entrando con Kenshin.

Era la última noche antes de la partida y Kaoru se encontraba realmente cansada. Tomoe miró a Kenshin y le dijo:

- Creo que sería bueno que mañana por la mañana la dejaras descansar, saldremos después de almuerzo y si se van a entrenar por la tarde estará muy cansada para enfrentar el viaje

- Lo sé Tomoe - respondió Kenshin - este ha sido nuestro último entrenamiento antes de partir

- Y te has ensañado eh - dijo Kaoru

- Preparé tu baño, relájate un momento y luego ven a cenar - dijo Tomoe a Kaoru

En ese momento entró Sanosuke con las chicas y Aoshi, dijo

- ¿Alguien habló de cenar?

- ¡Estamos muertos de hambre! - gritó Misao

- Les he preparado algo especial por sus esfuerzos, pronto estará listo, pero primero deben estar en condiciones de sentarse a la mesa - dijo Tomoe

- Es cierto, están sucios y sudados. Midori-san jamás los dejará sentarse a la mesa de esa manera - dijo riendo Megumi.

...

A la mañana siguiente comenzaron los preparativos para el viaje, los hombres de Kenshin desmontaron el campamento que tenían fuera del palacio de los Kamiya y las chicas comenzaron a guardar la ropa y sus efectos personales. Kaoru estaba escogiendo algunos kimonos que quería llevar a Edo cuando llegaron Sakura y Akane a despedirse

- Ya te estamos extrañando - dijo Sakura

- Sí, además te hemos visto muy poco últimamente, parece que tu marido te ha tenido muy ocupada - dijo en tono pícaro Akane

- Sí, pero no es por lo que te imaginas - respondió Kaoru - se ha tomado muy enserio el practicar conmigo

- ¿Practicar? - preguntó Sakura

- Sí, estos últimos días, todo el día... y no he sido capaz de darle ni un golpe, es frustrante - dijo Kaoru suspirando

- Bueno pero se supone que es el mejor espadachín de Japón, a cualquier otro ya le habrías dado unos cuantos palos - dijo Akane imitando el movimiento de una espada

- Espero que así sea - respondió Kaoru

...

Almorzaron un poco más temprano de lo habitual y luego se despidieron. Kaoru derramó algunas lágrimas cuando se despidió de sus tíos y amigas, ellas también lloraron y prometieron visitarla pronto.

El viaje comenzó, fue un viaje tranquilo, no tenían prisa y disfrutaron del paisaje, durante unos días parecieron olvidar que habían hombres tratando de matar a Kenshin, hasta que cayó la noche del cuarto día. Kenshin no podía dormir, y al parecer Sanosuke tampoco. Ambos se sentaron alrededor de una fogata.

- Estamos muy cerca del punto de encuentro con la emboscada - dijo Sanosuke

- Así es, a sólo 3 horas de camino

- Todo saldrá bien. Si Aoshi dice que no habrá explosión, pues no habrá

- Veo que confías en él

- Me guste o no tengo que admitir que su organización es la mejor

...

- La información está correcta, están acampando cerca del puente. Mañana tendrían que cruzarlo.

Dijo un hombre vestido enteramente de negro a otro que se escondía tras un árbol. Este último rió y dijo:

- Katsu, ¿Está todo listo?

- Así es mi señor, mañana veremos los fuegos artificiales - respondió un tercer hombre cubierto por la oscuridad.

**...**

**Sobre el Puente**

**...**

Cuando estaban cerca del puente los hombres de Kenshin poco a poco fueron tomando las posiciones asignadas, antes de cruzar pararon por última vez y Kenshin abrió la puerta de la carroza en la que iban Megumi, Tomoe y el Dr. Genzai, les dijo:

- Estarán seguros aquí, esta carroza fue construida por los oniwabanshus y puede soportar incluso pequeñas explosiones, además ambas puertas pueden ser bloqueadas desde el interior y es muy difícil que alguien logre abrirlas desde fuera.

- Confiamos en ustedes - dijo sonriendo Megumi

- De todos modos - prosiguió Kenshin - me gustaría que tuvieran esto a mano - Kenshin entregó un tanto a Megumi y otro a Tomoe - úsenlo con cualquiera que logre abrir esas puertas

- Así lo haremos - respondió Megumi

Kenshin volvió a su posición, iba a caballo adelante de la carroza y a su lado estaba Kaoru en un caballo blanco que había sido de su propiedad desde que era un potrillo. Habían 6 hombres a pie rodeando la carroza y tras ellos, también a caballo, iban Kikyo y Misao, más atrás algunos hombres de Kamiya-san que él había decidido enviar como escolta y atrás Aoshi con 3 de sus más fieles oniwabanshus.

Sanosuke fue el primero en subir al puente, de a poco los demás lo comenzaron a seguir. Todos se veían en calma, no obstante, estaban muy alertas a cualquier ruido o movimiento fuera de lo normal. En la lejanía había un hombre observando, se decía a si mismo_ "falta poco para que la muerte de Battousai y la caída de Katsura sean una realidad" _

...

Había hombres ocultos observando desde Honshu, esperando para atacar. El hombre que estaba a cargo de ellos dijo:

- Falta poco para que el puente estalle, estén atentos a los sobrevivientes que logren cruzar, las ordenes son que los exterminemos a todos.

- ¡Sí! - dijeron los demás

Justo en ese momento llegó un hombre con el mismo uniforme que usaban ellos, venía pálido y un hilo de sangre corría desde su cabeza, su brazo estaba destrozado, en cuanto llegó se desplomó en el suelo

- ¡Qué ocurre! - dijo el mismo hombre que había estado hablando a los demás arrodillándose a su lado

- Katsu nos traicionó ... el hombre que está con él es un monstruo - fue lo último que pudo decir

-¿Qué haremos capitán? - preguntó uno de sus hombres

- ¡Las órdenes son exterminarlos a todos! ¡No debemos dejar que crucen el puente! - respondió

...

- El puente ya debería haber explotado - dijo el hombre a cargo de la tropa que estaba del otro lado del puente.

Ellos no eran muchos y estaban apostados ahí para matar a cualquiera que intentara huir de la explosión volviendo sobre sus pasos. Estaba algo inquieto y sus temores se confirmaron cuando escuchó sonidos de lucha sobre el puente

- ¡Maldición! ¡Han fallado! Debemos ir a apoyar a nuestros compañeros que luchan sobre el puente ¡A matar a las ratas imperiales!

Después del grito corrió hacia el puente seguido por sus leales hombres

...

Sanosuke sonrió cuando vio a los hombres acercarse al puente_ "al fin podré tener una pelea"_ pensó mientras bajaba de su caballo.

Los hombres atacaron desde ambos lados del puente, no eran tantos, pero eran muy fieros, no parecían temerle a la muerte por lo que luchaban con todo lo que tenían y lograron abrirse paso hasta donde estaba Kenshin, quien se dispuso a luchar. Kaoru también bajó de su caballo y logró derribar a un par de hombres. Había uno intentando abrir la carroza en la cual se encontraba el Dr. Genzai con Megumi y Tomoe, los hombres alrededor estaban demasiado ocupados en la lucha por lo que ella decidió ir a por él.

El hombre pareció divertirse al ver que una chica le atacaba pero Kaoru logró asestarle un fuerte golpe en un costado, eso hizo que el tipo le atacara con especial brutalidad, Kaoru logró defenderse y parar algunos golpes pero finalmente la bokken cayó al suelo, fue atacada desde arriba, entonces cruzó sus brazos y detuvo la espada de su oponente justo sobre su cabeza, rotó sus muñecas rápidamente logrando quitarle el arma a su oponente y antes de que este se recuperara de su sorpresa le atravesó el hombro derecho con su propia espada.

Una vez que lo hizo tomó su bokken y se quedó cerca de la carroza atenta por si alguien más intentaba lastimar a las personas que estaban adentro. Empezó a mirar a su alrededor y sintió malestar al ver tanta sangre derramada, Kenshin estaba cerca pero siempre habían muchos hombres atacándole, no obstante, ninguno lograba herirlo; Kaoru lo miraba boquiabierta _"el conmigo no usó ni la décima parte de su fuerza"_ También pudo observar a Misao y Kikyo, ambas estaban de pie sobre sus caballos, los que parecían mansos animalitos dispuestos a estar inmóviles para no afectar el equilibrio de sus amas. Misao tenía sus manos llenas de kunais los cuales arrojaba diestramente a cualquiera que se acercara demasiado, igual que Kikyo que había atravesado a más de uno con sus flechas, no podía ver a los demás pero suponía que también estaban ocupados en la lucha_ "quiero que esto se detenga pronto, las espadas deberían ser para proteger a las personas no para causar tanto derramamiento de sangre" _

- No te distraigas Kaoru - dijo Kenshin sacándola de sus pensamientos - lo has hecho muy bien

- Gracias

En ese momento apareció Aoshi con sus hombres, dijo

- Por allá ya nos hemos encargado de todos, vamos al frente a ayudar a Sanosuke

Kenshin asintió. Kikyo y Misao se ubicaron una a cada lado de la carroza, seguían en posición de ataque, Kenshin y Kaoru estaban tras la carroza, ahora eran lo últimos. De pronto el ruido de la pelea cesó. Sanosuke y Aoshi llegaron junto a Kenshin, Sanosuke dijo:

- Debemos instalarnos inmediatamente, hay muchos hombres heridos

Megumi bajo de la carroza al ya no oír el sonido de la batalla

- El Dr. Genzai y yo estamos preparados, pero necesitaremos la ayuda de todos los que no estén heridos

- Ya he enviado a instalar las carpas y trasladar a los heridos - dijo Sanosuke

...

- Esto es peor que la vez que nos emboscaron cerca de Otsu - dijo Megumi al ver la cantidad de heridos - ¡manos a la obra!

El Dr. Genzai y ella estuvieron toda la tarde ocupándose de los casos más graves, Misao, Kikyo y Tomoe se encargaron de los casos leves; limpiar y vendar heridas. Incluidas las de Kaoru, quien terminó con sus muñecas rotas al robar el arma de su oponente

...

- Gracias a él pudimos evitar la explosión del puente - dijo Hyottoko presentando a Katsu

- Mucho gusto, soy Katsu Tsukioka - dijo el muchacho haciendo una reverencia a Kenshin, Sanosuke y Aoshi

- Estoy muy agradecido con usted Tsukioka-san - dijo Kenshin

- Por favor señor, llámeme Katsu, fue un honor haberles servido de ayuda

- Katsu estaba al servicio del Kurumisawa, él le solicitó que fabricara gran cantidad de explosivos pero al principio no le dijo para que era, cuando lo contacté y le dije la verdad estuvo de acuerdo en cooperar con nosotros - dijo Hyottoko - bajo el pretexto de que sólo un experto como él podría hacer estallar adecuadamente la carga sin riesgos consiguió que le permitieran venir personalmente. Pero ahora él no puede regresar a su ciudad ya que probablemente Kurumisawa o algún otro de los nobles que conspiran contra el emperador querrán asesinarlo

- Pero ahora estará bajo nuestra protección - dijo Kenshin


	26. Confesión después de la batalla

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki pero yo me he enamorado de casi todos ellos, por eso los tomo prestados.**

**Confesión después de la batalla. El nuevo hogar al alcance de nuestra mirada.**

Han'nya entró a la tienda en la cual Kenshin se encontraba reunido con Sanosuke, Aoshi, Katsu y Hyottoko, entonces dijo:

- Nos encargamos de limpiar el sitio, hay algunos enemigos que sobrevivieron ¿Qué hacemos con ellos?

- Mátenlos a todos - respondió Kenshin - a menos de que Aoshi crea necesario interrogarlos

- No - respondió Aoshi - no creo que tengan más información que la que ya conocemos, pueden deshacerse de todos ellos

- Cómo ordenen - dijo Han'nya retirándose del lugar.

Cuándo salió fuera se encontró con Misao, Kikyo y Kaoru, Misao entonces le dijo

- He visto a Beshimi y Shikijo custodiando a unos hombres, la mayoría están heridos. ¿Qué harán con ellos?

- Me acaban de dar la orden de eliminarlos - respondió

- ¿Qué? Pero si ya los hemos derrotado - dijo Kaoru

- ¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Qué los dejaran ir? - preguntó Kikyo no sin cierto sarcasmo

Kaoru la miró molesta y se dirigió a la tienda donde se encontraba Kenshin, cuando entró los muchachos se quedaron en silencio ya que notaron que traía una mirada llena de enojo

- Creo que tienes problemas amigo - dijo Sanosuke a Kenshin poniéndose de pie para salir sonriendo de la tienda, los demás lo siguieron y dejaron a Kenshin a solas con Kaoru

- ¿Qué ocurre Kaoru?

- ¿Tú diste la orden de que los mataran?

- Sí

- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no fue suficiente con toda la sangre que se derramó en el puente? ¿Por qué si ya están vencidos?

- ¿Qué harías tú en mi lugar?

- Los entregaría a la policía

- Si hago eso el emperador los mandará a ejecutar por traición. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

Kaoru lo miró con duda. Kenshin se acercó a ella y le dijo:

- Entiendo tus sentimientos, pero si el emperador se entera de sus nombres sus familias también serán ejecutadas. Es mejor que mueran aquí, en el anonimato, y que sean incinerados junto a sus compañeros, así nadie perseguirá a sus familias

Kaoru se cubrió la cara con sus manos y comenzó a llorar, Kenshin la abrazó y le dijo:

- Eres una mujer muy dulce, siento hacerte pasar por todo esto

- Tal vez te parecerá tonto, pero siempre he pensado que la espada no debería ser un instrumento de muerte, que debería servir sólo para proteger a las personas que amas... pero la realidad...

- La realidad es que la espada es un arma para matar, pero tus palabras son más bellas y me gustaría que esa utopía se hiciera realidad

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Dime Kaoru. ¿Piensas que disfruto asesinando?

- Antes de conocerte pensaba que debía gustarte el olor de la sangre, después de todo eres battousai, pero ahora lo dudo... aunque no entiendo. ¿Si no te gusta por qué lo haces?

- A veces es necesario destruir para crear. Decidí unirme al ejercito de Katsura-sama porque vi mucho sufrimiento debido a la inestabilidad del país y a la fragmentación que sufría. Había que ponerle fin, y por eso accedí a usar mi espada para arrebatar vidas... para lograr construir un mejor lugar para vivir

- ¿Por qué apoyaste a Katsura y no a otro?

- En realidad fue por Ikumatsu-dono, para mi ella es la legítima heredera. Lamentablemente no pudo acceder al trono por sí misma y ahora es la consorte de Katsura-sama. De todos modos, que esté cerca del emperador no significa que no vea sus errores; aunque yo también he traicionado mis principios por mantenerme leal a él, y por el bienestar del Japón. No voy a permitir que los días de caos retornen y que se vuelvan a sacrificar tantas vidas inocentes sólo para engrandecer el ego de unos pocos

- Espero que pronto sea el día en que ya no tengas que arrebatar ninguna vida más. Yo esperaré ese día Kenshin, por favor prométeme que llegará

Kaoru lo miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y con una mirada llena de súplica y esperanza; una mirada transparente que conmovió el corazón de Kenshin, estaba sorprendido por su petición pero realmente deseó poder complacerla, entonces le dijo:

- Yo también esperaré la llegada de ese día, Kaoru

Kenshin tomó las manos de Kaoru y las besó, fijó la vista en en las vendas que cubrían sus muñecas y le dijo:

- ¿Te ha dolido mucho?

- Mientras estuve en el puente no sentí dolor, supongo que por la tensión de la batalla, pero después la verdad es que si fue doloroso, aunque ya estoy bien. Megumi y las demás han hecho un gran trabajo, la verdad es que todas son mujeres increíbles, y aunque no me agrada la situación en la que estamos no puedo dejar de admirarlas

- Tu también eres increíble Kaoru

Kaoru miró los ojos de Kenshin quien la miraba fijamente

- Kaoru - dijo - tú eres maravillosa. Valiente, noble, dulce y bella... sin duda lo tienes todo para hacerme caer a tus pies

Kaoru se sonrojo y bajó la mirada. Kenshin puso sus dedos en la barbilla de Kaoru y levantó suavemente su cabeza, se volvieron a mirar a los ojos y él le dijo:

- Cuando estábamos en el puente todos mis pensamientos estaban dirigidos a ti, no te perdí de vista ni por un segundo. Me costó tanto no obligarte a entrar a esa carroza, estuve toda la noche debatiéndome entre dos opciones; por una parte quería protegerte y sentía que la mejor manera era que no participaras de la batalla, pero tampoco quería pasar por sobre tu voluntad

- Gracias por no hacerlo

- Es la prueba de mis sentimientos hacia ti

- ¿Que quieres decir con eso?

- Que quiero protegerte preciosa Kaoru y que prometo que siempre lo haré, pero a pesar de eso siempre te trataré como mi igual y respetaré tus decisiones porque yo... yo no me imagino otra manera de amar

- Has dicho... amar - dijo Kaoru casi en un susurro

Kenshin la besó y la apretó contra su cuerpo, luego acarició su mejilla y le dijo

- He dicho amar Kaoru; te amo mi preciosa Kaoru. Lo comprendí verdaderamente cuando la sola idea de perderte se me hizo insoportable

Las lágrimas caían sin control por las mejillas de Kaoru, no podía pensar en que era lo más adecuado decir tras esa confesión, por lo que después de mirarlo un rato sólo sonrió y lo abrazó. Por un momento sintió que ese hombre era sólo suyo y se sintió totalmente feliz

- Yo también te amo Kenshin - dijo sin dejar de aferrarse a él

...

Cuando Misao vio a Aoshi y los demás salir de la tienda de Kenshin se acercó a ellos

- Señor Aoshi, chicos, vengan por favor

- ¿Qué ocurre Misao? - preguntó Sanosuke

- ¿Qué ocurrirá de ahora en adelante? - preguntó Misao - hay muchos hombres malheridos que no soportarían el viaje hasta Edo por muy cerca que estemos de llegar. Pero las bajas son considerables y si nos vuelven a atacar estamos perdidos

- Iré inmediatamente a ver al emperador - dijo Aoshi - estamos a 2 horas del palacio cabalgando a toda velocidad. No debes preocuparte por nada Misao

Aoshi la miró a los ojos y Misao sintió a su corazón palpitar con fuerza

- Hyottoko, acompañame - dijo Aoshi mientras se daba la vuelta para dirigirse a donde se encontraban los caballos

- ¿A alguien se le ha ocurrido cocinar algo? - preguntó Sanosuke poniendo su mano sobre su estómago

- Sí - dijo Misao sonriendo - Tomoe dijo que se haría cargo, yo creo que ya debe tener algo preparado

- Perfecto - dijo Sanosuke - necesitamos comer, vamos Katsu

Sanosuke y Katsu comenzaron a seguir a Kikyo y Misao que los llevaban hacia donde se encontraba Tomoe. Mientras caminaban Misao dijo a Kikyo

- Me preguntó si Himura ha logrado calmar a Kaoru

- Ella es una chica muy ingenua - dijo Kikyo

- Bueno, la verdad es que tampoco me gusta que tengan que matarlos

- Es la única opción viable Misao

- Lo sé, pero aún así es desagradable

...

Cuando entraron a la carpa que dispusieron como comedor Tomoe servía comida para algunos hombres, todos estaban lastimados, aunque sus heridas no eran graves, Tomoe cuando los vio dijo:

- Les serviré inmediatamente

- ¡Te ayudo! - exclamó Misao

- No es necesario, ustedes ya han hecho suficiente por hoy y deben descansar

- Yo no soy como estos que se cansan tan fácilmente - dijo Misao - aún me queda energía

- Entonces lleva comida para Megumi y el Dr. Genzai, yo no he tenido tiempo de ir a dejarles

- Muy bien, lo hago inmediatamente - dijo Misao sonriendo

- Efectivamente es una chica con mucha energía - dijo Katsu mirándola mientras servía los platos y salía fuera de la tienda

- Nunca he conocido a otra persona con tantos ánimos - dijo Tomoe mientras les servía a los demás

...

- Megumi, Dr. Genzai, les he traído algo de comer - dijo Misao entrando a la carpa enfermería

- Te lo agradezco Misao - dijo Megumi tomando los platos y dejándolos sobre una pequeña mesa, se sentaron alrededor y Misao preguntó

- ¿Cómo están los heridos?

- Estables - contestó Genzai - pero lamentablemente dos murieron mientras intentábamos operarlos

- 5 murieron en lucha, 3 mientras los trasladaban y 2 mientras los atendíamos - dijo con tristeza Megumi

...

Misao estaba inquieta, habían pasado 5 horas desde que Aoshi marchó al palacio del emperador y todavía no habían novedades, eran las 6:00 de la tarde y se encontraban reunidos alrededor de una fogata fuera de la tienda enfermería. Megumi estaba tomando té mientras observaba el fuego. Sanosuke conversaba con Katsu y Kenshin. El Dr. Genzai estaba con Kaoru. Kikyo y Tomoe estaban sentadas en la puerta de la enfermería, atentas por si se requería atención médica y Misao caminaba de un lado a otro sin sacarse de la cabeza sus preocupaciones. Un ruido la sacó de sus cavilaciones, se acercaba una comitiva con banderas imperiales, adelante venía cabalgado Aoshi con otro hombre, se adelantaron y bajaron de sus caballos, el hombre que venía con Aoshi se acercó a Kenshin y mientras hacía una reverencia dijo:

- Es un gusto conocerlo Himura-san, mi nombre es Ryuichi Sakamoto.

- Lo mismo digo - respondió Kenshin - ¿Cuáles son las órdenes del emperador?

- El emperador ha dicho que usted y todos quienes estén en condiciones de movilizarse regresen inmediatamente a Edo. Yo y mi comitiva acamparemos aquí para proteger a los hombres más graves, también traemos personal médico para asegurar su mejoría

- Quedo agradecido Sakamoto-san - dijo Kenshin - Sanosuke, por favor encárgate de que estén todos listos para partir dentro de los próximos 30 minutos

- Claro - respondió Sanosuke, quien se dispuso a movilizar a los hombres

Una vez que estuvieron listos partieron rumbo a Edo, y a las 3 horas de viaje divisaron el castillo de Kenshin. Al fin estaban llegando a su nuevo hogar.


	27. El Anzuelo

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki pero yo me he enamorado de casi todos ellos, por eso los tomo prestados.**

**El Anzuelo.**

- A estás alturas el emperador ya debe saber que soy el cabecilla del ataque que sufrió battousai, y considerando la estima que le tiene a ese demonio asesino no tendrá consideraciones, querrá acabar con todos nosotros - dijo Kurumisawa, quien se encontraba reunido con 7 hombres más.

Los 8 hombres ahí presentes eran nobles pertenecientes a diferentes regiones de Japón, quienes no aceptaban a Katsura como emperador, anteriormente habían apoyado a Yutaro Okubo y no aceptaron la orden que dio antes de cometer Sepukku, aunque habían fingido hacerlo y se habían estado reuniendo en secreto para planear una insurrección. Los nombres de estos nobles eran: Daichi Kurumisawa, el cabecilla y señor de Fukuoka. Shogo Amakusa, quien era señor de Kumamoto, lugar en el que se efectuaba la reunión. Souta Tanaka, noble de la ciudad de Kurume. Shigeru Watanabe, noble de la ciudad de Kitakyushu. Kenta Ito, noble de la ciudad de Hakodate. Masahiro Nakamura, noble de la ciudad de Kushiro. Eita Kobayashi, noble de la ciudad de Sapporo y Manabu Inoue, noble de la ciudad de Asahikawa.

- Según la información que poseo - dijo Eita Kobayashi - los oniwabanshu han estado metiendo sus narices en el asunto. Tienen los nombres de al menos 5 de nosotros

- ¿Y quienes serían esos 5 nombres que ya tienen? - preguntó algo preocupado Manabu Inoue

- Daichi Kurumisawa, Souta Tanaka, Kenta Ito, Masashiro Nakamura y Manabu Inoue - respondió Eita

- Eso quiere decir que sólo Amakusa-san, tú y yo estamos a salvo - dijo Shigeru Watanabe

- Al menos por el momento parece que sí - respondió Eita - debemos esconder a los demás en nuestras ciudades antes de que el ejercito de Katsura llegue a por ellos, seguramente confiscaran sus bienes lo que nos dejará bastante mal parados para planificar pronto un nuevo ataque, sobre todo porque perdimos a nuestros mejores hombres sobre ese maldito puente

- Es cierto - dijo Amakusa - debemos quedarnos quietos por un tiempo y esconder a nuestros compañeros que han sido descubiertos y sus familias, pero eso no significa detener nuestros planes. Todavía hay un anzuelo que podemos lanzar mientras esperamos con paciencia que el pez lo muerda

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? - pregunto Kurumisawa

- Hay alguien a quien quiero que conozcan - respondió haciendo un gesto. Entonces uno de sus hombres salió y regresó 10 minutos más tarde con un joven de alborotado cabello blanco.

...

Cuando Kenshin entró al castillo fue recibido con un fuerte abrazo de Tsubame y Yahico, quienes prácticamente se arrojaron hacia él, por lo que tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no caer al suelo

- Kenshin, que bueno que ya estás en casa, cuando ese señor vino a decirnos que llegarías esta noche me sentí muy feliz - dijo Tsubame refiriéndose a Hyottoko, quien no volvió con Aoshi sino que fue directamente al castillo a avisar la llegada de Kenshin y los demás

- Yo también estoy contento de regresar chicos

- ¿Dónde está Sanosuke? - preguntó Yahico - no vendrá a saludarnos

- Vendrá - respondió Kenshin - fue a buscar sus cosas porque decidimos que se quedará aquí, en la casa principal, y dejará su anterior vivienda a Katsu, un joven que nos ayudo y ahora está bajo nuestra protección. Pero bueno, ahora quiero presentarles a algunas personas importantes.

Tsubame miró tras Kenshin y vio 5 mujeres junto a Aoshi, sonrió y saludo

- Buenas noches chicas, buenas noches Aoshi-san, sean bienvenidos

- Buenas noches Tsubame-kun, Yahico-kun - respondió Aoshi haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza. Las chicas repitieron el gesto en señal de saludo.

Kenshin entonces dijo:

- Chicas, ella es Tsubame Himura, mi hermana menor, y él Yahico Myojin a quien también considero como un hermano. Tsubame, Yahico ellas son mis esposas sus nombres son Megumi, Misao, Tomoe, Kaoru y Kikyo

- Son todas muy lindas - dijo Yahico con la boca abierta a lo que Tsubame respondió con una mirada reprobatoria

- Bienvenido a casa señor - dijeron dos mujeres vestidas de uniforme entrando a la sala, eran Haru y Kane, dos de las personas que se hacían cargo de las labores de limpieza del castillo. Kenshin las saludo con amabilidad y les presentó a las chicas. Después preguntó

- ¿Los cuartos están listos?

- Sí señor - respondió Haru - están en el orden que usted dispuso

- Entonces les agradecería que llevaran a Aoshi y las chicas para que puedan descansar - luego miró a las chicas y dijo - este día ha sido agotador, por favor descansen, yo me quedaré un momento con Tsubame y Yahico

Las chicas asintieron y junto a Aoshi siguieron a Haru y Kane

...

Cuando llegaron a la segunda planta, a la cual había subido por una enorme y bella escalera Kane dijo:

- La habitación central es la de Himura-san, le pediré a Tomoe-san, Kikyo-san y Megumi-san que me sigan, sus habitaciones están a la izquierda de la del señor

- Aoshi-san, Misao-san y Kaoru-san, siganme a mi - dijo Haru - sus habitaciones están a la derecha

Kane entregó la habitación contigua a la de Kenshin a Tomoe, después estaba la de Kikyo, la de Tsubame, la de Megumi y la de Sanosuke. Por el otro lado la habitación contigua a la de Kenshin era la de Kaoru, luego estaba dispuesta la de Tae, inmediatamente después las de sus hijas, después la de Misao, la de Aoshi y la de Yahico. Entraron a sus respectivas habitaciones, todas amplias, limpias y muy ordenadas.

Kaoru recorrió todos los rincones de su habitación, era más grande que la que tenía en casa de sus tíos, aunque todavía no la sentía como propia ya que le faltaba personalizarla para que se viera acorde con su personalidad. Decidió darse un baño y ponerse una yukata que había sobre su futón, estaba cansada, pero no tenía ganas de dormir _"¿cómo será la habitación de Kenshin?"_ se preguntó _"¿será tan impersonal cómo esta o ya tendrá algo que me haga pensar en él?"_. En ese momento tuvo la idea de ir a verla _"espero poder entrar, y que no se enfade por tener una esposa tan entrometida"._ Abrió la puerta y se fijó bien que no hubiera nadie, entonces caminó hasta la habitación de Kenshin, la puerta estaba sin llave y pudo abrirla con facilidad, se detuvo _"¿será correcto entrar sin su permiso?"_ dudó por un instante y luego se convenció a sí misma _"soy su esposa, claro que tengo derecho de estar aquí"_ y entró. Le apreció una habitación bastante impersonal_ "probablemente no ha estado mucho tiempo aquí"_ concluyó, no obstante se sintió más cómoda que en la habitación que le asignaron, tal vez porque al recostarse en el futón que estaba extendido en el suelo creyó percibir un leve aroma que le recordó el de Kenshin.

...

Kenshin decidió quedarse con Yahico y Tsubame para explicarles quien era Kikyo y que de ahora en adelante ocuparía el lugar de Tsubame como esposa, mientras les hablaba del tema entró Sanosuke, quien fue recibido cariñosamente por los niños. Después todos subieron a descansar.

Cuando Kenshin entró a su habitación se sintió sorprendido porque Kaoru dormía profundamente sobre su futón _"es una sorpresa agradable",_ pensó mientras se acercaba. Después de mirarla por un momento tomó su yukata de dormir y se fue a dar un baño, luego se acostó junto a Kaoru, ella despertó al sentirlo tan cerca, se sonrojó y dijo:

- Discúlpame, sólo quería conocer tu habitación, no me di cuenta cuando me quedé dormida

- Fue agradable entrar y verte dormida - dijo Kenshin sonriendo

Kaoru lo abrazo y enredo sus dedos en el cabello húmedo de Kenshin, él la abrazó con fuerza y giró para quedar sobre ella, Kaoru separó sus piernas para dejarle espacio a su marido quien luego de acomodarse comenzó a acariciarla

- Te amo Kaoru, y te deseo con la misma fuerza

Kenshin la miraba con ojos desbordados de pasión, brillaban de un violeta intenso pero de pronto dejaban escapar destellos ámbares que hacían temblar a Kaoru. Sin dejar de mirarla Kenshin empezó a tocarla, masajeaba su piel con ternura, concentrándose en las partes más sensibles de Kaoru, completamente consciente de sus intenciones; darle y obtener placer. Kaoru comenzó a acariciarlo también lo deseaba con locura, Kenshin mordisqueo el lóbulo de su oreja y le dijo:

- Eres mía Kaoru

Mientras lo decía comenzó a entrar dentro de su cuerpo y Kaoru se estremeció al sentirlo y no pudo contener los gemidos de placer que se le escaparon

- Eres mía, tu cuerpo, tu alma y toda, entera, me perteneces

Repetía Kenshin mientras se movía rítmica y deliciosamente dentro de Kaoru

- Soy tuya Kenshin, yo ya te entregué todo de mi

Decía Kaoru entre suspiros y gemidos

Ambos se besaron, abrazaron y acariciaron mientras continuaban moviéndose ritmicamente hasta alcanzar el orgasmo; Kaoru enterró sus uñas en la espalda de Kenshin mientras era presa de espasmos que recorrían toda la extensión de su cuerpo y Kenshin la llenó por dentro mientras su cuerpo se relajaba sobre el de ella.

...

- Soy Enishi Kiyosato y he venido aquí porque sé cómo acabar con battousai - dijo mirando a los hombres que se encontraban sentados mirándolo con curiosidad

- Es hora de que lancemos el anzuelo y esperemos, tendremos asientos en primera fila para ver la destrucción de battousai - dijo Shogo Amakusa esbozando una sonrisa cruel.


	28. La belleza de Misao

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki pero yo me he enamorado de casi todos ellos, por eso los tomo prestados.**

**La belleza de Misao**

Estaban desayunando cuando entró Haru con un sobre en las manos, lo entregó a Kenshin quien al reconocer el sello imperial decidió abrirlo inmediatamente, después de leer su contenido dijo:

- El emperador hace una invitación para mañana por la tarde, quiere conocer a mis esposas

- Qué molesto - dijo Misao

- Tendremos que ver cómo vestirte - dijo Megumi mirándola - no puedes presentarte al emperador con esas ropas

- ¡Pues todos mis trajes son así!. No me gustan los kimonos; son incómodos y restringen los movimientos - respondió Misao

- Pero de seguro te verías muy bella con uno - insistió Megumi. Misao hizo un mohín de desagrado

- Megumi-san tiene razón - dijo Aoshi

- ¿En que me vería bella? - dijo Misao sonriendo

- En que no te puedes presentar frente al emperador en esas ropas

Por un momento Misao sintió decepción por las palabras de Aoshi, pero luego sonrió y dijo:

- Entonces creo que tendré que comprar algún kimono para la ocasión. Himura... creo que todas necesitamos kimonos nuevos, no todos los días una conoce al emperador

- Haru y Kane pueden acompañarlas a escoger, ellas conocen muy bien la ciudad - respondió Kenshin

En ese momento entró Kane

- Señor, se aproxima una pequeña comitiva, trae banderas de Nara

- Es Tae - dijo Kenshin poniéndose de pie y saliendo del salón

- ¿Tae es su segunda esposa, cierto? - preguntó Kaoru a Sanosuke

- Así es - respondió él

- Nosotras también deberíamos darle la bienvenida - dijo Tomoe

- Tienes razón - dijo Kikyo poniéndose de pie

...

En cuanto las pequeñas hijas de Tae vieron a Kenshin se lanzaron a sus brazos, él se hincó para quedar a su altura y las saludo con afecto, les acariciaba el cabello cuando las chicas salieron tras de él. Tae se acercó y lo saludó con una sonrisa

- Ayame y Suzume estaban realmente ansiosas por verte - dijo después

Al fin estaban todos los integrantes de la familia reunidos en Edo

...

Misao se miraba al espejo sorprendida, incluso a ella le costaba reconocerse a si misma vestida con ese hermoso y elegante kimono rojo que las chicas le habían ayudado escoger. Era un kimono precioso, con los bordes de la manga negros y flores rosadas y amarillas estampadas en la parte baja del kimono, lucía, además, un obi amarillo con flores del mismo color pero un tono más fuerte. Su cabello suelto y perfectamente liso llegaba hasta sus tobillos y su suave maquillaje le daba un aire cándido.

- Te vez hermosa - dijo Megumi sonriendo

Las chicas asintieron, realmente se veía bella

- Bueno, ahora nos toca arreglarnos a nosotras - dijo Kikyo desenvolviendo un kimono verde olivo

...

Misao aprovechó que las chicas ya no estaban pendientes de ella para salir de la habitación de Megumi, dónde la habían ayudado a vestirse, maquillarse y peinarse. Caminó por el pasillo agradeciendo no encontrarse con nadie y tocó a la puerta de una de las habitaciones.

Aoshi abrió la puerta y no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos sorprendidos al ver a su jovial chiquilla convertida en una hermosa mujer. Misao aprovecho la sorpresa de Aoshi para entrar en su habitación antes de qué se lo impidiera, él sólo reaccionó cuando escucho la voz de Misao decir:

- ¿Te sigo pareciendo una chiquilla?

Aoshi volvió a tomar el control de sí mismo y mirándola con sus peculiares y fríos ojos color celeste, dijo:

- No sé por qué quieres tener este tipo de conversación ni qué has venido a buscar aquí, pero será mejor que te vayas

- No me iré. Sé que sabes que no soy tan niña y que si insistes en ello es porque de los dos el único que tiene problemas para lidiar con sus sentimientos y deseos eres tú. Y también sabes perfectamente que lo que vine a buscar aquí es lo mismo que busco desde hace tiempo, a ti

- Deja de decir tonterías, eres una mujer casada

- No me trates como si fuera idiota; tú sabes que Himura no me ha tocado y él sabe que estoy enamorada de ti

- No deberías decir esas cosas con tanta liviandad

- ¡Haré que admitas que también me amas maldito imbécil!

- Deja de comportarte como una niña caprichosa y mejor ve con tu marido

Era la primera vez que Misao observaba como el semblante frío de Aoshi se alteraba y su tono de voz subía. Entonces sonrió y dijo:

- Si es eso lo que quieres

Misao salió de la habitación, Aoshi dudó por unos momentos pero luego decidió seguirla _"no vaya a hacer una tontería esta chiquilla"_ se dijo a sí mismo

...

Kenshin estaba con sus esposas listo para salir, sólo faltaba Misao. Las chicas se veían realmente bellas; Kikyo vestía un traje verde olivo con un obi color esmeralda que tenía diseños un en un tono más oscuro y en negro, además de los bordes dorados. Tae lucía un kimono amarillo con pétalos anaranjados y un obi también naranja que hacía recordar un paisaje otoñal. Tomoe tenía un kimono blanco con delicadas flores de un color rosa claro y un obi violeta. Megumi llevaba un kimono de un color violeta claro que parecía adornado con suaves pétalos de la flor del cerezo, su obi era un violeta más oscuro adornado con el mismo diseño y Kaoru lucía un kimono azul con bordes azul marino, tenía estampados pétalos y flores de distintos colores; celestes, rosados y rojos, además de un obi rosado muy claro que también tenía pétalos y flores de un rosa más oscuro y también rojas, En su cabello había una cinta rosada que hacía juego con el traje.

Misao apareció en las escaleras, bajaba rápido y con seguridad, Aoshi venía tras ella. Cuando llegó Megumi le dijo:

- ¿Dónde te habías metido? Las carrozas ya están afuera

- Es cierto, debemos irnos inmediatamente - dijo Kenshin, quien luego agregó - Misao te ves muy bella, ese kimono es muy lindo y te sienta muy bien

- Si te gusta me aseguraré de que seas tú quien me lo quite - dijo Misao, quien se aproximo a Kenshin y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios.

Kenshin y las demás chicas se quedaron inmóviles mientras observaban a Misao salir, fue Tae la que dijo

- Bueno, tenemos que irnos

Las chicas salieron tras ella, entonces Kenshin miró a Aoshi y dijo:

- ¿Me puedes explicar a qué se debió eso?

- Es sólo una malcriada que intenta darme celos - dijo Aoshi dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

...

El emperador se encontraba sentado y a su lado estaba Ikumatsu, frente a él las 6 bellas mujeres y Kenshin a un costado de ellas. Kenshin entonces dijo:

- Le presento a mis esposas. Primero se encuentra Kikyo, de Toyama, como puede apreciar es una dama muy hermosa y elegante, además muy buena con el arco, arte que ha practicado desde que era muy pequeña. Después se encuentra Tae, una mujer muy inteligente y capacitada para la gobernación de su natal Nara. Megumi viene de Kanto y aunque su belleza salta a la vista su carácter fuerte, su inteligencia y pasión por la medicina son dotes aún más grandes. Misao es la más joven de todas y tal vez por eso la más jovial y vivaz, siempre nos regala su alegría, además es una experta con los kunais y gusta mucho de las armas, como la excelente oniwabanshu que es. De Otsu viene Tomoe, bella y delicada como su suave aroma a ciruelo blanco, su serenidad me ha regalado mucha paz. Finalmente se encuentra Kaoru, una preciosa y dulce mujer que además es una valiente maestra de kendo

- Veo que has tenido suerte - dijo Katsura - 6 bellas e interesantes mujeres. Quedo complacido, de ahora en adelante estamos en paz con los señores de sus regiones. Espero que estos matrimonios sean fructíferos y pronto tengas hijos Himura

Katsura miró a su esposa y sonrió tocando su vientre abultado que denotaban uno meses de embarazo. Después de un corto rato Katsura pidió a Kenshin que lo acompañara a su despacho, ahí le dijo:

- Hemos confirmado la información que nos proporcionó Shinomori, lamentablemente cuando llegamos tras los nobles que participaron del atentado que sufrieron ellos ya habían huido. Hemos confiscado todos sus bienes por lo que supongo que tendrán que estarse quietos por un tiempo, aunque como no sabemos a ciencia cierta cuantos cómplices tienen debemos seguir alertas

- Aoshi sospecha que no son muchos más, pero ciertamente más inteligentes y precavidos que los otros 5

...

Cuándo volvieron del palacio imperial se encontraron con Aoshi y Sanosuke que conversaban en el salón, Aoshi con una taza de te verde y Sanosuke con una copa de sake

- ¿Y que tal les fue? - preguntó Sanosuke

- Fue aburrido - contestó Misao - el emperador nos saludó y luego salió con Kenshin. Ikumatsu-dono es agradable, pero demasiado fina para mi gusto

- Sí, la verdad es que cansa comportarse como toda una dama por tanto rato - dijo Kaoru dando un suspiro

- Aún así lo hicieron muy bien - dijo Tae riendo, luego agregó - la verdad estoy algo cansada, no me he repuesto del viaje así que me retiraré a mi habitación

- Sí, ya es tarde, deberíamos irnos todos a dormir - dijo Megumi

- Yo debo hablar con Aoshi y Sano un momento - dijo Kenshin - vayan ustedes

- Buenas noches - dijo Kikyo

- Recuerda lo que dije antes de salir - dijo Misao sonriendo a Kenshin - te estaré esperando en tu habitación

Misao fue la primera en caminar hacia las escaleras, las demás la siguieron, Tomoe y Kaoru fueron las últimas en llegar a las escaleras, Tomoe dijo

- Parece que descubrirse como la mujer hermosa que es la ha hecho más descarada

- Nunca borro de mi cabeza que somos 6, pero saber cuándo estará con otra es desagradable - respondió Kaoru

- Te has enamorado rápido de él

Kaoru miró a Tomoe, nunca podía adivinar que estaba pensando o que emociones se ocultaban dentro de sus frases

- No te lo estoy reprochando Kaoru - dijo Tomoe devolviéndole la mirada - a mi también me sucedió así

Subieron lo que quedaba de escaleras silenciosamente y entraron a sus habitaciones

...

Después de que las chicas subieron Aoshi miró a Kenshin y le dijo

- Ni se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima

- No sé si tengas derecho a exigirme eso, eres tú quien la ha rechazado incontables veces - respondió Kenshin mirándolo con seriedad

- Acaso le vas a seguir el juego a la niña

- No Aoshi, pero se cansará de ti y en cuanto otro este dispuesto a prestarle atención tratará de olvidarte

- Nadie le prestaría atención, eres una persona demasiado temida como para que venga cualquiera a mirar a tu esposa

- Espero que tu excesiva confianza no te pase la cuenta - dijo Kenshin

- Bueno, supongo que no querías hablar de los líos sentimentales del tempano de hielo derretido - se burló Sanosuke - ¿Qué te dijo el emperador?

- No mucho, los nobles que participaron del atentado desaparecieron, les han confiscado sus bienes lo cual es un golpe duro para cualquier organización, pero hay que estar alertas hasta que logremos dar con sus cómplices

- Han"nya está a cargo de la investigación, han sido muy astutos, pero en cuanto comentan 1 error, por más pequeño que sea, les pondremos las manos encima. Eso te lo puedo asegurar.

- Confío en ustedes

...

Cuando Kenshin entró en su habitación se encontró con Misao, él le sonrió al cerrar la puerta y se sentó cerca de ella, entonces ella le dijo

- Perdóname Himura pero creo que me he arrepentido

- No te preocupes, eso ya lo suponía

- Mejor me voy a mi habitación

- Sí, buenas noches Misao

- Buenas noches

Cuándo Misao salió se encontró con Aoshi que la esperaba fuera de su habitación, él le dijo:

- No quiero que vuelvas a actuar como lo hiciste hoy

- Haré lo que se me venga en gana, ya me harté de ti; me cansé de esperar por ti

- Pues tendrás que armarte de paciencia y seguir esperando

- ¿Hasta cuándo, maldita sea?

- Hasta que crezcas

- ¡Que no soy una niña!

Aoshi abrió la puerta del cuarto de Misao y prácticamente la empujó hacia dentro, cerró la puerta y la acorraló contra la pared

- ¿Que haces Aoshi? - preguntó con un hilo de voz

Aoshi levantó a Misao dejando su rostro a la altura del suyo, entonces le plantó un beso, y a diferencia de sus ojos su boca destilaba pasión. Misao se vio totalmente sorprendida por la reacción de Aoshi, por un momento sintió terror al verse acorralada por ese hombre y ahora se veía sobrepasada por ese beso que a penas podía responder, le gustaba y quería dejarse llevar por la pasión de Aoshi, pero pronto se quedó sin aliento. Aoshi se separó de ella y le dijo:

- No volverás a meterte en el cuarto de ningún otro hombre, esperarás para ser mía

- Si quieres que me guarde para ti exijo lo mismo, no quiero que vuelvas a meterte ni en el cuarto ni en la cama de ninguna otra mujer

- Ese será nuestro acuerdo entonces

Misao sonrió. Aoshi le dio un suave beso en la frente y se retiró. Una vez que el okashira salió de su habitación Misao paso sus dedos sobre sus labios recordando el apasionado beso que le acababan de dar, sus piernas temblaron y su corazón volvió a latir con fuerza

...

Kaoru estaba metida en su futón y el cobertor le cubría incluso la cabeza, derramaba unas lágrimas silenciosas mientras imaginaba a Kenshin con Misao. No era agradable para ella, pero los celos hacían que no pudiera evitarlo. De pronto sintió que alguien la abrazaba y se sobresaltó

- Soy yo Kaoru - y ella escuchó la dulce voz de Kenshin

- ¿Cómo entraste sin que me diera cuenta? - preguntó Kaoru

- Esa es una de mis muchas habilidades - respondió él acariciando sus mejillas y secando las lágrimas que las atravesaban

- ¿Y Misao? - se atrevió a preguntarle

- No pienses en ella Kaoru, nunca la he tocado y nunca lo haré. Lo que hizo fue sólo un arrebato para encelar a Aoshi

- ¿A Aoshi-san?

- Sí. Te contaré algunos secretos de mis esposas - Kenshin sonrío y le explicó la situación de Misao y Aoshi, así como la relación amorosa de Megumi y Sanosuke. También le reveló la historia de Tsubame y le confió que Kikyo era una oniwabanshu.

- Me siento feliz de compartir estos secretos contigo, muchas gracias por confiar en mi Kenshin,

Kenshin le dio un beso suave y la abrazo

- ¿Estás cansada?

- Sí, los últimos días han sido agotadores

- Los próximos serán más tranquilos, y después tenemos que ver lo de tu dojo

Kaoru sonrió y se acomodó entre los brazos de Kenshin

- Te amo

Le dijo, y de pronto sintió que el sueño se apoderaba de su cuerpo y se durmió.

**...**

**...**

**Muy buenas noches. Es la primera vez que dejo un mensaje al finalizar un capítulo pero siento la necesidad de agradecerles por leer este, mi primer fic, espero más adelante poder hacer otros de mejor calidad.**

**Quiero agradecer muy especialmente a ****rogue85**** sus comentarios desde el capítulo 1 en adelante fueron una gran motivación para seguir adelante con esta historia (además esta escribiendo un fic llamado "la mentira" que me tiene muy entusiasmada). Agradezco también a**** ZuryHimura**** que es una de mis escritoras favoritas de este lugar y espero con ansias sus actualizaciones. También agradezco a ****Lica**** que deja unos lindos comentarios que siempre me hacen sonreír. Estoy muy agradecida de ****Guest, Bakkattousai, **** y ****Anniee Black**** por tomarse el tiempo de comentar y de ****Cayendoenelolvido**** que fue una de las primeras personas de este lugar a las que leí y su fic "Donde el cielo y el mar se tocan" fue una inspiración para atreverme a escribir también. **

**Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y les adelanto que para el próximo hará su aparición Enishi que tiene bastante claro donde lanzar el veneno para perjudicar la vida de nuestros protagonistas. Hay otros personajes que aún no han aparecido y que también tendrán su parte importante dentro de la historia.**

**:)**


	29. Venenoso Enishi

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki pero yo me he enamorado de casi todos ellos, por eso los tomo prestados.**

**Venenoso Enishi**

Terminaban de desayunar cuando Haru entró al comedor con las manos llenas de sobres, sonrió y dijo:

- Esta vez han llegado muchísimas cartas

- Supongo que son para ustedes - dijo Kenshin mirando a las chicas - ya deben estar extrañándolas

Haru repartió las cartas. Kaoru fue la que más correspondencia recibió, teniendo sus cartas en las manos dijo:

- Iré a mi cuarto para poder leerlas y contestarlas con tranquilidad

Se retiró seguida por las demás, la única que se quedó fue Kikyo, quién fue la única en no recibir cartas, miró a Kenshin y le dijo:

- Veo que todas ellas tienen seres queridos que las extrañan, yo sólo me he relacionado con los pocos oniwabanshus que conocen mi identidad. Es por eso que deseaba tener una familia

- Ya somos una familia Kikyo, todos los que viven en esta casa son mis seres queridos. Y yo daría mi vida por protegerlos si es necesario - dijo Kenshin

- Nosotros también - dijo sonriendo Sanosuke, quien estaba sentado junto a Aoshi

- Para Han"nya, Shikijo, Hyottoko y Beshimi eres una hermana. Después de todo los 6 fuimos criados juntos por tu tío Ryu-san

- Y que estés aquí es una alegría para nosotros - dijo Shikijo apareciendo de la nada - Así que no vuelvas a insinuar que no tienes seres queridos

- Sabía que estabas ahí Shikijo, ten cuidado en no perder tus habilidades como ninja - dijo Kikyo sonriendole al oniwabanshu

...

Tomoe estaba sentada en su habitación, había recibido dos cartas, las dos decían ser de su padre, pero había una cuya letra no se correspondía con la de él, Tomoe la miraba temblando ya que imaginaba de quien era y no sabía cómo debía actuar. Se decidió a leerla primero, rompió el sobre y leyó, decía:

_Querida Tomoe:_

_Sólo escribo para pedirte perdón por lo que hice la última vez que nos vimos. Tenías razón, el deseo de venganza nubló mi razón y casi hago algo de lo que me hubiera arrepentido toda mi vida; te quiero Tomoe, eres y siempre serás una hermana para mi y si hubiera conseguido lastimarte me habría vuelto loco de dolor. _

_He decidido olvidar mi venganza ya que no quiero convertirme en un monstruo incapaz de medir las consecuencias de sus actos, eso no quiere decir que haya perdonado a battousai; no soy tan noble como tú, pero seguiré tu consejo ya que sé que Akira no querría que mi corazón estuviera lleno de odio y preferiría que intentara ser feliz y vivir pacíficamente._

_Ahora me estoy quedando en una pequeña pensión, la única que queda por la salida Oeste de Edo, no es un buen lugar, pero es lo único que puedo pagar por el momento, el emperador ha confiscado todo mis bienes y aún no me recupero totalmente de las heridas que me ocasionó tu marido. He llegado a Edo con mucha dificultad pero deseaba poder verte, aunque fuera una sola vez, antes de decidir a donde partiré para iniciar mi nueva vida._

_Por favor ven Tomoe, necesito pedirte perdón mirándote a los ojos. Si no lo hago nunca podré tener paz y lo que te hice me atormentará para siempre; necesito escuchar que me perdonas querida Tomoe._

_Enishi Kiyosato. _

Tomoe leyó la carta por segunda vez, estaba algo confundida, pero recordar su niñez junto a Akira y Enishi, los momentos felices que vivieron y como Enishi siempre la trato como si fuera realmente su hermana, con cariño y respeto, la hicieron sentir alivió y alegría por sus palabras. Realmente había recuperado al Enishi que conocía y ese hombre que había intentado lastimarla no era más que una sombra que el dolor había generado, pero que ya había desaparecido.

Tomó la decisión de ir a verlo, pero se sintió inquieta ya que sabía que a Kenshin no le agradaría, y tampoco quería que volvieran a enfrentarse, por lo que pensó que lo mejor era no decirle nada.

...

Kenshin se encontraba en su despacho cuando Tomoe tocó a la puerta, la abrió despacio y se acercó a él. Entonces le dijo:

- Haru me dijo que cerca de la salida Oeste hay una templo muy bonito

- Así es, ¿te gustaría visitarlo?

- Sí, yo vine a preguntarte si te molestaría que fuera ahora. La verdad es que quisiera estar a solas un momento y me pareció que ese sería un lugar agradable para pensar y pasear

- No sé si sea buena idea que vayas sola, podría ser peligroso

- Por favor, necesito estar sola, me siento un poco agobiada con tanta gente alrededor y hace un tiempo que mi situación aquí se ha vuelto más incómoda, quisiera tener un momento de tranquilidad

Kenshin se acercó a ella y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Tomoe, entonces le dijo:

- Esta bien Tomoe, pero ve con cuidado, eres una persona muy importante para mi y no me perdonaría si te sucediera algo malo

- Gracias - dijo Tomoe abrazándolo, Kenshin respondió al abrazo con ternura y le dio un beso cariñoso en la frente.

...

Tomoe caminó hasta el templo, dedicó una oración mientras se consumía el incienso que había encendido y luego se retiró presurosamente. Llegó hasta una pensión en no muy buen estado y preguntó por Enishi, la guiaron hasta la su habitación.

Cuando entró se encontró con el joven sentado cerca de la ventana, él se puso de pie con dificultad y se acercó a ella con una sonrisa, tomo sus manos y le dijo:

- No sabes la alegría que me da que hayas venido

- A mi también me alegra verte Enishi

Ambos se sentaron y bebieron el té que la mucama les llevó, Enishi entonces le dijo:

- Quedé muy mal herido, aún me cuesta un poco caminar y es doloroso hacer esfuerzos, pero supongo que me lo merezco; me encontraba fuera de mi, realmente pensé en matarte sólo para causarle dolor a ese asesino. Perdóname Tomoe

- Eso ya quedó atrás, ambos sufrimos mucho por la pérdida de Akira e hicimos cosas sin pensarlo adecuadamente

- Pero tu lograste darte cuenta a tiempo

- Yo... me sentí una traidora por querer al hombre que asesinó a Akira, pero sé que él me ha perdonado

- Y tú me has perdonado a mi, eso me entrega la paz que me hacía falta

Enishi le sonrió y siguieron conversando animadamente hasta que Tomoe dijo:

- Se me hace tarde, pero vendré a visitarte todas las tardes hasta que te encuentres en condiciones de partir

- Realmente te lo agradecería mucho, pero no quiero que tengas problemas con tu esposo

- No te preocupes, no los tendré

Tomoe se marchó y una vez solo Enishi rió y se dijo

- Realmente esto fue fácil, esa estúpida de Tomoe me traerá la cabeza de battousai en bandeja de plata y cuando se de cuenta será demasiado tarde para que pueda arrepentirse

...

- He regresado - dijo Tomoe ofreciéndole una sonrisa a Kenshin

- Veo que el paseo te ha sentado bien - respondió él

- Sí, la verdad me ha gustado mucho el lugar. Quisiera poder visitarlo a diario, ofrecer una oración y quemar incienso para los dioses

- Sabes que no tienes que pedirme permiso, aunque me inquieta que estés sola tanto tiempo

- Te aseguro que no correré peligro, y es algo que realmente quiero hacer

- Si eso es lo que quieres no me opondré

- Te lo agradezco mucho

...

Tomoe fue a visitar a Enishi diariamente, eran visitas cortas pero agradables, hablaban de su infancia y Enishi había evitado referirse a Kenshin, hasta que llegó la visita número 6 y Enishi decidió que ya era hora de comenzar con sus averiguaciones _"hasta ahora sólo he estado enfocado en que vuelva a confiar en mi y baje la guardia, ahora será cuando comience mi verdadera actuación"_ pensó Enishi en cuanto la vio entrar

- He estado pensado en nuestras conversaciones Tomoe, realmente fuimos unos niños y adolescentes felices, es una pena que ahora ninguno de los dos esté completamente feliz. Creo que me costará rehacer mi vida y dejar el pasado atrás. Además, aunque no me hayas dicho nada sé que algo te preocupa ¿acaso ese hombre tampoco te ha dado la felicidad que te mereces?

- Sé que era su intención Enishi, realmente fue sincero y sé que por un momento me amó más que a nada, pero...

- ¿Pero?

- Kaoru... ahora es ella la dueña del amor de Kenshin - dijo con una sonrisa triste

- No lo entiendo, los sentimientos no se modifican tan rápidamente

- Kaoru es una muchacha con muchas cualidades, supongo que es mejor que yo

- ¡Pero que tonterías dices! Probablemente ese sujeto no es capaz de querer a nadie y se comporta con ustedes como un niño con sus juguetes. Te engatuso y cuando apareció una nueva cambio de cama... seguramente también se aburrirá de Kaoru y saltará a la cama de alguna otra ingenua a la que le prometerá amor. Las mujeres enamoradas se entregan sin reparos, son mucho más complacientes, y seguramente eso es lo que le gusta a ese bastardo

- No, él no es así

- ¿Cómo puedes estar segura? Te prometió hacerte feliz y ahora goza en los brazos de otra

- Enishi no seas tan cruel, esto ya es demasiado difícil para mi como para tener que oír tus palabras - las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos

- Lo siento Tomoe... pero si el realmente ama a esa tal Kaoru, es porque contigo sólo fingió para que lo perdonaras por lo de Akira, sinceramente no me creo eso de que sus sentimientos hayan cambiado de la noche a la mañana

- Creo que es mejor que me vaya

Tomoe salió de la habitación, cuando se quedó solo Enishi sonrió con crueldad_ "te lo mereces por traicionar la memoria de mi hermano maldita perra. Por otro lado, creo que esa tal Kaoru es un trofeo apetecible"._

...

Tomoe corrió regreso a casa, el clima de diciembre era algo frió pero ella ni lo sentía, hacía lo posible por evitar caer de rodillas y ponerse a llorar, le costó pero llegó, buscó a Kenshin en su despacho y lo encontró revisando unos papeles junto a Tae

- Este tipo de cosas se te da mucho mejor que a mi - decía Kenshin

- Es sólo cuestión de práctica - respondía Tae con una sonrisa amable

Cuando Tae vio a Tomoe percibió que le sucedía algo y decidió salir sin hacer ningún comentario al respecto

- Si tienes alguna otra duda no dudes en consultarme - dijo Tae a Kenshin y luego paso junto a Tomoe dedicándole una sonrisa amable

Kenshin también había notado ya el estado de Tomoe, se levanto del escritorio y se acercó a Tomoe, tomó sus manos y las notó excesivamente frías, además su respiración era agitada

- ¿Qué ocurre Tomoe? - dijo sintiéndose inquieto - ¿Te sientes mal? - puso su mano en el rostro de Tomoe, el cual también estaba frió - Estás demasiado fría

- Corrí, el viento estaba muy helado y yo corrí hasta aquí

- ¿Es que te sucedió alguna cosa Tomoe? - preguntó Kenshin con temor

- No, es sólo que... sentí la necesidad de preguntarte algo y corrí hasta ti

Kenshin la llevó hasta un sillón, la sentó y él se hincó a su lado, miraba su rostro con preocupación. Tomoe comenzó a llorar, entonces Kenshin la abrazó y le dijo

- Tranquila Tomoe, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras pero por favor dime que te ocurre

- Ya no puedo más Kenshin, dime: ¿Me quisiste de verdad? ¿Me quisiste aunque fuera un momento?

- Mucho Tomoe - dijo abrazándola con más fuerza

- Entonces qué sucedió, explícamelo por favor ¿qué hice mal? ¿por qué ya no me buscas? ¿por qué sólo Kaoru se refleja ahora en tus ojos?

Kenshin se separó un poco de ella y le secó las lágrimas, entonces le dijo:

- Tomoe, lo que siento por ti no ha cambiado, no es como si Kaoru te hubiera sacado de mi corazón para ocupar tu lugar. Yo te dije que el lugar de mi corazón que ocupabas era sólo tuyo y eso siempre será así. Kaoru simplemente logró crear un lugar dentro de mi que es sólo para ella. Tomoe yo te sigo amando, pero mi amor por ti es diferente del que siento por Kaoru. Fuiste la primera mujer a la que desee pero mi deseo siempre fue tranquilo, sereno; así como tu carácter. Eres la primera mujer a la que quise hacer feliz y te pido perdón por no lograrlo; pero es que yo amo a Kaoru con una fuerza que no sabía que existía

- Dime Kenshin yo... ¿te sigo pareciendo deseable?

- Sí, tú siempre me parecerás deseable

- Eso quiere decir que podrías estar conmigo y disfrutarme como lo has hecho antes

- Claro que sí Tomoe, pero no me parece correcto seguir estando con las dos

- La escogiste a ella - dijo Tomoe poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta - a pesar de tus bellas palabras hacia mi la realidad es cruel conmigo - Tomoe volvió a sentirse presa de las lágrimas, comenzó a llorar desesperadamente y antes de que Kenshin llegara hasta ella se desmayó, Kenshin evitó que cayera al suelo y comenzó a llamarla

- Tomoe, ¿Tomoe estás bien? ¡Tomoe! - Tomoe no reaccionaba, Kenshin la tomo en brazos y salió con ella llamando a Megumi

...

Megumi se encontraba con Tomoe, Kenshin la había llevado hasta su habitación y Megumi fue tras ellos para examinarla, le había pedido a Kenshin que esperara fuera así que se encontraban las dos solas. Tomoe ya había recuperado la conciencia y había respondido algunas preguntas de Megumi, ella entonces le dijo:

- Estás embarazada Tomoe, y por lo que me dices debes tener ya unas 8 semanas

- ¿Embarazada? ¿De dos meses?

- Aproximadamente

- ¿Voy a tener un hijo de Kenshin? - se dijo tocando su vientre - ¡un hijo de Kenshin! - sonrió

- O hija - dijo Megumi sonriendo

- O hija - repitió Tomoe, quien volvía a llorar pero ahora de felicidad

- Debes cuidarte Tomoe, no vuelvas ha hacer la estupidez de correr desde el templo sólo porque se te ocurrió preguntar algo

- No lo volveré a hacer

- Bien, creo que debes hablar con Ken-san, le diré que entre

- Sí

Megumi salió de la habitación y Kenshin se le acercó preocupado

- Entra - le dijo Megumi - Tomoe tiene algo que contarte

Kenshin entró y se sintió aliviado de verla consciente, aunque se preocupó cuando vio las lágrimas de su rostro

- Megumi no me ha dicho nada - dijo mirándola con preocupación mientras secaba sus lágrimas

- Estas lágrimas no son malas - dijo Tomoe sonriendo - son de felicidad

- ¿Felicidad?

- Estoy embarazada

- ¿Embarazada? - preguntó Kenshin sorprendido

- dos meses aproximadamente, dice Megumi

- Embarazada - volvió a decir Kenshin mirándola sin atinar a nada más, estaba realmente sorprendo

- ¿No lo quieres porque no es de Kaoru? - preguntó Tomoe viendo que le pelirrojo no reaccionaba

Kenshin salió de su ensimismamiento con la pregunta de Tomoe

- No vuelvas a decir algo como eso Tomoe, no me lo esperaba pero me hace feliz - dijo Kenshin sonriendo y poniendo su mano sobre el vientre de Tomoe

- Un hijo mio - dijo con dulzura

- O hija - dijo Tomoe sonriendo

- O hija - sonrió Kenshin

...

Kenshin se quedó con ella hasta que se durmió, cuando salió las chicas lo abordaron con preguntas

- ¡Megumi no nos dijo nada! - gruño Misao - ¿Cómo está Tomoe?

- Ella esta bien - respondió Kenshin

- ¿Y que le ocurrió entonces? - preguntó Kikyo

Kenshin pensó en la situación, y finalmente dijo:

- Tomoe está embarazada

**...**

**...**

**Kenshin hace algunos capítulos que ya estaba mostrando que se había decidido por Kaoru, pero pese a que dejó de visitar a Tomoe, sus anteriores visitas dejaron consecuencias ¿Cambiará estos las cosas? ¿Cómo aprovechará Enishi esta nueva situación? ¡Ya quiero seguir escribiendo! **

**Gracias nuevamente por sus comentarios. Hoy me he llevado una sorpresa agradable al ver un comentario de Lady-Cin, ella tiene un fic que hace tiempo está pausado, pero yo esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario hasta que lo actualice porque de seguro valdrá la pena, ese fic se llama "El Despertar"**

**Me gustó esto de poner mensajitos al final**

**:)**


	30. La venganza comienza

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki pero yo me he enamorado de casi todos ellos, por eso los tomo prestados.**

**La venganza comienza**

Los siguientes 2 días Tomoe no fue a visitar a Enishi, había quedado alterada después de su última conversación y no tenía ganas de verlo, pero la mañana del tercer día Kane le entregó una carta. En el remitente ponía que era su padre, pero Tomoe reconoció inmediatamente la letra de Enishi. Abrió la carta y esta decía:

_Querida Tomoe:_

_Siento mucho lo que dije la última vez que nos vimos. Me comporté como un idiota, pero realmente me duele saber que todo lo que haz hecho por él no sirva para que seas feliz. En estos momentos eres la persona que más me importa; mi única familia, si es que tengo el derecho de llamarte hermana, y deseo que seas feliz._

_Con cariño, Enishi._

Tomoe sonrió_ "creo que hoy iré a verlo, se sentirá más tranquilo cuando le cuente que a pesar de todo ahora hay algo que me hace infinitamente feliz"_ tocó su vientre emocionada.

...

Kaoru estaba entrenando en un rincón del extenso jardín del castillo, estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observada, estuvo unos 30 minutos practicando hasta que se acostó sobre el pasto con los ojos cerrados.

- Al fin te encuentro a solas - dijo Kenshin sentándose a su lado

- Kenshin - dijo Kaoru sentándose y mirándolo - debo ir a darme un baño - dijo intentando ponerse de pie, pero Kenshin se lo impidió y sin que ella se diera cuenta la volvió a recostar en el suelo posicionándose sobre ella

- El baño puede esperar

- Por favor quítate, me siento incómoda; he practicado y debo oler mal

- Te equivocas, tu olor a jazmines simplemente se intensifica cuando sudas, me excita

- Kenshin por favor, no me siento bien así

- Esta bien, pero quiero algo a cambio

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Que podamos hablar, desde la noticia del embarazo de Tomoe me has evitado, me pediste que no fuera a tu cuarto y he respetado eso pero quiero una oportunidad para hablar al respecto

- Está bien, hablemos

- Kenshin se sentó junto a Kaoru y ella abrazando sus piernas dijo:

- Te escucho

Kenshin le contó a Kaoru todo lo que sucedió desde que conoció a Tomoe, incluso la conversación que tuvieron antes del desmayo que hizo que Megumi la examinara y descubriera su embarazo, Kaoru se quedó en silencio intentando procesar toda la información y entender los sentimientos de Kenshin, él entonces le dijo:

- Kaoru, yo ya te había elegido a ti, el embarazo de Tomoe me tomó por sorpresa, aunque no te niego que me gusta la idea de ser padre. Debo estar cerca de ella y acompañarla en este proceso, pero no retrocederé en mi decisión; yo no volveré a estar íntimamente con Tomoe porque quiero reservar eso para ti, como prueba de que eres a quien más amo

- Todo esto ha sido difícil para mi. Desde el principio, cuando sólo era la última de 6 esposas. Después me contaste que no habías estado con todas, pero siempre supe que Tomoe era especial para ti y que ahora ella esté embarazada me aterra... tengo miedo de que eso cambie tus sentimientos, yo no quiero volver a compartirte. Al principio lo aceptaba porque pensé que era la única opción, pero después empezaste a pasar todas las noches conmigo y ya no quiero que dejes de hacerlo, ya no podría soportar que pasaras la noche con otra mujer

- Las últimas noches fuiste tú quien me prohibió la entrada a tu habitación

- Y sabes que he ido a ver si estabas en tu cuarto ¿verdad?

- Sí, y tú sabías que me daría cuenta, más que una comprobación fue una advertencia ¿no? - dijo Kenshin riendo - de todos modos, yo tenía la esperanza de que te decidieras a entrar

- ¿He actuado infantilmente? La verdad no sé que se hace en una situación así ¿felicitarte por el bebe? ¿enojarme porque no soy yo la que te hará padre? ¿comprarle un regalo a Tomoe por la noticia? No sé que debo hacer

- Yo tampoco se qué deberías hacer Kaoru - dijo Kenshin - Por mi parte, trataré de que Tomoe esté bien y tranquila, la cuidaré lo mejor posible. Pero ella ya sabe cuales son mis sentimientos y el límite de lo que le puedo ofrecer, yo quiero estar contigo y aunque no haré nada en su presencia que la vaya a lastimar, no estoy dispuesto a perderte

Kaoru se recostó nuevamente en el pasto, mirando el cielo mientras suspiraba, Kenshin aprovechó para ponerse sobre ella y la besó. Kaoru respondió aquel beso y lo abrazó, después le dijo:

- Yo tampoco estoy dispuesta a perderte, menos ahora que sé que eres sólo mio

- Sólo tuyo Kaoru - Kenshin sonrió tan sensualmente que Kaoru se sintió perdida en sus brazos y ya no le importó ni el lugar en el que estaban, sólo quería sentirlo nuevamente y disfrutar de lo que le pertenecía

...

Tomoe caminaba nuevamente fuera del castillo, iba contenta a visitar a quien consideraba su único amigo, pensando en disculparse por haber faltado dos días, e imaginándose como reaccionaría ante la noticia de su maternidad.

Casi sin darse cuenta llegó a la posada. Se dirigió al cuarto de Enishi quien la recibió con alegría, tomo sus manos e inclinando la cabeza le dijo:

- Perdóname Tomoe, fui un idiota y herí tus sentimientos

- Eso ya no importa - dijo Tomoe sonriendo - la conversación que tuvimos originó otra con Kenshin, las cosas están claras entre nosotros

- ¡Sonríes! ¿Eso quiere decir que él te prefiere a ti?

- No, Kenshin esta enamorado de Kaoru - Tomoe le contó a Enishi la conversación que tuvieron y todo lo que se dijeron

- Entiendo pero entonces ¿cuál es el motivo de que hoy te encuentres más feliz que nunca?

- Estoy embarazada Enishi, pase lo que pase, ahora tengo algo por quién agradecer a los dioses

Enishi se asombró con la revelación, por un momento no supo como reaccionar, pero luego acercó su mano al vientre de Tomoe, con una voz suave le dijo:

- Siempre pensé que tus hijos serían de Akira, me cuesta pensar que estás embarazada de otro... pero aún así es una excelente noticia - le sonrió, y Tomoe no logró ver lo que se ocultaba tras esa sonrisa aparentemente dulce que Enishi le ofrecía.

Enishi entonces comenzó a elaborar su plan, primero debía probar a Tomoe, entonces le dijo:

- Siento un poco de tristeza, si ella no existiera ustedes podrían ser felices. Si es cierto que él siente cosas por ti probablemente podrías convertirte en la mujer de su vida fácilmente si ella desapareciera

- No digas tonterías Enishi, ella no desaparecerá y yo tengo que aprender a vivir con eso

- ¿Segura? Ahora no sólo estás tú, o es que no preferirías que tu bebe creciera entre padres que se aman

- Seguiré estando con Kenshin, él siempre me tratará con cariño y nuestro bebe crecerá entre padres que se quieren y respetan

- Pero no será lo mismo, porque estará ella en medio, y cuando le de hijos esos hijos serán más importantes para él, y el tuyo crecerá a la sombra de los de ella

- ¡No! - gritó Tomoe recordando que esa misma idea rondó su cabeza cuando le contó a Kenshin de su embarazo al ver que no reaccionaba

- Perdóname Tomoe, te he alterado nuevamente y en tu estado eso no es bueno, olvida lo que dije por favor

Tomoe se puso a llorar y Enishi la abrazó, le dijo:

- Olvida lo que dije querida Tomoe, soy un tonto, sólo dije tonterías

- Tengo miedo de que sea así, tengo miedo de que Kenshin no logre amar a nuestro bebe del mismo modo que amará a los que le de Kaoru

- Ojalá ella desapareciera

- No digas esas cosas Enishi

- No creas que pienso en su muerte Tomoe, es sólo que sería mejor que saliera de la vida de ese hombre, que volviera con su familia y los dejara en paz, es lo que necesitas ahora que estás embarazada, y si esa chica de verdad fuera una persona noble es lo primero que habría hecho

- ¿Eso piensas?

- Claro, ella debe saber cuales son los sentimientos de battousai, debe imaginar que si se aleja de él tu volverías a ser la más importante, si no se va es porque no quiere que la olvide y no le importa tu estado, ni tu salud, ni tu hijo. En ese caso no creo que sea la mujer con cualidades que has dicho, ella no se merece que él la haya escogido por sobre ti... tal vez ni le quiere, porque si lo quisiera entendería que lo mejor para él ahora es estar con la madre de su futuro hijo

Tomoe se sintió confundida, había aceptado su situación y entendido que Kenshin amaba más a Kaoru, pero una parte de ella deseaba que Enishi tuviera razón, quería convencerse de que lo mejor para Kenshin, ella y su bebe era que Kaoru saliera de sus vidas

- Tal vez podrías convencerla - dijo Enishi viendo que sus palabras surtían efecto - o preguntarle sobre como ve ella esta situación para estar segura de que no intentará alejar a Kenshin de tu hijo una vez que nazca

- Sí, creo que debería hablar con ella

- Pero no en el castillo, tienes que buscar un lugar tranquilo, dónde no sean interrumpidas... cerca de aquí hay un templo muy bonito y solitario, debes buscar un lugar como ese

- Lo conozco, he ido a quemar incienso aprovechando mis visitas, creo que si es un buen lugar para tener una conversación

Enishi sonrió _"la primera parte de mi venganza está por comenzar, sólo me queda decidir si dejaré que ese maldito bebe nazca" _pensó mientras miraba a Tomoe que ingenuamente confiaba en él.

...

Al día siguiente Tomoe invitó a Kaoru a acompañarla al templo al que acostumbraba ir, Kaoru entendió que Tomoe quería tener una conversación en privado con ella sobre su embarazo y Kenshin por lo que accedió inmediatamente, quería escuchar lo que ella tenía que decirle.

Ambas quemaron incienso y realizaron una oración, luego se sentaron, Tomoe entonces comenzó ha hablar:

- Te pedí que me acompañaras porque estoy un poco asustada por el futuro de mi bebe, yo ... - Tomoe no alcanzó a terminar de hablar cuando vio que Kaoru caía inconsciente al suelo, miró hacia atrás y vio a Enishi sonriendo

- ¡Qué has hecho!

- Vamos querida Tomoe, te haré un favor quitándotela de encima, mientras aprovecho de vengarme de ese miserable asesino

- No te atrevas a lastimarla

- Deja esa pose de mujer buena y acepta que te encantaría que la matara aquí mismo para asegurarte de que no volviera con tu marido

- ¡Eso no es cierto!

Enishi tomó a Kaoru en sus brazos y comenzó a caminar, Tomoe lo sujeto del brazo

- Por favor no te la lleves, Kaoru no tiene nada que ver con lo que le sucedió a Akira, no es justo que te desquites con ella

- Cualquiera que amé a ese demonio merece sufrir - dijo Enishi mirando a Tomoe con ojos llenos de odio - además, no tienes tiempo de preocuparte por ella, mejor preocúpate por ti, si battousai se entera de que fuiste tú quién la puso a mi disposición te matará - rió cruelmente - y si no lo hace será sólo para arrebatarte a ese maldito bebe cuando nazca

Tomoe cayó al suelo temblando

- Asegúrate de que battousai lea esto - dijo arrojándole un sobre a Tomoe - y espera mis instrucciones si realmente te interesa en algo la vida de esta mujer

Enishi se fue llevándose a Kaoru. Tomoe se quedó en el suelo sin saber como reaccionar "qué he hecho, maldición qué he hecho" pensaba mientras lloraba amargamente

**...**

**...**

**¡Les dije que tenía ganas de seguir escribiendo! Es súper tarde, pero hoy es mi primer día de vacaciones así que no tengo que irme a dormir :D por eso decidí escribir altiro este capítulo que es como la segunda parte del que subí hace poco. Espero haya quedado bien pese a lo rápido que lo escribí.**

**:)**


	31. ¡Sufre! Battousai

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki pero yo me he enamorado de casi todos ellos, por eso los tomo prestados.**

**¡Sufre! Battousai**

Tomoe caminaba de regreso al castillo, tenía la carta que le había dado Enishi en su mano derecha, la sujetaba con fuerza, le aterraba lo que podía decir pero sabía que debía entregarla _"¿servirá de algo si les digo que sabía que Enishi estaba en Edo? Tengo miedo de que me culpe y decida quitarme a mi bebe... ya no puedo más... siempre pierdo lo que amo"_ Tomoe seguía avanzando, su rostro estaba llenó de lágrimas y confusión.

...

- Espero que las chicas lleguen pronto - dijo Megumi - hace frío y tal vez se ponga a nevar

- Si no llegan en 10 minutos las iré a buscar - dijo Kenshin. Algo, que no era el clima, había empezado a inquietarle

Pasados unos cuantos minutos llegó Tomoe, entró a la sala y vio que estaban todos reunidos, con su vista buscó a Kenshin quien al verla se acercó inmediatamente a ella, Megumi también se acercó

- ¿Te sientes bien Tomoe? - dijo la doctora

Tomoe miró a Kenshin y entregándole la carta que le dio Enishi dijo:

- Se la llevó, Enishi se llevó a Kaoru... perdóname, no pude hacer nada

Kenshin rompió el sobre que le dio Tomoe y leyó lo que decía la carta:

_Aborrecido Battousai:_

_Si estás leyendo esta carta es porque he conseguido arrebatarte un hermoso trofeo. ¡Tengo tantas ganas de probar a tu mujercita para saber que es lo que la hace tan especial para ti!. Seguramente es un manjar delicioso sabiendo que cambiaste a la perra traidora por ella, ¡sufre! porque tal vez en este mismo instante soy yo quien la está disfrutando. _

_Enishi Kiyosato. _

Los ojos de Kenshin brillaban de color ámbar, estaba furioso, tanto que las chicas temblaron. Aoshi fue el primero en acercarse a Kenshin

- Me encargaré personalmente, lo encontraré para ti

- Debí haberlo matado cuando tuve la oportunidad - dijo Kenshin entregándole la carta a Aoshi

- Perdóname, nunca pensé que haría una cosa así - dijo Tomoe

- No es tu culpa - dijo Kenshin - ve a tu cuarto y descansa, estás muy alterada y debes tranquilizarte

Yo me encargaré de ella - dijo Megumi

- Te ayudo - dijo Tae

Ambas salieron llevándose a Tomoe, Megumi estaba preocupada por lo alterada que se encontraba y quería cerciorarse de que el bebé estuviera bien

- ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte? - preguntó Misao a Aoshi

- Cuándo veas que Tomoe-san esté más tranquila averigua todo lo que puedas, cualquier dato podría ser una pista

- Lo haré - respondió Misao

- Sanosuke, la vigilancia debe ser mayor en estos momentos, no sabemos que planea ese malnacido - dijo Aoshi retirándose del lugar

- Iré a dar nuevas órdenes a los hombres - dijo Sanosuke a Kenshin - no desesperes, la encontraremos

- No tendré compasión con ese malnacido, haré que suplique por su muerte

...

Kenshin se encerró en su despacho, odiaba estar quieto en un momento así pero tenía que esperar el resultado de las averiguaciones de Aoshi. De pronto Kikyo abrió la puerta y se acercó a él

- Encontré esto en el cuarto de Tomoe - le dijo entregándole las cartas de Enishi - aproveché que ahora duerme para registrar sus cosas, es que me pareció todo muy extraño

Kenshin leyó las cartas y se puso de pie, se dirigió al cuarto de Tomoe. Abrió la puerta con rudeza y encendió la luz, Tomoe se sobresaltó y despertó asustada, se encontró los fríos ojos color ámbar de Kenshin

- ¿Qué significa esto Tomoe? - dijo mostrándole las cartas de Enishi

- Confié en él, soy una imbécil - respondió Tomoe

- ¿Sabes algo más? - dijo Kenshin sujetándola con fuerza de los brazos

- Te juro que no - respondió Tomoe temblando

- Ken-san por favor suéltala - dijo Megumi que veía la situación aterrada - piensa en el bebe, no le hace bien que Tomoe se altere de esta manera

Kenshin soltó a Tomoe y se dispuso a marcharse, entonces Tomoe lo tomó del brazo y le dijo:

- Sé que fui una tonta al confiar en Enishi, debí haberte dicho que estaba en Edo desde un principio, pero es que nunca imaginé que haría una cosa como esta. Tienes que creerme, yo nunca hubiera querido lastimar a Kaoru, no fue mi intención ponerla en peligro

Kenshin sujetó la barbilla de Tomoe y le dijo:

- Tú sólo encárgate de cuidar bien a mi hijo que ya me encargaré yo de que dejes de hacer estupideces

Kenshin se retiró de la habitación y Tomoe comenzó a llorar, Megumi le acercó un vaso de agua y le dijo:

- Tranquilízate por favor, todo saldrá bien. Él está muy alterado pero cuando encuentren a Kaoru las cosas volverán a ser como antes, él sabe que no actuaste con malas intenciones.

...

Kenshin salió a los jardines y dijo a Sanosuke

- Encárgate de cuidar a las chicas, no quiero que nadie entre ni salga del castillo, yo iré a hacer mis propias averiguaciones

...

Ya era de noche, al fin Tomoe se había vuelto a dormir, exhausta de tanto llorar, Tae había preparado té y ahora lo estaban bebiendo las 4 chicas en la sala de estar que quedaba cerca de las escaleras al segundo piso. Megumi estaba atenta aunque había dejado a Haru velando el sueño de Tomoe

- Ni Himura ni Aoshi-san regresan ¡estoy desesperada!, quiero noticias de Kaoru - dijo Misao con los ojos llenos de lágrimas - ya no soporto esta espera

- No hay nada que podamos hacer - dijo Tae acercándose a Misao, la joven oniwabanshu se abrazó a ella y comenzó a llorar

- No llores Misao, hay que ser fuertes, Kaoru está bien - dijo Megumi conteniendo sus propias lágrimas

- Es ciero, Kaoru es una chica fuerte y soportara cualquier cosa hasta que Kenshin llegue por ella - dijo Kikyo intentando darle ánimos a Misao

...

Kenshin se encontraba en la pensión que Enishi había ocupado para sus encuentros con Tomoe, Aoshi le dijo:

- Veo que también has llegado a este lugar

- Aoshi... ¿has encontrado algo de utilidad?

- Poca cosa, pero he descubierto que este sujeto está coludido con los nobles que nos atacaron. Han"nya hizo la conexión, lamentablemente aquí no hay nada que nos pueda dar pistas sobre el paradero actual de ese sujeto. Interrogue a los encargados de la posada pero están limpios

- Maldito Enishi

- Prometo que encontraré a Kaoru-san y que pondré a ese sujeto en tus manos, cueste lo que cueste

...

Kaoru comenzó a abrir los ojos, se sentía mareada, estaba acostada en una cama de estilo occidental en un lugar que no reconocía

- Al fin despiertas, espero que hayas tenido bonitos sueños - dijo Enishi que se encontraba sentado en un sillón puesto al lado de la ventana

- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué hago aquí?

- Me presento hermosa Kaoru, mi nombre es Enishi Kiyosato

- Enishi Kiyosato - dijo Kaoru recordando lo que le había contado Kenshin - ¿Dónde está Tomoe? ¿Que le haz hecho?

- ¿Preocupada por esa zorrita traicionera? - dijo sonriendo con crueldad - no deberías, fue ella la que te entregó a mi

- Eso no puede ser

- Claro que sí, quería sacarte de su camino ahora que está embarazada y te guió directo hasta mis brazos

Enishi se acercó a ella, su rostro estaba muy cerca del de Kaoru

- Aléjate de mi - dijo Kaoru empujándolo con fuerza. Enishi rió y dijo:

- No preciosura, esta noche serás mía, en estos momentos no hay nada que desee más que probar a la favorita de battousai. Él debió enseñarte muy bien como complacer a un hombre si fuiste capaz de desplazar a la mosca muerta de Tomoe, lo sé porque Akira me contó lo buena que es esa perra en la cama

- Estás loco

- En ese caso será mejor para ti que te portes bien ¿no crees? - dijo Enishi con su sonrisa cruel, se abalanzó hacia Kaoru pero ella le propinó un golpe en el rostro logrando ponerse de pie y correr hacia la ventana.

Miró hacia todas partes buscando algo que pudiera servirle como arma, pero no había nada, entonces se asomó por la ventana, estaba alta pero prefería arriesgarse a quedarse ahí. Estaba decidida a saltar cuando fue jalada por el brazo, Enishi le dio una bofetada que la lanzó al suelo. Entonces sonrió y le dijo:

- Esto podría ser agradable para ambos, pero si prefieres que sea con violencia no tengo objeciones

- ¡Aléjate de mi miserable!

Gritó Kaoru mientras era levantada por Enishi, quien la arrojó violentamente sobre la cama.


	32. La persona más importante

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki pero yo me he enamorado de casi todos ellos, por eso los tomo prestados.**

**La persona más importante**

Ninguna de las chicas se había movido de su sitio en la sala de estar, sería imposible para cualquiera de ellas conciliar el sueño y preferían esperar todas juntas por cualquier noticia. Tsubame bajó las escaleras y se sentó junto a Tae, le dijo:

- Ayame y Suzume al fin se durmieron, a Yajiko y a mi nos costado mucho mantenerlas distraídas, intuyen que algo malo sucede

- Te agradezco el esfuerzo Tsubame - respondió Tae

- ¿Y han sabido algo más? - preguntó

- Nada - dijo Misao apretando los puños

Sanosuke y Yajiko entraron y se sentaron con las chicas, Kane les trajo té para que entraran en calor, habían estado haciendo guardia y el clima estaba frío. Mientras bebían entró Kenshin, todos lo miraron expectantes pero el no dijo nada, sólo se encerró en su despacho

- ¡Ya no puedo más con la angustia! -gritó Misao

- Confío en que ella volverá pronto - dijo Tsubame apretando su taza de té

...

La horas había pasado lentamente para todos, pero tal vez para Kaoru esa lentitud se había acrecentado en su deseo por salir del infierno en el que se encontraba. Eran alrededor de las 6 de la mañana y ahora estaba sola; en la misma habitación en la que había despertado horas atrás, pero ahora desnuda, sólo cubierta por una sábana a la cual se aferraba con fuerza. Quería huir pero le dolía el cuerpo, tenía moretones por todas partes y todavía podía sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre dentro de su boca. La puerta se abrió y comenzó a temblar, sus nudillos se volvieron casi transparentes al aferrarse con más fuera aún a la sabana que la cubría, Enishi sonrío cruelmente al ver su miedo, se acercó a ella y jugueteo con su cabello, Kaoru cerró los ojos esperando lo peor, pero en ese momento entró un hombre, estaba agitado, y dijo:

- Señor Enishi, los oniwabanshus vienen en camino, debemos salir inmediatamente de aquí

- ¡Malditos entrometidos! No podremos seguir jugando Kaoru. Encárgate de decirle a tu querido battousai que esto es sólo la primera parte de mi venganza. Y no me extrañes, pronto nos veremos de nuevo, y si te portas mejor tal vez no tenga que lastimarte tanto

Enishi le dio un beso en la frente, que a Kaoru le causo repulsión, y salió de la habitación.

...

Momentos antes Aoshi había entrado rápidamente al castillo, todos dieron un brinco cuando lo vieron pero tampoco dijo nada, corrió hasta el despacho de Kenshin siendo seguido por los demás, abrió la puerta y dijo:

- La encontramos, ya han ido a asegurar el lugar, debemos darnos prisa

Kenshin se puso de pie y salió tras Aoshi diciendo:

- Sano te encargo a todos

Sanosuke vio como Aoshi y Kenshin salían con premura, entonces dio un golpe en la pared y dijo:

- ¡Maldición por qué tengo que quedarme aquí!

- Porque también se preocupa por nosotros - dijo Megumi - y tú eres el único en el que confía para que nos proteja en su ausencia

...

Cuando Kenshin y Aoshi llegaron a la casa que había estado ocupando Enishi, los otros oniwabanshus: Shikijo, Beshimi, Hyottoko y Han'nya, ya habían llegado. Han'nya se acercó a ellos y dijo:

- Cuando llegamos ya se habían ido

- ¡Maldición! - grito Kenshin

- Pero la señora Kaoru se encuentra arriba

Kenshin corrió por las escaleras buscando a Kaoru, mientras que Han'nya le decía a Aoshi

- No nos atrevimos a entrar a la habitación, abusaron de ella

- Ese sujeto se arrepentirá de haber nacido - respondió Aoshi

Cuando Kenshin entró al cuarto donde estaba Kaoru sintió que algo dentro de él se rompía, la vio temblando con los ojos cerrados, cubierta sólo con una sábana ligera, se acercó con cuidado y se hincó a su lado

- Kaoru, Kaoru soy yo he venido por ti - dijo Kenshin con suavidad, sin atreverse a tocarla, Kaoru no reaccionaba, entonces dijo - mi amor perdóname, eres la persona más importante para mi y no pude protegerte

Lágrimas se agolparon en los ojos violetas de Kenshin y poco a poco comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas, de pronto sintió una mano suave que las secaba, miró a Kaoru y vio sus ojos azules mirándolo con tristeza. Kenshin besó la mano de Kaoru y le dijo:

- Te sacaré de aquí y no dejaré que nadie vuelva a alejarte de mi lado

Kaoru asintió, Kenshin la tomó en sus brazos y bajó con ella, Aoshi al verlos se quitó su abrigo y lo puso sobre Kaoru, entonces miró a Kenshin y le dijo

- Nosotros nos quedaremos para tratar de dar con esos malnacidos, ve a casa y cuídala

- Sí, eso es lo más importante ahora

...

Cuando Kenshin entró con Kaoru en sus brazos todos se pusieron de pie, pero él les hizo un gesto para que no se acercaran, entonces dijo:

- Megumi por favor, necesito que vengas conmigo

- Claro - dijo Megumi siguiendo a Kenshin escaleras arriba

- Algo muy malo debió pasarle a Kaoru - dijo Misao cayendo de rodillas al suelo

- Tranquila Misao, lo importante es que está de regreso, la ayudaremos a superar cualquier cosa - dijo Kikyo imaginando que era aquello que había sufrido Kaoru

...

Kenshin entró a su cuarto y acostó con delicadeza a Kaoru, miró a Megumi y le dijo:

- Por favor examínala, está muy golpeada

Kenshin se sentó en el suelo, tenía la cabeza de Kaoru sobre sus piernas, y le acariciaba su cabello cuando Megumi comenzó a revisarla. Megumi se horrorizó cuando vio el cuerpo de Kaoru tan lastimado. A Kenshin le costó mantener la calma, pero no dejó de acariciar con ternura el rostro de Kaoru, ella tenía los ojos cerrados y unas lágrimas se escapaban de ellos.

Después de examinarla Megumi le dio a Kaoru una bebida, era una infusión para que durmiera, su cuerpo, y también su mente, necesitaban descansar. Cuando se durmió Megumi comenzó a llorar, se había estado conteniendo por Kaoru pero ya no podía más. Kenshin tomó la mano de la doctora y le dijo:

- Kaoru es fuerte

- Lo sé Kenshin pero ese maldito se ensañó con ella. La violó con mucha violencia, tiene hasta un brazo roto y su cuerpo lleno de moretones... maldito, maldito, maldito

- Lo mataré Megumi - dijo Kenshin mirándola a los ojos - pero primero me ocuparé de cuidar a Kaoru

- Ella necesitará mucho de ti

- No permitiré que nadie la vuelva a lastimar

Después de un rato Megumi se retiró, bajó a la sala de estar donde se encontraban los demás, explicó escuetamente lo sucedido y pidió que dejaran a Kaoru descansar unos días antes de visitarla. Después se sentó, todos se quedaron en silencio pero nadie se movió del lugar, como si estuvieran esperando alguna cosa o tuvieran miedo de intentar dormir.

Kenshin observaba a Kaoru dormir cuando sintió que la puerta se abría, era Tomoe, había escuchado a Kenshin entrar en su cuarto y había pedido a Haru que averiguara lo que pasaba

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Kenshin con frialdad

- Sólo quería preguntar cómo se encuentra Kaoru

- Tu protegido - dijo Kenshin mirándola directamente a los ojos - no tuvo piedad con ella, no le basto con ultrajarla, también la golpeo cuanto quiso. Te aseguro Tomoe que yo tampoco tendré compasión por él cuando caiga en mis manos. Ahora regresa a tu cuarto y no vuelvas a salir de ahí a menos de que yo te lo ordene

- Kenshin no fue mi intención, nunca quise que le pasara esto a Kaoru, créeme yo...

- ¡Obedece! - dijo Kenshin levantando su tono de voz - y cree en mi cuando te digo que estoy lo suficientemente molesto cómo para desquitarme con cualquiera que me de motivos

Tomoe palideció, ya no dijo nada más y salió de la habitación

- No seas tan cruel con ella - dijo Kaoru apenas abriendo los ojos

- Kaoru lo siento, no quería despertarte

- Estoy segura de que ella no quería que me sucediera esto

- En estos momentos no estoy seguro de nada, y aunque no fuera su intención, ocultarme la presencia de ese animal despreciable es imperdonable

- No seas tan severo en tus juicios, además debes cuidarla, está embarazada

- La única persona a la que quiero cuidar ahora es a ti, eres lo único que me importa

- No digas eso, es a tu hijo a quien espera Tomoe

- Tienes razón, me ocuparé de ellos, pero tú no te preocupes más

Kenshin le dio un suave beso en los labios y ella le sonrió, cerró sus ojos y volvió a dormir

...

Tomoe entró a su habitación, se metió dentro del futón y derramando una solitaria lágrima dijo:

- Sólo había conocido el lado amable de Kenshin, pero al parecer desde ahora tendré que lidiar con esa parte de su personalidad que lo hace ser el temible battousai

**...**

**...**

**¡Ya quiero que Enishi caiga en las manos de Kenshin! Para que lo haga picadillo... pero falta un poco todavía para que eso pase. **

**Por otro lado, Tomoe está sufriendo mucho, en verdad no es mala, pero su personaje es trágico... confía en quien no debe y pierde lo que ama, pero no tiene malos sentimientos. **

**Y Kaoru, lo ha pasado mal, pero su fortaleza junto al amor de Kenshin harán que se sobreponga.**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han comentado estos últimos capítulos: ****Anniee Black****, ****Lica****, ****bakattousai****, ****Lady-Cin****, ****rogue85****, ****Cayendoenelolvido**** y especialmente a ****Serenity94**** que es la primera vez que comenta-**

**:)**


	33. Abriendo caminos

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki pero yo me he enamorado de casi todos ellos, por eso los tomo prestados.**

**Abriendo caminos**

Haru estaba esperando fuera de la habitación de Kikyo con la bandeja de dulces que ella le había pedido. Kikyo abrió y la hizo pasar con una sonrisa, Haru dejó la bandeja en una mesa cerca de la ventana

- Espero que disfrute de los dulces Kikyo-san, si no se le ofrece nada más me retiro

- Hay algo más que necesito

- Dígame

Kikyo se acercó a Haru y le mostró una carta

- Lo que necesito querida Haru es que me expliques lo que significa esto

Haru palideció

- Nunca había visto esa carta Kikyo-san

- ¿Estás segura?

- Sí, no sé de dónde pudo haber salido

Kikyo cogió a Haru y la lanzó contra la pared, se acercó a ella y puso un cuchillo sobre su cuello

- Odio que me mientan

- No le miento, se lo juro

Kikyo presionó el cuchillo y un delgado hilo de sangre corrió por la garganta de Haru

- No tengo ningún reparo en cortarte el cuello, o mejor, entregarte a battousai, estoy segura de que en estos momentos disfrutaría una presa con la que desquitar su furia

Haru comenzó a llorar, estaba aterrada. Kikyo sonrió al ver el temor en los ojos de la chica, entonces le dijo:

- Te conviene que comiences a hablar

Haru asintió. Kikyo se alejó de ella; escuchó e interrogó hasta que quedó satisfecha. En ese momento dijo a Haru

- Ahora saldrás por esa puerta y te comportarás como si esta conversación nunca hubiera existido. Esperarás instrucciones y me dirás todo lo que necesite saber. Quiero que tengas muy presente que sabré si me mientes o me ocultas cosas, estarás siendo vigilada hasta en tus sueños. ¿Has entendido?

- Entiendo Kikyo-san

- Ahora lárgate

- Como ordene

...

Era de noche, Kaoru dormía entre los brazos de Kenshin, pero otra pesadilla se apoderaba de ella; tenía los ojos y la boca apretados, su cuerpo tenso, lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, la respiración acelerada

- Aléjate de mi, no me toques - comenzó a decir. Kenshin despertó y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello

- Tranquila Kaoru, estas en casa, conmigo - comenzó a susurrarle

Pero Kaoru parecía no oírlo, estaba angustiada, presa en un sueño angustiante. Para Kenshin no era novedad, las 3 noches que habían pasado desde que la trajo de regreso a casa había ocurrido lo mismo

- ¡No! - gritó Kaoru, Kenshin la abrazó

- Despierta Kaoru, estas de regreso en casa, soy yo, Kenshin

- Kenshin - dijo Kaoru abriendo los ojos

- Sí mi amor, Kenshin

Kaoru lo miró y lo abrazó

- Tranquila mi amor, te prometo que nunca más te lastimaran, te protegeré con mi vida Kaoru

- Borra ese recuerdo Kenshin, bórralo con tus caricias y tus besos

- Mi amor, tu cuerpo está muy lastimado, es mejor que esperemos a que te recuperes

-¡No! No soporto saber que él fue último en tocarme, no lo soporto

- Kaoru

- ¿Acaso tú tampoco lo soportas?

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- ¡Estoy sucia! Ya no puedes verme como antes porque estoy deshonrada

Kenshin la besó con mucha ternura, luego la miró a los ojos y le dijo:

- Kaoru, nada ni nadie nunca podrá mancillarte. Es la nobleza de tu alma la que te otorga la pureza.

- Kenshin

- Te deseo mucho Kaoru, pero tengo miedo de lastimarte; miedo de dañar más tu cuerpo o de traerte recuerdos desagradables

- Por favor Kenshin, no lo soporto, no quiero que en mi último recuerdo aparezca él. Confío en ti, sé que tendrás cuidado con mi cuerpo y mientras pueda ver tus ojos y escuchar tu voz no recordaré nada que no seas tú

- Iré muy despacio, por favor recuerda que puedes detenerme en el momento que sea si cambias de opinión

- Gracias

Kenshin sonrió y le dio un suave beso en los labios, acarició su cabello y le dedicó palabras de amor mientras la miraba a los ojos. Suavemente la desnudó, con delicadeza la acarició, la trató como si fuera una diminuta flor, conteniendo su pasión para dar relevancia a toda la ternura de la que era capaz.

...

Kenshin subía las escaleras con la bandeja del desayuno, al llegar al segundo piso se encontró con Megumi

- Buenos días Megumi

- Buenos días Kenshin. Me dirigía a tu cuarto para ver cómo se encuentra Kaoru

- Claro

- Recién estuve con Tomoe, creo que deberías reconsiderar tu actitud con ella

- No quiero hablar de ella ahora

- Ken-san, por favor, la culpa es sólo de Enishi... Tomoe es buena y lo sabes mejor que nadie, por eso llegaste a amarla

- Será mejor que entremos a la habitación, Kaoru estaba hambrienta

...

Por la tarde, Kenshin bajó a su despacho a buscar unos documentos que debía revisar. Estaba a punto de salir con ellos cuando Kikyo entró

- Necesito hablar contigo Kenshin

- Dime

- Estoy arrepentida de haberte dado esas cartas, creo que no te has comportado bien con Tomoe

- ¡Vaya! Con que ahora todas quieren defenderla

- Tal vez sea porque no tenemos la visión tan nublada como tú

- Lo que hizo es imperdonable, ese tipo trató de matarla y aún así prefirió confiar en él antes que en mi

- Tal vez sea cierto, pero el Kenshin que conocemos es comprensivo con los errores de sus seres querios

- El precio a pagar por este error fue demasiado alto

- Que Kaoru lo juzgue entonces, fue ella quien lo pagó

- Kaoru la ha perdonado, si eso le inquieta a Tomoe puedes decírselo

- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije la noche en la que te invité a mi habitación?

- Lo recuerdo

- No volví a insistir con ese tema porque comprendí tus sentimientos, ya era demasiado difícil para ti tenerlas a las dos como para agregarle el tener que cargar con mis deseos. Siempre la miraste con amor, incluso cuándo le dijiste que preferías a Kaoru ¿no es así? Entonces, ¿por qué no eres capaz de intentar comprender sus sentimientos? Entiendo que la ira te haya hecho comportarte de esa forma, pero, creo que ya es hora de que medites tus acciones

- Kikyo

- Todas te queremos Kenshin, cada una a su modo, algunas como amigo y otras como hombre, pero todas te queremos porque siempre has sido gentil con nosotras, porque has respetado nuestras decisiones y nos has tratado como tus iguales. No te comportes con Tomoe como si ella fuera un ser inferior que tiene que obedecerte en todo ¿cómo es posible que este encerrada porque le da miedo desobedecerte? ¿ese es tipo de relación que querías establecer con una mujer? ¿cómo si fuera tu subordinada?

- Claro que no Kikyo, esto no tiene que ver con eso

- Es tu esposa maldición, tu deber es escucharla y comprenderla ¡claro que tiene que ver!

- Ustedes son un problema ¿lo sabes?

Dijo Kenshin saliendo del despacho. Kikyo salió tras él y le dijo:

- Pues seguiremos siendolo hasta que hables con Tomoe

- Lo pensaré ¿contenta?

- Por el momento

Kenshin subió hasta su habitación con los papeles que había ido a buscar, Kaoru estaba sentada cerca de la ventana cuando lo vio entrar le dijo:

- ¿Ha ocurrido algo? luces algo molesto

- Nada

- ¿Nada? No eres bueno con las mentiras

- Creo que las chicas se han puesto de acuerdo para interceder por Tomoe

- ¿Lograron convencerte?

- No

- Es una pena, actúas como un tonto

Kaoru se puso de pie y se dirigio a la puerta

- ¿Que harás? - preguntó Kenshin extrañado

- ¿También me prohibirás salir de la habitación?

- Sabes que no

- Entonces voy a verla, no quiero que piense que la culpo de algo

- ¿Quieres forzarme a ir?

- No, sólo quiero hacer algo que me parece correcto. Kenshin, no entiendo como el hombre que anoche fue tan dulce conmigo pueda ser tan severo con una mujer a la que también amó, ¿serás así conmigo cuándo me equivoque?

- Perdóname Kaoru, sé que Tomoe no merece mi trato, pero entiéndeme, no actúe así sólo por la irá fue por miedo. Miedo a perderte. No imaginas cómo me sentí cuándo supe que Enishi te tenía en su poder, o cuándo leí esa carta en la que me anunciaba lo que planeaba hacerte. En ese momento supe que Tomoe sabía que ese sujeto estaba aquí y no pude perdonarle el exponerte así, ¿cómo es posible que en vez de confiar en mi y decirme que Enishi la había contactado haya confiado en él que ya había intentado matarla?

- Ve y pregúntaselo tu mismo

- Lo haré, pero creo que si voy ahora me enfadaré y terminaré comportándome mal con ella nuevamente, necesito unos días

- Esta bien, pero yo si quiero ir

- Dile que este tranquila, y que nunca he pensado alejarla de nuestro hijo

- Lo haré

Kaoru salio de la habitación por primera vez desde que que Kenshin la trajo de regreso, no había querido salir porque no se sentía lista para enfrentarse a las preguntas de las demás personas sobre su estado, pero este día se sentía mejor, pensaba que tenía algo que invocar cuando aparecieran los malos recuerdos: la última noche con Kenshin, dónde él había sido más dulce que nunca. Además, había encontrado la motivación para salir: una mujer que sufría encerrada en su habitación, su buen corazón no podía estar tranquilo si no le llevaba un poco de consuelo. Cuando entró a la habitación de Tomoe ella se encontraba de pie cerca de la ventana. Cuando Tomoe la vio se sorprendió

- Kaoru, no pensé que quisieras venir a verme

- Quiero que sepas que no te culpo de nada - dijo Kaoru acercándose a ella - ese miserable intentó convencerme, pero, a pesar de sus palabras y de que siempre me ha costado mucho ver tus emociones, nunca he dudado de que eres una persona amable y buena. Y estoy segura de que Kenshin también lo sabe

- Pero él ahora me odia - dijo Tomoe derramando una solitaria lágrima

- No es así, recién estábamos hablando sobre ti y él me dijo que sabía que se había comportado mal contigo. Estoy segura de que vendrá a disculparse contigo, sólo dale tiempo

- Realmente lo crees

- Sí - Kaoru tomó las manos de Tomoe y le dijo - él mismo me ha dicho que te diga que estés tranquila y que jamás ha pensado alejarte de vuestro bebe, ni nada parecido. Kenshin no te lastimará, estoy segura de que te sigue queriendo mucho

Tomoe abrazó a Kaoru y le dijo:

- Gracias por venir Kaoru, y perdóname, mi error tuvo un alto precio para ti

- Te perdono Tomoe, ahora por favor cuídate mucho, tu bebé necesita una madre sana y fuerte para desarrollarse sano y fuerte también

- Tienes razón

Ambas sonrieron

...

Kikyo estaba en su habitación con Tae y Megumi

- Disculpen el retraso - dijo Misao entrando también

- Tengo curiosidad por saber eso tan importante que tienes que decirnos - dijo Megumi

- Tengo una información importante, pero creo que esta vez la mejor opción es no revelarla a Kenshin, ni a nadie más. Creo que lo mejor es que actuemos por nuestra cuenta.

**...**

**...**

**Creo que es este capítulo mis sentimientos hacia Tomoe se colaron y por eso fue casi que dedicado a su defensa. Pero parece que no hay que presionar a Kenshin al respecto.**

**Aoshi sigue investigando y no ha vuelto a casa, pero al parecer Kikyo y su costumbre de leer cartas ajenas la hizo encontrarse de lleno con algo de suma importancia y próximamente veremos como actúa una oniwabanshu con información valiosa entre sus manos, y por qué decidió confiar en las chicas en lugar de informar al okashira o a Kenshin. Espero que no planeé algo muy peligroso ¿O sí? **

**Gracias de nuevo a todos los que leen y que comentan.**

**:)**


	34. En Marcha

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki pero yo me he enamorado de casi todos ellos, por eso los tomo prestados.**

**En Marcha**

- ¿Información? ¿De qué hablas? - preguntó Misao

- Aoshi-san me pidió que hiciera una investigación de todas las personas que tienen acceso al castillo - dijo Kikyo

- ¿Aoshi? ¿Por qué? - preguntó Misao confundida

- Porque yo también soy una oniwabanshu - reveló Kikyo

-¡Qué!

- Lo que oíste Misao, la verdad es que yo no soy la hija ilegítima de Kanryu Takeda. Yo soy Kikyo Kanzaki, una oniwabanshu

Esa información las tomó por sorpresa, se miraron extrañadas y ninguna supo que decir

- Creo que debo contarles desde el principio

Kikyo les reveló lo sucedido con Takeda y cómo llegó a convertirse en esposa de Kenshin, luego les habló de la investigación que llevó a cabo después de lo sucedido con Kaoru y de cómo encontró una conexión importante entre un miembro del servicio y la venganza que Enishi estaba llevando contra Kenshin

- Prefiero no revelarles aún de quién se trata, no quiero que nos pongan en evidencia, como les dije, no revelaré esta información a nadie más

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Megumi

- Porque esa persona no tiene información valiosa en estos momentos, sólo tiene una orden que cumplir y está esperando que llegue la instrucción para ejecutarla. Es mejor esperar a que llegue ese momento y actuar

- Pero, eso también se lo podríamos explicar a los muchachos - dijo Tae

- Es cierto, pero la forma de asegurar el éxito es peligrosa, ellos nunca nos permitirían correr el riesgo que les estoy por proponer

Kikyo esperó las reacciones de las chicas, ellas estaban algo confusas pero Megumi dijo

- Bien Kikyo, cuéntanos que planean esos bastardos y explícanos tu plan

- Así me gusta Megumi - dijo Kikyo sonriendo

...

Enishi estaba sentado junto a Shogo y un tercer hombre, bebían sake sentados en el jardín

- Estoy satisfecho con tu trabajo Enishi - dijo Shogo - me imagino que battousai está poniendo todo su empeño en encontrarte

- Tiene a Aoshi Shinomori y sus subordinados pisándome los talones. Pero no se preocupe, hice todo como usted pidió; los oniwabanshus llegarán a Kitakyushu, esos nobles inútiles serán sacrificados y nosotros disfrutaremos del sufrimiento de battousai

- Supongo que todo está preparado dentro del castillo, Yu - dijo Shogo mirando al tercer hombre

- Sí - respondió él - sólo hay que esperar el momento adecuado y daré la orden

- Entonces tienes que partir con tus hombres a Edo, pronto los oniwabanshus irán por battousai y ese será el momento de la segunda fase de nuestra venganza - rió Amakusa

...

- ¿Están de acuerdo con lo que les pido? - preguntó Kikyo

- Sí - respondieron las demás

- Megumi, sé que te pido algo sumamente peligroso y tú no estás entrenada para pelear, pero necesito las habilidades ninjas de Misao para que siga el rastro

- No te preocupes Kikyo, no soy tan débil y confío en ustedes. Además, tenemos que proteger a Tomoe y a Kaoru, en el estado en que se encuentran no podemos exponerlas

...

Pasaron 3 días desde esa conversación, Kaoru ya estaba más recuperada y solía pasar mucho tiempo en el jardín, Kenshin siempre estaba con ella. Habían desayunado hace poco y disfrutaban del sol de la mañana cuando Aoshi se presentó ante ellos

- ¡Aoshi-san! Tantos días sin verte - dijo Kaoru - todavía guardo tu abrigo, muchas gracias

- Me alegra que estés mejor Kaoru-san - dijo Aoshi

- ¿Qué novedades tienes Aoshi? - preguntó Kenshin

- Hemos descubierto que dos de los nobles que participaron en la emboscada se encuentran en Kitakyushu

- Shigeru Watanawe también está involucrado entonces

- Sí, y Enishi se dirigió a Kitakyushu con sus hombres, lo más probable es que siga ahí, pero...

- ¿Pero?

- No lo sé, no he podido confirmarlo al 100%, sin embargo hasta el momento nadie parece haber salido

- ¿El emperador está al tanto?

- Beshimi ha ido a informarle

- Bien, no ocuparé a mis hombres en esta misión, los quiero aquí

- sí, con nosotros 6 más los hombres que envíe el emperador es más que suficiente

- Sanosuke se enfadara por dejarlo aquí

- Ese idiota se enfada por todo. Me retiro, estaré en el despacho afinando los detalles

- Gracias Aoshi

El okashira se retiró dejando a la pareja sola nuevamente

- ¿Irás tras ese hombre? - preguntó Kaoru

- Debo hacerlo, aunque si prefieres que me quede contigo

- No, yo estoy mejor, no te preocupes tanto por mi. Sé que debes terminar pronto con esto, no sólo por Enishi, esos hombres quieren destruirte y lo seguirán intentando. Debes detenerlos

...

- Partiremos a las 7:00 de la tarde - dijo Aoshi - los hombres del emperador nos estarán esperando en las afueras de Edo

Aoshi se encontraba con Beshimi, Sanosuke y Kenshin. Sanosuke lucía enfadado.

- Por favor Sano, no te enojes, en verdad confío en ti por eso te pido de favor que cuides a las muchachas - dijo Kenshin en tono conciliador

- Esta bien, pero la próxima vez se queda el tempano de hielo - dijo en tono exasperado

- No me llames así idiota - dijo Aoshi haciendo un gesto de desprecio

- Sin duda ustedes dos se llevan muy bien - dijo Kenshin riendo

...

Eran alrededor de las 4 de la tarde, Tomoe estaba dormida, últimamente siempre se encontraba muy cansada; era normal en su estado, aunque ella sabía que ese cansancio era acrecentado por su estado anímico. A pesar de que las muchachas, incluida Kaoru, habían intentado hacerla sentir mejor, el hecho de que Kenshin no la haya vuelto a mirar con sus ojos violeta la atormentaba. Parecía que dormida era el único modo de olvidar todas esas preocupaciones.

Tenía un dulce sueño en el que cargaba un bebe en sus brazos mientras miraba el atardecer. De pronto Kenshin aparecía frente a ella y le sonreía, comenzaba a acariciarle la mejilla izquierda y se sentía tan real, tan real... _tan... ¿real?_ Tomoe abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al encontrarse directamente con los ojos violeta de Kenshin.

- ¡Kenshin! - exclamo algo sobresaltada

- Tomoe - dijo Kenshin suavemente para luego abrazarla - perdóname por favor

Tomoe respondió al abrazo y se puso a llorar

- No llores por favor Tomoe, no volveré a tratarte como lo hice, fui tan estúpido

- Pensé que me odiabas

- Nunca podría odiarte, estaba enfadado pero en el fondo sabía que estaba equivocado

- Perdóname también, fui una ingenua y una tonta al creer en Enishi

- ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo confiar en él? - preguntó Kenshin separándose de ella

- Los recuerdos Kenshin, realmente lo consideraba mi hermano. Akira, Enishi y yo crecimos juntos. Enishi siempre fue el más fuerte y nos cuidaba. Siempre me trató con mucho cariño y respeto, y yo lo admiraba mucho... pensé que lo que había ocurrido era producto de su dolor por la pérdida de Akira, creí que se había arrepentido y que había recuperado al niño con el que jugaba, al amigo con el que podía contar

- El dolor lo transformo irremediablemente, y en parte soy responsable de eso

- No es así, en la guerra el dolor es igual para todos y hay que saber sobrellevarlo. Yo también sufrí la pérdida de Akira, era mi prometido y le amaba. El dolor también me trajo sentimientos negativos; rencor y deseos de venganza, supongo que es lo normal... pero la decisión de dejar que esos sentimientos aniden en nuestro interior es absolutamente personal y no podemos culpar a nadie por ello

- Eres una persona maravillosa Tomoe - dijo Kenshin sonriendo

- Yo estaré fuera unos días - prosiguió - me dirijo a Kitakyushi. Por favor cuídate mucho, eres una persona muy importante para mi y quiero que estés bien, y también nuestro hijo; Tomoe te aseguro que ese pequeño que crece dentro de ti ya es muy amado por mi y no volveré a hacer ninguna tontería que pueda afectarle

- Tus palabras me hacen muy feliz

- No pude darte la felicidad que mereces, pero protegeré con mi vida la felicidad que ese niño, o niña, te da

- Tu visita me ha hecho mucho bien Kenshin

- Ahora debo irme, pronto partiremos y debo alistarme

Kenshin se iba a levantar de la cama, pero Tomoe lo detuvo

- Kenshin yo... - Tomoe le dio un suave y corto beso en los labios - gracias, vuelve pronto por favor

- Sí

...

Eran las 8 cuando se sentaron a cenar. Kenshin y Aoshi ya se habían marchado pero aún así el ambiente era agradable, Tomoe estaba sentada con ellos después de varios días de encierro y Kaoru también había preferido estar con ellos, era la primera vez que estaba con tanta gente después de su secuestro. Pensó que se iba a sentir observada o interrogada, pero no fue así, la trataron con bastante normalidad lo que la hizo sentir más calmada

- Megumi, no estás comiendo nada - dijo Sanosuke - ¿no te ha gustado?

- y no es la única que no ha tocado su plato - dijo Yahiko extrañado

- Hemos estado en mi cuarto - dijo Kikyo - comimos muchos pastelillos que preparó Haru, yo creo que a mi ya no me queda espacio para nada

- Es cierto - dijo Misao - yo estoy llena

- La próxima vez invítenme, saben que me gustan mucho los pastelillos que hace Haru - dijo Tsubame

- A nosotras también - dijo Kaoru - ¿cierto Tomoe?

- Sí, no nos excluyan - respondió Tomoe

- Nunca más, lo prometo - dijo Megumi sonriendo

- Bueno, ustedes se lo pierden, esta comida esta muy buena - dijo Sanosuke

Siguieron comiendo y conversando animadamente, pero de pronto comenzaron a sentirse raros, Tsubame casi cae de la silla pero Tae la sujeto.

- ¿Que demonios pasa? - pregunto Sanosuke poniéndose de pie, pero dio dos pasos y cayó de bruces al suelo

...

Cuando Sanosuke recuperó la consciencia se encontraba arrodillado en la sala de estar que daba a la puerta principal del castillo, a su lado estaba Yahiko y las chicas, también había gente del personal de servicio y algunos de los hombres que custodiaban las entradas. Todos parecían estar en su misma situación, intentó moverse pero le era imposible, sus músculos se sentían agarrotados y no podía controlarlos

- ¡Al fin despiertas Sanosuke Sagara! - dijo la voz burlesca de un hombre

Sanosuke miró al frente y vio un hombre vestido de negro, otros hombres con el mismo uniforme negro les apuntaban con armas de fuego, también estaba Haru siendo abrazada por el hombre que había hablado_ "esa mujer nos ha traicionado"_ pensó

- No vas a decir nada Sanosuke Sagara ¿Qué te parece el espectáculo? - preguntó el hombre

Sanosuke quería hablar pero no podía _"qué demonios pasa, no puedo decir nada" _

- Él es un hombre muy conflictivo Yu - dijo Haru - por eso le he dado una dosis mayor que al resto, de seguro tiene la lengua entumecida

- Tráiganlo - dijo Yu a un par de hombres, ellos lo tomaron y lo arrastraron hasta Yu, lo sujetaron y él le propinó un golpe en el estómago que lo hizo estrellarse contra una pared

- ¡Así no es divertido! - se quejó - espero tener la oportunidad de pelear con el gran Sanosuke Sagara en otra ocasión, si es que sigue vivo después de que battousai se entere de que todos en el castillo se han vuelto unos ineptos gracias a la comida de mi querida Haru, y de que no pudiste hacer nada para evitar que me llevara a sus preciadas mujercitas

_"No puede ser, maldición"_ las palabras de Kenshin «confío en ti, Sanosuke» golpeaban en su interior, pero no podía moverse, su cuerpo no respondía. Yu rió al ver se expresión de desesperación. Miró donde se encontraba el resto de los presentes y dijo:

- No se preocupen, aunque sería divertido, no he venido a matarlos. Sólo vine a extender una cortés invitación de parte del señor Enishi a dos queridas amigas

Kaoru tembló, la sola idea de volver con Enishi la destrozaba, Tomoe también se horrorizo, sabía que se refería a Kaoru y a ella misma _"lastimará de nuevo a Kaoru, y tal vez a mi bebe... esto no puede estar sucediendo"_

Yu se divertía, nadie podía moverse pero las expresiones en el rostro de todos eran de miedo, tristeza y angustia, entonces dijo:

- Me gustaría saber quien de ustedes es Kaoru

El corazón de Kaoru se aceleró y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta que le impedía decir cualquier cosa

- Soy yo - dijo Kikyo

_"¿Qué ha dicho?"_ pensó Kaoru mirando confundida como un hombre sujetaba a Kikyo y la arrastraba hacia ese sujeto llamado Yu. De pronto sintió la mano de Misao sobre la suya, muy despacio ella le dijo:

- Confía en nosotras, somos oniwabanshus

Kaoru asintió, de pronto parecía entender, esto era parte de un extraño plan, por eso ellas no había probado la cena ni Haru negaba la afirmación de Kikyo

Yu miraba a Kikyo sonriendo

- Eres muy hermosa - dijo - con razón Enishi está tan ansioso por verte nuevamente. Antes de venir por ti me dijo: Lo primero que haré cuándo vuelvas será tomar nuevamente a Kaoru

- Para eso, primero tendrá que matarme - respondió Kikyo, Kaoru derramó una lágrima al comprender las palabras de Kikyo, Misao apretó más su mano

Megumi estaba junto a Tomoe, se acercó lo más posible y susurró

- Recuerda que tú sólo debes preocuparte de proteger a tu bebe

Tomoe se sobresalto, había comprendido lo que Megumi haría

- Ahora necesito a Tomoe - dijo Yu

- Soy yo - no tardó en responder Megumi

_"Pero qué demonios pasa aquí"_ pensaba Sanosuke preso de la impotencia.

- Hasta la próxima oportunidad, espero que este pequeño robo no les traiga muchos problemas con battousai - dijo Yu sonriendo, salió junto a sus hombres y Haru, llevándose a Megumi y a Kikyo con ellos.

En cuanto salieron Misao se puso de pie

- Sanosuke - dijo la ninja - lo que les dieron es algo similar a lo que usaron en Toyama, los efectos duran algunas horas pero Tae preparará el antídoto, una vez que lo tomes tardará entre 10 a 15 minutos en hacer efecto. Me iré tras ellos, dile a Aoshi que marcaré el camino para ustedes pero mantengan la distancia, si nos descubren antes de llegar al destino final todo esto será en vano

Misao salió y Tae se dirigió a la cocina. Sanosuke comprendió, estas muchachas habían ideado su propio plan sin consultarles en nada.

**...**

**...**

**Pobre Sanosuke, ver todo eso sin comprender y ni poder hacer nada, pero al fin podrá tener acción y no sólo quedarse cuidando el castillo. Por otro lado las chicas son muy valientes, las amo. Ahora sólo hay que esperar la reacción de Kenshin, y Aoshi.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios. Siempre los leo con gusto y trato de responderlos.**

**:)**


	35. Un encuentro inesperado

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki pero yo me he enamorado de casi todos ellos, por eso los tomo prestados.**

**Un encuentro inesperado **

Sanosuke ya se encontraba recuperado de los efectos de la droga; movía sus piernas y sus brazos probando que todo fuera bien

- Katsu por favor encárgate de todo, debo llegar con Kenshin lo antes posible - dijo dirigiéndose a su amigo

- Ve tranquilo Sanosuke aquí todo estará bien, después de lo que hicieron dudo que vuelvan - respondió Katsu

- Es cierto, esos idiotas piensan que cumplieron con su misión

Sanosuke miró hacia donde estaban las chicas, Kaoru y Tomoe bebían el té que Tae les había preparado, ambas se notaban nerviosas, entonces Sano rió y dijo

- No se preocupen por esas tontas, las alcanzaremos

- Estoy segura de eso - respondió Kaoru mirándolo con una leve sonrisa

Sanosuke salió del castillo, tomó su caballo y galopó lo más rápido posible. Había querido sonar seguro frente a las chicas pero no podía evitar estar preocupado _"estas chicas son unas imprudentes ¡cómo se les ocurre hacer una cosa así!, sólo espero que no les ocurra nada malo... Megumi por favor resiste" _

...

Ya había oscurecido totalmente cuando Kenshin le ordenó a los hombres detenerse; pasarían la noche en medio del bosque. Los soldados se organizaron en turnos para hacer guardia por lo que algunos se dispusieron a dormir en tiendas bajas, muy sencillas de armar y desarmar.

Kenshin, Aoshi y los otros oniwabanshu se sentaron alrededor de una fogata. Han'nya estaba hablando:

- Hace un tiempo envié a un grupo de oniwabanshus a Toyama, me enteré de que Saito-san estaba detrás de Kurumisawa y pensé que podríamos colaborar. Hoy mientras Aoshi-san y Beshimi estaban en Edo informando sobre la localización de Enishi se me informó que el ejercito de Saito se dirige a Sapporo ya que Eita Kobayashi ha estado ocultando a Kurumisawa y a otro de los nobles que participaron de la emboscada

- Nos falta uno - dijo Kenshin - si de los 5 nobles que habían descubierto dos están en Sapporo y dos en Kitakyushu ¿dónde está el otro?. Tengo un mal presentimiento con respecto a la persona que lo oculta y siento que hay algo que se nos escapa

...

Misao estaba sobre un árbol, a una distancia más que prudente de de Yu y sus hombres, pero podía ver perfectamente que ellos se encontraban armando un campamento y encendiendo fogatas

- Así que pasaran la noche aquí, que bueno porque ya estoy cansada y tengo hambre; ojalá lo de los pastelillos hubiera sido cierto

Misao abrió una mochila que cargaba y sacó unas bolas de arroz, las comió con mucha prisa y luego apoyó su espalda en el tronco del árbol del cual seguía encaramada

- ¡Que bien me siento! mi estómago ya no gruñe

La sensación placentera de haber calmado su hambre, y el sentirse relajada al saber que las personas que seguía no se moverían por la noche la sumió en una especie de somnolencia que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera del árbol. Apretó los labios para no gritar de la impresión pero de pronto, alguien la recibió en sus brazos

_"Maldición quién me sostiene, espero que no me hayan descubierto"_ levantó la vista y vio al hombre que la sostenía, él le dijo:

- Si hubiese sabido que en este bosque las chicas caen de los árboles hubiera venido mucho antes

_"Es muy guapo"_ pensó Misao al observar al imponente hombre de largo cabello negro que la sostenía _"aunque huele a sake" _

- ¿Quién es usted?

Preguntó Misao mientras era puesta de regreso en el suelo

- Sólo soy un escultor de cerámica al que le gusta caminar por los bosques y montañas de vez en cuando

- ¿Y por qué un escultor de cerámica lleva una espada en la cintura? - preguntó Misao apuntando el arma

- Bueno, es que en mis tiempos libres me gusta practicar con la espada, y soy bastante bueno - respondió con un aire de arrogancia que a Misao le desagradó

- Ni Kenshin es así de arrogante cuando habla del uso de la espada - dijo en voz baja, para si misma, pero el hombre la escuchó muy bien

- ¿Kenshin? ¿te refieres a Kenshin Himura?

Misao no sabía que responder; era extraño que alguien hablara de Kenshin Himura, la mayoría de las personas que no formaban parte de su círculo cercano lo llamaban battousai, podía ser que esta persona lo conociera de alguna parte, pero también podía ser una trampa. El hombre rió al no obtener respuesta, imaginaba lo que la joven ninja estaba cavilando, entonces le dijo:

- Me presentaré, soy Seijuro Hijo, decimotercer maestro del estilo Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, y Kenshin Himura no es más que mi estúpido pupilo

- El maestro de Kenshin - musitó sorprendida Misao

...

Kikyo y Megumi se encontraban atadas dentro de una tienda; estaban siendo custodiadas por una pareja de soldados que estaban apostados en la puerta.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Kikyo

- Sí - respondió Megumi - aunque espero que lleguemos pronto al destino final, si nos mantienen atadas todo el tiempo no podré ni pegar un ojo

- Yo también espero que no vayamos muy lejos, no quiero que los chicos se empiecen a impacientar y decidan actuar antes de que tengamos a Enishi al alcance de nuestras manos

- Si se atreven a arruinar nuestro plan en vez de medicinas les daré veneno

- No puedo creer que me hagas reír en una situación así - dijo Kikyo con una amplia sonrisa

- No podemos deprimirnos ahora. Elegimos venir aquí a pesar del riesgo y debemos estar en buenas condiciones para enfrentar lo que se avecina

- Así es, tienes toda la razón

...

- Alguien se acerca - dijo Kenshin a los demás

- Iré a ver quien es - respondió Beshimi

Quedaron expectantes, sintieron el galope de un caballo acercarse a toda velocidad y tanto Kenshin como Aoshi se inquietaron. Ambos tenían bien desarrollado su instinto de guerrero y este les decía que había ocurrido algo fuera de lo que tenían planeado.

Cuando vieron a Beshimi acercarse junto a Sanosuke supieron que estaban en lo cierto

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido Sanosuke? - preguntó Kenshin con preocupación

Sanosuke miró a sus amigos y sin tener más opción comenzó a relatar lo sucedido

- Son unas imprudentes - dijo Kenshin - si algo les llega a ocurrir yo...

- No debes preocuparte - dijo Aoshi en tono calmado - son unas oniwabanshus

- ¡Megumi no! - grito Sanosuke dejando salir la desesperación que había estado intentando contener

- Pero está con Kikyo, y ella hará lo que sea necesario para protegerla hasta que nosotros lleguemos, así que tranquilízate y muévete, idiota - dijo Aoshi quien luego miró a los oniwabanshus que le acompañaban y dio sus órdenes - Han'nya, quedas al mando, Beshimi apóyalo en todo; quiero las cabezas de esos traidores. Hyottoko, Shikijo, ustedes vienen con nosotros

- Como ordene - respondieron todos al unísono

Kenshin y sus 4 compañeros tomaron sus caballos y partieron.

...

Hiko y Misao se había alejado un poco más de donde los hombres que había enviado Enishi y Shogo hicieron su campamento, así pudieron encender una fogata y cocinar algunos peces que Hiko había pescado antes de encontrarse con Misao. Hiko le pidió a la joven ninja que le contara sobre su _"estúpido pupilo"_ y ella había empezado a relatarle lo que el espadachín había estado haciendo después del fin de la guerra, le contó de la venganza de Enishi y del plan que la había llevado al bosque.

- Ya veo - dijo Hiko - entonces mi estúpido pupilo pronto estará por aquí, es una buena noticia

- ¿Le extrañas?

- No, sólo quiero darle una paliza por haber abandonado el monte sin mi consentimiento

- No sé si me agradas. De todos modos te lo prohíbo

- ¡Qué!

- Necesitamos a Kenshin para traer a las chicas de regreso y para que haga picadillos a Enishi

- Así que tendré que esperar

- Exacto

- Bueno, después de todo esa chica, Kikyo, me parece una mujer bastante interesante de conocer

- Ey! ella tiene 20

- ¿Uhm?

- Que ya estás un poco pasado como para andar pensando cosas sucias con mi amiga, además, es esposa de tu alumno

- Que chiquilla tan impertinente e irrespetuosa eres

...

- ¿Estás seguro de que vamos por el camino correcto? - preguntó Sanosuke a Aoshi

- Claro que sí, Misao ha hecho un excelente trabajo marcándolo - respondió

- Pues yo no veo nada - insistió Sanosuke

- Es porque no eres un oniwabanshu, nuestras marcas son para ser leídas solamente por nosotros

- Ya veo

- Muchachos - dijo Aoshi - lo mejor es que nos quedemos aquí, probablemente ya han hecho un campamento para pasar la noche y si seguimos avanzando podemos arruinar el seguimiento de Misao

- Es cierto, si somos muchos terminarán por darse cuenta - dijo Sanosuke resignándose a pasar la noche en el pequeño descampado en el cual se encontraban

...

Kikyu y Megumi dormían una apoyada en la otra, sentadas en medio de la tienda en la cual se encontraban atadas

- Despierten - gritó Yu entrando junto a Haru. Las chicas abrieron los ojos y Yu prosiguió - está noche llegaremos a nuestro destino así que les sugiero estar preparadas, sobre todo tú Kaoru, Enishi está loco por tenerte nuevamente. Aunque no te vayas a poner celosa Tomoe, tu eres una belleza y seguro que Shogo quiere divertirse contigo

- Las ayudaré a asearse y les daré algo para que coman antes de partir - dijo Haru acercándose a ellas.

Al rededor de una hora después ya no quedaba rastro del campamento y siguieron su camino hacia Kumamoto, seguidos de cerca por la joven ninja de ojos verdes

...

Kenshin y su grupo despertaron muy temprano, aunque la verdad ninguno había logrado dormir muy bien. Se pusieron en marcha lo antes posible pero ya no volvieron a montar sus caballos. Caminaban siguiendo el rastro de Misao cuando sintieron el ruido de unos pasos acercándose, se pusieron en guardia en el preciso momento en que un hombre imponente, por su tamaño y atractivo, salió de atrás de unos árboles

- Buenos días, estúpido pupilo - dijo con una media sonrisa Seijuro Hiko

- Ma-Maestro - dijo Kenshin, con una expresión de sorpresa que nunca en su vida había hecho

**...**

**...**

**Espero que les haya agradado el capítulo; ¡sólo falta uno para que encuentren al maldito de Enishi! Eso me pone feliz. **

**Misao tiene un encuentro de lo más casual con el maestro de Kenshin; un personaje que trae algunas sorpresas jeje**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me hace mucha ilusión cada vez que recibo la notificación de uno nuevo**

**:)**


	36. Resiste Kikyo

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki pero yo me he enamorado de casi todos ellos, por eso los tomo prestados.**

**Resiste Kikyo **

- ¿Maestro? - dijeron Aoshi y Sanosuke al unísono con sorpresa

- Ma-Maestro, no esperaba volver a verlo, menos en un momento como este. La verdad es que vamos con prisa y no puedo quedarme a charlar, espero poder verlo otro día. Vamos muchachos. Fue un gusto verlo, me alegra que esté bien y con salud - Kenshin hablaba rápido y atropellándose con las palabras, Aoshi y Sanosuke se miraron con incredulidad y vieron como el pelirrojo avanzaba rápido y pasaba lo más alejado posible de su maestro con una sonrisa tonta

- ¡Quédate dónde estás! - dijo Hiko amenazándolo con su katana

- En serio, tenemos prisa. ¿Verdad muchachos?

Sanosuke y Aoshi asintieron

- Misao acaba de irse, no tienen que ir tras ella tan pronto - dijo Hiko sonriendo

- ¿Misao? ¿Se encontró con ella? - dijo Kenshin algo más serio

- Sí, anoche me cayó encima desde ese árbol - dijo Hiko indicando el árbol en cuestión

Sanosuke miró a Aoshi y dijo:

- Se cayó de un árbol. ¿Estás seguro de que llegará a destino sin que la descubran?

Aoshi hizo una mueca confusa, pero Hiko contestó

- Anoche ellos ya habían armado su campamento cuando ocurrió eso, la chica lo hará bien

- ¿Ella le contó la situación en la que estamos, maestro?

- Sí, y decidí ir con ustedes

-¡Maestro! - dijo Kenshin sonriendo y acercándose con los brazos abiertos, pero Hiko lo amenazó con su katana nuevamente y le dijo

- ¡Ni se te ocurra abrazarme!. Estúpido pupilo, como si me emocionara que otro hombre me abrazara. Además, sólo iré porque le prometí a esa chica que no te daría una paliza hasta que rescataras a tus mujeres. ¡Pero después! - Hiko volvió a mirarlo katana en mano y a Kenshin se le erizó la piel - Mejor preséntame a tus amigos - dijo finalmente Hiko envainando su katana

- Claro - dijo Kenshin sonriendo estúpidamente - él es Sanoske Sagara, era el capitán de la tropa sekijo y ahora es el capitán de mi guardia. Y él es Aoshi Shinomori, okashira oniwabanshu y mi jefe de seguridad e información. Muchachos - dijo después - este es Seijuro Hiko, mi maestro, como verán es un misántropo, desagradable y arrogante. Pero sin duda, es el más hábil, no tiene comparación - Kenshin y Hiko sonrieron mientras se miraban de reojo.

...

El día paso rápidamente, Misao no perdió el rastro en ningún momento y marcó el camino con esmero, se alegró al ver que anochecía y no montaban campamento

- Quiere decir que pronto llegaremos - se dijo - estamos cerca de Kumamoto... ese debe ser el destino final

...

Cuando llegaron a Kumamoto entraron a la residencia de Shogo Amakusa, era un palacio muy grande y las chicas fueron guiadas a una habitación. Al entrar Yu las desato y dijo a Haru

- Por favor querida, el señor Enishi me pidió que en cuanto llegáramos las mujeres fueran preparadas, hay kimonos nuevos y perfumes, ayúdalas a asearse y cambiarse

- Como digas Yu - dijo Haru sonriendo

Yu salió de la habitación dejando a las chicas solas, no obstante afuera habían guardias y la habitación no tenía ventanas así que su única opción era quedarse y esperar a que los demás vinieran por ellas. Megumi decidió que lo mejor era darse un baño y cambiarse ya que el viaje había sido largo y se encontraba sucia y maloliente, dijo a Kikyo

- Al menos así hacemos algo antes de que vengan, además, me siento incómoda

- Sí, tienes razón, aunque creo que deberé ajustar un poco el kimono para que no me estorbe si he de luchar

Ambas se dieron un baño y luego se vistieron con los kimonos que estaban en la habitación, no obstante los rompieron en la parte inferior para poder mover sus piernas con libertad, después se sentaron alrededor de una mesa

- No queda más que esperar - dijo Kikyo

Haru comenzó a llorar

-¿Qué te ocurre? - preguntó Megumi

- Yu me matará cuando sepa que lo engañamos

- No dejaré que eso suceda - dijo Kikyo - seca tus lágrimas

Haru obedeció, en cuanto terminó de limpiarlas la puerta de la habitación se abrió. El primero en entrar fue Yu, le seguían Shogo y Enishi. Enishi al mirar a las mujeres que tenían en frente palideció y luego enrojeció

- ¿Qué demonios ocurre, Yu? ¿Te estás burlando de mí? - Gritó furioso

Yu lo miró incrédulo, sin comprender exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo

- Ellas no son ni Tomoe ni Kaoru, idiota - aclaró Enishi

Yu se volteó a ver a Haru quien tembló al ver los ojos llenos de rabia de su amante, se acercó a él diciendo

- Yu, lo siento, Kikyo-san me descubrió

Yu le dio una bofetada que la lanzó al suelo

- Perra traidora, igual pudiste decirme que ellas no eran las mujeres que buscaba

- Es que yo no quería que abusaran de Kaoru-san otra vez, ella es una mujer muy buena y no tiene nada que ver con los crímenes que cometió battousai - gritó Haru mientras lloraba en el suelo - y Tomoe-san tampoco, ella y su hijo son inocentes

Yu se acercaba para golpear nuevamente a Haru, pero Kikyo se interpuso mientras Megumi levantaba a Haru del suelo y la sostenía

- ¿Quién demonios eres tú? - preguntó Yu

- Yo soy Kikyo - respondió

- Así que por tu culpa quedé como un imbécil - dijo Yu acercándose a ella con furia, intentó golpearla, pero Kikyo fue más rápida y le dio una patada en el abdomen, otra rápidamente entre las piernas y un puñetazo en la cara que lo estampó en la pared

- Tú si que eres basura - dijo Kikyo, pero Yu no reaccionó, se había golpeado fuertemente la cabeza contra la pared y había quedado semiinconsciente.

Enishi aplaudió con una sonrisa cínica y dijo:

- ¡Una chica salvaje! - dijo mirando a Kikyo - doblegar la voluntad de una mujercita como tú es toda una delicia, y ya que aún no tengo a Kaoru para divertirme, creo que podría hacerlo contigo

- Eso ni lo sueñes - respondió Kikyo

Enishi atacó a Kikyo y ella comenzó a defenderse, Megumi miraba preocupada pero no se atrevía a moverse, la mirada de Shogo, quien estaba observando todo desde un rincón de la habitación, la intimidaba. Sus ojos inexpresivos no dejaban adivinar que estaba pensando o si intervendría de algún modo en la situación y eso inquietaba a Megumi.

Kikyo se defendía muy bien, no obstante Enishi era un tipo fuerte y ya había conseguido golpearla en varias ocasiones. De pronto, logró sujetarla del cuello y la estrelló contra la pared mientras seguía asfixiándola, entonces le dijo:

- Vamos bella Kikyo, si prometes abrir tus piernas para mi te soltaré

- Prefiero que mates - respondió Kikyo con una sonrisa burlona

Enishi presionó con más fuerza sus manos sobre el cuello de Kikyo. Megumi miró a su alrededor tratando de encontrar algo que la ayudara a defender a su amiga, pero no había nada, entonces decidió lanzarse sobre él mordiéndole la oreja y presionándolo en el cuello con sus brazos. Enishi se vio obligado a soltar a Kikyo, agarró a Megumi con fuerza y le propinó una bofetada que la lanzó al suelo, no obstante, Kikyo aprovechó para darle una patada en la quijada que también lo hizo caer.

Megumi se puso de pie y Kikyo corrió hacia donde estaba, Haru también se acercó a ellas. Enishi se levantó y las miró con odio

- Las mataré por arruinar mi plan, pero primero las haré sufrir lo indecible

En ese momento se escuchó ruido proveniente del pasillo fuera de la habitación

- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Enishi

- Estas mujeres no vienen solas - respondió Shogo con tranquilidad

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió estrepitosamente; Misao, Kenshin y Aoshi entraron con sus armas listas para atacar. Cuando Kikyo los vio sonrió y cayó desmayada en los brazos de Megumi.

**...**

**...**

**Aunque la pobre de Kikyo resultó bastante lastimada, los demás llegaron a tiempo para evitar cosas peores. Enishi ya no tiene cómo escapar, pronto veremos que decidirá hacer Kenshin con él ¿Será muy malo?**

**Nuevamente agradezco vuestros comentarios, espero haberlos respondido todos. En el capítulo anterior recibí por primera vez los comentarios de  1** **a quien le agradezco el tiempo que se tomo en leer mi fic, y de ****HeavenlyEve ****que creo se tardó bastante en el comentario porque es bien largo, gracias por dedicarle ese tiempo.**

**:)**


	37. Dolor

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki pero yo me he enamorado de casi todos ellos, por eso los tomo prestados. **

**Dolor**

- Saito-san hemos capturado a todos los sobrevivientes - dijo Okita dirigiéndose a su señor

- Mátalos a todos Okita, sólo mantén con vida a Kobayashi, Tanaka y Kurumisawa para llevárselos al emperador

- Como ordene

Okita fue a cumplir la orden que Saito le dio mientras que él encendía un cigarrillo y lo fumaba con tranquilidad, ignorando los restos humanos que había dejado el recién concluido enfrentamiento.

...

- Señor, hemos capturado a Shigeru Watanawe y Kenta Ito, pero Masahiro Nakamura ha realizado Seppuku - dijo un oficial del ejercito dirigiéndose a Han'nya

- Llevaremos el cuerpo de Nakamura a Edo junto con los nobles capturados, que el resto de los hombres capturados escoja si comenten Seppuku o los llevamos a Edo también - dijo Han'nya

- Como usted ordene - dijo el hombre retirándose para cumplir con sus ordenes

...

- ¡Maldición! - gritó Misao cuando se dio cuenta de que había una puerta oculta en la habitación, Shogo simplemente desapareció de la vista de los demás y aunque la joven oniwabanshu se lanzó tras él, la puerta se cerró en sus narices, desesperadamente intentó encontrar la manera de abrirla pero sus intentos resultaron vanos.

Kenshin parecía ignorar la situación, toda su atención se dirigía a Enishi y por el momento no estaba interesado en Shogo ni en ningún otro noble traidor que pudiera encontrarse en ese lugar. Enishi desenfundó su espada queriendo parecer tranquilo, no obstante, sabía que su situación era delicada, Yu estaba inconsciente y Shogo había desaparecido, frente a él estaba Battousai y sus dos acompañantes, además, se encontraba algo cansado por culpa de esa muchacha que se había atrevido a enfrentarse con él, definitivamente era una situación difícil y no sabía si lograría salir bien parado de esta.

- Es una situación difícil - dijo Kenshin de pronto - estoy indeciso, y eso nunca me había pasado en una batalla - prosiguió - por un lado siento el deseo de cortarte la cabeza ahora mismo - dijo mirando a Enishi - pero por el otro quisiera torturarte primero - sonrió - eres el primero en provocarme ese deseo... creo que serás tú quien me enseñe el placer de la sangre

- Eso no sería peligroso para ti también - dijo Enishi - un asesino tan temible como tú que además disfrute del olor de la sangre podría salirse de control

- Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a correr - dijo Kenshin - haré que me supliques que te deje morir

- Puedes torturarme cuanto desees pero eso no hará que borres lo que te hice - dijo Enishi riendo

- ¿Lo que me hiciste?

- La disfrute mucho - dijo con burla - tomar para mi algo que te pertenece fue exquisito, ahora tu mujercita nunca más será la misma para ti; mis manos mancillaron su cuerpo y cada vez que la toques sabrás que estás tocando algo que yo también disfruté

- Eres un imbécil - dijo Kenshin con seriedad - ¿Realmente piensas que mi furia tiene algo que ver con las tonterías que tratas de decir? Mi enojo tiene que ver con su dolor, la lastimaste y eso es lo que no te perdonaré. No soy tan idiota como para preocuparme por absurdos deseos de posesión, además, lo más valioso que tiene Kaoru es imposible de arrebatar por la fuerza: su valor proviene de su alma noble y su espíritu valiente; tú nunca conocerás ni su dulzura, ni su amor, ni su pasión. Y definitivamente nada de lo que pudiste hacerle podría mancillarla

Kenshin entonces miró a las chicas y les dijo

- Será mejor que salgan de aquí, por favor Misao cuida de ellas

- Sí - dijo la joven Oniwabanshu ayudando a Megumi a cargar a Kikyo, Haru salio tras ellas sin atreverse a mirar a Kenshin

...

El pasillo estaba lleno de cuerpos muertos

- Habían muchos guardias - dijo Misao - por eso no pude entrar antes y esperé a los muchachos

- Kikyo es muy fuerte - dijo Megumi - ese malnacido de Enishi la golpeo mucho pero ella siguió de pie hasta que llegaron

- También vinieron Sanosuke, Hyottoko, Shikijo y el maestro de Kenshin, deben estar por ahí peleando con los hombres Shogo - dijo Misao - lleguemos al jardín y esperemos a que todo termine

Cuando salieron de la residencia se encontraron con Hiko y Shikijo, Hiko se apresuró a ayudar a las muchachas y tomo en brazos a Kikyo para luego acomodarla en unas bancas cercanas a una fuente, Megumi la examinó y dijo

- Pronto estará bien, no tiene heridas internas, con reposo se pondrá bien

...

Enishi atacó a Kenshin quien detuvo su ataque, sus espadas chocaron un par de veces hasta que Kenshin dijo:

- Has mejorado desde la última vez, pero si no tienes más que eso jamás debiste pensar en volver a enfrentarte a mi. Te hubiese convenido quedarte escondido llorando tus muertos

- Maldito asesino - gritó Enishi lanzándose de nuevo contra Kenshin. Esta vez logró alcanzar la mejilla izquierda de Kenshin provocándole un corte en diagonal

- ¡Bravo! Al fin lograste herirme - dijo Kenshin pasando su dedo por la herida - es una pena que sea lo único que te permitiré hacer contra mí

Kenshin atacó a Enishi quien se defendió con su katana, ambas chocaron mientras se miraban fijamente, Kenshin sonrió y en un rápido movimiento dio un giro y cortó los dedos de la mano derecha de Enishi. La Katana cayó al suelo junto con la sangre cayendo desde su mano. Enishi se afirmó la muñeca mientras intentaba soportar el dolor, pero de pronto sintió la hoja de la Katana de Kenshin atravesándole el hombro izquierdo para luego ser arrojado a la pared. La Katana de Kenshin quedó fija en la pared, Enishi estaba literalmente clavado en ella, sólo tocando el piso con la punta de su pie derecho. Kenshin miró a Aoshi y le dijo:

- Creo que es hora de que me enseñes algunas de tus técnicas, esas que ocupas para sacar información a tus víctimas

- Tengo algunas bastante interesantes - respondió Aoshi con una sonrisa cruel

...

- Espero que las muchachas estén bien - dijo Tomoe bebiendo el té que Tsubame acababa de servir

- Se arriesgaron mucho por nosotras - respondió Kaoru limpiando una lágrima que corría por su mejilla

- Kikyo es una mujer inteligente y fuerte - afirmó Tae sonriendo - y Sanosuke fue por Kenshin y los demás. Todo saldrá bien

- Es cierto, Kenshin las rescatará - dijó Yahiko con certeza - él es el mejor, acabará con esos hombres y traerá a las chicas de regreso cuanto antes

...

Enishi estaba empapado por su propia sangre, herido, adolorido, pero sabía que ninguna herida podía causarle la muerte, ese maldito de Aoshi Shinomori sabía muy bien como hacer sufrir a una persona sin arriesgarse a matarla antes de conseguir lo que quería de ella, pero no querían nada de él, nada, excepto esa frase, esa frase que Battousai esperaba para terminar al fin con su dolor... pero se rehusaba, su orgullo lo había mantenido en silencio por largo tiempo, pero estaba cansado... cansado de resistir, cansado de vivir con ese odio tan grande que lo había llevado a cometer actos crueles y viles, el peor de todos contra Kaoru, en su fuero interno sabía que había sido injusto, pero su sed de venganza era tal que no le había importado dañar a una persona inocente, incluso habría querido poder vengarse en el hijo que Tomoe esperaba... Tomoe, la que había considerado como su hermana, pero ni siquiera esos sentimientos le importaban más, todo lo bueno dentro de él había sido consumido por su rencor. Pero ya estaba cansado, tan cansado, y sería tan fácil acabar con todo... tan fácil...

**...**

**...**

**Tardé más de lo habitual en subir este capítulo, parece que estando de vacaciones es más difícil organizar el tiempo. El siguiente capítulo se llamará "Sin Piedad" porque no, no es tan fácil acabar con todo para Enishi... **

**Muchísimas gracias otra vez a quienes comentan. Y bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras.**

**:)**


	38. Sin Piedad

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki pero yo me he enamorado de casi todos ellos, por eso los tomo prestados. **

**Sin piedad**

Yu había estado inconsciente por un buen rato; esa mujer era más fuerte de lo que cualquiera podría suponer ya que al verla sólo parecía una bella y delicada joven, tal vez por esto fue que su ataque lo tomo totalmente desprevenido. Abrió de a poco los ojos al comenzar a escuchar las voces de los hombres a su alrededor, hombres que parecían ignorarlo ya que nada de lo que decían iba dirigido a él. Cuando finalmente enfocó su mirada al frente a penas pudo contener un grito de terror, era Battousai, y a su lado el okashira de los oniwabanshus, y finalmente la perturbadora imagen de Enishi clavado a la pared, mirando hacia el suelo y cubierto con su propia sangre. En ese momento pensó que lo mejor era quedarse quieto y fingir que seguía inconsciente, pero su pavor lo traicionó; su respiración se hizo más rápida y su cuerpo tembló; más aún cuando se dio cuenta de que Battousai ahora lo miraba.

_"Mierda"_ pensó Yu_ "ahora sabe que estoy despierto y ya no tengo posibilidades de sobrevivir. Sólo espero que mi muerte sea más rápida que la de ese infeliz" _

Battousai recogió la katana de Enishi y se acercó a Yu, lo tomó del cuello y lo levantó; sus ojos se encontraron, las oscuras orbes de Yu miraban con terror dentro de los ojos totalmente dorados de Battousai, el pelirrojo sonrió y dijo:

- Enishi, si te decidieras a suplicar podría ser algo casi tan rápido como esto

Enishi levantó un poco su cabeza y vio cuando Battousai alejaba su mano del cuello de Yu, luego, en un rápido movimiento, enterró la katana en la garganta del moreno, quién levantó sus manos hasta tocarla para después dejar caer sus brazos; había muerto rápidamente, como deseo sólo instantes antes.

Battousai se acercó a Enishi, y en un terrible susurro le dijo:

- Dilo: Battousai, por favor mátame

Luego se separó de Enishi y retiró la katana de la garganta de Yu, la puso en el hombro derecho de Enishi y lo traspasó incrustándose también en la pared, entonces dijo:

- Más te vale que lo digas pronto, o empezaré a quitarte la piel para obligarte

...

Kikyo ya había reaccionado y se encontraba sentada en la misma banca donde la habían recostado momentos antes, Sanosuke y Hyottoko también se encontraban ahí, y a sus pies se encontraba atado Manabu Inoue, otro de los nobles que había participado del atentado en el puente

- Se están tardando mucho - dijo Misao rompiendo el silencio

- Al parecer ese sujeto resultó más orgulloso de lo que pensábamos - dijo Sanosuke - Kenshin prometió que no lo mataría hasta que el mismo se lo suplicara

- Sólo espero que esto acabe pronto, quiero volver a casa y ver como se encuentran Tomoe y Kaoru, deben estar preocupadas por nosotras y eso no les hace bien, incluso puede afectar al bebe - dijo Megumi

- No te preocupes Megumi, recuerda que esta el doctor Genzai para cualquier cosa que se presente - dijo Sanosuke - además, ellas confían en nosotros

En ese momento escucharon un grito aterrador proveniente de la residencia, se quedaron en silencio nuevamente.

...

- Por favor mátame, Battousai ... ya no resisto más

Dijo Enishi al fin, Battousai arrancó la espada del hombro derecho y la asestó con fuerza, sin dudar ni por un instante, en la parte izquierda del estómago de Enishi, fue un golpe profundo y el grito agudo de Enishi traspasó las paredes de la habitación.

Enishi respiraba dificultosamente y su pecho palpitaba con violencia mientras que el dolor se alzaba de manera avasalladora, siendo superior a cualquiera que hubiera experimentado antes; vertiginoso y terrible como si quisiera vomitar piedras de fuego. Battousai hizo avanzar la hoja horizontalmente hacia la derecha, lo hizo lentamente por la resistencia que ponían las entrañas de Enishi al ser traspasadas por el filo de la katana. Enishi temblaba violentamente, sintiendo que su consciencia era sumida en un completo caos, como si el firmamento se hubiera caído repentinamente sobre su cabeza. Cuando la katana llego hasta el costado derecho del abdomen de Enishi, Battousai la retiro de su cuerpo; los vómitos atacaron a Enishi volviendo aún más horrendo el dolor mientras que su estómago estallaba por por la abertura abierta por el pelirrojo dejando sus entrañas a la vista. Kenshin retiró su katana del hombro izquierdo de Enishi y él cayó al suelo convulsionando como si fuera un títere agitado con violencia. Agonizaba, ya no había vuelta atrás, moriría, pero sufriría hasta el último momento, Battousai no había tenido con él la piedad que tuvo con el otro, no le dio una muerte rápida e indolora, su muerte sería lenta, asfixiante, dolorosa, pero moriría, pronto todo se acabaría, para él ya no habría dolor ni odio; sólo quedaría un cuerpo seco y unos ojos vacíos.

**...**

**...**

**Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo ¿Fui muy cruel con Enishi? ¡No tanto!. No obstante el último párrafo está inspirado en un cuento llamado ****Patriotismo**** de ****Yukio Mishima****, él es mi escritor favorito del mundo entero, si no han leído nada de él se los recomiendo mucho, el cuento del cual les hablo esta en linea en Ciudadseva**

**Nuevamente agradezco los comentarios de cada una de ustedes, especialmente a las que han comentaron mis últimos capítulos, ya saben que recibir sus comentarios son la principal motivación para continuar con esta historia.**

**Entonces muchas gracias: **

**Cayendoenelolvido: Una de mis motivaciones para empezar a escribir, tiene un fic buenísimo de Rurouni Kenshin llamado "Donde el cielo y el mar se tocan" 100% recomendable.**

**ZuryHimura: Creo que es la mejor escritora que hay en este lugar, me gustan todos sus fics, ya que son historias muy bien narradas y con un desarrollo de personajes notable que hace que en cada historia los personajes se vuelvan únicos. **

**Lica: Eres maravillosa, adoro tus comentarios, siempre me alegras el día.**

**rogue85: Es la autora de uno de los mejores fics de Rurouni Kenshin que he leído "La mentira" y la principal responsable de que siga con mi propia historia ya que me ha comentado desde el capítulo 1**

**HeavenlyEve: Al parecer lleva poco tiempo en este sitio y le agradezco que se haya interesado en mi fic, ella escribe uno de D. Gray-man que empece a leer por curiosidad, y aunque al principio pensé que era mucho lemon y poca historia el último capítulo que subió me sorprendió, ojalá siga por ese camino porque me gusta mucho D. Gray-man también**

**Serenety94: Que me ha animado mucho a continuar y que me contó una historia que está pensando en subir y que ojalá lo haga porque tiene potencial para ser un muy buen fic**

**Setsuna17: Que llego hace poquito a mi fic y le agradezco mucho su comentario**

**Hikariyang1: Que también me ha comentado por primera vez hace poquito y a quien también agradezco mucho por su tiempo.**

**Y a todos quienes leen**

**Muchas gracias**

**:)**


	39. Peligroso Placer

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki pero yo me he enamorado de casi todos ellos, por eso los tomo prestados.**

**Este capítulo tiene Lemon!**

**Peligroso Placer**

- Nos vamos inmediatamente de aquí - dijo Kenshin en tono autoritario a sus compañeros cuando los encontró en el jardín.

Se le quedaron viendo mientras avanzaba sin atreverse ni a seguirlo ni a contradecirlo, tal vez porque su aspecto era aterrador: manchas de sangre en su ropa, una herida en la mejilla que no parecía querer dejar de sangrar, unos ojos dorados que no se apagaban y un aura densa e inquietante.

- Estúpido pupilo, detente ahí - dijo Hiko con voz potente

- No estoy de humor para discutir con usted - respondió Kenshin sin mirarlo

- ¿Piensas que te voy a dejar salir así? Después de todo soy tu maestro, imbécil y no creo que quieras aterrorizar a todo el que se cruce en tu camino por la pinta que te traes

- Nosotros nos encargaremos de limpiar el lugar para que podamos descansar un poco - dijo Aoshi - lo mejor será partir mañana temprano, ahora ya es muy tarde y no lograríamos avanzar mucho

- El cubo de hielo tiene razón - dijo Sanosuke - será mejor que te calmes amigo

- Esta bien - dijo Kenshin entrando nuevamente a la residencia

- Shikijo, Hyottoko, deshagamos de los cuerpos - dijo Aoshi, luego miró a Sanosuke - tú también podrías ayudar, idiota - Sanosuke hizo un mohín de desagrado pero se dispuso a cooperar

- Haru, ¿Puedes llevarnos a alguna habitación para descansar? Kikyo necesita reposo - dijo Megumi

- Sí - respondió la chica disponiéndose a guiarlas

- Yo me quedaré aquí a vigilar a Inoue - dijo Misao

Kikyo intentó ponerse de pie pero se encontraba muy débil y casi cayó al suelo, Hiko la sostuvo y le dijo:

- Permítame ayudarla - sonrió

- Gracias - respondió Kikyo con un leve sonrojo

Hiko la tomó en sus brazos y le dijo:

- No nos han presentado formalmente pero mi nombre es Seijuro Hiko, y como te habrás dado cuenta soy el maestro del imbécil pelirrojo

- Mi nombre es Kikyo, mucho gusto

- Un bello nombre que le hace juego. Déjeme decirle que soy su admirador; estoy convencido de que las mejores mujeres son las más valientes, a veces incluso más de lo que deberían, pero usted además es fuerte - Hiko sonrió al ver el sonrojo de Kikyo, quien no supo que decirle y sólo se dejó cargar en silencio hasta la habitación que Haru les indicó.

...

A la mañana siguiente, Haru se levantó muy temprano, la verdad es que no había podido dormir casi nada ya que se encontraba preocupada por su situación actual, después de todo había entrado a trabajar a la residencia de Himura con el sólo propósito de esperar las órdenes de Yu, y había sido descubierta, sin embargo, también había traicionado a Yu, por lo que ahora no tenía a nadie y no sabía que sería de ella o que represalias tomaría Battousai en su contra.

Haru se dirigía a la cocina para preparar desayuno tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, después de todo no servía de nada atormentarse por algo que no podía manejar, no obstante, cuando se asomó a la cocina quedó helada, adentro estaba Kenshin cocinando; sintió la necesidad de salir corriendo del lugar, pero cuando se disponía ha hacerlo escuchó su voz:

- Haru, necesito hablar contigo

Kenshin aún estaba de espaldas a ella, pero la chica no pudo huir porque estaba tan aterrada que su cuerpo no lo respondía

- Si hubiese querido lastimarte ya lo habría hecho - dijo Kenshin - siéntate conmigo, por favor

Kenshin la miró, su rostro tenía una expresión tranquila y el violeta había vuelto a dominar en sus ojos, se sentó a la mesa y esperó a que Haru se sentara frente a él para hablar nuevamente

- Quiero saber tu situación - dijo Kenshin - ¿Tienes algo personal contra mí? ¿O sólo seguías órdenes? - Preguntó

Haru tenía la mirada baja, estuvo en silencio unos minutos y después dijo:

- Yo pertenezco a una familia de campesinos originaria de un pueblo pequeño al sur de Kumamoto, cuando empezó la guerra la cosas se hicieron difíciles para mi familia, que para ese entonces estaba compuesta por mi padre, mi hermana pequeña y yo. Antes de que Yutaro Okubo cometiera Seppuku el pueblo fue arrasado por el ejercito del emperador y mi padre murió asesinado por intentar defender sus cultivos; después de todo, sólo nos alimentábamos de los productos que nosotros mismos cosechábamos ya que el dinero era muy escaso para conseguir otra cosa. Quedé a cargo de mi hermana pequeña, pero ya no teníamos nada y el sólo hecho de alimentarnos era prácticamente imposible, por eso decidí venir a la ciudad y... - Haru se detuvo a limpiar un par de lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, tomó aire y continúo - aquí tampoco las cosas resultaron fáciles, terminé en un burdel, vendiéndome a mi misma para poder alimentar a mi pequeña hermana... hasta que conocí a Yu. Al principio él era un cliente más, pero con el tiempo comenzamos a interesarnos el uno por el otro, el conoció mi historia y cuando la guerra estaba llegando a su fin y ya era cuestión de tiempo que Katsura-sama se hiciera con el trono del Japón, él me habló de usted y de lo mucho que lo odiaba. Lo culpaba de la muerte de algunos amigos y de la derrota de Yutaro Okubo, quería vengarse y me propuso cooperar con él. Al principio me negué pero terminó por convencerme, me dijo que también sería una manera de vengar a mi padre y a la gente de mi pueblo. También prometió casarse conmigo y hacerse cargo de mi hermana una vez que todo terminara, y yo... yo lo quería, y también deseaba salir del burdel; lo vi como la oportunidad de conseguir una vida mejor para nosotras.

- Pero al final lo traicionaste

- Creo que si Kikyo-san no me hubiera descubierto no habría tenido el valor para hacerlo. Pero en el fondo me sentí aliviada cuando se enteró... yo, no quería que lastimaran a Kaoru-san ni a Tomoe-san, por eso decidí mentir a Yu la noche en que se presentó en su casa

- ¿Qué ocurrió con tu hermana?

- Yu le estaba dando una mensualidad a una mujer mayor para que se hiciera cargo de Misaki, supongo que ahora tendré que ir por ella y encontrar una manera de mantenerla, aunque me alegra pensar en volver a estar a su lado, a pesar de todo

- Anoche asesiné a ese tal Yu con mis propias manos, quiero saber si me odias por eso

- No, yo entiendo sus razones, después de todo él estaba dispuesto a entregar a sus esposas en las manos de Enishi Kiyosato pese a saber que sus planes eran matar al bebe de Tomoe-san y abusar nuevamente de Kaoru-san. Sería una estúpida si llorara su muerte o siguiera sintiendo amor por él después de saber eso

- A veces los sentimientos son difíciles de manejar - dijo Kenshin con una sonrisa amable - Haru, te estoy agradecido por decidir proteger a Kaoru, a Tomoe y a mi hijo, por eso, si aún quieres trabajar en mi casa puedes hacerlo, y si quieres estar con tu hermana puedes llevarla contigo

- Yo se lo agradecería mucho, Himura-san

- Entonces así se hará

...

Shikijo fue el primero en abandonar Kumamoto, Aoshi le había dado la misión de llevar a Manabu Inoue ante al emperador, además de ponerlo al tanto de lo sucedido. Por otro lado, Sanosuke y Hyottoko se quedarían unos días más para tratar de encontrar alguna pista sobre el paradero de Shogo Amakusa y para recibir a los hombres que el emperador seguramente enviaría. En cuanto a los demás ya estaban listos para partir, Haru había ido por su hermana y sólo esperaban a que llegara para tomar rumbo hacia Edo.

Haru llegó y de su mano venía una linda niña de aproximadamente 8 años con un trenzado cabello castaño. Haru se acercó a Kenshin y dijo:

- Ella es Misaki, ya le he explicado que viviremos en su casa y está de acuerdo.

Kenshin miró a la niña que se encontraba al lado de Haru y le dijo

- Buenos días Misaki, yo soy Kenshin, espero que estés contenta de poder volver a vivir con tu hermana

- Sí señor - respondió la niña sonriendo

Y poco rato después emprendieron rumbo hacia Edo...

...

Después de dos días de viaje llegaron a Edo, era de madrugada y no había nadie en pie, excepto los guardias que los recibieron, todos estaban cansados por lo que decidieron ir a dormir lo antes posible.

Cuando Kenshin entró a su habitación encontró a Kaoru durmiendo sobre su futón, todavía vestida y aferrándose a la yukata que Kenshin usaba para dormir, el pelirrojo sonrió y comenzó a acariciarla con suavidad. Kaoru despertó al sentir los dedos del samurái deslizarse por su mejilla

- Kenshin - dijo abrazándolo con fuerza - te extrañé tanto

- Ya estoy aquí - dijo sonriendo

- ¿Las chicas están bien? - preguntó con tono preocupado

- Sí, fue un plan arriesgado pero todo salió bien

- Que bueno, me sentiría muy culpable si algo les hubiera llegado a pasar

- Todo está bien... si no consideramos eso, claro - dijo Kenshin en tono muy bajo, pero Kaoru lo escuchó y se preocupó

- ¿Que cosa?

- Me encontré con mi maestro - dijo Kenshin riendo - y me ha seguido hasta aquí

- ¿Tu maestro?

- Es una persona muy especial, mañana le conocerás - dijo Kenshin en tono resignado. Kaoru rió y luego, cambiando su tono de voz por uno algo pícaro dijo:

- Kenshin, me preguntaba si el viaje te dejo muy cansado

- Aún me quedan energías - respondió son una sonrisa sensual

- Entonces ven aquí samurái

Kaoru tomó a Kenshin del cuello y lo atrajo hacia ella mientras se recostaba sobre el futón. Kenshin se acomodó sobre ella y comenzó a besarla. Primero le dio besos suaves y cortos mientras le repetía lo mucho que la quería, poco a poco los hizo más intensos mostrándole también cuanto la deseaba. Después de separarse de sus labios comenzó a lamer y besar su cuello haciendo que dulces gemidos escaparan de la boca de Kaoru, abrió el kimono que todavía ella llevaba puesto y dejó libres sus redondos y hermosos senos, los beso y masajeo haciendo que la hermosa mujer bajo él arqueara la espalda de puro placer. Kenshin siguió con su camino de besos bajando por el abdomen de Kaoru, jugando con su ombligo para arrancarle algunas risas divertidas cuyo sonido se mezclaba con el de sus gemidos y el de su respiración agitada.

Después de unos momentos siguió bajando por el cuerpo de Kaoru, hasta llegar a su entrepierna y detenerse en su exquisita humedad. Lamió y dio suaves mordiscos en el clítoris de la chica, entro en ella con su lengua y con sus dedos, beso con dedicación sus pliegues femeninos hasta que el cuerpo de Kaoru no pudo más y explotó por el placer que Kenshin le estaba dando, el pelirrojo hizo el camino de vuelta con sus besos mientras ella aún temblaba, hasta que llegó a su boca y la capturó con la suya. Se separaron para tomar aire, y ella, aún agitada lo empujó con su brazo derecho para subirse sobre él

- Ahora me toca a mí - dijo con una mirada apasionada

Kaoru recorrió el cuerpo de Kenshin con la misma dedicación que el pelirrojo había puesto en recorrer el suyo; lo llenó de besos y lo mordisqueo suavemente, lo acarició a veces con ternura y otras veces con pasión. Kenshin disfrutaba de las sensaciones que su mujer le regalaba y no pudo evitar un fuerte gemido de placer cuando ella atrapó su pene con sus labios, ni otro cuando la lengua de Kaoru recorrió lentamente desde el nacimiento de sus testículos hasta la punta de su miembro erecto

- Me vuelves loco, Kaoru - dijo jadeando mientras Kaoru seguía aplicada en su pene - si sigues así voy a terminar - Kaoru lo miró a los ojos y luego de regalarle una sonrisa cargada de lujuria siguió con su labor.

Kenshin la contemplaba mientras ella seguía otorgándole placer con su húmeda boca, hasta que ya no pudo más y se dejó ir en una placentera contracción que Kaoru no dudó en beber, mientras que arrodillada entre sus piernas contemplaba la expresión de su marido. Kenshin no tardó en sentarse para poder abrazarla

- Kaoru, te amo mucho

- Y yo a ti, Kenshin - respondió dándole un ligero beso en los labios

Kenshin sonrió y le quitó el kimono que aún cubría su espalda, la recostó en el futón y se acomodo entre sus piernas mientras acariciaba la espalda desnuda de Kaoru, se acercó más a su cuerpo hasta oler el aroma de su cabello y besar su espalda mientras acariciaba su cintura. Kaoru sintió crecer la erección de Kenshin nuevamente, ahora entre sus nalgas, y comenzó a mover sus caderas para hacer más profundo el contacto. Kenshin puso sus manos por debajo del cuerpo de Kaoru para alcanzar sus senos y al tiempo que comenzaba a presionar sus pezones empezó a entrar en ella con suavidad, Kaoru soltó un gemido cargado de placer mientras el pelirrojo se movía dentro de ella, Kaoru tampoco dejó de moverse para indicarle a Kenshin el ritmo que hacía mayor su disfrute, ritmo que aumentaba en cada embestida, hasta que nuevamente Kaoru alcanzó el orgasmo, temblando y tensando sus piernas, apretando el pene de Kenshin hasta hacer que él alcanzó el orgasmo también. Kenshin se acomodó a un lado de Kaoru y la atrajo hacia él con un abrazo posesivo mientras intentaba regular su respiración. Kaoru acomodó su cabeza en el cálido pecho de Kenshin y mientras él acariciaba su cabello se durmió.

Kenshin estaba cansado también, pero no podía quedarse dormido, embriagado con el aroma a jazmines que despedía el cabello de Kaoru y con la calidez que emanaba su cuerpo comenzó a hablar, más para si mismo que para la joven que dormía entre sus brazos

- Kaoru, me pregunto que pensarías si supieras como acabé con ese malnacido. Una vez te dije que mataba por ideales y no por placer, pero esta vez disfrute de su agonía y de su muerte, realmente causarle sufrimiento y una horrible muerte fue una liberación muy placentera para mi rabia. Pero también comprendí mejor que nunca que camino por un sendero peligroso para mi cordura; ese placer podría volverse adictivo para cualquiera.

**...**

**...**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y del reencuentro entre Kaoru y Kenshin**

**¡Muchas gracias a quienes me leen y comentan!**

**:)**


	40. Días de Paz

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki pero yo me he enamorado de casi todos ellos, por eso los tomo prestados. **

**Días de Paz**

Sanosuke escuchó los gritos de una mujer, provenían del interior de la mansión Amakusa por lo que se apresuró en dirigirse a la puerta principal tratando de entender que podrían significar esos gritos, pero antes de llegar una chica de cabello castaño y ojos verdes salió corriendo del interior, la chica no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Sanosuke y terminó chocando con él. En ese momento, varios hombres armados, pertenecientes al ejercito de Katsura, los rodearon

- ¿Que ocurre aquí? - Preguntó un confundido Sanosuke

- Señor, esa chica es Sayo Amakusa, hermana de Shogo Amakusa, estaba escondida en una habitación oculta a la que llegaban los túneles secretos que abundan en este palacio - respondió el hombre de mayor rango

- ¿Y qué piensan hacer con ella? - Preguntó Sanosuke imaginándose la respuesta

- Tenemos ordenes de fusilar a todos los miembros del clan Amakusa

- Pero es sólo una chica - dijo Sanosuke - no creo que esté involucrada en los negocios de su hermano

- Eso no lo sabemos señor, pero ella es del clan Amakusa y cuando un miembro del clan comete traición todo el clan debe pagar la afrenta

Sanosuke miró a la chica que sostenía en sus brazos desde que tropezó con él, ella también lo miró a él, su mirada esmeralda era dulce y había temor en sus ojos_: "mierda"_ pensó Sanosuke _"no puedo dejar que esta chica muera sólo por ser hermana de ese desgraciado" _

- ¿Y si ella deja de pertenecer a ese clan? - Preguntó Sanosuke

- Pero eso sólo ocurre vía matrimonio - respondió el mismo hombre

- Entonces traigan un jodido sacerdote - dijo Sanosuke sorprendiendo a los soldados

Sayo lo miró confundida, pero Sanosuke ya no la miraba, sólo se repetía:_ "Megumi me va a matar" _

...

Mientras tanto en Edo, Kenshin y los demás habitantes de su mansión tomaban desayuno, una vez que terminaron se quedaron charlando en la mesa, en realidad, Hiko avergonzaba a su pupilo con historias de su infancia, en ese momento entró Kane trayendo correspondencia para Kenshin, leyó todas las cartas y luego dijo:

- Con todo lo que ha ocurrido había olvidado que estamos a una semana del año nuevo, las cartas son confirmaciones de asistencia, vendrá tu padre Tomoe, también tu abuelo Misao, tu tío Megumi y tus tíos Kaoru; por lo que dicen creo que también traerán a tus amigas

- Con todo lo que ha ocurrido, había olvidado escribir a mi padre para contarle de mi embarazo - dijo Tomoe - aunque es mejor, así le daré la sorpresa personalmente

- Yo... no sé si quiero que sepan lo que me ocurrió - dijo Kaoru - aunque si no les cuento tal vez se enteren de todos modos

- Se hará como prefieras Kaoru - dijo Kenshin - aunque no deberías avergonzarte, nada de lo que ocurrió fue tu culpa

- Lo sé Kenshin, pero aún así, es difícil abordar el tema. Creo que iré a mi habitación - dijo Kaoru poniéndose de pie

- Te acompaño - dijo Kenshin ofreciéndole su mano

...

Después de que Kenshin se retiró con Kaoru, Aoshi le pidió a Kikyo y a Misao que lo acompañaran su despacho, ahí les dijo:

- Las felicito a ambas por su excelente trabajo, sin duda son dignas representantes del Oniwabanshu. No obstante, esconder información a su Okashira es una falta grave

- Lo sabemos Aoshi-san - dijo Kikyo - aceptaremos el castigo que se nos imponga

- ¿Castigo? - Preguntó Misao - ¡Pero si todo salió bien! Creo que eso es innecesario

- Toda indisciplina debe ser castigada - respondió Aoshi

- ¿Y de qué tipo de castigo estamos hablando? - Preguntó Misao

Kikyo la miró y le dijo:

- Realmente hiciste todo eso sin saber. ¿Acaso nunca has leído nuestro código ninja?

- Uhm... la verdad es que sólo un poco, no llegué a esa parte

- Cometimos dos faltas; actuar por nuestra cuenta y ocultar información al Okashira, la segunda es la más grave y entre los castigos están desde que nos arranquen la lengua hasta la muerte; aunque finalmente la naturaleza del castigo queda a criterio del Okashira

- Bueno pero nuestro Okashira es razonable y sabe que tomamos una buena decisión - dijo sonriendo inocentemente para Aoshi

- Me tomaré mi tiempo para decidir - respondió Aoshi - no obstante, Misao empezará por copiar textualmente nuestro código

-¡Qué! ¡No! Me comprometo a leerlo entero

- 10 veces

- Malvado - dijo haciendo un puchero. Kikyo no pudo evitar reír al ver el gesto de su compañera, la consideraba como toda una Oniwabanshu, pero eso no le quitaba lo infantil; _"No obstante, no sé porque ha logrado llegar al corazón de Aoshi"_ pensó Kikyo _"supongo que él tampoco lo sabe"._

...

Ese mismo día por la tarde Kenshin se encontraba en el palacio imperial junto al emperador Katsura

- Estoy muy satisfecho - dijo Katsura - sólo falta dar con el paradero de Shogo Amakusa

- Lo siento - dijo Kenshin - la verdad es que en ese momento sólo pensaba en deshacerme de Enishi, no le presté atención a Amakusa

- No te preocupes Himura-san, entiendo perfectamente, además la captura del resto de los hombres es gracias al trabajo de tus hombres

- El crédito es para los Oniwabanshus - respondió Kenshin

- Pero si los tenemos de nuestro lado es gracias a ti, además fuiste quien designó a Saito-san como señor de Toyama y fue su ejercito el que irrumpió en Sapporo

- Me alegra que esté satisfecho Katsura-sama

- Pasando a otro tema, ya debes saber que decidí suspender la fiesta de año nuevo

- Supongo que para Ikumatsu-dono no es fácil organizar una fiesta de este nivel con su avanzado embarazo

- Sí, pero ella dice que le gustaría participar de la fiesta en tu palacio

- Sería un honor, aunque no será una gran fiesta, sólo vendrán los familiares de mis esposas

- Me gustaría que estuviera Saito-san, ya estaría bien que se reencontraran en términos más amables

- Es cierto, la verdad siempre he admirado a Saito-san pese a que sólo nos hemos encontrado en el campo de batalla como enemigos, extenderé una invitación para él y su mujer

- Me llama mucho la atención esa mujer, nunca pensé que alguien pudiera compartir la vida con ese lobo solitario - dijo Katsura sonriendo

- Es cierto - dijo Kenshin - debe ser algo cercano a una santa - rió

...

Cuándo Kenshin volvió al palacio, encontró en el salón a Kikyo tomándose un té y a Tomoe junto a Tsubame escribiendo en un pergamino mientras eran observadas por Yahiko

- ¿Qué hacen? - preguntó Kenshin curioso

- Tomoe-san me ayuda con mi caligrafía - respondió Tsubame - ya sabes que escribo muy mal, la señora que me crío no tenía mucha instrucción

- Yo ni siquiera sé escribir - dijo Yahiko - pero se ve muy bonito

- Si quieres te puedo enseñar Yajiko - dijo Tomoe sonriendo

- ¿En serio? Sí me gustaría - respondió el chico sonriendo

- Es cierto, hace tiempo que no había pensado en eso - dijo Kenshin - es importante que los niños reciban una instrucción adecuada. Lamentablemente son muchos los que no acceden a ella porque sus familias no tienen dinero para pagar por ella y como tampoco están instruidos no pueden dársela ellos mismos

- Es una pena - dijo Tomoe

- Tomoe ¿Te agrada enseñar? - preguntó Kenshin - tú tienes muy buena educación y yo ya había pensado en poner una escuela para los hijos de las personas que trabajan aquí, o que viven en los alrededores

- ¿Hablas en serio? La verdad es que me gustaría mucho intentarlo - dijo Tomoe sonriendo

- Entonces lo haremos

- A mi también me gustaría colaborar - dijo Kikyo

- Claro - respondió Kenshin - mañana viene la persona que se encargará de la construcción del dojo para Kaoru y que ampliará la clínica del Dr. Genzai para que Megumi pueda atender más cómodamente, le pediré a él mismo que se encargue de la escuela. Los trabajos comenzarán después de las fiestas de año nuevo

- Seré el mejor alumno, tanto de la escuela como del dojo - dijo Yajiko con entusiasmo

- No, las chicas seremos las mejores - dijo Tsubame sonriendo

...

Tres días después llegó Sanosuke, había avisado su llegada a Kenshin, advirtiéndole que llegaría de madrugada y que por favor no avisara a nadie más, razón por la que se quedó trabajando en su despacho hasta que fue interrumpido por unos golpes en la puerta

- Adelante - dijo Kenshin

Sanosuke entró, pero no venía solo

- Hola Sano - dijo Kenshin - ¿Y ella? - dijo preguntando por la joven de ojos verdes que entraba con su amigo

- Ella es Sayo - respondió Sanosuke - mi esposa

- ¿Estás bromeando? - preguntó Kenshin

- No, me casé... fue algo... rápido - dijo Sanosuke

Kenshin estaba visiblemente confundido, se produjo un silencio incómodo y la chica se ruborizó por su situación. Kenshin notó la incomodidad de la mujer así que se acercó a ella y le dijo:

- Disculpa por mi descortesía, es que la noticia me tomó por sorpresa. Soy Kenshin Himura, bienvenida

- Gracias Himura-san, entiendo su sorpresa, créame que todo esto yo tampoco me lo creo

- Kenshin, estos días han sido agotadores, llevaré a Sayo a mi habitación para que descanse, por favor espérame aquí y te explico la situación

- Aquí estaré - dijo Kenshin mientras la pareja salía de su despacho

Cuándo Sanosuke regresó fue bombardeado por preguntas:

- ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Quién es ella? ¿Y Megumi?

- Es la hermana de Shogo Amakusa

-¡Qué!

Sanosuke se dispuso a contarle todo a su amigo quién lo escucho atentamente

- Bueno, entiendo la situación, aunque no sé si confiaría en ella, Sano

- Lo sé, pero no sabemos si en realidad estaba al tanto de las actividades de su hermano, supongo que hay que darle el beneficio de la duda. Es injusto que tenga que morir sólo por ser su hermana

- Tienes que explicarle a Megumi

- Espero que no me mate, aunque nuestro matrimonio es como el de ustedes, yo no le he puesto un dedo encima

- Bueno mientras antes le digas, mejor

- Sí, ahora iré a su cuarto

- Cuéntale lo de Sayo Amakusa antes de cualquier otra cosa, o se enfadará más

- Lo sé, lo sé - dijo Sanosuke saliendo del despacho

...

Los siguientes días fueron apacibles. Aunque a Megumi no le hizo ninguna gracia que Sanosuke estuviera casado entendió que lo hizo para poder salvar la vida de Sayo, además, en la práctica Sanosuke le dejó su habitación a la chica y se iba por las noches a dormir con Megumi, pese a que cada día tenía que ser más cuidadoso porque las visitas iban llegando a la mansión.

El primero en llegar fue el padre de Tomoe, quien estaba muy feliz con la idea de ser abuelo. Luego llegó el abuelo de Misao, dispuesto a consentirla y a regañar a Aoshi por hacerla transcribir el código de los Oniwabanshus. Posteriormente llegó la familia de Kaoru junto a Sakura y Akane y finalmente el tío de Megumi. Saito también respondió que asistiría a la fiesta de fin de año, pero que se alojaría en una residencia perteneciente a la familia de su esposa por lo que que declinaban el cortés ofrecimiento de Himura de hospedarlos en su mansión.

Y los días pasaron rápidamente, llegando al fin el día de la fiesta.

**...**

**...**

**¡Hola! Les cuento que estoy terminando el siguiente capítulo, este me pareció que tenía mucho relleno, o algo así, por lo que me puse a escribir altiro el que viene... ¿Y les cuento? Se viene un Lemon entre dos personajes que, por lo que leo en sus comentarios, son de sus favoritos**

** :D**


	41. Noche de fiesta y pasión

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki pero yo me he enamorado de casi todos ellos, por eso los tomo prestados.**

**Este capítulo contiene Lemon ;)**

**Noche de fiesta y pasión**

Tokio, la esposa de Saito, resultó ser una mujer bastante joven y atractiva; alta, de largos y lacios cabellos negros con almendrados ojos azul marino. Su carácter parecía tranquilo pero fuerte y se veía alegre junto a su esposo. En general, la velada en casa de Kenshin estaba resultando bastante agradable, parecían divertirse.

Kenshin conversaba con Aoshi y el emperador cuando Saito llego junto a ellos

- Tal vez este no sea el mejor momento pero me gustaría hablar con ustedes

- Claro Saito - dijo Kenshin - si quieres podemos ir a mi despacho

Los 4 hombres entraron al despacho de Kenshin y Saito, mientras encendía un cigarrillo, habló:

- Ocurre que estoy un poco preocupado por algo que dijo Eita Kobayashi cuándo los capturamos en Sapporo

- ¿Y qué fue lo que ese hombre dijo? - preguntó Aoshi interesado

- Dijo que se había dado cuenta de que Shogo los estaba utilizando como carnada - respondió Saito - al parecer apoyó a Daichi Kurumisawa porque le interesaba que la atención del emperador y sus cercanos estuviera concentrada en esos nobles descontentos - prosiguió - pero sus planes van más allá de ellos

- La verdad no me sorprende - dijo Aoshi - me pareció muy sospechosa su manera de desaparecer de Kumamoto, abandono a Enishi Kiyosato a su suerte

- La vida de sus compañeros no le importaba en lo más mínimo - dijo Kenshin - estaba dispuesto a sacrificar a quienes se escondían Kitakyushu dejando que pensáramos que Enishi se había refugiado en esa ciudad, y cuando llegamos a Kumamoto huyó utilizando la red de pasajes secretos de su mansión dejando a sus hombres a su suerte, incluso parece haber abandonado a su hermana

- Eso me preocupa - intervino al fin el emperador - ahora esa chiquilla está en tu casa, y no podemos estar seguros de que sea totalmente inocente

- Lo sé - dijo Kenshin - aunque habría sido una jugada peligrosa de parte Shogo; nada le aseguraba que su hermana no acabaría pagando por sus acciones. La verdad tengo mis dudas al respecto

- Redirigiré la investigación para que podamos hacernos una idea de lo que ese hombre en verdad busca - dijo Aoshi

En ese momento entró Ikumatsu al despacho, con una sonrisa se dirigió a los hombres

- Estamos en una fiesta, dejen sus odiosas conspiraciones aunque sea por una noche

- Tienes razón querida - dijo Katsura poniéndose de pie - volvamos con los demás

...

Kikyo caminaba lentamente por el jardín del palacio cuando escuchó que la llamaban

- ¿Acaso la fiesta le aburre? - preguntó Hiko acercándose a ella

- Sólo quería salir un momento - respondió Kikyo con una sonrisa gentil

- Sea lo que haya sido, me alegro de encontrarla a solas - dijo Hiko tomando entre sus dedos un mechón del cabello de Kikyo

- ¿Qué es lo que pretende Hiko-san? - Preguntó Kikyo mirándolo a los ojos

- Acaso no es obvio - respondió con una sonrisa seductora mientras la tomaba de la barbilla. Hiko se acercó a un más a Kikyo, quien no retrocedió, al contrario, sólo sonrió y le dijo:

- Creo que le falta un poco para ser totalmente claro - Hiko sonrió y depositó un beso suave en los labios de Kikyo

- ¿Y ahora? - Preguntó el hombre

- Ahora regresare a la fiesta Hiko-san - respondió Kikyo - no me gustaría que alguien nos viera y me acusara de adulterio - dijo la chica alejándose un poco de Hiko, no obstante, él se acercó nuevamente y le dijo:

- Mas si todavía no hay motivos para ello

- ¿Todavía?

- Espéreme esta noche en su alcoba, para que si la acusan sea con motivos - dijo Hiko rozando la espalda de Kikyo con las yemas de sus dedos. Kikyo rió y mientras se alejaba dijo:

- Me lo pensaré

...

Mientras Kikyo, y luego Hiko, volvían a la fiesta, Kaoru y sus amigas; Akane y Sakura, salían al jardín. Se sentaron en una de las bancas cercanas a una bonita fuente de agua. Sakura y Kaoru conversaban, pero Akane sólo miraba un punto fijo y no prestaba atención

- Akane, Akane - llamaba Kaoru- ¡Akane!

- ¿Qué ocurre? - respondió la chica mirándola de pronto

- Eso me pregunto yo: ¿Que te ocurre Akane? - dijo Kaoru - has estado muy rara desde que llegaste, primero pensé que era el cansancio del viaje pero... ahora creo que hay algo más - Akane bajo la mirada y se quedó en silencio por un instante, luego dijo:

- Me avergüenza hablar del tema, pero debo contarles de todos modos; mi padre ha enviado una carta a Himura-san donde le cuenta, debí habérsela entregado ya, pero siento mucha vergüenza, de lo que hice y de lo que mi padre le pide a tu marido Kaoru

- Si lo prefieres no me digas nada - dijo Kaoru - entiendo que hay cosas de las que cuesta hablar - bajó también la mirada poniendo un semblante triste

- ¿Te ha ocurrido algo Kaoru? - preguntó Sakura. Kaoru asintió

- Pero tampoco quiero hablar de ello hoy ¡Estamos en una fiesta! Divirtámonos esta noche y ya mañana nos contamos las cosas desagradables - Kaoru se puso de pie con una amplia sonrisa y ofreció sus manos a sus amigas, ellas las tomaron y volvieron a entrar.

...

La fiesta ya había terminado, era tarde y Kikyo fue de las primeras en irse a su recamara, cuando entro se quedó al lado de la puerta, por unos minutos dudó en si poner o no el seguro, finalmente decidió no hacerlo. Se sentó frente al tocador y comenzó a quitarse los adornos del cabello junto al poco maquillaje que se había puesto. Estaba terminando de hacerlo cuando la puerta se abrió. Hiko caminó hacia ella y depositó un beso leve en el cabello negro de Kikyo, aspiró a su aroma y dijo:

- Te he deseado desde que oí hablar de ti

- ¿Y que le dijeron para causar ese efecto en usted? - preguntó Kikyo poniéndose de pie para quedar frente a Hiko, muy cerca de él

- Me hablaron de una mujer valiente e inteligente

- Esas no son las características más apreciadas en una mujer

- Pues para mi si lo son, ya se lo he dicho; las mejores mujeres son las más valientes, y si eso se acompaña de inteligencia, fuerza y belleza, como en su caso, estoy dispuesto a postrarme a sus pies

- No sé si su galantería me convence - dijo Kikyo alejándose de él

- ¿Y qué podría hacer para convencerla, Kikyo? - Preguntó Hiko con una sonrisa seductora

- Déjeme pensarlo - dijo Kikyo poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus labios con un aire concentrado.

Hiko se acercó a ella y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar la tomó en sus brazos acercándola con fuerza a su cuerpo

- Creo que es hora de dejar los juegos a un lado - dijo mirándola intensamente

- ¿Y quién a dicho que yo quiero hacer con usted es jugar? - dijo Kikyo poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Hiko mientras atraía su rostro más cerca del de ella hasta que estuvieron tan cerca que lo besó. Fue un beso pasional, en el que ambos mostraron sus ansias por explorar la boca del otro. Cuando el beso terminó, Kikyo lo miró y dijo:

- Creo que tendrá que darme otro parecido para convencerme

- Será mucho mejor - respondió él

Hiko la besó y mientras lo hacía la levanto en sus brazos. Kikyo abrazó las caderas de Hiko con sus piernas mientras metía sus manos por entre la ropa del hombre tocando su pecho y su abdomen. Hiko tampoco se quedaba atrás y se dedicaba a desatar el obi de Kikyo para luego abrir el kimono y exponer la blanca piel la chica.

Cuando hubo terminado el beso Hiko la aprisionó contra la pared y comenzó a besar su cuello mientras jalaba su cabello, Kikyo mientras tanto bajaba su mano abriéndose paso por entre la ropa de Hiko hasta llegar a su entrepierna y acariciar el miembro erecto de Hiko, sonrió mientras suavemente con sus uñas recorría desde sus testículos hasta la punta de su glande, para después acariciar acariciar la punta extendiendo la humedad que escapaba del cuerpo del hombre. Hiko no pudo evitar dejar escapar un gemido profundo mientras Kikyo le acariciaba, le sonrió y dijo

- Veo que sabes lo que haces, Kikyo

- ¿Acaso lo que quieres es una mujer virginal?

- Claro que no, prefiero tu osadía - ambos sonrieron y volvieron a fundirse en un beso.

Ambos se tocaban con lujuria y pasión mientras se desvestían mutuamente con premura, parecía que sus cuerpos reclamaban ese desenfreno, como si hubiesen estado esperando con anhelo el poder encontrarse. Una vez desnudos cayeron sobre el futón de Kikyo, ella sobre él; acariciándolo, besándolo, arañando su piel mientras movía sus caderas frotándose en el pene de Hiko, hasta que se sintió lo suficientemente húmeda para dejarlo entrar, comenzó a moverse, a imponer su ritmo, hasta que su amante se sentó y comenzó a moverse también mientras jalaba su cabello haciendo que Kikyo dejara su cuello totalmente expuesto para él, para lamerlo, para besarlo y mordisquearlo.

Ella gemía mientras la boca de Hiko bajaba por su pecho hasta llegar al pezón de se seno derecho, para morderlo y succionarlo mientras que su mano derecha masajeaba su otro seno, atrapando su pezón entre dos dedos. Kikyo arqueaba la espalda haciendo que la fricción de su clítoris con la piel de Hiko fuera tremendamente intensa, y eso, sumado a las sensaciones que le provocaban las embestidas, cada vez más fuertes y rápidas, de su amante, comenzaron a provocar que su cuerpo se empezara a tensionar, Kikyo se dio cuenta que estaba llegando al clímax y gritó por más, Hiko embistió más fuerte y tomo las caderas de Kikyo para ayudarse a imponer un ritmo acelerado.

Kikyo sintió la desesperación de su cuerpo en tensión para luego experimentar el placer que la recorría por entero y finalmente relajarse sobre el cuerpo de Hiko, pero él no la dejó descansar, no todavía, también le faltaba poco para abandonarse al orgasmo, la recostó sobre el futón para tener más libertad de movimientos; minutos después el placer lo recorrió también, haciéndolo temblar sobre el cuerpo de la chica. Se dejó caer a su lado mientras su respiración se normalizaba.

Hiko abrazo a Kikyo y le dio un beso suave en la frente, ella se acomodó en su pecho y él le dijo:

- Esta noche no te dejaré dormir - Kikyo rió y dijo

- Te aseguro que no es precisamente dormir lo que quiero

**...**

**...**

**Espero les haya gustado este segundo capítulo de la noche. Y que hayan disfrutado del primer lemon entre Hiko y Kikyo.**

**!Besos!**

**:)**


	42. Confusión y Conflicto

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki pero yo me he enamorado de casi todos ellos, por eso los tomo prestados.**__

**Confusión y Conflicto. **

Kenshin se encontraba en su despacho cuando llamaron a la puerta

- Adelante - dijo mirando hacia la entrada

- ¿Puedo hablar un momento con usted? - Preguntó Akane desde la puerta

- Claro, entra - respondió Kenshin.

Akane cerró la puerta tras de si y se acercó a Kenshin que se encontraba en el escritorio, tomo asiento frente a él y dijo

- Mi padre... mi padre le ha enviado una carta - dijo Akane entregándosela - por favor léala - dijo mirando al suelo mientras se ruborizaba.

Kenshin leyó atentamente lo que el padre de Akane le escribió. Ella jugaba nerviosa con sus dedos. Cuando Kenshin terminó de leer la miró y dijo:

- Supongo que sabes todo lo que dice aquí

- Sí, lo sé

- ¿Es lo que quieres?

- Yo... realmente no lo sé... yo, no sé que hacer - dijo cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos - me siento muy avergonzada

- No hay motivos - dijo Kenshin sonriéndole

- Gracias - dijo Akane mirándolo nuevamente - pero en verdad siento vergüenza, y si no hago lo que mi padre quiere yo... es la única opción que me ha dejado

- Akane, yo no puedo hacer lo que me pide tu padre - dijo Kenshin con franqueza - no puedo usar mi posición para obligar a alguien ha hacer eso, y tampoco sería justo para ti, es un precio demasiado alto

- Sé que tiene razón, y tampoco es lo que mi corazón desea, pero en ese caso las puertas de mi casa están cerradas para mi

- ¡Qué tontería! Tu padre es quien debería avergonzarse

Akane se puso a llorar, desde que empezó a hablar con Kenshin tenía ganas de hacerlo pero se había contenido. Kenshin le sirvió un vaso de agua de la jarra que siempre tenía en una mesa cerca de la ventana, entonces le dijo

- Puedes quedarte con nosotros si tu padre no cambia de actitud, aquí nadie va a juzgarte por lo que hiciste yo no lo permitiría, y estoy seguro de que Kaoru tampoco.

- Se lo agradezco, pero no quisiera ser una molestia

- Si te lo propongo es porque no lo serás. Ahora sólo debes preocuparte de pensar en tu salud y en tu tranquilidad, por mi parte enviaré un mensaje a tu padre esta tarde

- Gracias, iré con Kaoru, yo todavía no le he contado

- Nos vemos en el almuerzo

- Sí

Akane se retiró de la oficina. Kenshin tomó la carta y después de leerla nuevamente la rompió con un gesto de desagrado

- Este hombre siempre me pareció un imbécil, pero que trate así a su hija cuando más necesita de su apoyo lo hace despreciable... creo que no usaré un tono amable en la nota que le enviaré

...

Akane fue al cuarto de Kaoru, le había pedido a ella y Sakura que la esperaran ahí mientras conversaba con Kenshin. Cuando entró las chicas la miraron con preocupación

- Nos dirás qué es lo que ocurre, Akane - preguntó Kaoru

- Sí, yo... estoy embarazada - dijo al fin poniéndose a llorar

Kaoru y Sakura la abrazaron, ambas sabían que la sociedad era cruel cuando una mujer soltera resultaba embarazada. Era considerada una vergüenza para la familia, tanto que en muchos casos hacían hasta lo imposible por ocultar lo sucedido y otras simplemente eran repudiadas.

Cuando Akane se calmó les contó con más detalle

- Conocí a un comerciante extranjero, él me gustó mucho; era muy atractivo y me trataba muy bien. Pensé que quería algo serio conmigo, por eso no me negué cuando... yo no estaba segura, pero quería gustarle... fui una tonta. Después me dijo que en realidad sólo quería pasarlo bien mientras estuviera en Japón porque en su país ya tenía una familia. Se fue, y no le importo que estuviera embarazada

- Estamos contigo amiga - dijo Sakura. Kaoru asintió, pero entonces recordó la carta que Akane fue a mostrar a Kenshin y algo inquieta preguntó

- ¿Qué le pidió tu padre a Kenshin?

- En la carta lo decía más bonito, pero en resumidas cuentas quería que obligara a alguno de sus hombres a casarse conmigo para ocultar el escándalo. Pero Himura-san me dijo que no podía usar su poder para eso

- Creo que es lo mejor - dijo Sakura - no cualquier hombre aceptaría de buen grado la situación

- Kaoru, mi padre me dijo que si no me casaba cuanto antes no me aceptaría en casa - dijo Akane con tristeza - Himura-san dijo que podía quedarme aquí, pero yo quería preguntarte a ti

- ¡Claro que sí! - Respondió Kaoru - me alegra que te lo haya propuesto. Espero que tu padre recapacite pero estaré feliz de que estés conmigo

- Creo que me tendré que conseguir marido en Edo - dijo Sakura riendo

...

La hora del almuerzo fue animada, la mesa estaba completamente llena. Los tíos de Kaoru se llevaron muy bien con el abuelo de Misao, tal vez porque los 3 eran muy ruidosos. El padre de Tomoe sonreía hablando de lo maravilloso que sería que el bebe de Tomoe fuera varón por la importancia del primogénito, Kenshin insistía en que eso no le importaba. El tío de Megumi conversaba con el Dr. Genzai, que había sido invitado, de lo talentosa que era Megumi para la medicina y de que estaba muy contento de los proyectos para ampliar la clínica; que en un principio era para los hombres de Kenshin, pero que ahora se abriría al público en general bajo la financiación del pelirrojo. Sanosuke se peleaba con Aoshi, o en verdad peleaba solo ya que Aoshi sólo le decía - ya cállate idiota - Misao comía en silencio porque había estado entrenando toda la mañana y realmente se sentía hambrienta hasta el punto de atorarse. Tomoe le hablaba a Sayo ya que la chica le había parecido algo cohibida por su situación, le contaba sobre la escuela y la invitaba a participar si era de su agrado, Yahiko y Tsubame, escuchando a Tomoe, se pusieron a discutir sobre cual de los dos sería mejor alumno. Kaoru y Sakura recordaban su infancia intentando animar a Akane. Tae ayudaba a sus pequeñas hijas a cortar la carne mientras hablaba a Megumi sobre volver unos días a su ciudad para revisar algunos pendientes. Kikyo sonreía mientras lanzaba miradas a Hiko, quien estuvo mucho tiempo entretenido contemplando a la mujer con la que había pasado la noche, no obstante, de pronto decidió que era tiempo de molestar a su estúpido pupilo y comenzó ha hablar en voz alta de la primera vez que había mojado la cama, la cara de Kenshin se volvió del color de su cabello

- ¡Ya cállese, por favor! - dijo poniéndose de pie

- Más respeto estúpido pupilo, no olvides que soy tu maestro

- Le aseguro que no lo olvidaría aunque pusiera empeño en ello

Los presentes rieron con ganas mientras el sonrojo de Kenshin aumentaba.

...

Poco a poco los visitantes fueron volviendo a sus hogares, contentos por los alegres días que vivieron en Edo. Sólo se quedó Akane, su padre respondió a Kenshin que la dejaba a su cuidado ya que quería evitarse la vergüenza de que la vieran embarazada. También se quedó Hiko quien pasaba las noches en brazos de su joven y apasionada amante, un placer al que no renunciaría. Tae también se marchó, en compañía de sus hijas, quería volver un tiempo a Nara ya que pensaba que era lo adecuado pasar tiempo ahí siendo la señora de la región.

Una semana después de la noche de año nuevo el palacio se sentía un poco más silencioso, aunque solo un poco ya que de todos modos se habían sumado nuevos habitantes en el último mes. Pero a Kenshin le gustaba, ese lugar era demasiado grande y se sentiría muy solitario y vacío si no fuera así.

En eso pensaba el pelirrojo cuando Aoshi entró a su despacho seguido por Sanosuke y su maestro. Aoshi entonces dijo:

- Les he pedido que vengan porque necesito contarles algunas novedades sobre la investigación a Shogo

- A mi eso no me interesa - dijo Hiko - no soy de los que usa la espada para servir causas ajenas

- Lo sé - dijo Aoshi - pero le aseguro que lo que tengo que decirle le sorprenderá

Hiko frunció el ceño y se sentó en un sofá esperando que Oniwabanshu hablara

- Shogo Amakusa domina el Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu

- ¡Qué! - Exclamó Kenshin sorprendido - ¿Maestro? ¿Es eso posible?

- Eso no debería ser posible - contestó Hiko - cada maestro sólo toma a un alumno y el alumno se vuelve maestro cuando su maestro muere - prosiguió Hiko - por eso yo sólo te tomé a ti por alumno - dijo mirando a Kenshin - aunque no sé si escogí bien, eres un alumno estúpido que eligió una forma estúpida de vivir su vida

- ¿Ha oído hablar de Hyouei? - Preguntó Aoshi a Hiko. Hiko se detuvo a pensar un momento y luego dijo

- Creo que fue el anterior alumno de mi maestro, pero fracasó a la hora de dominar el Oji lo que significó su muerte. Esa es la razón por la que me aceptó como discípulo - Hiko guardó silencio un momento y luego dijo - para que quede más claro; cuando el maestro enseña el Oji entrega su vida ya que si el alumno consigue realizar la técnica matará a su maestro. En caso contrario es el alumno quien muere, por lo tanto, el maestro puede tomar otro alumno. Esa es la razón por la que siempre hay sólo un maestro y un alumno.

- Es la primera vez que me dice eso, maestro - dijo Kenshin luciendo algo pálido

- Pero Hyouei sobrevivió - dijo Aoshi - y finalmente logró dominar el Oji, fue él quien enseño el Hiten Mitsurugi a Amakusa, su sobrino, quien venció a Hyouei al dominar la técnica por completo

- En ese caso no eres rival para él, Kenshin - dijo Hiko mirándolo con seriedad - es tu culpa por haber abandonado el entrenamiento

- Maestro, usted sabe las razones que tuve

- El espíritu del Hiten Mitsurugi es ser una espada libre, pero tu la corrompiste, tu espada ahora es servil al emperador - dijo volteando la cara con un gesto de desprecio

- ¿Alguna otra cosa, Aoshi? - preguntó Kenshin - necesito hablar a solas con mi maestro

- Nada importante - respondió Aoshi - después te entrego el informe, me retiro

Aoshi se dirigió a la puerta seguido por Sanosuke que le decía en voz baja

- Pero que sujeto más desagradable

Cuando sus amigos se retiraron Kenshin se acercó a su maestro y le dijo

- Maestro, tiene razón cuando dice que elegí una estúpida forma de vivir mi vida, pero más que mi espada entregue mi vida para intentar llevar un poco de felicidad a las personas que sufrían

- El Hiten Mitsurugi, el arte de la espada, es el arte del asesinato, entregando tu espada ciegamente a una causa sólo te vuelves esclavo de una justicia conflictiva.

- No ha sido ciegamente, he visto las injusticias también desde este lado, pero... aún así, yo... yo quería que el sufrimiento terminara, yo quería que hubiera paz, y que las personas obtuvieran un poco de esa felicidad que se consigue con una vida pacífica y sencilla

- ¡Felicidad! Realmente crees que el asesinato puede traer felicidad ¡Sigues siendo un ingenuo! El Hiten Mitsurugi sólo te volvió un asesino a sangre fría

- Maestro

- Escúchame bien discípulo idiota, las personas que has matado también tenían sueños e ideales y fuiste tú quien los destruyó, también tenían familias y no fue felicidad, sino dolor, lo que les diste. Sólo eres digno de tomar una espada si eres consciente de eso

- Entiendo lo que dice, pero aún así... yo no puedo permitir otra guerra civil, si es el objetivo de Shogo Amakusa yo, definitivamente voy a enfrentarme a él

- Si lo haces morirás

- Si usted se enfrentara a él estoy seguro de que lo derrotaría, yo no creo que exista alguien más fuerte que usted

- Lo siento, no lo haré

- Pero, maestro

- Derrótalo tú. Piensa en lo que hemos hablado y tal vez acepte retomar el entrenamiento y enseñarte el Oji

- Me niego

- ¿Qué dices?

- No quiero matarlo

- Ese es el destino del maestro del Hiten Mitsurugi, desde que te tomé como alumno supe que no había vuelta atrás

- ¡Me niego!

- Entonces verás como lo resuelves, estúpido pupilo

Hiko salio del despacho. Kenshin se sentó pesadamente en el sofa

- Maldición, ¿Qué debo hacer?

**...**

**...**

**¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y las interacciones del maestro con su estúpido pupilo.**

**Hoy quiero dar la bienvenida a Kaorunkenshinhimura, una nueva lectora del fic :D**

**También les cuento que empecé a escribir otro fic, pero de D. Gray - man que es otra serie que me gusta (estoy babosa por algunos personajes la verdad) por si a alguien le interesa. **


	43. Noticias

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki pero yo me he enamorado de casi todos ellos, por eso los tomo prestados. **

**Noticias. **

Al día siguiente Kenshin y Aoshi volvieron a reunirse. Aoshi llevó el informe con los datos recabados sobre Shogo

- Su nombre era Shogo Mutoh. Perteneciente a una iglesia cristiana de Shimabara. El anterior emperador persiguió a los cristianos y lamentablemente muy pocos sobrevivieron. El padre de Amakusa fue uno de los primeros en ser ejecutados ya que era un líder muy importante, y su familia fue perseguida sin piedad, pero finalmente su tío logró salvar a Shogo, su hermana y su madre, los 4 huyeron a Holanda. Posteriormente, su madre se casó con un noble japonés que estuvo en Holanda cumpliendo labores diplomáticas, él los adoptó cambiando su apellido, así pudieron volver a Japón.

- Es una información muy interesante

- Sí, pero aún no hay nada que nos indique que está planeando

- ¿Y sabes que hay de su hermana?

- No mucho, pero las informaciones indican que son muy cercanos, no creo que la haya abandonado, aunque tampoco me parece factible que la haya dejado con el propósito de que sirviera de espía. Él sabe perfectamente que lo más probable era que la hubieran fusilado, y si ahora no está muerta es por el buen corazón del idiota ese

- Es cierto, tal vez no sea ninguna de esas opciones

- Creo que debería preguntarle a esa chica

- No, por favor Aoshi, me sentiría muy culpable si la dejo en tus manos. Además, ahora es la esposa de Sanosuke, será mejor que él mismo se encargue

- Ese idiota es muy fácil de engañar y manipular

- De todos modos, no quiero que salga lastimada, la verdad es que no creo que tenga malas intenciones

- Como quieras

- Aoshi, te quiero pedir un favor personal

- Claro

- Necesito que encuentres a una persona

...

Mientras tanto, en un lugar no tan lejano se encontraban unos hombres reunidos en un lugar que parecía una caverna, no obstante, había una mesa de piedra y algunos asientos alrededor. Shogo estaba sentado a la cabeza, algo ensimismado. En ese momento entró otro otro hombre, corriendo, se acercó a Shogo y dijo

- Mi señor, hemos descubierto el paradero de la señorita Sayo

- ¿Se encuentra bien? - Preguntó Shogo poniéndose de pie con semblante preocupado

- Sí, pero... está en el palacio de Battousai

- ¿La han capturado?

- En realidad le salvaron la vida, señor

El hombre comenzó a relatarle los acontecimientos a Shogo. Había pagado a un soldado del ejercito que estuvo presente cuando encontraron a Sayo y él le había dicho todo. Shogo escuchó atentamente.

- Con que Sanosuke Sagara... de todos modos, no podemos estar seguros de que ella este a salvo - dijo Shogo - fue una imprudente al volver a la mansión, era obvio que encontrarían las habitaciones secretas

- ¿Qué haremos señor?

- ¿Entre los hombres de Battousai, hay alguno que solidarice con la causa?

- Sí señor, pero también son muy leales, al parecer Battousai es un buen amo y les ha favorecido en muchas cosas

- Esta bien, no quiero que lo traicionen, sólo que se aseguren de que Sayo esté a salvo. Aunque posiblemente terminaré por charlar con ese hombre

- Buscaré el modo de cerciorarme, señor

...

Finalizaba la segunda semana del primer mes del año y las cosas parecían tranquilas en la residencia Himura, no obstante, Akane salió rápidamente de la habitación de Kaoru, pese a las súplicas de su amiga, y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de Megumi, quien justamente estaba saliendo de el

- ¡Megumi! - dijo Akane - necesito que vengas conmigo

- ¿Te ha ocurrido algo?

- Es Kaoru, últimamente no se ha sentido bien, pero la testaruda no quiere que nadie sepa

Megumi y Akane entraron a la habitación de Kaoru, quien estaba algo pálida y con el ceño fruncido

- ¿Qué te ocurre Kaoru? - preguntó Megumi

- No es nada - respondió Kaoru - siempre he tenido el estómago delicado, pero no pasa nada, Akane es una exagerada

- Bueno, si no es nada mejor, pero ya que estoy aquí no me cuesta nada examinarte - dijo Megumi sonriendo

- Esta bien - dijo Kaoru bajando la vista

Megumi la examinó, preguntó por todos sus síntomas y luego hizo algunas otras preguntas. Akane comenzaba a sonreír cuando Kaoru contestaba, porque ya se daba cuenta de que no estaba precisamente enferma. Sin embargo, la expresión de su amiga la inquietaba.

- Kaoru - dijo Megumi - que no quieras aceptar algo no significa que eso desaparecerá, es mejor enfrentarlo de una vez

- ¿Por qué dices eso? - preguntó Kaoru

- No me engañas - respondió Megumi - estoy segura que no querías que te examinara porque ya lo sospechabas

- Eso quiere decir que yo...

- Si Kaoru, estás embarazada

Kaoru mordió su labio y apretó las sabanas

- ¿Cuánto tiempo de embarazo tengo, Megumi? - Preguntó mirándola con angustia

- Kaoru... - respondió Megumi mirándola con tristeza - tienes 6 semanas

- ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! - gritó Kaoru - ¡No quiero!

- Pero Kaoru - dijo Akane confundida - ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

- ¡Me violaron! - gritó Kaoru - y ese bastardo puede ser el padre de este niño

- No puede ser - dijo Akane entre sorprendida y temerosa

- Kaoru, cálmate por favor - dijo Megumi - no te hace bien alterarte

- ¡No me importa! - Grito Kaoru - ¿Por qué ahora?

- Kaoru...

- ¡Váyanse! ¡Quiero estar sola!

- Pero Kaoru... - dijo Akane

- Mejor salgamos - dijo Megumi poniéndose de pie y llevándose a Akane fuera de la habitación de Kaoru.

Una vez afuera Akane se puso a llorar

- Kaoru no me había dicho nada, Megumi

- Es difícil para ella hablar del tema, Akane, fue un momento terrible para todos nosotros. Yo la examiné cuando Kenshin la rescató y verla en ese estado es una de las cosas más tristes que he vivido

- Me da miedo que esté sola

- Sí, pero creo que sólo Kenshin puede calmarla ahora, iré por él

- Yo me quedaré aquí, no quiero alejarme mucho mientras este sola - Megumi asintió, rápidamente bajó las escaleras y fue al despacho de Kenshin.

...

Kenshin se preocupó al ver a Megumi entrando a su despachó sin siquiera tocar a la puerta

- ¿Ha ocurrido algo Megumi?

- Kenshin, creo que Kaoru necesita que estés con ella en estos momentos... no se siente bien

Kenshin salió y subió las escaleras velozmente, su preocupación aumentó cuando vio a Akane llorando cerca de la puerta de la habitación de Kaoru, pero no le preguntó nada, sólo entró para ver a Kaoru.

Kaoru estaba tendida en el futón, llorando desconsoladamente, Kenshin se acercó sin que ella se diera cuenta hasta que él acarició con cuidado su mejilla, limpiando algunas lágrimas. Kaoru lo miró y se sentó en el futón abrazándolo. Kenshin la abrazó también y no le preguntó nada hasta que sintió que ella se calmaba. Entonces, mientras le acariciaba el cabello dijo:

- ¿Que ha ocurrido, Kaoru? Por favor cuéntame

- Megumi me ha dicho que tengo 6 semanas de embarazo

Kenshin la abrazó más fuerte

- Me aterra pensar que ese sujeto puede ser el padre - dijo Kaoru volviendo a llorar - no quiero estar embarazada, no ahora

- Mi Kaoru preciosa, dime exactamente que es lo que te da miedo - dijo Kenshin poniendo a Kaoru sobre sus piernas mientras la miraba con ternura y la acariciaba

- Muchas cosas - respondió Kaoru - yo estaba tratando de olvidar lo sucedido, creí que mientras más veces hiciera el amor contigo menos quedaría de ese recuerdo; quería recordar sólo tus manos, sólo tus labios, sólo tu cuerpo... y ahora que lo estaba consiguiendo resulta que estoy embarazada... como me voy a olvidar de lo que pasó si este niño que tengo dentro me recuerda que puede ser fruto de algo tan horrible... me da miedo no poder olvidar jamás, Kenshin. Me da miedo pensar en que nacerá y que yo podría encontrarlo parecido a mi agresor, me da miedo no poder quererlo, me da miedo que tú tampoco le quieras - Kaoru miró a Kenshin y luego de pensar un momento le dijo - no quiero este embarazo... ¿Crees que soy horrible por eso?

- No, Kaoru - respondió Kenshin - yo entiendo... en realidad no, no puedo entender exactamente como te sientes porque lo que ocurrió es una vivencia demasiado fuerte como para que baste con imaginarla, y por eso yo no podría imponerte nada al respecto

Kenshin miró a Kaoru a los ojos y después la besó, le sonrió y le dijo:

- Yo sí podría amarlo. Con saber que crece dentro de ti me basta

- ¿Y si cuando nace se parece a él?

- De todos modos lo consideraría mío. Kaoru, yo te amo, y si lo cuidamos juntos. de todos modos será fruto de nuestro amor

- Kenshin, no sé si podré verlo como dices

- Kaoru, respetaré lo que decidas, pero no creo que sea culpa del embarazo que no logres olvidar. Porque lamentablemente no es algo que se olvide... si te dedicas a a esconder ese recuerdo en algún momento volverá a lastimarte

- ¿Entonces? ¿Que hago?

- No tengo la respuesta, pero la encontraremos juntos

Kaoru tocó su vientre y dijo

- ¿Crees qué la esperanza de que este bebe lo hayamos creado juntos me ayude a vivir este embarazo?

- Sí, si eso es lo que quieres

- Cuando estás conmigo mis miedos se vuelven más pequeños

- Entonces, yo estaré para ti cada día, siempre que me necesites

**...**

**...**

**Bien, creo que en la mansión Himura pronto habrán muchos bebes.**

**:)**


	44. Encuentro

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki pero yo me he enamorado de casi todos ellos, por eso los tomo prestados. **

**Encuentro. **

Sayo no había intentado salir de la mansión de Himura, ya que aunque todos habían sido amables con ella, pensaba que era una especie de prisionera y que en cuanto intentara poner un pie fuera los territorios del castillo los guardias la detendrían y la llevarían en presencia de su marido, o de Battousai.

Aún así, Sayo no era tonta y se había dado cuenta de muchas cosas, la más importante de ella es que había confirmado que Enishi era un bastardo y que lo que decía de Battousai no era del todo cierto. Había escuchado los gritos de Kaoru diciendo que no aceptaba su embarazo y se había acercado a Akane para preguntarle qué sucedía, Akane estaba tan conmocionada por la noticia que le contó e incluso habían espiado juntas la conversación entre Kenshin y Kaoru, quedó realmente impactada por las palabras de ese hombre y supo inmediatamente que las cosas tan horribles que se decían de él no eran del todo ciertas. Además, siempre la había tratado con cortesía, en realidad, no sentía miedo viviendo ahí; miedo que Kaoru sí había experimentado cuando estuvo en las manos de Enishi.

Tomoe era quien más había hablado con ella, tal vez porque pensaba que habían vivido situaciones parecidas; ella le contó lo de su anterior prometido y lo que Enishi había intentado hacer en Otsu. Por otro lado, Sanosuke era un buen hombre, algo infantil a veces, pero le había salvado la vida y no le había pedido nada a cambio, razón por la cual se había ganado su respeto y un creciente afecto.

Ese tipo de cosas pasaban por su cabeza mientras caminaba por el jardín, casi sin darse cuenta llegó hasta la puerta principal. Ningún guardia parecía intentar impedirle el paso, pero ella quedó inmóvil, extrañaba a su hermano y quería pedirle disculpas por haber vuelto a la mansión de manera tan impulsiva, quería que supiera que estaba bien, le dolía pensar que él podría estar sufriendo por ella. No obstante, tampoco estaba segura de saber como regresar a aquellas cavernas que le servían de escondite.

- Si quieres puedes salir - era la voz de Sanosuke que se acercaba - no eres ninguna prisionera - dijo sonriendo

- No conozco Edo, podrías acompañarme a dar un paseo - respondió Sayo

- Como usted desee - dijo Sanosuke ofreciéndole su brazo

...

- Lo hemos encontrado - dijo Aoshi sentándose en uno de los sillones del despacho de Kenshin - en estos momentos se dirige a Edo, estimo que llegará en unos 5 días

- Eso es perfecto - dijo Kenshin ofreciendo un té verde a Aoshi

- No entiendo tu empeño en que viniera

- Cuando llegue les contaré, he tomado una decisión importante

...

Chozo, el hombre de confianza de Amakusa, caminaba por el mercado de Edo, se dirigía a la mansión de Battousai ya que su señor lo había enviado como mensajero. Se detuvo en un puesto de frutas para preguntar como llegar al castillo de Himura, suponía que cualquier habitante de la ciudad sabría indicarle el camino. Cuando la mujer había terminado de darle las instrucciones escuchó una vez familiar atrás de él

- Mira que bonitas flores - decía Sayo a Sanosuke - me gustan mucho los lirios blancos

Sayo se encontraba ahí, muy cerca de él contemplando el puesto de flores

- Si te gustan te las compraré - dijo Sanosuke entregando el dinero al vendedor, quien posteriormente las envolvió y se las entregó a una sonriente Sayo

- Gracias - dijo Sayo mirando a Sanosuke. En ese momento comenzó a reír

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? - preguntó Sano ante la risa de la chica

- Es que te has manchado la cara con la naranja que te comiste... espera - Sayo sacó un pañuelo de entre sus ropas y limpió su rostro

- Señorita Sayo - dijo un confundido Shozo.

Sayo y Sanosuke miraron al sujeto

- ¿Quién es él? - preguntó Sanosuke

- Es Shozo, el hombre de confianza de mi hermano

- Yo, su hermano me envió a darle una nota a Battousai - dijo Shozo mostrándole una carta. Sanosuke la cogió rápidamente y dijo

- Ya se la entrego yo, ahora vete, no quiero problemas en el mercado

Shozo miró a Sayo, ella le sonrió y dijo

- Por favor dile a Shogo que me encuentro bien

- Sí, señorita - respondió el hombre alejándose del lugar

...

Kenshin leía la carta que Sanosuke le entrego.

- Me cita en un templo, en dos días, me pide que vaya solo

- ¿Será una trampa? - Preguntó Sanosuke

- No lo creo - respondió Kenshin - después de todo su hermana está aquí, supongo que por eso quiere hablar conmigo

- ¿Y qué harás?

- Iré... y llevaré a Sayo, ella se ha enterado de algunas cosas estando aquí y creo que el encuentro entre ellos dos puede resultar revelador- respondió Kenshin sonriendo

...

Los dos días pasaron rápidamente y Shogo esperaba a Kenshin en uno de los templos de la ciudad de Edo. Eran casi las 6 de la tarde, suponía que Battousai llegaría pronto

- ¡Hermano!

Escuchó la voz de Sayo a sus espalda, no se lo esperaba, volteo y la vio, estaba junto a Battousai. La chica sonrío y corrió a los brazos de Shogo

- Hermano, te he echado de menos - le dijo

- Yo también a ti - le respondió Shogo con dulzura - pero... te encuentras bien

- Sí, me han tratado bien en casa de Himura-san - respondió la chica

Shogo miró a Kenshin quien se había acercado a ellos

- Le agradezco el que haya cuidado de mi hermana

- Jamás me atrevería a lastimar a una persona como su hermana - respondió Kenshin - y jamás permitiría que mis hombres cometieran las bajezas que cometió Enishi Kiyosato cuando estaba con usted

Sayo se separó un poco de su hermano al oír esas palabras, ella sabía a que se refería Kenshin y una duda taladraba en su corazón

- Hermano - dijo mirándole a los ojos - ¿Tú sabías lo que le hizo ese hombre a Kaoru-san?

Shogo bao la vista y volteo la cabeza, Sayo entonces se acercó más a Kenshin y lo tomó del brazo

- En ese caso prefiero volver con Himura-san, ¡No puedo creer que se lo permitieras, Shogo!

- No es lo que crees - dijo Shogo - él actúo por su cuenta en ese momento

- ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué dudaste en responder?

- Porque cuando me enteré no hice nada, debí haber entregado a ese bastardo en las manos Battousai en ese mismo momento, pero preferí mirar para otro lado porque pensé que todavía podía usarlo para mis propósitos

- ¿Y el secuestro de Kikyo y Megumi creyendo que era Kaoru y Tomoe?

- De eso participé, pero mi intenciones eran otras, no habría permitido que Enishi lo hiciera de nuevo. Cuando vi que no eran ellas supe que esas chicas no estaban solas, por eso no intervine

Sayo se acercó a su hermano y lo miro directamente a los ojos

- ¿Es cierto lo que dices?

- Es cierto - respondió Shogo mirándola y tomando sus manos

- Te creo - dijo Sayo abrazándolo. Shogo correspondió al abrazo con ternura

- En ese caso yo no tengo nada personal en su contra Shogo Amakusa - dijo Kenshin - pero me preocupa lo que está tramando

- No me gustaría enfrentarme con usted - dijo Shogo - después de todo, salvaron y cuidaron a mi hermana, y ahora la trae junto a mí

- ¿Qué es lo que pretende, Amakusa?

- Venganza, así como la que usted ejecutó contra Enishi Kiyosato - respondió Amakusa - supongo que nos volveremos a encontrar Himura. Pero le prometo que no volveré a involucrar a su familia

- Por favor Himura-san - dijo Sayo - dígale a Sanosuke que le agradezco todo lo que hizo por mi, y que lo tendré en mis oraciones

Shogo se alejó del lugar llevándose a Sayo. Kenshin sonrió, realmente Shogo no era el tipo de hombre al que quisiera matar.

...

Tres días mas tarde, y como Aoshi había presupuestado, llegó un hombre mayor a la casa de Himura, cuando vio a Kenshin lo primero que le dijo fue

- ¿Por qué me has mandado a buscar? ¿Acaso no estás conforme con el filo de tu espada?

- No es precisamente por eso que lo he mandado a buscar - respondió Kenshin sonriendo - esta vez quiero pedirle algo diferente

**...**

**...**

**¿Se enfrentarán finalmente esos dos? ¿Qué querrá Kenshin? ¿Armaremos un equipo de fútbol con tanto niño, como dice Lica?**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y muchas gracias por sus comentarios ¡Pase los 100! ¡Qué emoción! :D**

**:)**


	45. Sakabatō

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki pero yo me he enamorado de casi todos ellos, por eso los tomo prestados.**

**Sakabatō**

- Shakku Arai es el más grande forjador de espadas del Japón, todo aquel que se precie de ser bueno en el arte de las espadas desea poseer una creación suya - decía Aoshi a Sanosuke

- ¿Y por qué Kenshin lo mandó buscar? ¿Acaso quiere otra espada?

- ¿Qué otra razón habría? ¿Invitarlo a tomar el té?

- No tienes porque burlarte, además, estoy seguro de que tú tampoco sabes por qué Kenshin querría otra espada en estos momentos

- Es verdad, la que usa está en perfecto estado, y no es la única que posee, ya sabes; así como todos los espadachines quieren tener una espada de Arai, todos los forjadores quieren que Battousai use una espada creada por ellos

...

Shakku Arai bebió su sake y luego dijo:

- Estás seguro de lo que me estás pidiendo

- Sí, lo he pensado bastante - respondió Kenshin

- Realmente pienso que es una estupidez

- Tal vez tengas razón - rió el pelirrojo - pero te lo pido como un favor muy importante

- Está bien, será interesante ver que puedes hacer con algo así

- Te lo agradezco mucho

- Si me provees de los materiales necesarios me comprometo a tenerla lo más pronto posible

- Por su puesto, pero por favor, guarda en secreto la naturaleza de lo que te he pedido. Hasta que este lista

...

Era ya de noche y Kenshin se encontraba en la habitación de Kaoru

- ¿Te has sentido bien? - Preguntó Kenshin abrazándola por detrás mientras ponía sus manos en el vientre de Kaoru

- Sí, de a poco me voy sintiendo más tranquila

El pelirrojo sonrió, luego comenzó a darle besos en el cuello mientras la recorría con sus manos

- Espera, Kenshin

Dijo Kaoru mientras el pelirrojo la giraba

- Te deseo, Kaoru

Le susurró mirándola con intensidad. Kaoru cerró los ojos y Kenshin la besó con pasión, fue un beso largo, profundo. Cuando dejo sus labios comenzó a besar su cuello, Kaoru ya podía sentir la creciente excitación de Kenshin contra su cuerpo, él abría la yukata que ella llevaba puesta para dejar libre uno de sus senos y dedicarse a acariciarlo y besarlo.

Kaoru quería concentrarse sólo en las caricias de Kenshin, caricias que siempre la encendían pero que desde que se supo embarazada había podido eludir. Los recuerdos y los miedos que despertó la noticia la habían dejado sin ganas de sexo, pero ahora estaba en esa situación, su pelirrojo ardiendo por ella y ella con ganas de responder a ese deseo. Sin embargo, en lugar de excitación lo que crecía dentro de ella era un sentimiento extraño, mezcla de incomodidad y terror, intentó ignorarlo, pero hubo un instante en el que ya no pudo más.

- ¡Detente!

Gritó Kaoru empujando a Kenshin con fuerza, temblaba, se abrazó a si misma mientras escondía su mirada. Kenshin intentó acercarse a ella, pero Kaoru retrocedió inmediatamente, él entendió y le dijo:

- Kaoru, no haré nada que no quieras por favor no tengas miedo

- Lo siento - dijo Kaoru dejándose caer - lo siento - repitió cubriendo su rostro con sus manos mientras se ponía a llorar

- Perdóname, Kaoru - dijo Kenshin arrodillándose en el suelo junto a ella - no me di cuenta que no te estabas sintiendo bien

- No puedo quitarme a ese bastardo de la cabeza, este embarazo me trajo de golpe todos los recuerdos que había logrado ignorar, lo siento - dijo abrazándo a Kenshin

- Tranquila, Kaoru - respondió él acariciándole el cabello - mejor vamos a dormir, permíteme abrazarte mientras te duermes

- Sí

Ambos se acostaron en el futón, Kaoru se acomodo sobre el pecho de Kenshin mientras él le acariciaba el cabello, pronto se durmió, Kenshin no podía, tener a Kaoru tan cerca, su cabello enredado en sus manos y su aroma inundando el lugar no le ayudaban a controlar su excitación que ya se le hacía muy incómoda

- Creo que tendré que solucionar esto por mi mismo - se dijo mientras salía del futón, con cuidado para que Kaoru no se despertara.

Se dirigió al cuarto de baños y cuando salió ya se encontraba algo más relajado, no obstante, decidió ir a su despacho para pensar en alguna otra cosa y distraerse, pero cuando había bajado las escaleras se encontró con Tomoe que traía un vaso de leche

- Buenas noches Kenshin ¿Te ocurre algo? - Preguntó Tomoe al notarlo algo inquieto

- No, sólo es que aún no tengo sueño

- Yo tampoco podía dormir, por eso vine por un vaso de leche tibia, siempre me ayuda a conciliar el sueño - dijo dedicándole una sonrisa

Kenshin comenzó a mirarla y se dio cuenta de que tenía la yukata un poco abierta y podía ver el nacimiento de sus senos, se ruborizó cuando se dio cuenta de que se había quedado con la vista fija en ese lugar. Tomoe también se dio cuenta y se cubrió sonrojándose por la situación

- Discúlpame - dijo Kenshin avergonzado

- Sí, yo... mejor vuelvo a mi cuarto - dijo Tomoe comenzando a subir las escaleras

- Ya se te nota el embarazo - dijo Kenshin haciendo que la chica se detuviera

- Sí, me hace feliz saber que crece día a día

- Créeme que a mi también - Tomoe sonrió

- Buenas noches, Kenshin

- Buenas noches, Tomoe

Tomoe subió las escaleras y Kenshin se quedó con un nuevo problema. _"Maldición Kenshin, contrólate"_ se dijo a sí mismo dirigiéndose a la puerta de entrada _"Kaoru está pasando por un mal momento así que tienes que controlarte, lo has hecho bien durante años así que puedes volver a hacerlo... aunque no es lo mismo teniéndola tan cerca"_ continuaba hablando consigo mismo mientras salía al jardín _"de todos modos tampoco puedes aprovecharte de los sentimientos de Tomoe y usarla como reemplazo, ni ser desleal con Kaoru, menos ahora que más te necesita"_ llegó hasta la fuente de agua y metio la cabeza dentro de ella

- Pero qué demonios haces, estúpido pupilo

- Tenía que ser usted - dijo Kenshin mirándolo mientras el agua escurría por su rostro y su cabello.

Hiko rió y se sentaron en una banca a conversar. Pocas veces habían charlado como padre e hijo, aunque para Kenshin él era lo más cercano a una figura paterna que había tenido. Hiko sonrió con ironía y le dijo

- No te queda más que hacer uso de toda tu capacidad de autocontrol

- Lo sé, sinceramente es difícil porque Kaoru, cada día más, despierta toda mi pasión y mi deseo... pero no es sólo eso, yo la amo y sé que debo ser paciente

- Y mucho - dijo Hiko - pero es una chica fuerte y lo superará

- Cuando la traje de vuelta de su secuestro me sorprendió que fuera ella la que me buscara con más insistencia que antes, ahora entiendo que fue por su afán de bloquear esos recuerdos y no porque no le haya dejado secuelas

- Ya te sientes más tranquilo

- Sí, muchas gracias maestro

- Entremos, debes secarte el cabello o cogerás una gripe

Ambos entraron y subieron las escaleras al segundo piso. Se despidieron y Hiko comenzó a caminar por el pasillo. Kenshin se extrañó y le dijo

- Pero maestro, su habitación no queda en esa dirección

- Pero la de Kikyo sí - respondió giñándole un ojo

- La de... Kikyo - repitió Kenshin con incredulidad

- Sí, así que yo me iré a disfrutar de eso que tú por el momento no puedes

- ¡Maestro! - Dijo Kenshin en tono reprobatorio - ¿Cómo quiere ayudarme si me dice esas cosas?

- Bueno, si no puedes con el autocontrol prueba con la autosatisfacción - respondió Hiko alejándose mientras reía con burla

...

Los días pasaban lentamente para Kenshin, quien seguía con su periodo de abstinencia forzada, tal vez por eso había concentrado toda su energía en practicar con su espada. Había pedido a varios de sus hombres que practicaran con él pero a todos les dio una paliza en los 5 primeros minutos de entrenamiento. Los únicos que le aguantaban el ritmo eran Sanosuke y Aoshi. Aunque, ellos tampoco entendían el salvajismo con el que los atacaba

- No querrás lastimarnos de verdad - dijo Sanosuke la enésima vez que caía al suelo

- Oh! Lo siento chicos. Creo que me entusiasmé más de la cuenta - dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo

- Practica conmigo - dijo Hiko, que había estado observando todo

- Muy bien, así no tendré que contenerme - dijo Kenshin sonriendo

- Te daré la paliza que te había prometido - rió Hiko

El choque de espadas entre el alumno y su maestro comenzó. Primero sólo observaban Sanosuke y Aoshi, pero de a poco los demás hombres empezaron a acercarse. Misao fue la primera de las chicas en darse cuenta del enfrentamiento y corrió a avisar a las demás, finalmente tenían muchos espectadores.

Estaban realmente sorprendidos, todos habían visto a Kenshin luchar, pero nunca a ese nivel, probablemente porque pocas veces podía encontrar un contendor a su altura.

La pelea poco a poco iba subiendo de nivel, poco a poco Hiko iba exigiéndole más a Kenshin, más velocidad, más precisión. Hiko le causo una herida en el brazo izquierdo a Kenshin, pero fue una herida superficial ya que había logrado frenar la espada de su maestro con la propia. Hiko rió y dijo

- Te felicito, estúpido pupilo... aunque no se si esto es habilidad o simple sublimación

- No se burle, maestro. Todavía no veo que me esté dando una paliza

- Eso es cierto, ya es hora

Ambos se separaron, Hiko enfundó su espada, Kenshin también.

- Esto es por haber abandonado tu entrenamiento sin mi consentimiento; Sō Ryu Sen Ikazuchi

Dijo Hiko mientras ambos desenfundaban sus espadas y atacaban. Pero Hiko fue más hábil y golpeo a Kenshin con la saya de su espada y luego con la espada misma

- Y esto por corromper el Hiten Mitsurugi; Ryu Sō Sen

Dijo golpeándolo repetidamente en sus diversos puntos vitales. Kenshin se desplomó en el suelo

- Ahora sí puede decir que me dio una paliza, maestro - dijo Kenshin sin levantarse

- Agradece que sólo te ataqué con técnicas que conoces, si hubiese usado las otras ya estarías muerto

...

- Ese maestro tuyo realmente da miedo- dijo Sanosuke a Kenshin mientras era curado por Megumi

- Es cierto - dijo Kenshin - a mi me da miedo - rió

- Pudo haberte matado - dijo Megumi molesta - hirió cada una de tus partes vitales

- Te equivocas, Megumi - dijo Kenshin - él se contuvo para no herirme mortalmente, además, son técnicas que conocía y las vi perfectamente, si bien no pude eludirlas o defenderme; porque realmente las ejecuta con maestría, si pude mantenerme lo suficientemente alejado de una herida mortal

...

- Es usted sorprendente - dijo Shakku Arai a Hiko

Eran los únicos que quedaban en el jardín

- Es un honor que me lo diga usted, maestro Arai - respondió

- Me gustaría mucho forjar una espada para usted

- ¡Vaya! Ha notado que mi vieja espada necesita un reemplazo - dijo Hiko mirando la hoja de su katana - pero si forja una, quiero que sea como la que está forjando para mi estúpido pupilo

- ¡Oh! Tal vez se decepcione si le forjo una como esa

- Claro que no - repondio Hiko con una sonrisa sardónica - conozco lo suficiente a mi alumno como para saber lo que se trae entre manos

- ¿Aún así quiere una espada como esa?

- Es sólo para estar en igualdad de condiciones - dijo con aire de poca importancia

...

Finalmente Arai había terminado la Katana que Kenshin le encargó, una espada de filo invertido.

- Aquí está la Sakabatō - le dijo entregándosela con orgullo

- Te lo agradezco mucho, finalmente podré terminar mi entrenamiento

Kenshin se fue en busca de Hiko, quien estaba bebiendo sake en el jardín

- Maestro - le dijo - por favor, permítame terminar con mi entrenamiento, con esta espada

Kenshin entrego a Hiko la Sakabatō, él sonrió y le dijo:

- Esta bien, yo también tengo una espada nueva - dijo Hiko pasándole la suya.

Kenshin se sorprendió y miró confundido a Hiko

- Al parecer, ya es hora de terminar con una tradición - dijo su maestro

**...**

**...**

**Sí, era la Sakabatō como todas supusieron. La tradición ha muerto. **

**Pasé susto con este capítulo, cuando lo estaba terminando de escribir se cerró el documento, lo abrí y no estaba... pensé que tendría que reescribirlo, menos mal que el computador había guardado otro documento donde rescataba el texto.**

**:)**


	46. Los pequeños integrantes

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki pero yo me he enamorado de casi todos ellos, por eso los tomo prestados. **

**Los pequeños integrantes de la familia Himura**

Sanosuke recibió una carta, le extraño ya que era de Sayo. Lo citaba en el templo en el cual se había reunido con su hermano. La cita era para ese mismo día

- Si quiero llegar a tiempo, debo salir pronto - se dijo guardando la nota entre sus ropas

Caminó hasta el templo en el que encontró a Sayo, estaba sentada en una de las bancas de la entrada, cuando la vio realmente le pareció hermosa. ¡Como había extrañado ver esos ojos verdes! Y aunque se negara ha admitirlo abiertamente, en el fondo sabía que la había echado de menos. Se había acostumbrado a verla diariamente, a su voz melodiosa y a su sonrisa amable.

- ¡Sanosuke! - dijo Sayo poniéndose de pie y abrazándolo. Sanosuke se sorprendió ante tal muestra de afecto, pero respondió al abrazo acercándola más a él.

Cuando se separaron Sayo lo miró a los ojos y con algo de rubor en las mejillas, le dijo:

- Yo, extrañaba verte

- Aunque no lo creas yo también - respondió Sanosuke

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos que parecieron eternidades, y sin saber cómo, o cual de los dos lo inició, se acercaron y fundieron sus labios en un beso. Luego Sayo se sujetó de su brazo y caminaron por los jardines del templo

- Sanosuke, estoy preocupada por mi hermano - dijo Sayo

- ¿Temes que esté planeando alguna tontería? - Respondió Sanosuke

- Sé que lo esta haciendo - respondió Sayo - mi hermano no es una mala persona, es un hombre compasivo y generoso, pero se ha relacionado con personas sin escrúpulos que sólo han despertado sus deseos de venganza

- Me enteré de lo que le sucedió a tu padre, y de que tuvieron que huir del Japón

- Sí, yo era muy pequeña y no recuerdo mucho, pero fueron tiempos difíciles. Shogo al principio quería volver a Japón para traer nuevamente el cristianismo, pero una vez aquí reconoció a algunos de los nobles que participaron de la crucifixión de cristianos en Shimabara, y del fusilamiento de nuestro padre

- ¿Y quienes son?

- Son los tipos que querían traicionar a Katsura-san. Shogo fingió apoyarlos, pero en verdad quería que los atraparan. A decir verdad también los usó como distracción, pero en el fondo quería que los matasen, él supo que estaban descontentos y se aprovechó de eso para alentarlos a la revuelta

- ¿Tú sabes que es lo que planea ahora?

- No, él no ha querido involucrarme. Sé algunas cosas y conozco algunas personas que han tenido contacto con él, pero la verdad no tengo idea de qué hará o cuándo lo hará. Lo siento Sanosuke, no puedo ayudarlos con eso

- No importa, además, es tu hermano

- Sí, pero yo creo que ustedes podrían ayudarlo. No quiero que la sed de venganza lo consuma. No quiero perder a mi hermano

- Lo intentaremos Sayo

- Gracias, Sanosuke

Sayo le sonrió y él la volvió a besar.

...

El tiempo pasó más rápido de lo que esperaban. Sanosuke no había vuelto a saber de Sayo y tampoco habían tenido noticias de Shogo. Kenshin estaba totalmente enfocado en su entrenamiento mientras las obras de la clínica, el dojo y la escuela estaban prácticamente finalizadas.

Por otra parte, habían 3 mujeres con enormes barrigas, Kaoru tenía casi 32 semanas de embarazo, Akane alcanzaba las 36 y Tomoe podía dar a luz en cualquier momento. Y el momento había llegado.

Megumi había pedido a Kikyo y a Misao que la asistieran en el parto. Tomoe estaba un poco asustada, pero feliz, al fin conocería al bebé que con tanto amor había cargado por largos 9 meses. Afuera, Kenshin estaba nervioso. El padre de Tomoe estaba con él y su ansiedad era aún mayor.

El parto fue relativamente rápido y cuando Megumi entregó el bebé a Tomoe le dijo:

- Tienes una hermosa hija

Tomoe miró su carita, y su cabello negro. Le pareció hermosa. Aunque era difícil ver sus rasgos en esos momentos. La bebé lloró y abrió sus pequeños ojos, a Tomoe le pareció ver violeta dentro de ellos. Fue un momento hermoso.

Megumi la tomo nuevamente para limpiarla y cubrirla con una manta

- El padre también querrá verla - dijo Megumi. Tomoe asintió. Kikyo la cargo y salió de la habitación con ella. Kenshin se acercó inmediatamente y Kikyo, entregándole a la bebe, le dijo

- Felicidades por tu bella hija

Kenshin la miro sonriendo mientras la cargaba, era tan pequeñita, pero sus manos aprisionaron sus dedos. Su abuelo la miró embelesado

- Es la bebe más hermosa del mundo - dijo

- ¿Cómo se encuentra Tomoe? - preguntó Kenshin a Kikyo

- Ella está bien - respondió - en unos momentos podrán verla

Kenshin no soltó ni dejó de mirar a su hija hasta que Megumi salió a buscarlo, él entró al cuarto de Tomoe aún con la niña en brazos, le dijo:

- Estoy muy feliz, Tomoe

- Y yo, no te imaginas cuanto

Kenshin le entregó la niña a su madre y ella le dijo:

- Kenshin, me gustaría que se llamara Satoko

- Satoko, me gusta

Los días pasaron y los rasgos de Satoko se fueron apreciando mejor, era muy parecida a Tomoe, el color de su piel, de su cabello, la forma de su nariz y sus delgados labios. Pero aquellos ojos violetas calcados a los Kenshin iluminaban su rostro y contrastaban con los oscuros y profundos ojos de su madre.

...

Casi 4 semanas más tarde hubo un nuevo parto. Akane lloró cuando Megumi le entregó a su hijo; lloró de emoción, pero también de tristeza, estaba sola, por más que tuviera amigas que se preocupaban por ella y personas que la cuidaban, estaba sola; no estaba el padre de su hijo para compartir la felicidad de conocer a ese pequeño que creció en su interior, y no estaba su familia porque ese hijo sólo había sido visto como una vergüenza, una mancha en el honor familiar, un error que había que esconder, callar y olvidar.

Pero en el fondo sabía que los que los que salían perdiendo eran ellos, porque se perderían la oportunidad de ver crecer a ese hermoso niño que cargaba en sus brazos, lo nombró Hiroki y sólo deseo que, a pesar de todo, pudiera ser un niño feliz.

...

Y la tercera en ponerse de parto fue Kaoru. Megumi junto a Misao y Kikyo preparaban todo mientras las contracciones de Kaoru se hacían más fuertes y seguidas

- Megumi, tengo miedo - dijo Kaoru tomándola del brazo

- Todo saldrá bien, confía en nosotras

- Confío en ustedes, a lo que le temo es a que nazca. No quiero que se derrumbe la pequeña esperanza que tengo de que lo haya concebido junto a Kenshin

- Kaoru - dijo Megumi con más dulzura de la que le era habitual - el bebé ya no puede seguir dentro de ti, no podemos evitar que nazca, y hay que hacerle frente a lo venga. No estarás sola, tienes a Kenshin y todas nosotras para ayudarte en lo que podamos.

- Así es - dijo Misao - estaremos contigo

- Te daremos nuestra fuerza para ayudarte a salir adelante - dijo Kikyo

- Gracias, amigas - respondió Kaoru derramando algunas lágrimas

Kenshin estaba afuera, en compañía de los tíos de Kaoru que habían llegado una semana antes junto a Sakura. Kenshin no lo reflejaba, pero en verdad estaba inquieto, sabía que era un momento muy difícil para Kaoru; lo habían hablado una infinidad de veces y ahora temía que sus temores se hicieran realidad asestándole un nuevo golpe a su mujer.

El parto de Kaoru fue el más largo, tanto que Kenshin ya había empezado a pasearse fuera de la puerta del cuarto.

Tal vez el estado emocional de Kaoru influyó en que a su bebé le costara nacer, pero pese a todo logró hacerlo, Megumi lo recibió y sonrió en cuanto lo vio. Kaoru miró hacia un lado, tenía miedo de verlo y a la vez sentía culpa por no querer tomarlo en cuanto escuchó su llanto. Megumi se acercó a ella y le dijo

- Has tenido un hermoso niño Kaoru, míralo, sé que este bebé te hará muy feliz

Kaoru de a poco giró su rostro hacia donde se encontraba Megumi, ella le entregó a su hijo y en cuanto lo vio comenzó a llorar, lo abrazó emocionada mientras tocaba su cabello

- Es pelirrojo Megumi, mi hijo es pelirrojo - repetía mientras no dejaba de mirarlo - necesito a Kenshin, quiero que entre

- Claro, Misao ve por él, por favor - dijo Megumi

Misao abrió la puerta y se encontró con Kenshin clavado fuera de ella

- Ya nació

- Sí, tienes un lindo hijo - respondió Misao invitándolo a pasar

Kenshin entró y vio a Kaoru llorando con el bebé en brazos, lo miraba fijamente. Cuando se acercó más Kaoru le sonrió y dijo:

- Nuestro bebé Kenshin, se parece a ti

Kenshin se inclinó y miró a su hijo, acarició las delgadas hebras rojas de su cabecita, y aunque siempre lo consideró su hijo el saber que fue producto del amor que sentía por Kaoru lo llenaba de felicidad.

- ¿Puedo cargarlo, Kaoru?

- Claro - le dijo ella poniéndolo en sus brazos y mientras los miraba dijo - creo que Kenji sería un bonito nombre

Kenshin sonrió y asintió

- Creo que es perfecto, Kaoru

...

Mientras tanto, en unas cavernas ocultas tras unas cascadas Shogo se reunía con un jovencito de amplia sonrisa

- Ya está casi todo listo para dar inicio a su venganza, señor Amakusa

- Lo sé, sólo quiero esperar un poco más

- Cuando usted quiera, ya sabe que todos los recursos de nuestra organización están a su disposición.

Shogo sonrió, pronto su venganza sería ejecutada.

En ese mismo momento Sanosuke recibía una nota. Sayo deseaba verlo.

**...**

**...**

**Espero el capítulo haya sido de su agrado :D**


	47. Deseos de Venganza

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki pero yo me he enamorado de casi todos ellos, por eso los tomo prestados. **

**Deseos de Venganza**

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, Sayo - dijo Sanosuke a la joven que lo esperaba

- Lo siento, Sanosuke. Mi hermano y yo estuvimos en Shimabara - dijo Sayo - la verdad es que yo no quería ir, pero él no quiso dejarme sola

- Ya veo

- En Shimabara hay muchas personas que continúan practicando el cristianismo, sobrevivientes de la persecución y sus hijos. Hay una iglesia oculta dentro de unas cuevas, eso me ha sorprendido mucho

- Aún no se levanta la prohibición de practicar religiones extranjeras, como el cristianismo, deberías ser más cuidadosa al hablar de ello

- Pero yo confío en ti - dijo Sayo sonriendo - este tiempo he pensado en darte un regalo

- ¿Un regalo?

- Sí - Sayo se quitó un collar en el que llevaba un medallón de plata, lo puso en las manos de Sanosuke y dijo - este medallón me lo dio mi madre, el día que nos conocimos yo había vuelto a la mansión para buscarlo

- Si corriste el riesgo de volver por el debe ser muy importante para ti, Sayo - dijo Sanosuke - no creo que deba aceptar un regalo tan valioso

- Claro que sí, yo quiero dártelo - dijo Sayo sonriendo

Ambos estuvieron mucho tiempo caminando y charlando, tanto así que los minutos y las horas pasaron rápidamente, cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaba anocheciendo

- ¡Es muy tarde! - exclamó Sayo - Shogo debe estar preocupado, debo regresar

- Es peligroso que vuelvas sola, te acompañaré

- Pero Sanosuke... yo, no puedo llevarte hasta allá

- Lo siento, pero no te dejaré ir sola, es muy tarde. Prometo que no le diré a nadie donde se ocultan, ni siquiera a Kenshin

- Esta bien - respondió Sayo

...

Shogo se encontraba preocupado, Sayo dijo que iría a Edo a comprar provisiones pero estaba tardando demasiado. Edo no estaba lejos, ellos se ocultaban en unas cuevas protegidas por unas cascadas que se encontraban en el bosque que bordeaba la ciudad. Estaba pensando en salir a buscarla cuando notó una extraña presencia en el lugar

- ¿Quién está ahí? ¿Sal de tu escondite?

- ¡Vaya! Veo que te diste cuenta, Shogo Amakusa... o debería decir Mutoh

- ¿Quién eres tú?

- Aoi Kobayashi, hijo de Eita Kobayashi

- Pensé que todo ese maldito clan estaba bajo tierra

- Mi padre estaba sospechando de ti, gracias a que me habló de sus sospechas pude huir y descubrir tu sucio plan.

- ¿Y has venido a vengarte? ¡No me hagas reír!. No hay nada que tú puedas hacer contra mi

- Eso lo veremos - dijo Kobayashi apuntándolo con un fusil

...

Después de caminar entre los bosques, Sanosuke y Sayo llegaron hasta una cascada

- Esa cascada protege nuestro escondite - dijo Sayo

Ambos caminaron y antes de llegar a la entrada Sayo dijo

- No quiero que mi hermano sepa que te he traído, será mejor que nos despidamos aquí

- Esta bien

- Yo... estoy feliz de haber pasado la tarde a tu lado, Sanosuke

Sayo se sujeto de la chaqueta de Sanosuke para ayudarse a empinarse y le dio un suave beso

- Nos veremos pronto - dijo alegre la chica y corrió hacia la entrada de la cueva. Sanosuke comenzó a caminar de regreso a Edo.

...

Adentro de la cueva Kobayashi apuntaba a Shogo con el fusil, Shogo rió y le dijo

- Intenta hacerme daño con esa basura y el único que saldrá lastimado eres tú

Kobayashi presionó el gatillo, pero Shogo esquivó con facilidad y golpeó a Kobayashi lanzándolo fuertemente cerca de la salida de la cueva

- ¡Hermano! - grito Sayo que oír el disparo corrió hacia la cueva.

Kobayashi aún sujetaba su fusil, y Sayo estaba muy cerca de él. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que la única manera que tenía de lastimar a Shogo se encontraba frente a él. Entonces disparó.

- ¡Sayo! - gritó Shogo

...

Sanosuke recién había emprendido su camino de regreso cuando escuchó un disparo, no lo pensó dos veces y corrió hasta la cueva a la que se dirigía Sayo, en cuanto entró vio a aquel hombre tirado en suelo, herido en su brazo derecho pero sujetando fuertemente un fusil. Sayo estaba ahí, muy cerca de él. Se dio cuenta de las intenciones del hombre y corrió hacia ellos. El hombre disparó, escuchó la aterrorizada voz de Shogo gritando por su hermana y luego sintió la bala del fusil incrustándose en su abdomen.

Sanosuke había logrado llegar a tiempo para proteger a Sayo con su propio cuerpo. Sujeto su abdomen mientras sentía que perdía el sentido, antes de caer escucho la voz de Sayo gritando su nombre, y vio a Shogo arrebatarle el fusil a Kobayashi para luego asestarle otro golpe con su espada. Cada vez las cosas eran más borrosas y las voces más lejanas. Finalmente se desplomó en el suelo y no hubo más que oscuridad.

- ¡Sanosuke! ¡Sanosuke! - gritaba Sayo desesperada

- Sigue vivo, pero su pulso es muy débil - dijo Shogo

- Llevémoslo con Himura, Megumi puede salvarlo

- Pero Sayo, es peligroso para mí ir a ese lugar

- Por favor hermano, no lo dejes morir, por favor - Sayo lloraba implorando a su hermano

- Esta bien, no dejaré morir al hombre que te ha salvado dos veces

Shogo cargó a Sanosuke luego de vendar la herida intentando controlar la hemorragia.

...

- Es raro que Sanosuke no haya vuelto para la cena - dijo Kenshin mirando su puesto vacío en la mesa

- Es cierto - dijo Misao - siempre he pensado que la únicas cosas que ese cabeza de chorlito no se perdería jamás son una buena pelea y una buena comida - los demás rieron ante el comentario

En ese momento entró Haru corriendo

- ¡Sanosuke-san está herido! - gritó haciendo que todos se pusieran de pie y salieran corriendo del comedor

- ¡Que ha ocurrido! - dijo Kenshin ante la extraña presencia de Shogo y su hermana

- Lo han herido por mi culpa, me ha salvado la vida - dijo Sayo sollozando

- Síganme inmediatamente - dijo Megumi

...

Megumi los guió hata la clínica, la que primero había sido pensada para los hombres de Kenshin por lo que se encontraba contigua a la residencia principal e incluso estaban conectadas para facilitar el acceso. Megumi pidió a Shogo que dejara a Sanosuke en una camilla y luego les pidió que salieran. Shogo hizo caso, pero Sayo miró a Megumi y le dijo

- Por favor permíteme quedarme, tal vez pueda ser útil en alguna cosa

- Esta bien - respondió Megumi mientras cortaba las vendas que Shogo había utilizado - ¿Te salvó la vida? - preguntó mientras lo hacía

- Sí

- Así que estaban juntos

- Sí

- Entiendo - dijo Megumi continuando su trabajo

Sayo no notó el significado de las palabras de Megumi, y Megumi se concentró en su trabajo y curó a Sanosuke con dedicación. Cuando terminó se sentó y dijo

- Ahora sólo nos queda esperar a ver como reacciona - dijo Megumi a Sayo

- ¿Estará bien, Megumi?

- Claro que sí - dijo Megumi esbozando una sonrisa - es fuerte y demasiado testarudo como para rendirse aún

- Tienes razón

- Sayo, los demás deben estar preocupados, por favor ve y diles que estará bien. Yo me quedaré un poco más por cualquier cosa

- Claro - dijo Sayo poniéndose de pie

...

Los demás esperaban en la sala de estar, el nerviosismo era tal que hasta los bebes comenzaron a llorar haciendo que las chicas se pasearan para intentar calmarlos. Shogo miraba la situación desde un rincón. Pensó que era algo curioso que Himura estuviera rodeado de tanta gente y eso le hacía preguntarse más que tipo de persona era.

Tae, que había vuelto de Nara hace poco, había ido a dejar a sus hijas a su cuarto ya que se habían dormido en el sillón, Sakura, que aún no regresaba a Mie la había acompañado. En cuanto volvieron apareció Sayo, todos se quedaron en silencio y la miraron esperando noticias

- La operación ha terminado, Megumi dice que ya está fuera de peligro y que sólo esperar para ver como reacciona. Todavía no habrán visitas para que pueda descansar

La tensión pareció disminuir ante las palabras de Sayo

- Muchas gracias, Sayo - dijo Kenshin - luego se puso de pie y se acercó a Shogo - por favor acompáñame

...

Shogo entró al despacho de Kenshin y se sentó en uno de los sillones que estaban cerca de la ventana. Kenshin se sentó también

- Quiero agradecerte por haber traído a Sanosuke - dijo Kenshin

- Ese hombre le salvó la vida a mi hermana - respondió Shogo - el que debe estar agradecido soy yo

- ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

- El hijo de Eita Kobatashi se presentó en nuestro escondite, quería vengarse porque utilicé a su padre al mismo tiempo que facilité su captura. Como no pudo conmigo intentó matar a Sayo que en ese momento regresaba de Edo, pero Sagara la protegió

- Entiendo, yo me enteré que esos nobles estuvieron involucrados en la crucifixión de cristianos que hubo en Shimabara

- Así es, pero no son los únicos

- Shogo, no permitiré que haya una nueva guerra civil, no estoy dispuesto a consentir que nuevamente se derrame sangre inocente, pero... entiendo tu necesidad de vengarte y quisiera poder ayudarte

- ¿Ayudarme?

- He hablado con el emperador para que se te indulte por el atentado del puente y anule la acusación de traición que pesa sobre ti

- Me sorprende que hayas hecho algo así

- Como dije; comprendo tu necesidad de vengarte. Además, aprendí a apreciar a Sayo cuando estuvo viviendo aquí y sé que ella querría que no hicieras ninguna estupidez que pusiera en peligro tu vida o tu cordura

- ¿Mi cordura?

- Cuando asesiné a Enishi comprendí que el placer que se obtiene de un acto así puede ser peligroso y desquiciante

- Agradezco tu ofrecimiento, pero no se trata sólo de mi - respondió Shogo - son muchas las personas que claman por venganza y justicia - prosiguió - y la opresión a los cristianos no ha parado

- Estoy seguro de que podríamos convencer a Katsura-sama para que retiré la prohibición de practicar el cristianismo. En este tipo de cosas es una persona razonable

- ¿Y crees que todo el dolor que durante años hemos padecido desaparecerá así se simple?

- Entrando en una lucha el dolor solamente aumentará

- Quiero que todos aquellos que han asesinado y oprimidos a mis hermanos paguen por ello. No me conformaré con menos - dijo Shogo poniéndose de pie

...

Megumi acariciaba el cabello de Sanosuke mientras derramaba unas lágrimas, Sayo había salido a comunicar las nuevas noticias a los demás así que al fin se permitió hacerlo

- Maldito Sanosuke, si no me das una buena explicación de lo que estabas haciendo con esa mujer, después de curarte yo misma te mataré, idiota

- Megumi - dijo Sanosuke entre sueños - Megumi

- Al menos me llamas a mí - dijo limpiando sus lágrimas

...

Sayo mientras tanto estaba conociendo a los bebes

- ¡Los 3 son muy bonitos! Dan ganas de tener uno viéndolas a ustedes

- Es cierto - dijo Sakura cargando a Hiroki - ya me gustaría tener un bebe tan lindo como los de ustedes

- Yo también quiero cargarlos - dijo Sayo. Tomoe le entregó a Satoko

- ¡Que bonitos ojos! - dijo Sayo cuando la bebe la miró

En ese momento Shogo regresaba seguido por Kenshin

- ¡Hermano! - dijo Sayo - mira que bebes tan bonitos - se acercó a él con Satoko en sus brazos - ella es la hija de Himura-san, se llama Satoko

Kaoru se acercó a Kenshin, la verdad es que ese hombre la intimidaba un poco, no podía evitar que le recordara lo sucedido, después de todo ese hombre había traído y ocultado a Enishi. Kenshin lo notó y la acercó a él poniendo su brazo en el hombro de ella

- Sayo, debemos irnos - dijo Shogo a su hermana

- Pero hermano, yo quería esperar hasta que Sanosuke despertara

- Lo siento, pero sabes que no deberíamos estar aquí

- Esta bien - respondió Sayo devolviendo a Satoko a su madre para salir tras su hermano


End file.
